Beyond the Ice
by LaureenK
Summary: ¿Creen que todo terminó después del Grand Prix? ¡Pues no señores! Esto apenas empieza. La leyenda ha vuelto. Una promesa renace más fuerte que nunca. Una estrella brilla en todo su esplendor. El juramento de un héroe y la redención de un rey. Las historias de todos aquellos que cumplen sus sueños en el hielo inician un nuevo capítulo, en el preludio de la siguiente temporada...
1. Sinopsis

¿Creen que todo terminó después del Grand Prix? ¡Pues no señores! Esto apenas empieza.

La leyenda ha vuelto. Una promesa renace más fuerte que nunca.

Una estrella brilla en todo su esplendor.

El juramento de un héroe y la redención de un rey.

Las historias de todos aquellos que cumplen sus sueños en el hielo inician un nuevo capítulo, en el preludio de la siguiente temporada de patinaje ¿Cuántos sueños pueden hacerse realidad? ¿Cuántos pueden destruirse? ¿Cuántos serán creados o siquiera, imaginados?

Porque más allá del hielo, ellos son personas, son humanos, a fin de cuentas, con miedos y alegrías, fracasos y metas, esperanza y dolor. Amores pasiones y decepciones.

Porque más allá del hielo, ellos tienen una historia que contar.


	2. Preludio

**Yuri On Ice! no me pertenece, es de sus creadores, fic hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Esta historia tambien esta siendo subida a la plataforma de wattpad, la pongo aqui para darla a conocer :)**

 **PRELUDIO: Y después del Gran Prix…**

 _Hay un revuelo en el mundo del patinaje artístico ya que la leyenda viviente, Viktor Nikiforov ha anunciado su regreso al hielo ¿No es fascinante? ¿Qué sorpresas nos aguardará la siguiente temporada?_

 _Oooo_

 _Señoras y señores, estamos ante la presencia de uno de los campeonatos europeos más emocionantes de la historia, la joven promesa Yuri Plisetsky se perfila como el campeón absoluto al llevarse el oro, no solo en el campeonato nacional, sino el campeonato europeo, quedando en segundo lugar su compañero de pista, Georgi Popovich, por una diferencia de casi tres puntos. El tercer lugar nos sorprende la recuperación de Emil Nikola tras su presentación del pasado Gran Prix al completar los cuatro cuádruples de su programa corto._

 _Oooo_

 _Tras el Campeonato Cuatro Continentes la estrella de Japón volvió a cautivar al público, esta vez al subir al podio como primer lugar, Yuri Katsuki, mientras que, con muy poca diferencia de puntos lo separan del canadiense, Jean—Jacques Leroy, quien regreso a la pista con ánimos renovados tras su actuación fallida en el Gran Prix, ¿podrá el autodenominado "Rey" quitarle el oro al actual campeón en el mundial?_

 _Por otra parte, el patinador proveniente de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin no se deja abatir, pues posó con orgullo su medalla en tercera posición, quedando a escasos dos puntos detrás del canadiense._

 _¿Qué sorpresas nos depara el mundial? ¿Llegarán hasta el final los campeones Yuri Plisetski y Yuri Katsuki? ¿Quién se llevará el oro a casa?_

 _Oooo_

 _El podio vuelve a reunir a los tres mejores del Gran Prix, pues al parecer la racha perfecta de Plisetsky no tiene comparación, volvió a dejar al público sin habla al ganar el campeonato mundial, quedando de nueva cuenta a decimas de su homónimo japonés. Mientras tanto, el campeón canadiense vuelve a posicionarse en tercer lugar, no pudo hacer frente a los campeones de las dos competencias pasadas a pesar de que su programa tiene la mayor dificultad técnica._

 _Por otra parte, el patinador kazajo, Otabek Altin es un rival en potencia, a pesar de que en el mundial anterior se hizo un lugar en el podio y esta vez obtuvo un cuarto lugar, no diezma su espíritu y es seguro que veremos una actuación superior en la siguiente temporada._

 _Oooo_

 _La temporada de patinaje ha concluido, fueron demasiadas emociones que aún no podemos asimilar. Presenciamos el nacimiento de una estrella rusa con un futuro prometedor, digna de llevar el legado de la leyenda viviente, quien, para sorpresa de todos, volverá a las pistas en la siguiente temporada. ¿El antiguo campeón volverá para continuar su reinado? ¿El hada de Rusia se dejará abatir por el rey del hielo? Los campeones absolutos nos darán un año lleno de emoción en las pistas._

 _Una estrella emerge y otra puede perder su brillo, ha habido rumores de que el patinador suizo, Christophe Giaccometti, podría retirarse definitivamente de las pistas, después de haber sido desplazado a sexto lugar en el podio del campeonato mundial, esta, definitivamente no fue su temporada._

 _El orgullo de Japón, un botón de cerezo que tardó en florecer ahora se muestra en toda su belleza, cautivó a miles y llenó de esperanza el corazón de las masas, esperanzas que tuvieron sus frutos al colocar en el podio la bandera del país en las tres grandes competencias pasadas. Katsuki Yuri, la esperanza nipona nos presentó un bello programa sin precedentes, fuimos testigos de su crecimiento como patinador, nos demostró que con esfuerzo y perseverancia, puedes llegar desde lo más bajo hasta ser el mejor. Esperemos que la siguiente temporada nos siga deleitando con sus movimientos._

 _Tailandia se hizo presente en esta temporada como nunca antes lo había hecho, Pichit Chulanont, quien quedó sexto en el Grand Prix, llegó a quinto lugar en el Campeonato Cuatro Contienentes y en el Mundial, a pesar de que solo tiene un cuádruple en sus programas, estos derrochan talento y elegancia, esperemos verlo en el podio en la siguiente temporada._


	3. Bienvenido a Rusia

**Capitulo uno: Bienvenido a Rusia**

San Petersburgo, Rusia

—Uno y dos, uno y dos— sus piernas comenzaban a pesarle con cada levantamiento pero no podía detenerse, tenía que completar el ejercicio o Lilia le haría duplicarlo el día de mañana.

—Perfecto— Yuri apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas, respirando aliviado por que el ejercicio hubiera terminado, caminó hacia los vestidores en compañía de Mila, quien le abrazaba cómodamente.

—Hazte a un lado bruja, estas toda sudada—

Que delicado saliste, Yuri, además estamos por bañarnos, ¿Cuál es el problema?— la pelirroja alborotó su cabello y camino por delante de él, Yuri resopló y se metió en los vestidores de hombres, apenas si la puerta había terminado de cerrarse cuando se abrió de repente:

—¡Mila! Maldita, ¿dónde está mi shampoo?— Yuri camino hasta los vestidores de mujeres y se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocando con fuerza, la pelirroja salió con una sonrisa extendiendo una botella

—Eres peor que una chica, Yuri— el joven rubio se la arrebató y regresó por donde vino dando grandes zancadas, cuando, de pronto, se vio siendo abordado por alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarse aún.

—¡Yurio!— hizo una mueca y trató de apartárselo ¿acaso la personas no tienen noción de que apestaba? —hazte a un lado, Viktor ,¡cielos! Estoy por bañarme—

—¿Así me recibes después de seis largos meses? Y yo que pensé que me extrañabas— el mayor continuó haciendo mimos con su cabello y no le dejaba ir, el rubio intentaba zafárselo inútilmente hasta que, finalmente le soltó.

—Has crecido un poco— alzó uno de sus brazos con una mano y con la otra palmeaba su torso, Yurio se contrajo al instante increpándole – déjame imbécil! ¡No me toques!— Viktor retiró las manos y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia con una sonrisa.

—El gatito ya sacó sus garras ¿Por qué estás tan estresado? ¿Yakov se ha puesto gruñón contigo ahora que eres el campeón? Solía hacerlo durante un par de meses después de que ganara, aunque…—

—No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te das cuenta que si Yakov te ve, te matará? —

—No puede seguir enojado por eso, ¡mira que mi gran debut fue todo un éxito!—

Antes de que Yuri le respondiera, ambos rusos escucharon una voz que no presagiaba nada bueno

¡Vitya! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo osas mostrar tu cara después de todo este tiempo? ¡Debería sacarte a patadas de aquí! ¡Malagradecido!— Yurio, como pocas veces, sintió miedo de la figura de su entrenador como hacía mucho no lo hacía, se apartó de Viktor por temor de que, en el caso de que el mayor quisiera dar un golpe, no le fuera a dar a él.

¡Hola Yakov! ¿Cómo te va? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!— Yurio se maravillaba del ¿cinismo? De Viktor, con él nunca sabía si era ignorante a los reproches de los demás, o simplemente no le importaban.

—¿Y encima te atreves a saludar como si nada? ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿No se supone que ibas a regresar?—

—Y regresé, Yakov, creo que quedó claro después de mi gran debut en la presentación de gala—

¡No puedes hacer un debut en la presentación de gala con tu pupilo! Además, cometiste varios errores de…— mientras Yakov seguía hablando Yuri observaba a Viktor, más bien, observaba su cuerpo, algo en el mayor se notaba diferente, tal vez un poco mas ¿gordo?

—Viktor… ¿Cuánto pesas?— preguntó deteniendo la perorata de Yakov, el ruso, le dio una sonrisa, diciendo la excusa antes de la respuesta.

— ¿Recuerdas los katsudon, verdad? ¡Pues resulta que la comida japonesa es fantástica! El otro día comí unos dangos con una salsa que…—

Yakov entonces reparó en eso también, horrorizado, al ver sus piernas un poco mas gruesas y un ligero abultamiento en el estómago, comenzó a regañarlo, Yuri se sentía, sino mas bien, burlado, el aquí, matándose con las estrictas rutinas de Lilia y el cuasi espartano entrenamiento de Yakov, estaba en su límite, apenas y si tenía tiempo para estudiar y convivir con su abuelo, además de dormir lo necesario.

Yuri apenas si prestó atención a la perorata que Yakov le surtía a Viktor, cuando este le contestó:

—He vuelto a Rusia para que me entrenes, Yakov, esta vez, será la última, definitivamente— Yuri se cruzó de brazos, ¿hablaba en serio? Ya no podía morderse más la lengua, ¿Cómo pretendía que su entrenador hiciera eso? Eso solo afirmaba su vieja creencia de que, Viktor Nikiforov era un egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo.

—¿Y crees que te vamos a creer esa mierda? ¿Acaso no dijiste eso la última vez y te largaste a Japón a entrenar al cerdo? No le quieras ver la cara a Yakov otra vez. Ten un poco de respeto por los demás, Viktor… tu tiempo se acabó— Yurio, dolido y enojado como estaba, además de estresado, no pudo darse cuenta del impacto que sus palabras traían a Viktor, y este, pero Yakov si lo hizo.

—Yuri, ¿no te ibas a dar un baño?—

—Yakov—

—¡Vete ya! Tengo que hablar con Viktor— el rubio bufó molesto y se encerró en el baño, Viktor se quedó mirando fijamente a los vestidores, entonces sintió la mano de Yakov, palmear su hombro.

—Vamos a mi oficina—

La oficina de Yakov era grande, pues ahí colgaba con mucho orgullo fotografías, trofeos, medallas y los reconocimientos más importantes a lo largo de su vida como entrenador. Viktor y Yuri siempre se habían sentido fascinados por la larga trayectoria de su coach, incluso ellos estaban ahí, de hecho, las ultimas adiciones a la colección de la fama fue la fotografía de Yuri como el ganador en el Grand Prix del año pasado, al lado por supuesto de su último año como junior.

Y en secuencia, fotografías de Yuri como campeón absoluto en todos los campeonatos de la temporada que acababa de pasar.

Viktor le seguía con la mirada y sonrió levemente, Yakov nunca se vanagloriaba del triunfo de sus atletas, al contrario, él les inculcaba el siempre tener los pies en la tierra, por esa razón, la fama nunca se les subía a la cabeza, no al menos en su caso.

Entonces el entrenador se giró hacia él, mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Qué pretendes ahora, Viktor? Ya estoy viejo y cansado para seguirte el paso, eres un adulto y debes comportarte como tal, no quiero que tu regreso sea un pobre intento de remontar, no me humillarás de esa manera, no después de todo lo que HEMOS hecho, si, los dos. Eres excepcional, Vitya, pero a veces, no es suficiente— el ruso lo escuchó con seriedad, como pocas veces lo demostraba, sabía que Yakov tenía razón y quizás se equivocó un poco por su proceder, pero tenía un plan.

—Quiero ir al Grand Prix por última vez—

Oooo

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, sonrió al ver quien le llamaba y contestó con inusitada alegría

—Hola ¿Cómo estás?—

—Hola Yuri. Estoy bien ¿y tu? ¿ya terminaste?— el chico miro hacia los lados, pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo, por lo que se permitió relajarse un poco y sentarse en la banca frente a la taquilla – Si, termine por hoy, estoy agotado—

—Oh, ya veo— Yuri entonces se percató que su tono había cambiado, quizás se notaba algo ¿desanimado?

—¿Sucede algo?—

—No es nada, solo quería saber si estabas bien—

—Otabek— le habló con cierta advertencia en su voz, a pesar de que apenas tenían poco mas de un mes hablándose y mensajeándose en línea, después de que el kazajo volviera a su país, Yuri podía leer su estado de ánimo, no entendía porque la mayoría de las personas lo tomaban por alguien difícil de interpretar. ¿o quizás solo era él?

—De acuerdo, si quieres saber, sal por la puerta trasera— entonces colgó, Yuri miró incrédulo la pantalla de su celular y negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente tomó su maleta deportiva y salió, entonces se encontró con el kazajo montado en esa imponente motocicleta negra que tanto le gustaba montar, Yuri había insistido a Otabek que le enseñara, pero este alegaba que era aún muy joven.

El ruso se paró en frente de él emocionado, tanto por verlo como por la perspectiva de lo que planeaba, el kazajo leyó su expresión y le extendió un casco que dejó al rubio sin palabras.

—¡No lo hiciste! ¡Es genial!— Yuri admiraba el casco que el kazajo le había dado, con estampado de leopardo que tanto le gustaba.

—Me alegra que te guste— comentó con una leve sonrisa y se colocó los lentes, Yuri siguió admirando el casco entusiasmado, entonces se lo puso y comenzó a tomarse un par de fotos, ante esto, el kazajo le comentó con ligero humor en su voz – ¿te vas a subir o no?— Yuri guardó su teléfono y, luego de acomodarse, se marcharon.

Oooo

Por cierto, me enteré que Viktor finalmente regresó— expreso con sinceridad mientras le daba una mordida a su _blini_ , ambos estaban sentados en una plaza, Yuri estaba hambriento y a pesar de que su abuelo ya le esperaba con la comida, el viaje a casa era largo, además tenía ganas de probar las crepas de ese _Blinnaya_ que acababan de abrir.

Yuri asintió degustando también su crepa, entonces le preguntó – Ese desgraciado bien pudo haberse quedado en Hasetsu— el kazajo se sintió mal por haber traído ese tema, pero conocía bien a Yuri, Otabek fue el único que entendió lo mucho que el regreso de Viktor le había afectado, solo el entendía el miedo de Yuri por verse opacado una vez más.

Pero le enorgullecía la entereza del rubio, la forma en que veía esto como un reto, aunque a veces flaqueara ante la inmensidad del mismo. Su mirada le rehuía y eso solo le hizo admirarlo más. La noticia no amilanó sus nervios en las competencias, brilló en cada una de ellas y conquisto a todos dentro y fuera de la pista.

—No tengo idea, ese imbécil hará lo que se le dé la gana, hoy finalmente mostró la cara y se encerró con Yakov en su oficina ¿puedes creerlo? Quiere que lo entrene, después de que se largara a entrenar al cerdo— Yuri tragó lo último de su _blini_ de un solo bocado, Otabek frunció el entrecejo, intrigado por lo que decía su amigo.

—Como sea— se sacudió las manos en su pantalón y se colocó el casco— no importa lo que haga ese imbécil, yo lo superaré por diez veces, después de todo, soy el mejor ¿no?— Otabek sonrió de medio lado y también se colocó el casco – que no se te suba o el próximo campeón será kazajo— Yuri rodó los ojos y se acomodó detrás de Otabek, palmeando su espalda —Ya veremos—

Oooo

 _Todo parece indicar que Katsuki regresó más fuerte que nunca, puso a la nación nipona muy en alto en la pasada edición del Grand Prix, ¿podrá repetirlo el siguiente año?_

 _El orgullo de la región de Kyshuu, Katsuki Yuri ha renacido. Después de su increíble victoria que le otorgó una medalla de plata en el Grand Prix, el joven patinador hizo un espectacular regreso a las pistas niponas en la competencia nacional de patinaje._

 _Acompañado de su entrenador, el cinco veces campeón del Gran Prix, Viktor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuri regresó al Campeonato Cuatro Continentes llevándose el oro a casa y la plata en el Campeonato Mundial, no cabe duda que Katsuki Yuri es el rey absoluto en el patinaje japonés masculino._

Hasestu—Kyushu—Japon

Despertó debido a cierta opresión en su pecho, al abrir los ojos pudo ver el causante de la misma.

No me dejarás dormir hasta tarde, verdad— acarició la cabeza de su peculiar despertador –"Me pregunto qué horas serán por allá"— vio hacia la ventana, seguramente ya eran mas de las nueve de la mañana y, quiera o no, tenía que levantarse y hacer el ejercicio matutino.

Desperezándose, revisó su móvil, checando que tenía una llamada perdida, justo hace dos horas, Yuri contó con los dedos la diferencia de seis horas y sonrió negando con la cabeza, no importaba la diferencia de horas, Viktor se había acordado de llamarle para despertarlo, como le había prometido antes de marcharse pues ya conocía que el joven era algo perezoso en ese aspecto.

Estaba a punto de llamarle de vuelta, pero se detuvo al recordar que ahora mismo, el ruso debe estar durmiendo, Yuri guardó el móvil y finalmente se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación con el perro siguiéndolo.

—¿Hoy entrenarás conmigo, Maccachin?— recibió un ladrido como respuesta.

— _Es que no puedes hacer esto, Viktor, aun puedes…—Yuri dejó los palillos a un lado de su plato, negándose a aceptar lo que el ruso decía con tanta tranquilidad — acabas de regresar, lo anunciaste después del Gran Prix … no entiendo, Viktor, pensé que…— Yuri bajó la mirada, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces sintió una leve caricia bajo su mentón, obligándolo a alzarse – volví, pero no dije que me quedaría, Yuri… esto será mi despedida—_

— _Pero aun eres muy joven, Viktor, ¿Por qué?—el chico no podía entenderlo y Viktor solo negó con la cabeza – no lo entenderías… Yuri, solo te lo preguntaré una vez ¿competirías contra mí? Siempre deseaste eso, ¿verdad?— el joven mantuvo la mirada fija, parecía que hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo cuando compitió en la misma pista que él, en el Grand Prix que fue la gran decepción en su carrera. Y luego, en la edición del año pasado, fue su entrenador. Y donde prometieron competir de nuevo. ¿Qué había cambiado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué planeaba Viktor?_

 _Yuri sostuvo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, admirándola con ternura, pues en ella estaba el anillo que le había comprado en aquella ocasión._

 _¿A quién quería engañar? Nunca le negaría nada a Viktor, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él, si quería competir una vez más, lo haría, Yuri no podría estar en mejor forma que ahora._

 _Asintió con firmeza, mirándolo con seguridad y aún con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Viktor sostuvo su rostro antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente para luego bajar a sus labios y besarle suavemente._

 _La tarde siguiente, después de dos idílicas y bien merecidas vacaciones, tomó un vuelo a Rusia._

—Sí que ganaste peso en dos semanas ¿no entrenabas con Viktor todos los días?— Nishigori se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la pared, Yuri hizo dos abdominales más antes de sentarse – Si, pero no seguíamos una dieta, Viktor no gana peso fácilmente como yo— su amigo chasqueó la lengua rodando los ojos – eso es como echar arroz en un saco roto ¿Cómo piensas competir pesando así?—

—No hay problema, mi madre ya se ocupa de mi comida, Viktor se encargó de eso— comento apesumbrado, NIshigori rió con ganas— tu madre se puso del lado del yerno— el rostro de Yuri se encendió y rápidamente negó con la cabeza— ¿de qué hablas? ¡Eso no…! ¡Viktor y yo no nos hemos casado!— la sonrisa ladina de Nishigori le dijo que había metido la pata — ¿aun?—

—¡Nishigori!—

oooo

Yuko observaba desde las gradas, una de sus hijas estaba sentada a su lado, al igual que ella, estaban atentas a los movimientos de Yuri.

—Mama, no te parece que Yuri esta algo… ¿tenso?— sus otras hijas se acercaron a ellas y tomaron asiento también y comentando, dándole la razón a su hermana— sí, es como si quisiera… dar un lutz pero se arrepiente en el último momento…— Yuko observo a las niñas, orgullosa de que fueran tan inteligentes, su esposo y ella les inculcaron el amor al patinaje, ella deseaba que llegaran tan lejos como Yuri. Era una fuerte inspiración para todos ahí.

Por eso, se preocupaba mucho por él, y en estos momentos, ella no tenía idea de que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Entonces notó algo en el lugar, estaba demasiado… silencioso.

Usualmente ponen música para amenizar el ambiente, pero como ese día permanecía cerrada y cuando Yuri y Viktor practicaban era muy temprano, no había caído en cuenta de ello.

Ahora vengo niñas— se levantó de las gradas y se dirigió a la salida. Después de un par de minutos, el sonido de piano comenzó resonar en la pista. Yuri detuvo su práctica y miro en varias direcciones – ¿Yuko—chan?—

—¡Yuri!— le llamó ella desde una de las salidas de la pista, le sonrió dulcemente –¿ te gusta?—

—Porque…—

—Porque tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿verdad?— el chico sonrió con un gesto culpable y se rascó la nuca – lo siento—

—Viktor lo dejó antes de irse, dijo y cito: "Si ves que Yuri se pone tenso o nervioso en la pista, reproduce esto. Espero que no cause problemas"— Yuko le extendió la caja del cd que se reproducía, Yuri la observó atentamente, al parecer era de un pianista, Yuri no lo conocía, pero lo que escuchaba era agradable. Le gustaba.

—¿De dónde sacó esto?— se preguntó en voz alta, con un dejo de cariño en su voz— Siempre sabe que hacer— Yuko no pudo ocultar una sonrisa sincera – Viktor te conoce bien, ¿no Yuri? Anda… ve a patinar, creo que, en estos casos, Viktor diría que "te dejes llevar" solo hazlo— Yuri asintió y comenzó a rondar la pista, la música continuó y Yuri hizo unos cuantos saltos, giros y movimientos a ras del hielo, solo se dejaba llevar por las melodías, algunas suaves otras rápidas, en unas se percibía cierta alegría, mientras en otras la tristeza fue lo primero que sentía, y la mayoría, era una especie de tranquila paz.

Eran pocas canciones, tal vez unas doce, pero cuando el cd termino de reproducirse, Yuri se encontró mucho más tranquilo y seguro— "siempre buscas como sorprenderme, incluso a la distancia, Viktor"— ahora ya entendía porque le había dejado ese cd, apenas tuvieron tiempo de coreografiar el programa que usarían en las nacionales, no creía que fuera a ganar tan fácil –no después del desastroso año anterior— pero se colocó con un nuevo record, superando por casi veinte puntos al programa de Minami el año pasado, y ahora, ambos volvieron a competir, solo que Yuri le ganó por diez puntos y se llevó el oro.

Yuri se admiraba que Viktor tuviera la entereza para coreografiar su programa y el propio, pero de nuevo, Viktor era como un dios ante sus ojos.

Ahora, una vez más, su entrenador lo sorprendía, Viktor, en cierta forma, le había dado libertad de escoger un tema… de algunos seleccionados por él. De esa manera, ambos trabajaban en el programa. Yuri estaba feliz por la selección.

Ahora el haría la elección definitiva.

—Yuko—chan, ¿puedes reproducir la pista cinco? —

oooo

San Petersburgo, Rusia

"Excelente elección, Yuri, regresaré en tres días, entonces podré entrenar contigo"

Fue el mensaje que le envió, justo antes de que Yakov le llamara la atención desde el otro extremo de la pista, Viktor dejó el celular en la barra y volvió a la pista.

—Ya, ya, está bien Yakov— hizo una ademan con la mano, restándole importancia, el mayor solo se llevó una mano al rostro y le dio nuevas instrucciones.

Yurio observaba desde una de las salidas con cierto desdén —Debería apagar el celular en el entrenamiento, ¿acaso no puede contener sus ganas de hablar con el cerdo?—

—Digamos que tú no te quedas muy atrás, Yuri, no desde que cierto kazajo llego a la ciudad – comentó su compañera pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, tomando el celular del rubio, ella estaba haciendo estiramientos fuera de la pista, por lo que Yuri solo le gritaba que lo dejara en la barra—no te atrevas a prenderlo, bruja, es privado—

—Oh vamos Yuri, ¿crees que no lo sé? Otabek y tú se han encontrado todas las tardes desde hace una semana ¿A dónde van? ¿crees que pueda acompañarlos? Mira que hay un club en la ciudad…— Yuri le lanzo una mirada furiosa — ¿Cómo que acompañarnos? Además a Otabek no le gustan los clubs…—

—Es porque tal vez no ha ido a los correctos! Vamos Yuri, ¿no eres su amigo? Ayúdame a conseguir una cita con él ya que está en la ciudad antes de que se vaya, además seguramente él quiere divertirse, después de todo, vino en la mejor época del año— la pelirroja le dio el gesto mas adorable que poseía… pero Yuri era inmune a sus encantos.

—¿Crees que quiero que termine involucrado con alguien como tu? Es mi amigo, ni a mi peor enemigo le deseo tanto mal. Además ya tengo planeado lo que vamos a hacer y tu no estás en nuestros planes— la rusa frunció el ceño y le dio el celular al rubio con una mueca de fastidio— eres un mal compañero y un mal amigo por privarle de una cita con esta hermosa chica… bueno, no importa, ya veré como lo consigo— a la distancia, escucharon la voz de Yakov que le hablaba a la pelirroja, quien se dirigió hacia él, Yuri la miraba enfadado ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? Aunque no sería la primera vez, Mila se había puesto insistente después del gran Prix, en la fiesta de gala no se le había despegado con tal de que pudiera hablar con Otabek, solamente porque Sala Crispino la había arrastrado con ella para que la ayudara para acercarse a un patinador alemán, aprovechando que Michele no estaba cerca.

Entonces Otabek y Yuri pudieron disfrutar la velada, hablando tranquilamente y, al menos por parte de Yuri, disfrutando el espectáculo que Yuri armaba en la pista, al parecer Chris se había confabulado con Chulanont y lo animaban a ofrecer una repetición del pole dance del año anterior, cosa que Viktor impidió por todos los medios.

Sonrió inconscientemente al ver su celular— "Te espero en el Blinnaya"—

—Estaré ahí en una hora— Yuri puso su celular en la barra de nuevo y regresó a la pista, terminaría el entrenamiento sin rechistar, pues no quería que Yakov le hiciera quedar mas tiempo, no cuando tenía un humor de los mil demonios por las insubordinaciones de Viktor.

Oooo

Al entrar en el establecimiento, su mirada rápidamente se dirigió hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana y sonrió al verlo, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él, Yuri lo reconocería al instante en cualquier lugar. Se acercó con el sigilo de un gato hasta acercarse lo suficiente y colocar sus manos en sus hombros y sacudirlo.

¡Hey!— pero el mayor pareció no inmutarse, al contrario, soltó una risita burlona, Yuri estaba un poco decepcionado y se sentó en la silla al frente – Sabía que llegarías en cualquier momento, planea mejor tus ataques sorpresa la próxima vez— Yuri negó sonriendo altanero – lo haré cuando menos te lo esperes, algún dia tendré que sorprenderte— una mesera se acercó para pedir su orden, pidieron unos cuantos blinnis, ya que ambos quedaron encantados con ellos la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

—Debería llevarle a mi abuelo unos cuantos otra vez – comentó el rubio emocionado— además necesitaremos un postre después de la cena ¿no crees?— Otabek asintió dándole la razón y preguntándole — ¿Estás seguro que no molesto a tu abuelo? No quiero incomodarlo— la chica había vuelto con sus crepas, Yuri aprovechó para pedirle algunas extras para llevar, después le contestó a Otabek – No es molestia, al contrario, le agradas— Yuri se concentró en comerse su crepa en ese momento, por lo que no notó el ligero asombro en el rostro de Otabek— ¿en serio? —

—¡En serio, hombre! Mira— hizo una pausa para tragar el bol de comida – asi que por favor no le des un desaire y te quedaras a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?— Otabek asintió dándole una mordida a su crepa.

Oooo

Después de que Otabek se estacionara, Yuri bajó de la moto en un solo movimiento, Otabek ladeó la cabeza riendo levemente —¿acaso hiciste un swing?— Yuri le entregó el casco con rudeza – Tonto, eso es bajar con estilo—

—Pues será mejor que tu estilo no te lleve al suelo, no quiero que tu abuelo o peor aún, tu entrenador me hagan responsable por que te lastimes— Yuri hizo un mohín y se adelantó a la entrada, Otabek apagó la moto y lo alcanzó en el porche.

La casa de Yuri era sencilla, algo que sorprendía en cierta forma a Otabek, pues seguramente, con todas las ofertas y demás beneficios que traía el haber sido el ganador del Grand Prix, Yuri debía tener una lujosa casa o un departamento moderno en el centro, pero Otabek lo conocía mejor, Yuri le había confiado que esa casa era de su abuelo y donde también había vivido con sus padres, era pequeño pero acogedor y al kazajo, le recordaba al suyo también.

Eso es lo que también le agradaba de Yuri, que era una persona sencilla en el fondo, podía vivir rodeado de lujos, tener el último celular y ser una especie de ídolo de la moda, pero le gustaban las cosas simples.

—Yuratcha, ¿eres tú?— la voz del abuelo de Yuri se escuchaba por el pasillo a la cocina, ambos chicos se quitaron los abrigos y los colgaron en el perchero, Yuri le contestó y se dirigió hacia allá, Otabek le siguió pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, un gato se restregó en su pierna.

Hey, al parecer te extrañó— rió Yuri, Otabek levantó al felino acariciándolo.

— _Dobryj vyechyer, mister_ Plisetsky— saludó Otabek con cortesía, no dominaba el idioma a la perfección, de hecho, solo sabía unas cuantas frases, al igual que Yuri no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar en kazajo, por lo que ambos se comunicaban en inglés, sin embargo, era un poco difícil comunicarse con el abuelo, ya que no lo hablaba con fluidez.

El señor asintió con una leve sonrisa y puso una olla en la mesa—¿Qué hiciste de cenar? ¿Te ayudo en algo?— Yuri se acercó, su abuelo le contestó removiendo algo de otra – hay _borsh_ y también hice _pelmini_ , espero que te guste, Otabek— el kazajo asintió dejando al gato en el suelo.

Vayan a descansar un rato, les hablaré cuando esté listo— indicó el mayor, Yuri asintió y dejó la bolsa de blinni en la mesa, tomó del brazo a Otabek y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Yuri se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo, Otabek dejó el gato en el suelo y se sentó en una silla, su vista paseándose por los títulos de los libros que se apilaban en el escritorio a su izquierda y algunas hojas con problemas de algebra sin resolver.

—No has acabado tu tarea, Yuri—

—Resuélvelo tu si puedes—

—No aprenderás si no lo haces, levántate, te explicaré— Yuri hizo un mohín de disgusto pero se removió en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba… y luego darse la vuelta de nuevo – después de cenar—

Yuri—

—Ahh está bien, está bien, vamos—

Había pasado cerca de media hora antes de que el abuelo de Yuri les llamara, pues la comida ya estaba servida, Otabek y Yuri se dirigieron al comedor, el kazajo se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que parecía pelmini, el señor Plisetski le preguntó — ¿no te gusta?—

—No es eso… es que se parece a un plato de mi país, se llama _manti_ … ¿es de carne?— el mayor asintió, Otabek sonrió, un poco nostálgico, sorprendiendo a Yuri— me recuerda un poco a la comida de mi madre— se llevó unos cuantos a la boca y asintió satisfecho— realmente es muy bueno, gracias— el señor Plisetski estaba contento, si es que la sonrisa en su rostro era una señal por la aprobación del chico, mientras Yuri se conmovía ante el tierno gesto de Otabek, le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando probaba la comida de su abuelo, al parecer su amigo también amaba la comida casera.

Entonces el ruso se prometió asimismo que trataría de aprender a cocinar algo, tal vez eso llamado manti, para hacer feliz a su amigo. ¿No sería tan difícil, verdad?


	4. Noches blancas en San Petersburgo

**Capítulo 2: Noches blancas en San Petersburgo**

Los meses después del campeonato mundial fueron una vorágine de entrevistas, shows y eventos para los finalistas y, sobre todo, los tres primeros puestos, solamente la noticia de que Viktor Nikiforov regresaría en la siguiente temporada llamaba tanto la atención de los medios como ellos.

En junio, los ánimos se calmaron y las cosas volvieron a su cauce, por lo que, finalmente, el patinador kazajo se permitió viajar a Rusia durante un par de días y pasar el tiempo con su amigo, el actual campeón, Yuri Plisetski.

El rubio le había pedido que pasara unos cuantos días ya que creía que ambos necesitaban sacarse la tensión –era eso o huía a la presión de sus entrenadores— Otabek no tenía problema con ello y aceptó, lo que le intrigaba la insistencia de Yuri en que tenía que visitar la ciudad específicamente a mediados de junio. Otabek pensó que tal vez quería que asistieran a un concierto o algo, pero Yuri no le dijo nada, solo que cuando llegara lo sabría.

Y lo supo la primera noche de su estadía.

Si es que pudiera decir que era "de noche".

Eran las diez de la noche, comprobó su celular varias veces y el reloj que tenía en la habitación. No había duda. Entonces, ¿por qué aún había luz?

Desconcertado, sacó su móvil e investigó, la búsqueda le arrojó que se trataba del fenómeno denominado "Noches blancas" un fenómeno meteorológico que ocurre durante el verano, donde el sol se pone muy tarde y el amanecer es más temprano de lo normal, considerando su ubicación en el mundo, no le extrañaba que el sol no saliera en casi todo el año, pero no se imaginaba que existiera algo así, era fascinante.

Ahora entendía porque Yuri le pidió venir específicamente en estas fechas, pues le había dicho que lo llevaría de turismo por todo San Petersburgo que "el día se alargará para verlo todo en menos de dos semanas" Otabek pensó que exageraba, pero ahora en verdad era una posibilidad.

Yuri le había dicho que podría quedarse en su casa, pero Otabek no quería importunar al señor, por lo que se había hospedado en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la pista donde Yuri entrenaba.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba en el puente del Palacio, sobre el rio Neva esperándolo, había llegado caminando, usualmente se transportaba en su motocicleta, pero Yuri le dijo que no sería necesario, pues no irían muy lejos en sus recorridos.

Finalmente lo vio venir y alzó el brazo saludándolo, el chico vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una chaqueta estampada y una camisa negra, Otabek le gustaba el estilo de Yuri, pero no para él así que solo se había vestido con unos jeans, camisa gris y chaqueta negra.

—¡Hey! ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó el rubio liderando el paso, Otabek se encogió de hombros – Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme, tengo que cerrar las cortinas para que no me moleste la luz— Yuri rio con ganas – mejor no te acostumbres mucho, ¿Qué crees? ¡Logré que Yakov me diera una semana de descanso! ¡Ahora si podremos salir todo el día! – Otabek sonrió conmovido, Yuri realmente se estaba esforzando por pasar tiempo con él.

—Es genial, ¿qué dijo tu entrenadora? —

—Yakov la convencerá, no tienen que reprocharme nada, he cumplido con todos los entrenamientos, entrevistas y demás cosas… merezco un par de días de descanso, ¿no es así? Además solo falta empezar los ensayos para el programa libre—

—¿Ya tienes el programa corto? Mi entrenador y yo aún no podemos ponernos de acuerdo con la música—

—Algo así, es de una pieza de ballet, Giselle – comentó con cierto reproche en su voz— a esa mujer le gusta explotar mi lado femenino— Otabek solo rio diciéndole— no la culpes, además, estoy seguro que lo harás a la perfección, he visto el ballet en algunas ocasiones y estoy seguro que lo harás bien— Yuri sonrió entusiasmado.

—De cualquier manera, ¡vamos! ¡Tenemos todo un día por delante! Siguiente parada, el museo de Hermitage—

OoooO

Fundado por la emperatriz Catalina la Grande a mediados del siglo XVIII el museo del Hermitage es uno de los museos más completos del mundo. Su estructura barroca muestra la grandeza de los años de la Rusia Imperial.

Desde Rubens y Rembrandt hasta Da Vinci y Rafael, este museo es el hogar de miles de piezas artísticas que se fueron adquiriendo a lo largo de los años y por diferentes gobernantes.

Su majestuosidad es un placer visual que enamora al visitante, uno queda maravillado ante la imponencia del lugar y lo que representa.

—Hey ¿vamos?— Otabek se quedó parado en medio del palacio, admirando las primeras obras de la sala del renacimiento, había turistas pero aún era fácil moverse entre las salas, no requirieron un guía turístico ya que Yuri era amante del arte también y ya había visitado el museo varias veces, le explicaba a su acompañante como algunas obras habían llegado hasta ahí entre otras curiosidades.

Habían transcurrido ya dos horas y aún no habían recorrido la mitad. Yuri decidió hacer una pausa y salieron a uno de los jardines del lugar para comer algo.

—Este lugar es increíble, jamás había visto una colección así y aún no hemos terminado— Yuri sonreía con orgullo y le entregaba un envoltorio, su abuelo les había hecho piroshkis como aperitivo — ¿En Almaty no hay grandes museos? —

—Si, está el museo estatal de instrumentos, pero no está ni cerca de este… realmente es asombroso— Otabek alzó la vista para ver el panorama, era un lugar tranquilo a pesar de los turistas en esta época del año, le alegraba que Otabek lo estuviera disfrutando.

De pronto, un pequeño gato pardo se acercó a ellos, Otabek estaba intrigado y miro a varios lados — ¿de quién es ese gato? No debería estar aquí— Yuri rio negando con la cabeza.

—Él se de aquí. Es un gato de Hermite— Otabek lo miró confundido, el rubio continuó— la emperatriz Catalina la Grande mando a traer gatos para que cazaran a los ratones y cuidaran de que estos no lastimaran las obras, ellos han estado aquí por décadas, su hogar es el sótano del museo, abre para visitas en el día de los gatos, pero es en mayo, seguro este chico se escapó— Yuri se inclinó al minino y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza.

—Es inusual—

—Tal vez…pero funciona, así los gatos tienen un hogar, de hecho, mi gato antes pertenecía aquí. Uno puede adoptarlos si lo quisiera— Otabek observaba el semblante de Yuri al decir aquello, su gesto apacible lo cautivaba y se enorgullecía de que era de los pocos que conocían esta faceta de él.

Después de comer siguieron el recorrido hasta casi las ocho de la noche y al salir, aùn había luz de día.

—Es fascinante, ¿verdad?— Otabek solo asintió y lo siguió a la siguiente parada, su primera noche blanca apenas empezaba.

Oooo

—Hey Mila ¿ya viste quien viene caminando?— le llamó Georgi, quien se había ofrecido para acompañarla a la rusa después de la practica por algunas compras, ella, quien se entretenía con la joyería del puesto ambulante vio al frente y se sorprendió.

—Ahora entiendo porque no rechistaba en los entrenamientos, debí suponerlo—

—Por eso pidió el descanso, ¿verdad? No pensé que Yuri fuera amigo de Otabek Altin—

—Comenzaron a frecuentarse después del Gran Prix— agregó Mila frunciendo el ceño— y no me dijo que aún seguía aquí, ya sabía que lo había invitado y sobre todo en esta fecha—

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó su compañero al verla dirigirse hacia ellos –Ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato— y aprovecharía su oportunidad de sacarle un poco de información informal al kazajo.

—¡Yuri! ¡Otabek!— el ruso no pudo ocultar un gesto de molestia al verse interrumpido por sus compañeros de pista, una vez que los alcanzaron le respondió fastidiado—¿Qué haces aquí, bruja? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa viendo novelas?—

—Tenía ganas de salir un rato, después de todo mañana no tengo practica y quiero ver que menú hay en los bares— las grandes rieron cómplices, Yuri se estremeció – par de solterones—

—Por eso vamos al bar, ¿Qué dicen, nos acompañan? —

—Por supuesto que no, vieja bruja—

—Que mal amigo eres, Yuri— replicó Mila poniendo los brazos en jarras— Otabek seguro quiere divertirse, ¿no es así? — el kazajo se encogió de hombros – realmente me estoy divirtiendo— Yuri mentalmente dio un brinco de alegría "él prefiere estar conmigo, vieja bruja" casi al instante, su pensamiento le perturbó ¿Qué diablos quería decir con ello?

—Bueno, no iremos a un bar, ¿qué les parece si vamos a un concierto? —

— ¿Concierto?— dijeron los chicos al unísono

—Si, en el Griboyédov, no está muy lejos de aquí, solo tomamos el metro y llegaremos en veinte minutos ¿Qué dicen? —

—Espera bruja, ni si quiera sabemos quién es el artista, además, ¿no se supone que haces reservaciones? Y otra cosa: recuerda que soy menor—

—No me tomes por tonta, ¿Por qué crees que lo escogí? ¿Olvidas en que fechas estamos? Seguramente está más enfocado a lo cultural y todo eso y niños como tu pueden entrar, además, Georgi tiene un amigo que trabaja ahí, ¿verdad? — el mayor asintió sacando su celular para marcarle, después de todo le debía algunos favores como el haberle concretado una cita con su actual novia quien es una patinadora también.

— Pero…—

— Además, los artistas estelares son dos chelistas, los escuché de algunos chicos, al parecer son muy populares—

— ¿Chelistas? —

— Sí, 2Cellos, creo que se llamaban…—

—Yuri, vamos— dijo Otabek, los mayores lo miraron extrañados, el rubio le preguntó— ¿los conoces? —

— ¿Tu no? Son buenos, hay que ir a verlos— Yuri lo miró unos instantes para finalmente asentir, aún un poco dudoso, pero, a fin de cuentas, Otabek estaba aquí para divertirse, quizás quería sacudirse un poco después del arduo día.

— ¡Es genial! ¿Ves que deberían salir con nosotros? —

— ¡Cállate bruja! –

Entonces tomaron el metro, y nuevamente, Otabek se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esos lugares, a pesar de que estaba moderadamente lleno, aún había asientos, pero ellos estaban de pie, el kazajo veía con cierta gracia como Yuri se recargó en uno de los extremos del metro, donde no había asientos y utilizaba a Otabek para cubrirlo ya que estaba de frente pues temía ser descubierto, Mila y Georgi conversaban a unos cuantos metros, Otabek no les prestaba atención, su vista estaba fija en el rubio, mirando las hebras rubias de su cabeza, parecían tan suaves que tuvo el impulso de agarrar su cabello, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el ojiverde alzó la mirada

—¿En verdad conoces a ese grupo?— Otabek apenas se dio cuenta que el rubio mantenía la mirada gacha porque estaba viendo su celular, al parecer investigaba a los artistas que iban a ver.

—Si, son chelistas croatas y hacen covers de algunas canciones de rock, otras pop y algunas mezcladas con clásicas—

—Suena extraño, los chelos no se me hacían la gran cosa—

—Creeme, ellos le dan un giro distinto, ya lo verás—

El rubio le sonrió animado, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Georgi les llamó pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

OoooO

El lugar era grande y… verde.

Parecía una vieja casa con un gran frente cubierto de césped y arbustos, las enredaderas en sus paredes ocultaban el ladrillo rojo en partes haciendo que se viera rustico.

Se veía como un lugar para ir a tomar el té, a su parecer, incluso adentrándose más, a la entrada se veían diferentes plantas y árboles pequeños, había fila para entrar pero Georgi los dirigió hasta el frente y pasaron saludando al encargado de la entrada, después de intercambiar un par de saludos, el grupo entró.

El interior ahora realmente parecía un club, un corredor pequeño de ladrillo tapizado de varios posters viejos y nuevos que los conducía al salón principal donde ya el ambiente estaba en su apogeo, la música venía de DJ era estridente, pero nada que no hubiera visto en otros antros, bebidas de aquí para allá, chicos y chicas divirtiéndose bailando y pasando el rato. Otabek mantenía a Yuri delante de él y Mila le tomaba del brazo para no perderse, Georgi los guió a través del mar de gente hacia una salida.

— Aquí estará bien para comer algo ¿tienen hambre?— todos asintieron y se sentaron en una mesa, esa parte del lugar ahora parecía una especie de cafetería al aire libre.

—Apenas y si se percibe la música— comentó el kazajo, Georgi asintió tomando la carta revisando el menú— este lugar era un refugio anti bombas, por eso el sonido se amortigua—

—¿Que pedirán chicos? Quiero empezar con una ensalada Baviera— dijo la pelirroja y volteó el menú— con un jugo de manzana—

—Y ahora Mila? Acaso estas a dieta?— comentó el rubio con sorna

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta cuidarme—

—Si, si lo que digas, yo quiero una hamburguesa, hace mucho que no como una con una soda—

—¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso, Yuri? —

—No importa, además soy joven y mi metabolismo lo elimina más rápido— Georgi rodó los ojos y llamó a un mesero para que empezara a tomar el pedido – Yo quiero pasta con albóndigas—

—¿TU también, Georgi? — el chico solo se encogió de hombros, el mesero finalmente llegó y comenzó a levantar el pedido

—¿Qué desea usted, señor? — se dirigió a Otabek, quien aún veía el menú, a pesar de que estaba en ruso, tenía una traducción en ingles entre paréntesis – creo que también pediré la hamburguesa con un refresco— Yuri hizo un gesto complacido mientras la pelirrojo bufaba negando con la cabeza – hombres—

Después de la comida, Georgi volvió a tomar la carta – ¿aún tienes ganas de beber, Mila? —

—Por supuesto! Dame el menú— comenzó a revisarlo entusiasmada y luego, señaló en un apartado— ¡esto! —

Zhuravli? Vaya que empiezas tranquila, eh— comentó Georgi riendo, entonces se dirigió a Otabek — ¿tu bebes, cierto? Vas a probar un buen vodka de la casa—

—Otabek no va a beber, malditos viciosos—

—Eso no lo decides tu, además tu puedes seguir tomando refresco— el rubio hizo un mohín, Otabek solo sonrió levemente – puedo permitirme un par de copas, hace mucho que no bebo— La pelirroja pareció satisfecha y de inmediato lo ordenó al mesero.

Pasaron un par de horas y la botella fue bajando poco a poco, mas por Mila y Georgi quienes se veían felices, Otabek apenas si dio un par de tragos, él sabía que el vodka usualmente no tenía sabor, no a menos que lo prepares, pero realmente esta bebida si estaba muy fuerte.

Mejor decidió seguir tomando refresco con Yuri, aunque si se sintió un poco mareado, el rubio le miró preocupado — ¿estás bien? —

—Sí, no es nada, al rato se pasa—

—Sabía que no era buena idea seguir a estos dos, son unos malditos alcohólicos sin remedio—

—No es su culpa, al parecer no soy buen tomador—

Es que tienes que acostúmbrate a las bebidas fuertes, Otabek— comentó Mila arrastrando las palabras – soltarte de vez en cuando, y así… hey, ¿vamos a bailar? quiero sacudirme un poco— la pelirroja se levantó tan rápido que se tropezó, Otabek la sostuvo apenas – hey, buenos reflejos… anda, vamos— Otabek solo se dejó llevar, pues temía que la chica se perdiera y apenas escuchó las quejas de Yuri que los seguía detrás.

En la pista, todo era una vorágine de color música y olores, Otabek apenas veía donde pisaba y con cuidado de no chocar bruscamente con alguien, pues todo el mundo brincaba y bailaba con el mix del DJ, la pelirroja de repente se detuvo y se volteó, comenzando a bailar con él al mismo tiempo.

¡Vamos Otabek!— el chico sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y moviéndose un poco, se sentía bien relajarse ahí en la pista como hace tanto no lo hacía.

—Finalmente los alcanzamos— comentó Yuri detrás de él, entonces se interpuso entre Otabek y Mila y comenzó a moverse, Otabek lo veía asombrado, había visto ciertas fotos el año pasado donde había participado en una competencia improvisada de baile, al parecer sabía moverse y ahora lo tenía en vivo. El había querido que se hubiera realizado otra —sin katsuki ebrio y sin tubo de por medio— para verlo sacudirse.

Negó con la cabeza, el alcohol le hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

Georgi y Mila se movieron un poco de manera que los cuatro bailaran en la pista, de pronto, el DJ paró la música breves segundos, causando inconformidad en las masas – ¡el especial de la noche!— gritó por el micrófono antes de que las luces parpadearan en secuencias multicolores y casi en seguida, el staff del club se acercara haciéndose paso entre la pisa y comenzara a repartir shots de cortesía por la pista al ritmo de shots de LMFAO que el DJ reproducía de nuevo y los que la conocían coreaban la canción.

—¡Wow, shot gratis!— dijo la pelirroja antes de tomarlo de golpe – ¡madre mia! ¡Es Cognac!— Georgi también la tomó y alzó su vasito, Otabek olió la bebida y negó con la cabeza extendiéndola a la pelirroja quien le sonrió coqueta – necesitas mucho entrenamiento, _sladkij*_ — Yuri le entregó el suyo a Georgi mirando furioso a la pelirroja sin que se diera cuenta y volvió a interrumpirlos.

—No te quedes ahí parada bruja, o ya estás tan borracha que no puedes ni bailar?—

—¿Que dijiste Plisetski? ¿Quieres un duelo de baile? —

—No vale la pena hacerlo contigo— comentó el rubio triunfante – el tazón de cerdo se mueve mejor que tu—

—¿Qué?—

Estaban a punto de iniciar un duelo de baile de no ser por que uno de los guardias que custodiaban las entradas del lugar se acercó a ellos, dirigiéndose específicamente a Yuri

—¿Qué edad tienes, chico?—

—Eh?—

—Demonios… vámonos— dijo Georgi halando a Yuri tratando de irse, pero el guardia le detuvo, Yuri respondió con indiferencia – 16—

No deberías estar en esta sección – miró a los mayores severamente – o te vas de esta parte o los saco a todos—

Pero yo ni siquiera…—

—Solo venimos a ver a 2 Cellos— contestó Otabek con seriedad, el guardia lo miró de arriba abajo antes de responderle – se presentan en la otra sección… no quiero verlos aquí con él a menos que quieran ser vetados—

Los cuatro salieron del lugar escoltados por el guardia, quien les indicó por donde debían ir para ver el show, en el camino, Mila le recriminaba – ¿ya ves, Yuri? Casi nos sacan de aquí—

—Mi culpa? No soy la loca que arrastró a Otabek hasta la pista—

—Pero hubieras querido, ¿no?— la pelirroja iba delante de los tres y no se dio cuenta del rostro entre avergonzado y enojado de Yuri, tampoco del leve sonrojo que Otabek tenía.

Finalmente llegaron a la otra sección, que resultó ser una especie de plaza al aire libre, ambiente era totalmente diferente, la gente estaba de pie en el gran centro de la pista pero había secciones para observarlo desde lo alto algo vacías, pero un poco retiradas.

—Vamos allá— señaló el mayor tomando a la pelirroja, Yuri y Otabek los siguieron a pocos pasos, luego de subir un par de niveles trataron de acomodarse, pero el espacio era pequeño y apenas cabían tres personas.

—Iremos más arriba— dijo Yuri sin más, tomando a Otabek del brazo y subiendo al siguiente nivel, ya una vez acomodados entraron en un silencio incómodo.

Finalmente, Otabek se animó a hablar— Creo que Mila solo está un poco ebria, no debería afectarte lo que dice—

—No sé de qué estás hablando—

— Bailaste bien, Yuri— el rubio no pudo ocultar un ligero sonrojo así que cambió de tema

—De cualquier manera, creo que debí preguntarte a donde querías ir… quizás no te estés divirtiendo—

El kazajo le tomo de los hombros, haciéndole girar y verlo fijamente, Yuri no desvió la mirada, al contrario, la sostuvo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me divertí mucho, Yuri, no me importaría si es en el museo, en un club o una biblioteca vieja… mientras esté contigo—

—Otabek— el rubio suavizó sus facciones, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el ruido de la multitud les hizo voltear al escenario, los artistas habían llegado, entonces los chicos se acomodaron dejando el tema olvidado por el momento.

Yuri realmente estaba disfrutando la presentación, conocía varias canciones que interpretaban y se asombraba que se escucharan tan bien en ese instrumento, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Su cabeza se movía al son de una en específico, había empezado tranquila y luego fue aumentando su intensidad conforme avanzaba la pista, era intermitente y a la espera de un cambio de tono que parecía no llegar en varias partes, cambiando el acorde y repitiendo la espera hasta que finalmente llegaba el tan ansiado clímax y luego terminar sin que lo esperara.

Yuri aplaudió fuerte y gritó eufórico, realmente le había encantado eso.

— ¿Te está gustando? — preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa, Yuri asintió mirándolo decidido:

—Ya encontré mi programa libre —

Oooo

Después del concierto, Otabek y Yuri acompañaron a los otros dos a sus respectivas residencias pues Georgi estaba bastante mareado y Mila no paraba de juguetear y molestarlos, ambos vivían con sus compañeros de piso así que después de asegurarse que estuvieran bien, dentro de lo que cabe, el kazajo acompañó al rubio hasta su casa.

—Espero que tu abuelo no te regañe— comentó Otabek, un poco preocupado, pues veía una luz encendida en la sala— será mejor que entre a disculparme—

—No hace falta, el sabe que estaba contigo y le dije que volvería tarde, además todavía no es de noche— el rubio señaló al cielo, Otabek rió despeinándolo – muy gracioso— el rubio se sacó la chaqueta que traía, pues Otabek se la había prestado en algún momento ya que la temperatura había bajado un poco – toma, gracias—

—De nada— el kazajo se la puso, mientras se acomodaba el cuello le dijo con una sonrisa – descansa—

Yuri se encamino a la entrada y antes de abrir la puerta volteo a verlo, Otabek se despidió con el brazo y siguió su camino.

Unos cuantos metros mas adelante elevó un poco la solapa de la chaqueta y aspiró el aroma que desprendía, era un olor suave y fresco, como una loción de almendras, era el aroma del rubio, se mezclaba con su colonia habitual pero aun podía distinguirlo.

—Huele bien—

Era ya entrada la madrugada y la luz aún perduraba, pero ahora si parecía el final del ocaso. Otabek sonrió cerrando las cortinas y tumbándose en la cama, fue un día—tarde—noche agotador y no creía despertar hasta el día siguiente… o noche. O cuando Yuri le hable para la siguiente visita.

El kazajo sonrió satisfecho. No tenía queja alguna de Yuri, la tarde que habían pasado fue increíble, visitó, conoció y se asombró de lo que la bella ciudad de San Petersburgo tenía que ofrecer, el día no le había alcanzado, ni siquiera porque fueran más largos.

Pero no se preocupaba ya que disponía de una semana entera para aventurarse tanto como pudiera y con la mejor compañía que pudiera tener.

Sus noches blancas en la ciudad de San Petersburgo apenas comenzaban.

Comentarios:

Creo que esta historia esta siendo visitada mientras la estoy subiendo lol, Im sorry si les salia y luego les desaparecia el capitulo, me di cuenta muy tarde que lo estaba subiendo y yo pensaba q era como una previsualizacion :O tenganme paciencia, apenas he usado esta plataforma y fue hace mil años con unas pequeñas historias de otro anime T_T

Poco a poco le ire cogiendo el hilo :D espero jeje... y ahora, bueno, creo que ya puedo decir algo acerca de esta historia, en resumidas cuentas, es una especie de nuevo inicio para mi como ficker ya que tuve un laaaargo bloqueo mental despues de una fanfic de Junjou Romantica que hice hace casi dos años y... practicamente, se llevo todo de mi.

Tal vez suene loco, pero YOI me ha inspirado a volver a escribir y... pues esto ha salido :)

Espero darle el honor que merece a un anime tan grande y hermoso que, a pesar de haber durado poco, ha dejado una huella enorme (si pertenecen al fandoom sabran de que hablo). Asi que, espero que me acompañen en esta historia que mi cabeza loca esta hilvanando :)

Ahora... se supone que hay imagenes, pero la plataforma no las sube :( espero que al menos con los nombres y si tienen curiosidad, las busquen y sepan las maravillas que visitan nuestros personajes favoritos.

Y si... en verdad existen las noches blancas :D es un espectaculo genial y que algun dia, espero poder vivir :)


	5. Una despedida temporal y un acuerdo

**Capítulo tres: Una despedida temporal y un acuerdo indeseado**

—¡Yuri!—

El rubio patino hacia donde su entrenador estaba, ya sabía que había fallado en la inclinación del salchow antes de combinarlo con un giro invertido. No era necesario que se lo dijera.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé— volvió a patinar al centro y comenzar el ensayo de nuevo, y volvió a caer, no entendía porque estaba fallando en eso y le estaba cansando que Yakov le gritara por todo… aunque tuviera razón, ya llevaba más de veinte intentos y no lograba conectarlo al siguiente movimiento.

—Toma un descanso— ordenó Yakov frunciendo el entrecejo para luego concentrarse en los otros en la pista – Georgi ¡ese salto estuvo terrible! Hazlo otra vez, desde el águila—

Yuri se dirigió a la salida, mientras aseguraba las guardacuchilas escuchó una voz que le hablaba a su izquierda – baja un poco la cadera y luego giras, ese también fue mi error cuando aprendí ese giro—

Yuri le miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Japón entrenando al cerdo?— el mayor solo sonrió y entro a la pista.

Yuri lo observó empezando a calentar, Viktor le daba consejos ocasionalmente y aunque renegaba y alegaba no necesitar su ayuda, los tomaba en consideración.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, era un buen compañero y entrenador, claro que jamás lo admitiría.

Recorría las calles sin ninguna prisa, había quedado de reunirse con Otabek en el Puente del Palacio después de su práctica y de ahí, ir a su casa. Hoy era el último día del kazajo en Rusia.

Habían pasado una semana sumamente emocionante, visitando lugares históricos, centros culturales, paseando en las calles y disfrutando de eventos al aire libre, incluso fueron al famoso club de la ciudad, aunque lo arruinó un poco el que los acompañaran sus compañeros de pista.

Otabek estuvo feliz en esos días y Yuri dichoso por haber compartido su felicidad.

Que lastima que no pueda quedarse aquí— murmuró para si meditativo, Otabek, en todo el tiempo desde que se hicieron amigos en el Gran Prix había sido alguien en quien pudo confiar sus miedos y alegrías, alguien que lo comprendía a través de video chat y mensajes de texto, alguien a muchos kilómetros de distancia que se hizo un lugar en su corazón sin que se diera cuenta. Alguien a quien Yuri iba echar de menos después de más de una semana de convivencia.

—No digas tonterías, él tiene que regresar, pronto tendremos que enfocarnos en nuestros programas para el Gran Prix— a pesar de que él ya estaba ensayando su coreografía, no podía dejar de pesarle que su amigo ya no estuviera alrededor para divertirse y platicar. Realmente lo iba a extrañar, su calidez, sus ojos que lo veían atento cuando le explicaba algo acerca de un monumento, su leve entrecejo fruncido cuando probaba comida nueva y luego como lo relajaba cuando la probaba, sus "esta bueno" tan escuetos pero que realmente decían lo mucho que le gustaba, extrañaría también montar en esa motocicleta, aferrarse a su espalda…esa amplia espalda que…

Yuri sacudió la cabeza repetidamente "¿Qué demonios?... ¿Porque estoy pensando en estas cosas?"

El sonido de una moto acercándose le sacó de sus pensamientos, Otabek ya venía y Yuri le hizo una señal para que se estacionara, una vez en su sitio se quitó el casco.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?—

—S—si… vamos, se hace tarde— Yuri se acomodó el casco y se montó atrás de Otabek, pero su peso le venció, estaba a punto de irse de bruces al suelo de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del kazajo.

—Hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?—

—Sí, no te preocupes— Yuri estaba en una comprometedora posición, pues Otabek lo mantenía aferrado de la cintura – lo siento— se apartó de su amigo y montó correctamente, Otabek lo miró algunos segundos para asegurarse que estaba bien posicionado y luego arrancó.

Yuri se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y sin querer, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y recargó su mejilla en la espalda de Otabek, veía hacia el reflejo del rio, encandilándose por la luz blanca que reflejaba del cielo, preguntándose qué le estaba sucediendo, porqué su corazón latía fuertemente últimamente por el simple pensamiento de ver al kazajo.

Cada año en la ciudad se celebra un evento lleno de color y fantasía, la conocida fiesta de las velas Escarlata, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales donde los celebrados son los jóvenes graduados de secundaria, sin embargo, es una festividad que ha atraído a miles de turistas a lo largo de los años.

Yuri, como cada año, acude a verlas el espectáculo desde las orillas del rio Neva en compañía de su abuelo, sin embargo, esta vez, tiene un invitado especial que seguramente, alucinará con este evento, había insistido en que el kazajo se fuera en un vuelo nocturno, solamente para que presenciara este espectáculo, el mayor no tuvo problema con ello y así lo hizo.

—¿Tu abuelo ya debe estar por aquí, no?— preguntó el kazajo, mirando a todos lados en la Plaza del Palacio, había muchos turistas asi como lugareños abarrotando el lugar, Yuri negó con la cabeza —el se quedó en casa, no se sentía muy bien—

—entonces deberíamos marcharnos—

—Asi esta bien, además no te debes perder esto—

—Pero tu abuelo…—

—Él insistió en que viniera… además, es tu último día aquí y quiero pasarlo contigo— Otabek se quedó estático mirando los enigmáticos ojos verdes de Yuri, esos ojos que captaron su atención desde el primer momento, tenían un brillo de determinación al cual no pudo objetar nada.

—Está bien— Yuri sonrió y tomó la delantera, Otabek le seguía tratando de serenarse, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en cuanto Yuri lo miró a los ojos, y no era la primera vez.

Disfrutaron tranquilamente el espectáculo de la Plaza del Palacio durante un par de minutos antes de que el rubio le halara de la manga— vámonos, pronto comenzarán los fuegos artificiales—

—Otabek asintió y se dejó llevar por el rubio, después de un par de minutos ambos se encontraron en las orillas del rio Neva, el puente estaba levantado y alrededor, la gente se tomaba fotos, reía, conversaba y comía, Yuri le llamó la atención.

—Toma— Otabek agarró el piroshki que el rubio le extendía, después de una semana alimentándose de la comida rusa, tendría muy difícil olvidar su sabor, sobre todo estos, ahora entendía porque a Yuri le gustaban tanto.

—Tu abuelo cocina estupendo, me gusta su sazón—

—Él es genial, una vez hizo piroshkis de katsudon, ¿puedes creerlo? — Otabek lo miró comer tranquilamente, sonrió, Yuri podía ser un poco infantil, pero tenía un corazón noble, y se notaba que había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor, a pesar de que sus padres no estén, el amor de su abuelo fue más que suficiente para convertirlo en el hombre que era ahora.

No pudo sentir menos que respeto y admiración por el anciano plisetski.

Yuri frunció el seño de repente e hizo una mueca de desagrado, Otabek entonces fijó su vista en que era lo que había ocasionado aquello y se sorpendio un poco al ver a unos cuantos metros de ellos a Viktor NIkiforov y a Yuri Katsuki, el patinador japonés charlando y tomándose fotos.

—Ahora entiendo porqué se quedó… me pregunto si Yakov lo sabe… maldito, tuvo la misma idea que yo—

—¿A que te refieres?—

—El estúpido de Viktor trajo al cerdo a las noches blancas, seguro quiere lucirse con él— Otabek no entendía la manía de Yuri por "el cerdo" como le llamaba, si Yuri tenía un cuerpo bien constituido.

—¿Porque te molestas con ellos?— preguntó con seriedad – ellos pueden estar aquí, ¿o no?—

—No me refiero a eso… es solo que…— Yuri se sonrojo levemente – ellos pueden…— Otabek aún no lograba comprenderlo y miro al par, ahora ambos comían dulces, Viktor le daba a Yuri algunos en la boca, logrando que el japonés se sonrojara, pero aún así no los rechazaba.

—¡Míralos! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan melosos? Es desesperante— ahora Otabek tenía un motivo, Yuri no era del tipo romántico, o eso creía, después de todo no habían hondado mucho en el tema de las relaciones ¿acaso tuvo novia? Él sabía que por el momento estaba libre, pero no había ofrecido detalles. El tampoco preguntó.

—Ellos se quieren, lo que menos debe importarles la gente alrededor, ¿no crees?— el rubio no contestó, solo los miró largo rato antes de darse la vuelta – Vamos— Otabek le siguió en silencio, después de caminar un poco finalmente el rubio se detuvo y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, llegaron a un lugar con poca gente y encontraron una banca libre.

Esperaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo, Otabek creía entender la actitud de Yuri, pues el haber crecido en un país bastante riguroso en cuanto a las expresiones publicas de afecto, sin contar la poca tolerancia a las distintas expresiones de amor, no era normal para él, ver ese tipo de relaciones en alguien tan cercano, a pesar de que prácticamente, ha viajado por casi todo el mundo.

Otabek, gracias a sus entrenamientos fuera de su zona, logró tener una mentalidad mas abierta en esos temas, aunque jamás había estado con un hombre, simplemente no había surgido alguien que llamara su interés.

No como el chico que estaba sentado a un lado, mirando a la gran congregación en la orilla del rio.

El kazajo miró al cielo, el ocaso estaba llegando y pronto seria de noche —por fin— en esa ciudad que nunca duerme, entonces preguntó a Yuri

—¿Te sientes incomodo por la relación de Viktor y Yuri?— el rubio, quien estaba distraído, apenas le contestó – No es eso, es que… no entiendo como pueden ser asi, es decir… no soy homofóbico ni nada de eso, pero…—

—¿Entonces?—

—Me pregunto si alguna vez yo…— pero el rubio fue interrumpido por los gritos emocionados de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que una gran luz roja brillaba y ascendía al cielo y entonces se dispersaba en forma de flor, seguido de muchas, decenas o cientos de luces más.

No dijeron nada más durante largo rato, ambos chicos contemplaron las luces de colores en el cielo, maravillándose por sus formas y, entonces, la gran atracción hizo su aparición, la brigantina "Tre Kronor" surcando las aguas del rio Neva en medio de todo ese espectáculo, Yuri tomaba fotos en todo momento, Otabek, solo veía todo eso, disfrutando del momento, entonces el ruso le haló de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él para tomarse una selfie.

El kazajo mostró una leve sonrisa mientras Yuri acomodaba la cámara y sonreía también, una vez hecha la toma, Otabek lo miró unos instantes, el ruso estaba concentrado en subirla a las redes en ese momento que no lo notó sino hasta que terminó.

—¿Qué pasa?—

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento y acallando las alarmas en su cabeza de que lo que estaba a punto de cometer sería un estúpido error… se inclinó un poco hasta rozar su frente con sus labios.

Fue un leve contacto, pero el ruso no se apartó el kazajo juraría que ni siquiera respiró, por lo que se permitió abrazarlo y recargar su barbilla en su cabeza.

Una vez que se separaron, el rostro de Yuri estaba de piedra, y Otabek, se dio cuenta de su gran error.

—Lo siento— ni siquiera sabía si en verdad lo hacía, pero tenía que decir algo. Debió haberlo sabido, a Yuri no le gustan esas muestras de afecto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?

Otabek… — Yuri murmuró después de un par de segundos, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro — ¿te estás burlando, ¿verdad? — sus puños se crisparon y comenzó a temblar, el kazajo estaba esperando un golpe o un grito…que nunca llegó.

—Me voy a casa— comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre la gente, tratando de huir del mayor, Otabek le gritaba, llamándolo, pero lo perdió en medio de la multitud.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado como pocas veces lo hacía, estuvo mucho tiempo conteniéndose para no hacer precisamente eso, él era muy directo a la hora de actuar, sin embargo, esta vez no fue una gran idea.

—Otabek? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? — escuchó a alguien llamándole con un inglés bastante fluido y no tan marcado, al girarse, vio a Katsuki Yuri parado con varios artículos en sus brazos.

—Hola Yuri, Yo… vine de visita, mañana me voy—

—¿En serio? Es una lástima—

—¡Hey Otabek! ¿Y Yurio? Lo vi irse muy rápido por allá, pensé que estaba huyendo de sus fans— Viktor Nikiforov los abordó y traía una torre de blinis en sus manos, el kazajo miró en la dirección donde apuntaba el ruso, pero obviamente ya no había rastro de a donde se hubiera dirigido.

—¿Otabek?— escuchó la suave voz de Yuri llamarlo— ¿estás bien?, te ves…preocupado—

El kazajo negó con la cabeza y se disculpó para retirarse de ahí, sabía que el ruso iría directo a su casa, pero no quería caldear los ánimos de su amigo más esa noche, así que se dirigió al hotel, dormiría un par de horas antes de su vuelo.

—¡Yuri! ¿Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza? ¡Eso fue espantoso!— la voz de Yakov resonaba por todo el recinto, asustando y desconcentrando a los demás, entre ellos un muy arrepentido japonés que se disculpaba por algo que no hizo.

—Yuri, se refiere a Yurio, cálmate— lo tranquilizaba Viktor amablemente y luego se dirigía a Yakov— ¡Yakov! Dile Yurio, porque luego Yuri se confunde—

—Tú no te metas, Viktor, además no es mi culpa que se llame Yuri también, ¿y qué demonios haces tú también?! ¡Ponte a calentar!

—Estoy en mi tiempo de entrenador— y diciendo esto, siguió instruyendo a Yuri, mientras tanto, el joven ruso estaba en el suelo de rodillas, bastante exhausto y frustrado, apenas había dormido después del desastre que resultó ser la salida con Otabek, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas con lo que había sucedido, quería simplemente cavar un hoyo y meterse en èl.

¿Por qué Otabek había hecho eso? ¿Era un juego? Se suponía que era su amigo, entonces…

—Yuri!— le gritó Yakov una vez más y el rubio tardó en darse cuenta que sin querer había caído al hielo.

—Yurio, ¿estás bien?— alzó la mirada hacia su homónimo que le veía preocupado extendiéndole una mano, el ruso la apartó bruscamente y se puso de pie.

—Me voy a casa—

Apenas estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero cuando escuchó la voz de Yuri a sus espadas— ¿es acerca de Otabek, verdad? Estas preocupado— Yuri se estremeció al oírlo y rápidamente trató de negarlo —¿de qué hablas? ¿A quién le importa ese tonto?—

Pero el japonés no se daría por vencido fácilmente— No sé qué fue lo que pasó o porqué están peleados… pero son los mejores amigos, ¿no? Seguro fue un malentendido— aunque, lejos de tranquilizarlo, eso solo sirvió para caldear más los ánimos del ruso.

—¿Mejores amigos? No me vengas con eso, el solo es un idiota que cree que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana—

—Yurio…— el ruso le pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero no sin antes escuchar a Yuri decirle con un tono condescendiente – el realmente te aprecia, Yurio, no permitas que los malos entendidos ni dudas los separen, ambos se necesitan—

—Yo no necesito de nadie. Me voy—

Katsuki solo vio la espalda del rubio desaparecer tras la salida, solo esperaba que ellos pudieran resolver sus diferencias antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo, solo perdiéndose y dejándose llevar hasta que ya fuera tarde o le diera hambre, lo que ocurriera primero.

Sin embargo, al ver su celular notó que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y recordó la razón por la que había casi rogado a Yakov que suspendiera el primer ensayo del programa libre desde la semana pasada: Otabek regresaría a Kazajistán esa tarde.

Yuri pensaba despedirlo en el aeropuerto, pero después de haber fastidiado lo de ayer, seguía sin querer verlo.

Porque si lo veía, no sabía que podría suceder o cómo reaccionar, necesitaba tiempo.

"Ambos se necesitan"

Recordó las palabras de Yuri ¿eso era cierto? ¿Yuri necesitaba la amistad de Otabek? ¿Acaso el sentimiento era reciproco?

Yuri se detuvo un momento, recordando el día en que Otabek le pidió ser su amigo. A pesar de que era bastante reacio para abrirse con la gente – y aún más que aceptaran su actitud— Otabek fue diferente y accedió. Y Yuri no se había arrepentido de eso, ni una sola vez.

En el hielo podrían ser rivales, pero en ningún momento la presencia del otro era motivo de envidia, sino de mutua admiración y respeto. Fuera del hielo, su amistad fue creciendo hasta que, tanto Yuri como Otabek se conocían y complementaban lo suficiente como para llamarse "mejores amigos". Se apoyaban y confiaban muchas cosas, Yuri le había contado sus temores y alegrìas, sus esperanzas, sueños y decepciones… y había escuchado los del kazajo, simplemente como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

¿Eso era la amistad?

"No permitas que los malos entendidos ni dudas los separen"

—Maldito cerdo, odio que tengas razón— tomó su celular y pidió un uber rápidamente, con destino al aeropuerto.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Camino velozmente por el aeropuerto esquivando a todas las personas que se atravesaban, era temporada alta debido a las vacaciones de verano y Yuri se encontró detestándolas en ese momento. Llegó a una gran pizarra de horarios de aterrizaje y abordaje de los vuelos, ubicò el saliente a Kazajistán y se dirigió ahí.

Una vez en el área de espera correspondiente, trató de ubicar al kazajo, pero eran demasiadas personas por la misma zona, comenzó a desesperarse, sobre todo, cuando por el altavoz, comenzaban el abordaje de ese vuelo.

Maldición— frustrado camino hacia la zona de abordaje, pero fue detenido por oficiales que pedían registrarlo antes de entrar – Yo solo estoy buscando a alguien, no tomaré el avión—

—Tenemos que regístrate, hijo, así que, extiende los brazos—

—Oigan, no…déjenme pasar, él se va ir—

—No te resistas o tendré que forzarte—

—¡Oye si tu…!— estaba a punto de arremeter contra el guardia y ganarse un pase directo a seguridad del aeropuerto, cuando vio al kazajo acercándose con su maleta de mano.

—¿Yuri?—

— ¡Otabek!— quizás fue demasiado evidente el alivio en su rostro, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era su amigo, debía alegrarse por él, ¿no?— Vine a despedirme… yo…— el policía se había retirado un poco, pero aun así no le permitía pasar más allá de la zona permitida.

Entonces Otabek salió de la zona hasta pararse frente al ruso, quien lo veía con una mueca de disgusto y arrepentimiento – Yo… lo siento, no quería que tu último día fuera desagradable… espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia— Yuri miraba hacia cualquier lado, menos a Otabek, el kazajo suspiró respondiéndole:

—Yo soy quien debería disculparse, no debí hacer lo que hice… yo fui quien fastidió el ultimo día… lo siento, Yuri, no quería incomodarte—

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos encontraba algo más que decir, pero esa incomodidad no detendría mucho tiempo a Yuri, quien, directo como era, le pregunto — ¿Por qué me besaste?—

Ahora era el turno del kazajo de desviar la mirada, aunque finalmente termino viéndole a los ojos –fue el impulso del momento—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, Yuri— el ruso notó el tono confundido de Otabek, se sentía mal por presionarlo de esa manera, pero necesitaba respuestas – Otabek… ¿yo te gusto? ¿O solo estás jugando?—

El kazajo frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo seriamente – jamás jugaría contigo, Yuri… y tú… me gustas, Yuri, me gustas mucho—

Yuri no dijo nada, solo lo observaba totalmente sorprendido.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Yuri. Ese beso solo fue una extensión de mi afecto—

El ruso estaba sin habla, las palabras del kazajo no correspondían al gesto que mostraba en este momento, estaba serio ¿Por qué es tan complicado? ¿O acaso el confundió las cosas?

"¿En verdad pensé que Otabek y yo…?"— quiso reírse por su propia inmadurez, ¿Eran mejores amigos, no? Podían darse un beso inocente de vez en cuando. ¡Además ni siquiera fue en la boca!

Yo…lo siento, por reaccionar así, es solo que fue inesperado ¿sabes?— Yuri se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo – pero no me desagradó, si es lo que piensas—

—A mí tampoco… no volveré a hacerlo—

—Tampoco he dicho eso— el ruso mostró una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hasta abrazarlo – Debo dejar de ser tan inmaduro, en verdad lamento haber actuado tan infantil por eso. —Está bien—

—Entonces… ¿todo bien?—

—Todo bien—

Duraron un par de segundos abrazados, Yuri se dejó envolver por la calidez de su amigo, dejando que esta le tranquilizara, como siempre lo hacía.

Hubieran durado más tiempo, de no ser por el kazajo, quien se apartó sin muchas ganas –Tengo que tomar mi vuelo— el ruso asintió, pero antes de que se marchara, se elevó de puntas un poco y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla

— _Da skorava_ , Otabek— el kazajo sonrió y se apartó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la zona de abordaje, Yuri se quedó en la terminal hasta que abordó el avión, y aún entonces, hasta que despegó.

El ruso volvió en sus pasos hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la pista de patinaje, aún no tenía ánimos de ir a casa y pensó que tal vez un poco de entrenamiento le serviría para despejar su mente.

Llevaba ya cerca de una hora calentando cuando escuchó que le llamaban:

—Yuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Yakov se quitó el sombrero, mirándolo extrañado.

—Entrenando—

—Ven acá— el ruso se encogió de hombros y patino a la salida, pro el semblante de Yakov, presentía que no le gustaría lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Yuri, hoy fui a una junta del comité— el ruso se tensó, usualmente Yakov renegaba de las peticiones de ellos, que eran tan variados como inconvenientes para alguien, dedicado a entrenar a las promesas del patinaje, como ellos. Simplemente Yakov no tenía tiempo ni animo de estar en esos eventos sociales.

—¿Ahora que quieren? ¿Un show de hielo?—

—Peor que eso… tengo que ir a unos cuantos eventos a finales de agosto, por lo que espero que obedezcas a Lilia y cumplas tu rutina—

—Siempre lo hago, Yakov… pero ese no es el problema, ¿verdad?—

—No— suspiró frustrado – quieren que vayas a un campamento de la federación en su sede de Montreal— Yuri abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendidos

"¿Qué diablos?"

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Yakov! ¡Tengo que preparar el programa libre!—

—Solo piden una semana, fue un acuerdo al que no pude negarme, créeme que esto me gusta tanto como a ti—

—¡Pero Yakov! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Definitivamente, no lo haré!—

—¡Te darán una amonestación por eso, Yuri! Lo siento, pero así son las cosas, vas a hacerlo, te guste o no—

—Maldita sea...— el ruso apretó los puños, totalmente ofuscado, entonces, recordó algo que hizo que su humor fuera mil veces peor — ¡Y dijiste Montreal! ¡Ese maldito canadiense!—

Por si fuera poco, la sede en donde era requerido, era el hogar natal de Jean Jaques, el odioso JJ.

—Nos vamos el sábado—

—¿tú también irás?—

—Por supuesto, eres mi pupilo, además tengo que revisar que todo esté en óptimas condiciones… y si te llegas a topar con JJ no quiero que hagas una estupidez—

—¿Cómo me lo voy a topar? El muy imbécil seguro está en una gira de su tonta banda, debería dedicarse solamente al patinaje— Yakov estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo.

—Como sea… el sábado pasaré a recogerte, tomate el día de mañana, lo necesitarás—

Después de que Yakov se marchara, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Yuri también lo hiciera, ahora, realmente su día se había ido al traste con esa noticia.

El único punto brillante que veía, era el haber aclarado los malos entendidos con Otabek.


	6. Capitulo 4: La otra cara del rey

**Montreal, Canadá**

—No quiero que comas cualquier cosa, haz tus estiramientos todos los días, duerme temprano, no estés vagando por ahí y sobre todo…—

—No busques problemas— Yuri terminó por el cruzándose de brazos, Yakov abrió la puerta del auto murmurando, el chico se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte, Yakov, solo estaré aquí una semana, ya se lo que tengo que hacer—

—No seas grosero con esta gente, Yuri—

—Si, si lo que digas—

Yakov finalmente entró al auto y el conductor se marchó, Yuri devolvió sus pasos a la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaba, apenas si llegaron a desempacar las cosas del rubio antes de que se marcharan a ver la ubicación de la pista. Yakov pasó mucho tiempo revisándola de polo a polo, asegurándose de que estuviera en orden.

Yuri no tenía gran problema con ella, era bastante grande, aunque no dejaba de ser una pista publica, por lo que estaría lleno de aficionados o grupitos de adolescentes divirtiéndose. Al menos le habían asegurado que tendría privacidad y acceso exclusivo fuera de los horarios de recreación, para su entrenamiento diario.

Le Atrium 1000 estaba ubicado en el centro de Montreal, era una de las pistas más importantes de Canadá y el centro de muchas competencias nacionales e internacionales, Yuri ya había estado aquí un par de veces aunque solamente lo que durara las competencias.

La pista no estaba muy llena, tal vez poco más de 40 personas en varios puntos, a veces en grupo o en solitario, algunos niños y niñas patinan afianzados a sus padres o chicos mayores ya que tenían caerse.

—Patetico— Yuri chasqueó la lengua mientras se ataba los patines. Recordando que cuando aprendió a patinar, lo había hecho como mera instrucción de su entrenador, cuando vivía en Moscú y lo hizo junto con otros veinte niños más. Nadie había estado ahí para sujetarle como esos padres lo hacían con sus niños o algún hermano mayor los cuidaba.

En cierta forma, lejos de lamentarse, él lo agradecía, ya que de no haberse formado un carácter desde niño, no sería quien es ahora.

Además, no soportaba a los niños. Tal vez las únicas excepciones eran las hijas de Yuko—chan.

Una vez que ajusto sus patines y coloco sus guantes, entro en la pista. Comenzó a patinar despacio, solo dejándose llevar lo suficientemente alejado de las personas para que no chocaran con él y también para evitar ser reconocido.

Estuvo cerca de veinte minutos solo patinando de un extremo al otro, su mente divagando en la combinación de saltos que podrían quedar bien con su programa libre.

Sin embargo, no podía practicar los saltos y giros ahora, por uno: no había calentado previamente y dos: un salto sencillo o un salchow no son saltos que las personas en esta pista puedan pasar por alto. En ese instante la gente comenzaría a prestarle atención.

Así que Yuri dejo de lado esos pensamientos. Ya cuando entrenara podría practicarlos, mientras tanto se dejaba llevar por la canción Closer de The Chainsmokers que sonaba por todo el recinto, poniendo un ambiente pop y juvenil.

En los estribillos Yuri se encontró a si mismo relajándose y estirando los brazos, disfrutando los suaves cambios de ritmo, aun así sentía la imperiosa necesidad de realizar un salto, aunque sea uno sencillo.

Pero rápidamente giraba para detenerse y volver a impulsarse en línea recta.

Entonces, en algún momento, el ruso comenzó a pensar que estaría muy aburrido todo por aquí.

—Si tan solo Otabek estuviera aqui— Yuri ni siquiera negaría lo mucho que había disfrutado la compañía del kazajo durante todos esos días en su ciudad natal. Yuri se había sentido orgulloso de mostrarle todos los atractivos turísticos que pudieran ver en su corta estancia, quería sorprenderlo y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, tanto así que había casi rogado a Yakov que le concediera días de descanso. Algo que no había hecho antes, excepto claro cuando se fue a Japón a perseguir a Viktor...Pero eso no contaba.

—Quizás podríamos ir al centro de Montreal... Seguro debe haber camisas geniales o algo...— Yuri se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo, pues recordó que el kazajo había dicho que le gustaba su forma de vestir.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al recordar aquello —Idiota, en qué demonios estás pensando?— Yuri negó con la cabeza, no era posible que extrañará tanto la compañía del mayor cuando apenas si habían pasado un par de días y el mismo , estaba en el otro lado del mundo.

Seguro sufría los efectos del jet lag.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran tan deprimentes, en el recibido comenzó a sonar una canción que, aún después de que termino la temporada, le causaba pesadillas.

 **Now I rule the world  
And the starry sky spreading above...**

—¡Maldita sea!— el tema del rey que Yuri tanto detestaba, esa canción que elevaba el ego de Leroy por los cielos y era lo suficientemente pegadiza como para mover a todo el público a cantar con él, Yuri no la soportaba.

Y las cosas parecían ponerse peor para el joven ruso, pues al mismo tiempo que el hacia una rabieta por la música, un grupo de chicas gritaban como si estuvieran teniendo un ataque de pánico… y no era para menos tal conmoción.

Ahí, rodeado de sus fans, se encontraba Jean Jacques Leroy.

El ruso solo quería desparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible y sin ser notado, pero las salidas se vieron bloqueadas por la gente que se aglomeraba en la barda y las mismas, impidiéndole el paso, por lo cual solo se mantuvo rezagado cerca de una de ellas esperando que toda la locura pasara.

Pero no sería así, ya que, de un momento a otro, la música silenció y la voz de un hombre por el altavoz resonó en la pista:

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos el placer de anunciarles que, nuestro campeón del patinaje, el rey del hielo JJ se encuentra en estos momentos en la pista dando una presentación como parte de una invitación de las autoridades del mundo del patinaje artístico…

Por si fuera poco, la gente comenzó a amontonarse alrededor y fuera de la pista, por fortuna para Yuri, el hecho de que JJ diera un espectáculo obligaba a las autoridades a desalojar la pista, por lo que, apenas si dijeron eso, el ruso se acercó a una salida, sin embargo, debido a que la multitud era demasiada afuera, no pudo alejarse de la barra, estaba atascado y obligado a ver la presentación. Quisiera o no.

La música se reanudó una vez que JJ estaba en el centro de la pista, y si, era de su programa corto de la temporada anterior, Yuri lo observaba sin muchos ánimos ya que prácticamente se la sabia de memoria, aunque cambio algunos elementos de saltos y secuencias… entonces, Yuri noto algo que, para el ojo inexperto y amateur del público, era difícil de diferenciar.

JJ intento hacer un flip cuádruple como último salto. Pero termino como un triple. Ese salto, era algo que, según Yuri, solo una persona había hecho en los últimos años y estaba al otro lado del mundo.

El público ovacionó al canadiense, quien hizo su famosa pose de "JJ style" para deleite de sus admiradoras, la gente comenzaba a removerse tratando de alcanzarlo, pero los guardias lo impedían, el ruso temió ser aplastado por la multitud, por lo que usando su destreza física salto la barda al otro lado y entro al hielo. Sin patines.

Estuvo a punto de irse de bruces contra el suelo de no haber sido porque dos firmes brazos le sostuvieron.

Yuri alzo el rostro y se topó con quien menos quería ver.

—Hey linda señorita, ¿está bien? — Yuri tenía unas ganas tremendas de soltar su puño en esa perfecta sonrisa. Pero recordó la promesa a Yakov de no meterse en líos y solo se alejó del canadiense mirándolo con furia.

— ¿Que dijiste imbécil? —

—Oh… si solo es Yuri Plisetski... Por un momento pensé que era una hermosa jovencita...Pero solo eras tú—

—Imbécil...Ya verás...— pero su amenaza fue silenciada ante los gritos de las chicas que rodeaban la barda, claramente emocionadas por tener a su ídolo tan cerca.

Yuri temió que esa marea de hormonas decidiera ingresar a la pista con tal de acercarse al canadiense.

—¡Hola señoritas! ¿Quién quiere un autógrafo? Pero primero debo acompañar a mi buen amigo Yuri Plisetsky a ponerse un par de patines... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren un show en vivo?— los gritos ensordecedores le dieron su respuesta, Yuri estuvo a punto de protestar cuando el mayor se acercó a su oído.

—Yuri Chan, no quisieras decepcionar al público ahora verdad? No si quieres dar una buena imagen a la federación—

—¿Que dices? Esto no tiene nada que ver... ¡Y definitivamente no contigo!—

El canadiense solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y tomándole del brazo— vamos Yuri, no quieras terminar con tu lindo trasero en el hielo—

—Idiota!— el ruso no tuvo más remedio que dejarse ayudar por el canadiense, quien en todo momento saludaba a sus fans con el brazo que tenía libre, ya con el otro ayudaba al ruso a mantenerse firme y andar en el resbaladizo hielo.

Yuri solo quería que la tierra se lo traga y escupiera en Rusia, lejos de las cámaras y sus flashes que tomaban su inesperado show.

Yuri comenzó a odiar a JJ si se podía, un poco más.

Oooo

Más de veinte llamadas perdidas de Yakov, una decena de Mila, como quince mensajes de Viktor y Georgi, un mensaje de voz del cerdo y Yuko Chan enviándole un montón de whatssap era lo que, hasta el momento, había recibido en su celular una vez que lo reviso en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Yuri realmente, ni siquiera quería entrar en la red, está sin duda sería una locura como la de aquella vez en Barcelona cuando Otabek lo había rescatado de sus fans.

 _Otabek_

Lo había olvidado. Yuri rápidamente reviso entre sus mensajes de nuevo, para ver si el kazajo le había llamado o escrito, pero no tenía nada.

El ruso tamborileo su celular entre sus manos, pensando.

—Tal vez debería llamarle...— a pesar de que la lógica del deportista profesional le indicara que debía ponerse en contacto con su coach, Yuri sólo podía pensar en su amigo, si quería desahogarse con alguien, era él.

Así que sin pensarlo más le marco.

—¿Hola?—

—Hi Otabek... Es Yuri—

— hola Yuri... ¿Cómo estás?—

—¿Bien y tú? ¿Cómo está todo en casa?—

— Todo bien, mi madre no deja de alimentarme y mis hermanos quieren que juegue con ellos todo el tiempo—

—Suena divertido...—

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegaste bien a Canadá?—

—Yo...Si... Es decir— el ruso chasqueo la lengua y se rasco la nuca, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos— hoy no fue un buen día—

— ¿Hablas de tu encuentro con Leroy?— el ruso se estremeció, Otabek nunca llamaba a JJ por su apodo, mucho menos por alguno de sus nombres, siempre se refería a él por su apellido. Yuri no lo había notado sino hasta que Viktor lo comento alguna vez mientras practicaban. Entonces, se dió cuenta de otras cosas que habían pasado desapercibidas para él.

Otabek era serio con la mayoría de la gente, siendo también su sello distintivo, lo que le daba carácter ya que podía mostrase elocuente e interesante... Sin embargo, las veces que llegaba a coincidir con el canadiense podía percibirse cierta tensión y brusquedad en el trato de ambos.

A Otabek no le agradaba el canadiense —Yuri no sabía muy bien porque— y el canadiense tampoco gustaba de él.

A Yuri no podría importarle sus motivos, pero sea cual haya sido su roce, el rubio estaba de parte del kazajo.

Ahora bien, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual había llamado a su amigo, para aclararle que no estaba llevando la rama de la paz con el archienemigo de ambos.

—Algo asi— contesto el rubio, ahora jugando con una pelusa de su pantalón— yo estaba patinando tranquilamente y de la nada hace su aparición—

—¿Te hizo algo?— Yuri se sorprendió por el tono de voz del kazajo, se notaba molesto.

—No realmente...Solo que...—

—¿Que?—

—Al parecer el es instructor en la pista donde voy a practicar y también es el representante local de patinaje en la zona...Por lo que... Prácticamente es mi maldito jefe—

— ¿Es decir que el pidió que estuvieras ahí?—

—No lo creo...Yakov me lo hubiera dicho y creerme... No estuviera aquí—

—Ya veo—

El silencio después de esto se hizo largo, Yuri temió que el kazajo hubiera cortado— ¿Otabek? ¿Sigues ahí?—

—Aquí estoy—

—Ahh...Bueno yo...Creo que debo...— escucho un bostezo al otro lado de la línea.

—Es tarde aquí Yuri...Pero como sea, trata de llevar las cosas con calma. No dejes que lo que Leroy diga te afecte—

—E—está bien...Y lo siento...Por la hora, no me fije— a pesar de que ahí era apenas la tarde, en el otro lado del mundo ya sería bien entrada la noche.

—No te disculpes, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, yo contestaré— Yuri sonrió, podía imaginarse al kazajo sonriendo suavemente al decir aquello solamente por cómo se oía, Yuri apostaría por ello. Y solo esa imagen hizo que toda su frustración desapareciera.

—De acuerdo... Entonces descansa, nos hablamos luego—

—Hasta luego Yuri—

Finalmente colgó y el ruso se quedó contemplando su celular, negando con la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que con solo unos minutos de charla con Otabek podría desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones?

El ruso se acostó en la cama mirando así el techo, aún no tenía ganas de enfrentar el sermón de Yakov ni las bromas del resto de sus compañeros de pista.

Así que, finalmente, luego del cansancio de la mañana, el ruso se permitió dormir a sus anchas.

Oooo

Yuri observaba atónito al grupo de niños que tenía a cargo.

 _"Debe ser una maldita broma"_

En su primer día como instructor invitado de la federación le habían encomendado la tarea de cuidar de un montón de infantes en el hielo como parte de un programa llamado "Patinando con el rey" No hace falta ser un genio para deducir quien es el genio detrás de esto.

—Mister Plisetsky, es verdad que es el campeón mundial?— una niña de seis o siete años le miraba con tal admiración que el rubio se sintió cohibido.

—Este...Si—

— ¿Y nos enseñará a saltar como usted? Mi prima dice que parece un ángel—

—Yo...Bueno, esos saltos solo se pueden lograr luego de muchos años de entrenamiento y...— al ver el rostro extrañado de los niños decidió callar, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Qué debería decirles?

Por fortuna —o desgracia— llegaron a rescatarlo.

—Hola, hola ¿Cómo están todos?—

—¡Es JJ!— gritaron los niños al unísono y corrieron como estampida para rodear al mayor, quien reía y jugaba con ellos, Yuri se quedó estático, aunque lo sorprendía, creía que el canadiense solo tenía chicas como sus admiradoras.

—¿Ya conocieron a su nuevo entrenador? Es mi amigo Yuri Plisetski— dijo Leroy caminando hacia el, con la tropa de niños siguiéndolo saltando y hablando a la vez.

—Es muy lindo—

—Mi hermana es fan suya también—

—¡Quiero una foto con él!—

—¡Yo quiero saltar!—

Si Yuri se sintió abrumado, ahora no lo demostró, solo se quedó en silencio esperando lo que sea que Leroy estuviera planeando, ni siquiera iba a reclamarle por autoproclamarse "amigo" cuando realmente no lo soportaba.

El canadiense solo sonreía acariciando algunas cabezas y luego, poner un poco de orden al frente.

—De acuerdo niños, después del entrenamiento podrán tomar las fotos que quieran, y saben bien que aún no pueden saltar como nosotros. ¡Ahora a calentar!— los niños asintieron y marcharon dando vueltas en la zona, estaban en un área sellada para entrenamiento en la misma pista, la cual permanecía cerrada al público por las mañanas por el programa del canadiense, Yuri estaba ahí desde el amanecer ya que había acomodado sus horarios de entrenamiento antes de la instrucción y sin el público presente.

Una hora después los niños comenzaban a andar en la pista, manteniendo el equilibrio y patinando cuidadosamente, era un grupo de principiantes, pero, al menos, podían mantenerse ahí. Yuri estaba para sostener unos cuantos si acaso no encontraban el equilibrio mientras JJ se encargaba de guiarlos en línea recta, una de las primeras prácticas que recordaba en sus primeros años.

Todos los niños lo hicieron a la perfección menos uno. Era un niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos almendrados, tenía problemas para mantenerse erguido y sus piernas temblaban, Yuri se mantenía cerca de él en caso de que se cayera.

—Yuri— le llamo Otabek con una mano, el ruso patino hacia él.

— ¿Que? –

— ¿Crees que puedas ayudar a Jackie?—

— ¿Quién demonios es Jackie?—

—El niño que estas vigilando desde hace media hora… ayúdale a patinar en línea recta— el ruso abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Yo? Se supone que es tu trabajo—

—Estoy ocupado con el grupo entero, ellos ya cogieron el ritmo y Jackie necesita ponerse al nivel, vamos ¿no es tan difícil o sí?—

—Idiota— el ruso se dio la vuelta y patino hacia donde estaba el niño, tratando de mantenerse en pie aunque con el torso inclinado hacia adelante.

—Jackie, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes patinar en línea?— el niño lo miro extrañado, Yuri se golpeó mentalmente ¿acaso no era obvio?

—Es que…tengo miedo de caer—

—No te caerás… no si dejas de temblar— Yuri flexiono sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del niño.

—Vamos, toma mi mano— el chico se aferró a él, Yuri tuvo el impulso de alejarlo, pero se contuvo – Anda, mueve una pierna y luego otra hacia adelante… así— el ruso comenzó a patinar junto con él, el pequeño Jackie poco a poco iba soltándose y el temblor en sus piernas desapareció.

—Ahora voy a soltarte, ¿está bien? estaré detrás de ti en caso de que caigas— el niño asintió y lentamente, soltó la mano de Plisetsky para comenzar a andar el mismo, en cuestión de minutos el niño ya lo domino por completo.

—Mister Plisetsky! ¡Míreme! ¡Ya puedo patinar!— el ruso asintió y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, por supuesto la borro de inmediato al percatarse que JJ lo observaba desde la distancia con su típica sonrisa de comercial.

—Mister Plisetsky, enséñeme a mí—

—¡No! A mí—

—Yo quiero girar, por favor Mister Plisetsky—

El ruso de pronto se vio rodeado por cinco o seis niños más, todos pidiéndole que les enseñara, busco con la mirada a JJ pero el muy idiota se hizo el ocupado con un par de niños ayudándoles con las guardacuchillas en la salida.

Oooo

A la mañana siguiente, alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente despertándolo de su tranquilo sueño. Con molestia se puso una playera y su pantalón de pijama de animal print, era pleno verano y, a pesar de que Canada era una región fría, el ruso sentía que estaba derritiéndose.

—Maldita sea, ¿quién será tan temprano?— abrir la puerta solo logró que su mal humor se intensificara — ¡Que diablos quieres JJ? Estaba dormido—

Si, puedo darme cuenta, tigre— comento con sorna, haciendo que al rubio se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo – Estoy a nada de tirarte la puerta en la cara, habla ya—

—¡Vine a invitarte a almorzar! Hay un lugar muy bueno que seguro te gustara—

—No lo creo, el hospedaje incluye un desayuno continental… así que, si me disculpas, tengo que pedirlo—

—Vamos Yuri! ¡No pensarás dejarme así!—

—Si lo hago— pero cuando el menor intento cerrar la puerta, JJ la empujó y se adentró al cuarto, mirándolo divertido – Anda, date una ducha, te espero aquí y no acepto un no por respuesta—

El ruso lo miró con deseos asesinos, pero logró controlarse, haría lo que este tipo quisiera y luego dejaría de fastidiarlo, además quien era el para rechazar comida gratis? Nunca le gustó el desayuno continental de los hoteles donde había estado.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, el ruso se vistió con unos jeans negros, una playera negra con estampado de leopardo bastante tenue y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

De nuevo en la entrada de su departamento, JJ quien no se había movido, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada lanzando un chiflido —Wow, tu sentido de moda no ha cambiado ni un poco ¿no serás pariente de Cruela De Vil o si?—

—Serás imbécil, vámonos antes de que te patee— el canadiense soltó una carcajada y, pasando un brazo amistosamente por los hombros del ruso, salieron del departamento.

Yuri se sorprendió al ver que se dirigían a la pista — ¿Quieres que trabajemos? La clase es mas tarde—

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿has probado el sándwich de carne ahumada? ¡Es lo mejor!— el ruso enarco una ceja mirándolo contrariado —¿no es muy temprano para la carne?—

—Jamás es temprano para comer un buen sándwich Montreal—style—

—¿Estas usando tu estúpido slogan?—

—No, de hecho, asi se le conoce, anda, vamos— sin poderlo evitar, el ruso se dejó llevar por el canadiense a través del lugar, habían pasado de largo la pista la cual ahora estaba vacía y llegaron al área de comidas, Yuri no había estado en esa parte ya que hacia sus comidas en el hotel, y aun no había explorado la ciudad. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre de cualquier manera.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, el canadiense saludo a la cajera con entusiasmo, una chica bajita y de cabello castaño y ojos grises, ella le respondía con una sonrisa, Yuri solo se fue a sentar en una de las bancas libres mientras esperaba, después de un momento, JJ se le unió.

— ¿Acaso conoces a todo el personal de aquí? Es molesto, tardaste mucho— JJ solo sonrió negando con la cabeza – ¿Celoso, Yuri—chan?—

— ¿Que dijiste idiota?—

—Calma, calma… ella es una buena amiga de la escuela, a veces va a las competencias y me anima— comento el canadiense animadamente, Yuri solo rodó los ojos fastidiado. Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que la misma chica, se acercó a ellos con sus pedidos y mirándolos un poco sonrojada.

— Este… JJ, crees que podría…— Yuri la observó con indiferencia mientras el reconocimiento se mostraba en el rostro del canadiense – Oh claro, por supuesto… Yuri— le llamó – te importaría tomarte una foto con Phoebe? Ella es una admiradora tuya— el ruso frunció el ceño pero se contuvo de decirle algo ya que la chica se veía realmente entusiasmada. Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro—

Yuri posó junto a la sonriente joven con el rostro serio, no era nada personal, solo que no solía sonreir con sus fans, él nunca lo hacía.

Sin embargo, después de que JJ tomara la foto negó con la cabeza.

— Oh Yuri, ¡no sonreíste para la foto! Anda, tomare otra y…—

— Este… JJ, creo que está bien asi, es decir, yo…—

— Tonterias Phoebe, Yuri solo no estaba concentrado, ¿verdad? Ahora sí, esta es la buena, digan wisky—

Yuri y la chica lo dijeron al unísono, sin embargo el primero lo decía con un extraño acento, casi agresivo. Pero logró su cometido.

El canadiense sonrió satisfecho. Mucho mejor, aunque deberías practicar tu sonrisa. ¡Aquí tienes Phoebe! No olvides subirla y etiquetarme—

—¡C—claro! ¡Gracias JJ! ¡Gracias Yuri!— la chica regreso a su puesto de trabajo dando saltitos de emoción, los chicos entonces volvieron a sus lugares de almuerzo.

— Debiste haberme avisado, JJ—

— Lo siento, es que es una buena amiga, no te enojes con ella— el ruso se concentró entonces en su comida y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Era demasiada carne.

— ¿Quieres que me de un paro cardiaco, verdad?— el canadiense solo se rio fuerte – Oh Yuri, ¡el jamón no te matará! Anda, pruébalo y dime que esta bueno— Yuri tomó el sandwich y le dio una gran mordida, conforme masticaba y probaba el alimento, su rostro mostró sorpresa.

—Wow, sí que esta bueno—

— ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!—

—¡No puedo creer que te dejen comer esto! ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene? Es decir, ¡un piroshki tiene muchas, pero esto es demasiado!—

—No importa, hago suficiente ejercicio y comer todo eso ayuda a mi masa muscular, estos brazos no se hacen a base de lechuga, Yuri-chan!— comentó el mayor alzando los brazos burlándose, el ruso frunció el ceño y siguió disfrutando su almuerzo, sin embargo, antes de terminar un grupo de chicos se acercaron a su mesa.

—Hey JJ! Como estas, hermano?—

—¡Ted, Josh, Micah! Que hay, hermanos, hace mucho que no los veía— los susodichos eran unos jóvenes altos y risueños, dos castaños que compartían ciertas similitudes, quizás eran hermanos, y un pelirrojo, JJ los saludo efusivamente.

—¡Tu eres el señor patinador que se va de gira por todos lados!—

—Recién llegué ayer—

— Si, nos enteramos de la conmoción – comento el pelirrojo – por eso vinimos, ¿sabes lo que es conducir más de doce horas desde la universidad hasta acá?—

—¡Si yo sé que me aman! Y no los culpo, soy increíble— los chicos castaños lo tomaron de la nuca y comenzaron a golpearlo en son de broma, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos —algo así, esperamos que nos lo compenses y nos consigas números de unas cuantas chicas, no creas que no sabemos acerca de tus fans— el patinador negó con la cabeza— ¿como creen que haría algo así? Mis fans son demasiado valiosas como para estar con ustedes trio de imbéciles— los cuatro comenzaron a reir estruendosamente, entonces, uno de los castaños, reparó en el chico rubio que los miraba extrañado.

—¿Y este niño? JJ, ¿no me digas que ahora te gustan los rubios? Pensé que ibas bien con Isabella— el canadiense hizo un leve gesto de molestia que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, pero rápidamente lo ocultó.

—Es mi amigo Yuri Plisetski, también es un patinador, seguro lo conocen—

—Wow, ¿es el chico que te ganó en el Gran Prix? Vaya, es muy pequeño… pero— el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a Yuri— ¡le pateaste el trasero a este cretino! Es algo que siempre he querido hacer, muchas gracias—

— Este… de nada, supongo— Yuri no supo que responder, en eso, el canadiense miro a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos – Solo fue un mal momento, además, este año será diferente—

—Lo que digas JJ, ahora…— el otro castaño se acercó a Yuri— eres ruso, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad nadan en los lagos congelados? ¿Donde hace mas frio, aquí o en Rusia?—

—Déjalo en paz, Ted— comentó el otro chico – A veces mi hermano es un imbécil, no tienes que responderle… por cierto, soy Micah, el es mi hermano Ted y esa zanahoria es Josh, puedes decirle "carrot"—

—¡Oye!—

— Soy Yuri… entonces, ¿son amigos de JJ?—

— ¿Amigos? Es como nuestro hermano— comentó Josh con orgullo y pasando un brazo por encima del canadiense – nos conocemos desde secundaria—

— Asi es, hubiéramos seguido juntos si este par de hermanos genios no hubieran entrado a Harvar—

— ¿Que dices Josh?, no soy el cerebrito que está en el MIT, si JJ hubiera seguido su cerebro, seguro estaría en Princeton—

Yuri veía a los amigos de JJ discutir, sin embargo, también veía al canadiense quien se había mantenido callado, observándolos en silencio y con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. El ruso entonces sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaría pensando.

—¿Entonces, ninguno estudia en Canada? ¿Porque?— quizás no le debería importar, pero aún asi, Yuri quería saber.

— No es que no haya buenas universidades aquí… así que queríamos cambiar de aires—

— Pero aun asi estamos cerca, no nos movimos muy lejos que digamos – comentó Micah con ironía, Yuri soltó una risita— Creo que tienes razón—

— ¿Y tú, Yuri?— le llamó Josh— ¿estas estudiando algo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

— 16, pero aún no sé qué estudiar, por ahora estoy haciendo el bachiller a distancia—

— Ya veo… bueno, de cualquier manera, espero que escojas algo genial, dicen que los rusos pueden hacer de todo— comentó Ted siendo reprendido por su hermano.

— Ahí vas otra vez con tus estupideces—

Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, los amigos de JJ se sentaron con ellos y pidieron también un par de sándwiches, JJ volvió a pedir otro ya que se le volvió a abrir el apetito, Yuri por su parte, solo bebía un jugo ya que aún estaba lleno del sándwich anterior. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron dos horas, justo a tiempo para ir a la práctica.

Se despidieron de los chicos y quedaron de salir pronto antes de que Yuri se marchara, una vez que se marcharon, los patinadores se dirigieron a la pista.

El ruso se mantuvo de buen humor todo el día, de hecho, ni una sola vez había renegado a los pedidos que JJ le mandaba, ni siquiera le había dado una mala mirada y, al finalizar la práctica, se despidió de buena manera.

El ruso revisó sus redes en esa tarde, algunos de sus contactos patinadores tenían tiempo libre y lo estaban aprovechando para salir y disfrutar de un descanso antes de que empezara todo el caos por la nueva temporada, Yuri pensó entonces en que, prácticamente, él también estaba libre ahora y podría soltarse un poco en ese país y conocerlo un poco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mando un mensaje, el canadiense estaba en línea así que no tardó mucho en responder.

Dejó el celular a un lado y se recostó en la cama —JJ no es tan idiota como parece— se dijo con una sonrisa – No del todo, por supuesto, aún es un imbécil— el día de hoy había sido extrañamente tranquilo, se sorprendió un poco al ver que el patinador tenía amigos y estos al parecer lo apreciaban, por un momento Yuri pensó que JJ era agradable… claro que solo duró un par de segundos antes de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, "es un imbécil".

Ese día había visto otra cara de JJ que no conocía y que, pensaba, no era tan malo como creía.


	7. Capitulo 4: Dias de entrenamiento

**Capítulo 5: Días de entrenamiento**

San Petersburgo, Rusia

Yuri se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, totalmente agotado. Alzo la vista hacia su entrenador, quien estaba cruzado de brazos negando con la cabeza.

—Yuri— arrastro su nombre con un puchero infantil, el japonés recobro la postura – Debes estirar más la pierna en el último giro—

—Lo sé, Viktor, solo que me nunca he podido estirar más que eso—

—Necesitamos trabajar en ello. Vamos, sal de la pista, tenemos que aflojar los músculos de tu cadera— el chico respingo alejándose de la pista, Viktor no era nada suave al momento de ayudarle a calentar, por lo que siempre lo hacía solo.

— ¿Por qué huyes?— pregunto el ruso mirándole extrañado

—No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo— alzo las manos alejándose a otra salida, pero el ruso no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, así que cuando Yuri finalmente salió de la pista el mayor ya lo estaba esperando.

— ¿Que es esta vez?— pregunto cruzado de brazos, el japonés desvió la mirada evitando todo contacto con sus ojos

— Es que… bueno Viktor, tú eres un poco brusco… a veces… no quiero decir que sea malo, solo que… yo…— Yuri entonces giro el rostro para ver a Viktor ya que no decía nada, y se topó con su cara contrariada y dolida.

— ¡No es lo que quise decir!…Yo—

— ¡Viktor! ¿Cuándo se supone que vas a entrenar? No tengo todo el tiempo y quiero ver tu coreografía antes de irme— el mayor se detuvo frente a los hombres preguntando — ¿Qué sucede?—

— ¡No es nada! Ehh Viktor, ¿Qué tal si mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí? Yakov se ira mañana con Yurio y debe ver lo que tienes…—

— ¡Yuri dice que soy un bruto!—

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho—

— ¡Yakov! ¿Qué debo hacer para que mi pupilo no me odie?—

— ¡Yo no te odio, Viktor! ¡Es solo que eres tosco al ayudarme con los estiramientos!—

— ¡Pero es que así me enseñaron! ¡Aprendí bien! ¿O no, Yakov?—

—A mí no me metas en tus asuntos… tú y Yuri son un par de brutos que solo entendían los entrenamientos de esa manera, ahora, ¿quieres un consejo? ¡Ve lo que tu pupilo necesita y búscalo! Eso es lo que hace un buen entrenador—

— ¡Oh ya veo… Gracias Yakov!—

— Sí, si lo que digas, ahora ponte a calentar y entra a la pista que no tengo todo el dia—

Viktor asintió dirigiéndose al área de calentamiento, Yakov se quedó ahí mismo cruzado de brazos y se dirigió a Katsuki.

— He visto cómo te entrena y lo hacen bien… pero aún le falta mucho como entrenador—

— ¿Disculpe?—

—Cada alumno es diferente— el mayor señaló a la pista, al resto de sus chicos—algunos necesitan de un verdadero entrenamiento tipo espartano para rendir, como fue en el caso de Viktor y Yuri, otros, como Georgi o Mila no tienen mayores dificultades que mantener en equilibrio sus emociones para que su rendimiento no se vea afectado, es más difícil con las mujeres, ya que hay que considerar que en ciertas fechas ellas…—

—Este… si, ya creo que lo entiendo— interrumpió el japonés totalmente rojo al ver hacia donde iba el ruso, pero Yakov no se inmuto – es parte del oficio, si Viktor quiere seguir el camino del entrenador luego de esto, tiene mucho que aprender— después de decir aquello, se retiró hacia donde estaba Viktor, Yuri se quedó observando hacia la pista pensando en lo que Yakov dijo.

 _"_ _Viktor… ¿querrá seguir siendo mi entrenador? ¿O alguien como Yakov?"_

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello y se reprendía mentalmente por eso ahora, ya que, daba por hecho que Viktor solamente estaría para él, cosa que al menos, desde el año pasado, era cierto. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría después? Viktor se retiraría definitivamente este año.

Seguramente el Viktor patinador querrá retirarse como campeón, como el rey absoluto del hielo.

Pero, ahora mismo, es una apuesta casi imposible ya que había alguien muy fuerte a quien vencer para ello. Incluso para Yuri, le resultaba casi un imposible vencer a Yurio, pero él estaba decidido a ganar el oro también ¡Vaya dilema!

"Como te gusta hacer las cosas complicadas, Viktor" Yuri ya se había retirado los patines y comenzaba a guardar su equipo, no se despediría de Viktor ya que no quería interrumpir su entrenamiento y, a decir verdad, si se veían, el ruso notaría que algo lo estaba preocupando.

Pero el ruso estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en lo que le decía Yakov como para notar que Yuri ya se había marchado, pues lo que su entrenador afirmaba, era de suma importancia.

— ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Vitya?— el mayor lo veía con el ceño fruncido, Viktor tenía el rostro pensativo y entonces negó con la cabeza – Aun así quiero hacerlo, Yakov, es mi último año, después de todo—

— Sabes que si lo haces, no hay vuelta atrás, los harás llegar a los extremos con tal de alcanzarte—

— ¿Acaso no he hecho eso ya?— el ruso sonrió con astucia, pero Yakov no compartía su opinión.

—Eso es casi un suicidio por no decir lo peor, ¿sabes? Si no te conociera y no supiera tus intenciones, diría que lo haces para recuperar tu legado—

Tal vez haya algo de eso también… después de todo, ambos rompieron mis records, ahora me toca superarlos… entonces, ¿me ayudarás o no?— Yakov suspiró resignado, no tenía opción.

— Alguien tiene que recoger tu desorden, no puedes hacerlo tu mismo—

— ¡Por eso eres el mejor!— el ruso lo abrazó animadamente, el mayor no se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Viktor.

— Ya tienes la música, me imagino—

— Está justo aquí— Viktor se retiró entregándole una usb a Yakov— esto describe perfectamente lo que siento ahora—

— Lo escucharé, si ya tienes la rutina te ayudaré con el acomodo de los saltos, aunque harás lo que te venga en gana de cualquier manera— el mayor ya estaba por retirarse cuando escuchó a Viktor— Gracias por todo, Yakov— no se dio la vuelta, solo asintió y siguió adelante, solo rogaba por no haber cometido un error al aceptar aquello.

Oooo

Al llegar a casa no se sorprendió por ver las luces apagadas, después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la habitación sin hacer ruido desvistiéndose en el camino hasta quedar solamente en boxers.

Se metió en la cama acurrucándose detrás del cálido cuerpo que ocupaba la mitad del mueble.

—Llegaste muy tarde, Viktor— no había rastro de sueño en la voz de Yuri, por lo que Viktor dedujo que estaba esperándolo. Era adorable.

—Lo siento… me emocioné de más en la práctica—

—No te sobre esfuerces, Viktor, no quiero que te lastimes— el ruso sintió un vuelco en su corazón al oírlo decir aquello, no dijo nada y solo enterró su rostro en el cuello del japonés – estaré bien, no te preocupes— permaneció ahí unos cuantos segundos, el resto del departamento estaba en silencio, Maccachin ni siquiera se había levantado cuando Viktor llegó, lo único que se oía era la suave respiración acompasada de Yuri, Viktor inhalo profundamente y sonrió.

—Yuri… hueles bien—

— ¿De qué hablas? Huelo normal—

—Hueles a Yuri… me gusta— el ruso levantó su rostro y lo miró fijamente, a pesar de que estaban a oscuras, algo de luz lograba filtrarse por pequeños huecos en las ventanas, aún perduraban las noches blancas de la ciudad y no oscurecía del todo.

Viktor se inclinó un poco más hasta rozar sus labios, permitiéndose acariciarlos suavemente antes de besarlo con lentitud, disfrutando el momento, el japonés cerró los ojos, enredando sus dedos en la nuca de Viktor, dejándose llevar.

El mayor paseo sus manos por el cuerpo de Yuri, recorriéndolo de palmo a palmo, sabiendo exactamente qué puntos tocar para hacerlo estremecer, conocía el cuerpo de Yuri a la perfección y amaba cada parte de él.

Pronto, las caricias se hicieron más intensas, Yuri sentía el fuego en los lugares donde Viktor posaba sus manos y comenzaba a querer más… el ruso leyó su pensamiento y, separando el contacto de sus bocas, le sonrió antes de aventurar su boca en el cuello del menor y besarlo ahí.

Sus manos, sus labios, su lengua… todo Viktor le hacía ver estremecer, Yuri sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar por las caricias del ruso, tratando inútilmente de callar los gemidos que este le sacaba, los cuales no hacían más que elevar el ego de la leyenda, quien, al escucharlo, ponía más empeño en hacerle perder el control.

Pronto, ambos no podían guardar todo aquello que el otro provocaba en sus cuerpos, Yuri tampoco perdía el tiempo y se aventuraba a tocar y reclamar al otro, mostrándole un lado que solo Viktor había visto, la parte sensual, atrevida y coqueta que, apenas y si en la superficie, era el eros que orgullosamente representaba en el hielo.

Viktor sabía más que eso y amaba ser el único en verlo en todo su esplendor.

Los juegos previos quedaron en el olvido cuando Yuri le tomó el rostro cambiando de posición y ahora, el encontrarse sentado a horcajas sobre el ruso, quien estaba semi sentado en la cama, Yuri le abrazó posesivamente y obligaba a su mano derecha a prepararlo mientras que con la izquierda le sostenía, el ruso no perdía el tiempo y cumplía los caprichos silenciosos de su amado pupilo.

Con un asentimiento el japonés le dijo que estaba listo y Viktor se acomodó, no movería a Yuri de su posición actual ya que era una de sus favoritas, con destreza acomodó su miembro en la abertura del otro y comenzó a penetrarlo de poco, Yuri hizo una mueca de dolor al principio, no importaba las veces que lo habían hecho, Viktor aún era demasiado grande… o Yuri muy estrecho, realmente no importaba mucho en estos momentos.

Pero en poco tiempo, sus cuerpos encontraron el ajuste perfecto y Yuri inicio un ritmo pausado al principio, que, conforme el calor aumentaba, el ritmo también y pronto, fue una danza sensual y vigorosa que los llevo a ambos al límite.

Sin preocuparse por el ruido, ambos se dejaron llevar, compartiendo besos y caricias desesperadas, incapaces de saber cómo controlarse, la cama se movía demasiado, tanto que Yuri temió que podría quebrarse, pero no fue asi, ya que, cuando el clímax finalmente los alcanzó, ambos se detuvieron dando un largo gemido, dejándose venir, Viktor dentro de Yuri y este entre ambos.

Viktor salió del pelinegro y se dejó caer, Yuri lo hizo enseguida y se acurrucó a un lado de él, sin darle importancia al líquido espeso que se escurría por sus piernas, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba, el par no tenía necesidad de ducharse de inmediato después del acto, eran ellos, simplemente era algo natural. Amaban sentir la esencia del otro, casi como un acuerdo tácito, entre ellos era una marca de pertenencia que duraba algunos minutos antes de que el agua la borrase.

— Te amo, Viktor— dijo Yuri después de un par de minutos en que ambos contemplaban el rostro del otro, Viktor sonrió gentil, mirándolo con profunda devoción – Y yo te amo a ti, mi katsudon—

Oooo

— ¿Entonces aun no tienes un tema para tu programa libre?— esa tarde, luego de terminar de limpiar la casa, Yuri se había conectado a la red y en estos momentos hablaba por video llamada con su mejor amigo, Pichit se encontraba en la que parecía su antiguo dormitorio en el tiempo en que estuvo en Detroit.

—No realmente, he estado buscando muchas, pero ninguna me parece suficiente—

—Y si vuelves a pedirle a la chica del conservatorio que haga una? No creo que se niegue al pedido de un campeón— el japonés rio bajito negando con la cabeza —No, yo creo que Yuri on Ice fue suficiente para ella, además esta vez no se tratará de mi— el tailandés tardó un par de segndos en apreciar el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta, solo saltó emocionado en su silla.

— ¡Oh Yuri! ¿Quieres dedicar tu programa libre a Viktor? ¡Que romántico! Espera… ¿no lo habías hecho ya?—

— Eso fue diferente, _Yuri on Ice_ fue de ambos… fue nuestro acuerdo— el moreno asintió llevando sus dedos a la barbilla, pensativo – entonces es más difícil de lo que creí… ¿y que tal si conviertes Stammi ni Viccino en tu programa libre? No creo que haya problema—

—Es un programa de Viktor, no podría hacer eso, cambias un par de saltos y la secuencia de pasos…—

—No puedo hacer eso, es un programa de Viktor— ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio frente a la pantalla, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación.

—Debe ser difícil, ¿verdad Yuri? No sé qué decirte—

— Esta bien, lamento causarte molestias… yo lo arreglaré, mejor cuéntame, ¿tú ya tienes tus programas?— el japonés desvió la conversación, Pichit asintió animado.

— ¡Ya tengo mi programa libre! ¿Recuerdas el musical que fuimos a ver hace tres años?— Yuri afirmó con la cabeza – bueno, mi programa libre será una de esas canciones—

— ¿En serio? ¿Cual? Dime— Pichit negó con la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo – Solo te diré que es una pieza popular, muchos han patinado con ella… pero cuando veas mi programa, verás la diferencia, ahora Yuri, será mejor que encuentres tu pieza, las asignaciones serán muy pronto— el japonés asintió con una media sonrisa, después de despedirse, Yuri apagó la computadora y se dirigió a la sala.

Maccachin, quien hace rato se paseaba por la sala jugando con una pelota, al verlo dirigirse a la sala comenzó a seguirlo, tratando de subirse encima de él, Yuri, al verse sorprendido, trato de mantenerse en pie pero tropezó con un revistero, tirando todo lo que en el había por los suelos.

— ¡Oh Maccachin! Acabo de limpiar— el can, como toda respuesta, lamio su rostro, Yuri fruncio el ceño y comenzó a recoger las revistas y demás cosas para ponerlas en su lugar. Entonces, vio que Maccachin sostenía algo en su boca.

— Dame eso Maccachin, Viktor se enojará si destruyes una de sus películas— el perro le entregó la caja a Yuri, quien analizó la portada con un gesto extraño – No sabía que a Viktor le gustaba esto— el can comenzó a llamar su atención por medio de ladridos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? Maccachin— de nuevo, el caniche tomó la película de manos de Yuri y se dirigio al juego de sonido de Viktor, Yuri entendió al instante.

— ¿En serio Maccachin? ¿Quieres ver una película? Eres muy inteligente, pero hay otras maneras de decirme que querías hacerlo – dijo en son de broma acariciando al perro, Yuri puso a película en la base del reproductor – de acuerdo, la veremos después de que recoja todo eso, ¿entendido?— Maccachin, al parecer comprendió, pues dio un ladrido que podría interpretarse como un sí.

Yuri y Maccachin se encontraban recostados en el sillón, ese día el japonés no había tenido práctica, contrario a Viktor quien al parecer, volvería tarde de nuevo, Yuri comenzó a dormitar en mitad de la película, no era muy fan de la saga a decir verdad, pero si a Viktor le gustaba, el intentaría comprenderlo.

—Frunció el ceño al ver que comenzaban a hablar en… ¿ruso? No… los subtítulos estaban en ruso pero ellos no hablaban en inglés, Yuri la había programado para escucharla en inglés, pero había ciertas partes en que los personajes hablaban otra lengua que no reconocía.

—No creo que funcione preguntarte a ti, verdad, Maccachin?... como sea… aun le entiendo, creo que la chica le está diciendo que se queda con él, no?— el can le ignoró, seguramente estaba concentrado en la película, Yuri no dijo nada más y continuo viéndola, al menos, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear cansados, y, así sin más, se durmió arrullado por una canción de lengua extraña, que a Yuri, le pareció de lo más hermosa, el ultimo pensamiento del japonés antes de caer en el sueño, fue que, tal vez, hablaba de un amor que trasciende, un amor real y eterno.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, Yuri y Viktor se encontraban totalmente concentrados en sus entrenamientos que, pocas veces, lograban coincidir en su hogar, al principio a Viktor le parecio un poco frio, pero entendió que ambos necesitaban mantener el enfoque, sin embargo, extrañaba mucho salir a pasear con Yuri sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Así que decidió secuestrarlo una mañana.

Viktor… este no es el camino a la pista— Yuri miraba por la ventana, ya habituado al recorrido diario del departamento a la pista y alrededores, por lo que, al ver que Viktor tomaba un desvió, se alarmó – ¿A dónde vamos? No me gusta llegar tarde, no quiero que Yakov se enoje—

—Estará bien, además el no vendrá hoy, irá a recoger a Yurio al aeropuerto—

— ¡Vaya! Así que Yurio por fin regresara. No pensé que se quedaría más tiempo en Canadá—

—Ni yo, tal vez se consiguió una linda chica por ahí para pasear y no quiso dejarla—

—No creo que Yurio sea de esos chicos… que extraño, al principio no quería ir ya que detestaba la idea de siquiera encontrarse con JJ, y ahora mira – el japonés le extendió el móvil para que Viktor lo viera por unos instantes— está la tomaron ayer, al parecer Yuri fue a un festival y se divirtió mucho—

— Espero que conserve su buen humor, Lilia no está muy feliz por interrumpir su programa corto tanto tiempo—

Al menos Yakov la ha calmado diciéndole que el programa libre está terminado— Viktor dio una vuelta y Yuri se encontró con la vista hacia el mar, no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Viktor, pero lo dejaría ser.

Después de varios minutos en donde Yuri se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje, se topó con la vista de una playa con algunas personas vacacionando.

— ¿Viktor? ¿Dónde estamos?—

Es la playa de Kronshtadt, hay algunos puntos importantes aquí y los pescadores son amables. ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta en bote? Conozco algunos señores que…—

Este… Viktor yo paso de eso, me marean los botes— el ruso asintió, pero aun así no se desanimó— entonces vamos a una cafetería que conozco, ya tengo hambre— Yuri suspiró dejándolo ser, después de todo, al parecer, el ruso sabía dónde estaba, así que no podrían perderse.

Ya en la locación, Viktor le explicó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida— Solía venir mucho aquí cuando era niño, Maccachin y yo corríamos por toda la costa y le enseñé a nadar—

— ¿Maccachin sabe nadar?—

— ¡Claro! ¡Es un perro increíble! De todas maneras quería mostrártelo, Yuri, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos— el japonés sonrió con cariño, sintiéndose privilegiado porque Viktor compartiera una memoria tan bonita con él, y no sería la última, ya que durante toda la tarde, el ruso se dedicó a rememorar sus años de adolescencia y Yuri prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras.

El japonés se dio cuenta de dos cosas que, en cierta manera, ya lo sabía, pero ahora podría confirmarlo. Viktor era una persona solitaria, en ninguna de sus memorias de esta playa habló de su familia o amigos cercanos, aquí, en esta playa, solo estaban Maccachin y él.

Y ahora, Yuri formaba parte de esto.

— ¡Viktor!— le interrumpió en medio de un recuerdo de cierta vez en que el ruso había comido un par de ostiones en mal estado — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres descansar?—

— ¡Vamos al bote!—

— ¿Seguro? ¿No dijiste que te mareas?—

— ¡No importa! Vamos, tenemos que ir— el ruso no entendía porque, pero no le dio importancia y asintió entusiasmado, tomó a Yuri del brazo y se dirigieron rápidamente al puerto.

Efectivamente, Yuri se mareó en el corto paseo de un punto a otro por el litoral de la playa, Viktor trataba de reconfortarlo, después de algunos minutos, Yuri finalmente se tranquilizó.

—Yuri…—

— ¿Si?— contestó un poco cansado, llevándose el antebrazo a su frente.

—Gracias— contestó

— ¿Eh?—

—Por hacer esto conmigo, creo que ya entendí porque lo hiciste y… gracias— el menor se sonrojó y volvió a cubrir sus ojos – De nada—

Al día siguiente los patinadores se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje, Yuri iba preocupado ya que temía que Yakov los regañara, a pesar de que no era formalmente su entrenador, le apoyaba de vez en cuando, pero al parecer, Viktor no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, al llegar, se toparon con una escena bastante inusual.

Sala Crispino estaba en ropa de entrenamiento en medio de la pista de brazos cruzados, se notaba furiosa mirando en una dirección, Yuri entonces notó que Michele Crispino también estaba ahí y era sostenido por Georgi, quien le impedía entrar al hielo sin patines.

— Sala, ¡no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! ¡Eres una inmadura!—

— ¿Yo inmadura? ¡No soy la loca que trata de entrar a la pista sin patines!—

— ¡Ven aquí en este instante! ¡Hoy mismo nos vamos a Italia!— tanto Viktor como Yuri se sorprendieron al escuchar a Crispino hablarle así a su adorada hermana, pero esta no se inmutó, al contrario, le volteó la cara en señal de protesta.

— ¡Sala!—

— ¿Que es todo este escándalo?— justo a tiempo, Yakov finalmente llegó a imponer orden, todos se quedaron en silencio, Michele tomó la palabra primero – Lo siento mucho, Yakov, pero mi hermana vino aquí sin decirme—

— ¡No tengo que decirte sobre cada paso que doy, Mickey!—

— ¡Pero es peligroso!— estaban a punto de discutir de nuevo cuando el mayor, ya ofuscado, les puso un alto y se dirigió al gemelo – Sala me pidió que la ayudara esta temporada, Michele, asi que tiene el derecho de estar aquí, y tú, por mucho que seas su hermano, estas interfiriendo en el entrenamiento de todos aquí—

— Pero Sala, yo pensé que estabas bien en Italia. Alguien te molestó, ¿verdad? ¡Dime quien fue y me encargaré de que jamás vuelva a ver la luz del sol!—

La italiana patino velozmente hasta quedar a pocos metros de Michele —Nadie me molestó Mickey, solo necesito estar por mi cuenta un tiempo, necesito mejorar mis cuádruples y le pedí a Yakov que lo hiciera—

—Pero Sala… tú…—

—Mickey, ¡tú también debes enfocarte en tus programas! Te lo dije antes, lo mejor es que estemos separados un tiempo, por favor— el menor de los Crispino mostró tal desolación en su rostro que fue imposible de ignorar, Sala se dio la vuelta y patino hacia el otro extremo de la pista, Yakov carraspeó acercándose a Michele.

—No creí que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ustedes, Sala solo me dijo que ocupaba mejorar sus cuádruples—

—Esta diferente desde el Gran Prix, ni siquiera fue a animarme en el campeonato europeo— Yakov se rascó la nuca, no sabía muy bien que decir al respecto, tampoco es que estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar los problemas de sus estudiantes. Bueno, tal vez Viktor era el único y porque siempre soltaba todo.

—Como sea, Michele, tu sabes que si quieres quedarte aquí…—

—No Yakov, ya fue suficiente hoy, si Sala quiere que me vaya, entonces lo haré, pero esto no ha terminado— se aseguró de decirlo en voz alta, sin embargo, Sala no le respondió de nueva cuenta, decaído, el italiano finalmente se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras tanto, Viktor y Yuri aún no terminaban de comprender que había sucedido, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle a nadie ya que Yakov les llamó la atención.

— ¡¿Así que finalmente deciden aparecer?!— Yuri se estremeció por la reprimenda, pero Viktor solo sonrió despreocupado – Que dices, Yakov? ¡Si llegamos temprano y hasta nos quedamos muy tarde ayer en la práctica! ¿Verdad, Yuri?—

— Ehh este…— Yuri se congeló en su sitio, si los ojos de Yakov fueran dagas, ya lo hubieran apuñalado desde hace cinco minutos, entonces el entrenador solo negó con la cabeza –Te conozco, Viktor, sabía que en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad te saltarías un entrenamiento y arrastrarías a Yuri contigo, de cualquier manera, ¡ahora vayan a calentar!— los jóvenes asintieron, uno con la cabeza gacha y el otro sonriente.

— No debiste mentir, Viktor— le reprendía Yuri mientras hacia un Split, el ruso elevó la pierna soplando su frente alzando sus cabellos – No te lo tomes a pecho, además, fui yo quien te secuestró, ¿recuerdas?—

— Si pero…— ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos mientras observaban a un joven rubio entrar en la pista, tal vez no sería algo inusual de no ser por el cambio de imagen que había traído.

— ¿E—es Yurio?— Yuri estaba boquiabierto, su novio bajó su pierna y puso atención en la pista.

Efectivamente, Yuri Plisetsky había regresado pero… lucia tan diferente a como se marchó, sus bíceps se marcaban levemente, lo mismo la espalda, pero el cambio más impactante era su cabello. Estaba más cortó y dejaba al descubierto su mirada, la cual era, si se podía, más desafiante de lo normal.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí, ya que después de varios saltos dobles, el ruso tomó una distancia considerable en la pista, los recién llegados solo podían suponer lo que vendría:

— No intentará hacer…—

— Eso creo—

Entonces, Yuri Plisetsky saltó y aterrizó con tal perfección que por un momento, se hizo un silencio absoluto en la pista, entonces Yakov exclamó:

— ¡Así se hace, Yuri!— pocas veces, realmente pocas, Yakov elogiaba a sus alumnos y más en presencia de los demás, pero lo que acababan de presenciar, había sido increíble.

Yuri había hecho un cuádruple loop, un salto que, al menos hasta donde se sabía, nunca lo había clavado.

El ruso apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitado pero tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, después de unos segundos, comenzó a andar en la pista siguiendo con el entrenamiento.

En la zona de calentamiento, dos personas habían quedado tan absortas en la presentación, que solamente un pensamiento cruzaba por sus mentes:

 _Tengo que practicar más_

Oooo

Ya en los vestidores, Yuri se acercó al rubio, durante la práctica no había tenido oportunidad de conversar en el entrenamiento y realmente tenía curiosidad sobre cómo había sido su estadía en Canadá.

—¡Hola Yurio! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te fue bien en Canadá?— el ruso comenzó a meter su ropa de entrenamiento en la maleta mientras le respondía— No fue tan malo como esperaba— pasaron un par de segundos esperando que Yurio dijera algo más, pero este siguió en silencio.

—Vi que fuiste a un festival ¿estuvo divertido? ¿Qué música tocaban? Me sorprende que no subieras más fotos…—

—Me tengo que ir— el ruso termino de guardar sus cosas y se levantó abruptamente, Yuri lo dejó pasar por un lado – Oh, claro… nos vemos—

 _¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

Sin embargo, lejos de lo que el japonés pensaba, el rubio no estaba molesto con él, sino consigo mismo. Apenas regresó ayer de su estadía en Canadá, de hecho, no veía la hora en que finalmente regresara a su hogar.

Se había divertido bastante, no lo negaría, pero en las últimas 48 horas toda la diversión se había ido al carajo por culpa de dos idiotas llamados Otabek Altin y Jean Jacques Leroy.

De solo pensarlo su sangre volvía a hervir y para sacar su frustración golpeó a puño limpio puerta de la salida del recinto, sin embargo, al otro lado se topó con Mila quien lo miraba confundida.

— ¡Hey Yuri! No te lo he podido decir antes, pero, ¡ese salto estuvo genial! ¿Lo practicaste en Canadá, ¿verdad?—

– No es la gran cosa, Mila – se encogió de hombros, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo – ¿Como que no? ¡Estuviste ensayándolo durante meses! Incluso antes del Gran Prix del año pasado y aun no te salía bien—

– Solo me salió y ya… Mila, en verdad estoy cansado, muévete— pero la rusa no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, ella percibía lo decaído que se encontraba su compañero y quería animarlo.

¡Anda! Vamos al café que te gusta tanto. Imagino que lo extrañas— por alguna razón, el rubio se estremeció, sin embargo la pelirroja no le dio importancia.

— No me libraré de ti, ¿verdad?…de acuerdo… pero vamos a otro sitio—

— Oh… claro, lo que sea por quitar la cara amargada que tienes— con un gesto cariñoso le pellizcó la mejilla siendo apartada de un manotazo – ¡Ya basta!—

Terminaron en un establecimiento de comida rápida, Yakov seguramente los mataría si los descubriera comiendo eso a estas alturas pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para no ir a la cafetería que había descubierto con Otabek. Lo que sea para no recordar al imbécil.

– ¿Y bien…?— Mila lo miró con la mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano – ¿Ya me dirás que pasó en Canadá? ¿O tendré que averiguarlo?—

– No sé de qué hablas, no pasó nada—

– ¿En serio crees que me puedes comprar con eso? Hace dos semanas casi te aferrabas a las barras de entrenamiento para no ir y luego te quedaste otra semana… ¿sabes cómo se puso Lilia? Encima llegaste con ese nuevo look… no digo que te veas mal, porque te ves genial! Solo que Lilia dice que mataste a Giselle con eso—

– Crecerá lo suficiente para las competencias, mi cabello crece rápido—

– Presumido— la pelirroja sorbió su malteada y luego clavó su mirada en el rubio, al parecer no hablaría por su propia voluntad – entonces… ¿te divertiste con JJ verdad? No te culpo, a pesar de su personalidad, sala me ha dicho que es un buen tipo— el rubio volteó la mirada un poco sonrojado, Mila decidió presionarlo un poco más— Entonces… ¿estoy en lo correcto al suponer que extendiste tu estadía en Canadá para divertirte con JJ y sus amigos? Después de todo no siempre tienes la oportunidad de hacer turismo y fue genial el que hayas visto las Cataratas del Niagara… pero ¿no está un poco lejos de Montreal? ¿Se fueron en auto o en avión?—

— ¡Ya basta!— el rubio azotó un puño en la mesa, la pelirroja se sorprendió, mas no por esa rabieta lo dejaría tranquilo – eres muy quisquilloso… así que supondré que fueron en avión—

— Mila, mejor cállate antes de que juegue con las cuchillas de tus patines—

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente el rubio comenzó a hablar – Fue algo estúpido… todo estaba bien, incluso llegué a pensar que JJ no es tan estúpido como parece… pero obviamente me equivoqué, el muy cretino… ¡Además no estaba haciendo nada malo! Fue Otabek quien…— el rostro de Mila era un poema y Yuri se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

— Me voy—

— Oh no jovencito, ahora te sientas aquí, pedimos otro combo y me contarás que pasó exactamente— el rubio la miró a los ojos con su mirada más desafiante, aquella que había detenido a Otabek de seguirlo a su alcoba, aquella que le dirigió a JJ cuando sugirió aquella tontería.

Pero no era tan fuerte como para detener a la rusa de descubrir la verdad.

Suspiró. Tal vez el hablar de esto con alguien podría ayudarle.

Oooo

En lugar de ir a casa, Yuri regresó a la pista, aun no era muy tarde y necesitaba aclarar su mente. La única manera que conocía de hacerlo, era estar en el hielo.

La plática con Mila había mitigado en algo sus dudas… para ser reemplazadas por otras.

¿Qué demonios era eso de que "tal vez Otabek esta celoso de JJ"? ¿Celoso de qué? ¡Ni que le gustara! ¡Ni loco se fijaría en un sujeto como el! Alguna razón debió tener la bruja que tenía como novia para romper el compromiso…

—¡Basta!— obligaría a su cerebro a dejar de funcionar un rato, al menos por el momento, lo único que quería era dejar que su cuerpo se moviera por el hielo, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Pero al parecer no podría siquiera sacarse su frustración ese día ya que la pista estaba ocupada, una melodía en otro idioma resonaba en el recinto, Yuri no entendía la letra del todo, pero parecía español.

Se asomó tras las gradas y vio a Viktor patinando. Yuri bufó molesto –"Viejo, ¿no estuviste aquí todo el día?"— anteriormente, Viktor solía hacer lo mismo, entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche con tal de tener todo perfecto, aunque en la competencia siempre salía con algo nuevo. Causándole una mayor pérdida de cabello a Yakov.

Yuri, a pesar de todo, admiraba esa parte de Viktor y seguramente haría lo mismo esta vez.

Observó sus movimientos de brazos, de piernas y la velocidad a la que iba, notando que Viktor seguía el compás de la melodía, una perfecta secuencia que lo mantenía al borde.

"Interesante"

No lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, pero disfrutaba mucho como Viktor se dejaba envolver en lo que parecía su propio mundo, ajeno al ruido de las masas y las calificaciones de los jueces.

Viktor patinaba como un artista en un lienzo blanco, que finalmente le regala una hermosa pieza de arte al mundo.

Yuri siempre admiraría eso de él y esperaba, algún día poder hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, esta secuencia de pasos era de un nivel diferente, empezaba con piruetas y alzamientos de pierna…esperen, ¿eso era una pirueta Biellman? Viktor solo la había hecho en dos ocasiones y en su época junior! Esos giros eran…

No puede ser— Yuri susurró totalmente absorto al ver lo que su compatriota había intentado hacer.

Estaba a punto de ir a decirle lo estúpido que era por hacer eso sin al menos tener a alguien vigilando cuando escuchó la potente voz de Yakov – Eso estuvo terrible, Viktor, tienes que tomar impulso en cuanto…—

Yuri se quedó en su lugar, tratando de que no lo vieran y con cuidado retrocedió hasta salir de ahí.

Mil dudas le acompañaron de camino a casa ¿Viktor realmente era capaz de realizar ese salto? ¿Yakov lo apoyaba? Bueno, no tendría porque no hacerlo…

– " _Maldito Viktor Nikiforov… quieres recuperar tu reinado ¿verdad?"_ — pensó con ironía, después de todo, si Viktor no se hubiera "retirado" el año pasado, seguramente él ni siquiera hubiera figurado en las competencias… tal vez.

Pero así como el nuevo nivel que presentaba Viktor era muy alto, la fuerza y entereza de Yuri no decaían por el desafío.

Después de todo, ¿quién era el campeón actual? Tenía que defender su título a toda costa.

 _"_ _Soy un soldado que no baja la mirada ante el enemigo"_ — recordar quien le dijo esas palabras le dolía, sí, pero eran verdad.

Al día siguiente, Yuri detuvo a su homónimo japonés en los vestidores, Viktor no se veía en los alrededores ya que, suponía, vendría más tarde.

El de lentes lo miró confundido — ¿Yurio? ¿Qué pasa?—

Dime algo cerdo— tantearía el terreno con sumo cuidado, no sabía si el japonés tenía idea del programa del ruso, pero, una vez más, estábamos hablando de Viktor Nikiforov, un ser impredecible fuera y dentro de la pista.

Además, conocía lo suficiente a Viktor, seguramente esto era una sorpresa que develaría en alguna de las competencias, Yuri se sentía en cierta forma, timado, si ese era el caso ¿Viktor estaría subestimando su nivel? Quería sorprender a todos en la final como solía suceder.

Lo miro detenidamente, analizando sus reacciones – ¿Ya tienes tus programas, verdad? ¿Ya dominaste el flip cuádruple por completo?— el japonés relajó sus hombros y le sonrió – ¡Por supuesto! Viktor y Yakov me han ayudado con eso y ya lo clavo la mayoría del tiempo—

– Oh...—

Hablando de saltos… sobre lo de ayer…— el ruso se estremeció, no quería que la plática se desviara hacia él, pero ya era muy tarde –Según Viktor no habías podido realizar ese salto antes de irte, ¿lo hiciste en Canadá?—

– Si… JJ me ayudó con eso—

– ¡¿JJ?!— el mayor preguntó sorprendido, Yuri chasqueó la lengua –Me enseño una que otra cosa, el imbécil me tenía que servir para algo—

– Yurio…— podía escuchar el reproche en su voz, pero no le importo, entonces tomó la palabra –Entonces, imagino que Viktor también ya tiene sus programas, las asignaciones están por comenzar en cualquier momento—

– ¿Viktor? Sé que ya tiene sus programas, pero solo lo he visto practicar el corto— el rubio enarcó la ceja, mirándolo interrogante — ¿y eso?—

– Dijo que…— Yuri comenzó a sonrojarse y volteo hacia otro lado – quería sorprenderme en el libre, por eso no lo he visto… el practica cuando no estoy y a veces llega tarde— el ruso asintió comprendiendo ahora que, en verdad, Yuri no tenía idea de lo que planeaba Viktor.

No sabía si alegrarse, preocuparse o enojarse con el par de enamorados. Tal vez golpearlos lograría que pusieran la cabeza e n el hielo para variar. ¿Podrían ser más malditamente cursis?

Oooo

Apenas llegó a casa y notó que Viktor no estaba ahí. Maccachin se acercó trotando de donde quiera que estuviera para saludarlo.

– ¡Hola Maccachin! Hace cuanto se fue Viktor?— el can ladró y Yuri lo encontró tierno, se dirigió con el perro siguiéndole a la cocina.

—¿Viktor?— había un paquete envuelto en aluminio en medio de la cocina, junto con una nota:

 ** _Espero que te guste, Yuri, no es mi mejor platillo pero al menos es comestible. Te amo, Viktor._**

Desenvolvió el paquete y se topó con una especie de lasagna, Yuri sonrió satisfecho y fue por un tenedor, sin embargo, al dar el primer bocado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Vio entonces que la nota tenía algo escrito por detrás:

 **Es lasagna vegetariana, debemos cuidar tu dieta y desde ahora, nada de carne de cerdo.**

 **Te amo x2. Viktor.**

Yuri suspiro haciendo una mueca pero decidió no enojarse por eso, después de todo, con las asignaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, tendría que mantenerse en estricta forma para las competencias.

Se llevó el recipiente y una botella de agua a la sala, Maccachin, quien ya sabía lo que su amo pretendía, le acercó el mando del dvd.

—Veamos la segunda parte Maccachin, espero no quedarme dormido—

El can solamente ladró y tomó asiento junto a Yuri, y así, ambos disfrutaron la película.


	8. Capitulo 6: Finalmente la temporada

**Capítulo 6 ¡Finalmente! La temporada de patinaje artístico sobre hielo inicia: Las Asignaciones**

 **En algún lugar al norte de Republica Checa**

Michele Crispino aún no sabía qué demonios lo había poseído para aceptar viajar hasta este lugar perdido.

Bueno, tal vez no tan perdido, el par de patinadores se encontraba en el reconocido "Paraíso Checo" un lugar de aventura para los amantes de la naturaleza, sus caprichosas formas de las rocas y vegetación le daban un aire casi místico a la zona.

Solamente hace dos días estaba de vuelta en casa, regodeándose en la miseria y depresión en que la partida de Sala lo había sumergido y entonces llega este checo insoportable para arrastrarlo a quien sabe dónde, estaban ahora.

— ¿Verdad que es una hermosa vista, Micky?— Emil le sonrió pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y dándole un fuerte apretón, Michele se zafó apartándose de él –Emil, no sé qué demonios hacemos aquí, pensé que me llevarías con Sala—

— ¡Pero si la viste hace dos días! Deja que la chica se divierta un poco en Rusia—

— ¡Ni pensarlo! Nikiforov podría intentar algo con ella, después de todo, las mujeres no pueden resistirse a él—

— Hablas de Viktor Nikiforov, el tipo está más que loco por Yuri, no debes preocuparte por ellos— comentó tratando de restarle importancia, pero Michele no compartía su punto –¡Lo que es peor! ¡Ese japonés pervertido! No he olvidado lo que pasó en el Gran Prix de hace dos años! Ni quiero pensar en lo que sucedió en el último… por las fotos que tomó Chulanot puedo imaginarme lo peor—

Emil suspiró negando con la cabeza para luego tomar a Crispino del brazo y dirigirlo al frente.

— ¡Vamos hombre! Tienes que relajarte un poco—

— ¿Relajarme? ¿Cuándo mi hermana está practicando arduamente? Yo debería…—

—Tomar un descanso y divertirte conmigo, anda, dime que no te quieres sacudir un poco— Crispino se topó entonces con el rostro del checo muy de cerca, sus ojos almendrados lo miraban detenidamente, podía percibirse cierta burla inocente en ella.

Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y se apartó de nuevo.

— Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, Emil… tú solamente me metiste en el avión—

— ¡Eso te pasa por no preguntar y solo suponer todo, Micky, te lo prometo, ¡nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Hay muchos sitios que quiero mostrarte!— sin darle oportunidad de replicar, el checo empujó su espalda levemente y lo obligo a caminar, adentrándose en la senda que se abría ante ellos.

A pesar de su desconcierto y tal vez, enfado por haber sido "forzado" a venir, Michele se quedó sin palabras al ver la belleza que presenciaba.

Estaban en un bosque frondoso al norte de la Republica Checa, Michele ya había oído de ella y Emil había insistido hace muchos años en que lo acompañara, pero el italiano no deseaba hacerlo.

Y ahora se arrepentía de eso… por supuesto no lo admitiría en voz alta.

El camino estaba marcado por sendas, sin embargo, estas lo dirigían a varios puntos, Michele solamente se dejó guiar por Emil quien ya parecía conocer el camino y solo se dedicó a observar el paisaje en silencio.

Muy pronto empezó a ver grandes columnas de rocas con formas caprichosas, que la naturaleza había ido puliendo a lo largo de los siglos. Era algo demasiado hermoso y perfecto para ser hecho por el hombre.

"Desearía que Sala estuviera aquí"— pensó con cierto pesar, su hermana amaba ver cosas nuevas e interesantes, Micky se sentía un poco solo sin ella…

— ¡Hey Micky!— Emil se giró con una sonrisa—¡Te estas quedando atrás! ¡No quiero que te pierdas!—

— ¡Tú vas muy rápido! ¡Fíjate bien por donde caminas!— el checo solo le jaló del brazo y giró a la derecha— Vamos, falta poco—

—¿A dónde vamos?—

—¡Ya lo veras!—

Siguieron una senda frondosa que Emil conocía como la palma de su mano, el checo iba contándole las maravillas del lugar al gemelo Crispino, quien solo asentia distraídamente, pero el checo no dejó que su apatía le afectara.

Finalmente, Emil se detuvo frente a mas bosque… y rocas, Michele miro hacia arriba, sintiéndose en verdad sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

—Helo aquí: _Hruboskalské skalní město_ — había un ligero tinte de orgullo en la voz de Emil, posando las manos en las caderas, dio un hondo suspiro – admira esto Micky, 400 rocas de diversas piedras moldeadas a capricho de la naturaleza, ¿no es hermoso?— el checo lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos, esperando la reacción del italiano, quien, ahora no se mostró aburrido en ningún sentido – es tan increíble...— Micky seguía con la vista hacia el cielo, se acercó a uno de los pilares más cercanos y tanteó la superficie – realmente lo es— estuvo un par de segundos contemplándolo hasta que escuchó que Emil hacía ruido con sus mochilas, con horror, lo observó colocarse corras y arneses con la rapidez de un experto.

—¿Qué demonios…?—

—Anda, Micky ponte esto—

—¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a subir! Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, ¿no te lo ha dicho tu entrenador cientos de veces?—

—Es mi hobbie, Micky y quería compartirlo contigo… Anda, vamos, iremos por ese pilar, lo conozco a la perfección y la superficie arriba es lo suficientemente grande para los dos—

—¿Que no me entendiste? No gracias, No quiero que por seguir tus estupideces termine con una lesión o algo peor—

—No pasara nada, Micky, estarás conmigo—

—Eso me da suficiente seguridad, claro, claro—

—Lo digo en serio, no permitiría que te hicieras daño, yo te cuidaré— Michele, quien se había girado para poner fin a la discusión sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar esas palabras, al girarse, pudo notar la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el checo, una muy diferente a la juguetona y sosa que siempre tenía.

Michele suspiró mirando el equipamiento —¿Cómo se pone esa cosa?—

Finalmente, después de poco más de hora y media —que se sintió una eternidad para Michele— llegaron a la cima, no sin que Emil, al menos, rapelara varias veces para ayudar a Micky a subir, ambos hombres contemplaban el atardecer.

—¿A que valió la pena, verdad?— Micky, cansado, sudado y con los músculos adoloridos, asintió con un gesto – ¿Cómo te puede gustar hacer esto?—

—Aprendí a escalar desde niño, mi padre siempre me traía aquí, me gusta mucho los deportes extremos, lo sabes, pero escalar es lo mejor, libera tu mente y te da mayor resistencia— Micky asintió sacando su bote de agua y dándole un trago, Emil extendió la mano y el castaño se lo dejó.

—Creo que la altura te afecto, Micky, en otra ocasión me hubieras aventado el bote—

—Solo consérvalo— dijo con un gesto hastiado y se recostó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por los sonidos casi silentes de la naturaleza— "quizás… podría hacer esto también"— pensó para sí, y admitía que, al final Emil había tenido una buena idea.

 _"_ _no es como si lo fuera admitir en voz alta"_

 **San Petersburgo, Rusia**

Sala Crispino sonrió satisfecha al ver la foto que Emil subió hace unos pocos minutos, en ella, Emil y su hermano posaban en algún lugar de la Republica Checa, el primero con su típica sonrisa divertida y su hermano con el rostro ligeramente risueño. Su gemela sabía que, a pesar de todo, se la estaba pasando bien.

—Wow, no pensé que Michele escalara, creí que era cuidadoso con eso de los riesgos, en cuanto vea a Emil le preguntaré como logró convencerlo – Mila, su compañera de pista y amiga, dijo mientras revisaba su propio móvil – Pues ya seremos dos, Micky es muy terco, pero me alegro que se esté divirtiendo—

Mila la miró extrañada – Sé que tal vez no me lo dirás pero… ¿pasó algo entre Michele y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad?— la italiana se hizo la ofendida.

Ahora, —¿no te gusta que este aquí? Creí que éramos amigas—

Tsk, no tonta… ¡al contrario! Finalmente podre ir de juerga de compras con alguien con sentido de la moda, no es por ofender a mis compañeras y amigas, pero, sus gustos dejan mucho que desear— la italiana reprimió una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Y Yuri? A veces me intimida un poco su sentido de la moda, siempre es tan genial— la pelirroja bufó cruzada de brazos— no quiere ir conmigo, dice que yo tengo nulo sentido de la moda, además, no soy muy afecta al animal print… no entiendo como a él se le ve tan bien—

—¡Lo sé!—

Y de pronto, las chicas se enfrascaron en una plática—chisme—critica acerca de los gustos del actual campeón, Sala creía que había desviado la plática por ese lado, pero Mila no era fácil de engañar— por mucho que me guste divertirme a costa de Yuri, eso no responde a mi pregunta… — Sala cambio su semblante, antes risueño, sino triste, al menos nostálgico.

—Esto será largo… ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo?—

—¿Pretendes una mala copa? ¿Así de mal estuvo? Por mucho que me guste la bebida y el buen vodka, creo que no sería lo mejor, Yakov nos mataría a ambas si ve que estamos crudas en plena temporada—

—Tienes razón… ¿un café?—

—Eso si está mucho mejor—

Ya caía la tarde cuando Mila y Sala decidieron sentarse en un Blinnaya a tomarse un descanso después de que la rusa la arrastrara primero a una juerga de compras.

Entonces… creo que podré ahorrar parte de la historia, Micky aún sigue obsesionado con "proteger a mi hermana de todos los maleantes y víboras que están alrededor" que causa una especie de incomodidad que raya en lo incestuoso…— Sala enrojeció al escucharlo – ¿Qué? Es la verdad, si no fuera tu hermano, diría que esta celoso en un nivel completamente subnormal a los celos de un hermano—

Algo tiene de eso… creí que lo había superado—

Bueno, nunca lo ha confirmado pero no hace falta ser un genio para eso… como sea, dejando eso de lado… desde la última vez que te vi aunado a las historias de las redes a las que les he dado mi "like"… creo que todo este drama tiene que ver con cierto patinador coreano de muy mal genio ¿me equivoco?—

Sala asintió dando un sorbo a su bebida, no le importo si estaba caliente con tal de mantener algo en que concentrarse, el ardor era mucho mejor que responder ante Mila.

—Digamos que hay algo de eso también—

—Deja de darle vueltas y suéltalo, anda— Mila tomó un sorbo a su café, al instante lo retiro de sus labios— ¿está ardiendo ¿Cómo pudiste darle un trago?—

Sala se encogió de hombros y comenzó a narrar su historia.

 _Allegro Appasionato dejo de sonar en el recinto y la multitud estalló en aplausos, Seung Gil Lee se cruzó de brazos ya sabiendo quien se llevaría el oro._

 _Había quedado en séptimo lugar, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y no era lo que esperaba, pues si había algo que a Seung Li le molestaba era lo inesperado._

 _Sus saltos fueron perfectos. Su puntuación también. Todo fue absolutamente impecable._

 _Solamente había algo que faltaba y nunca lo había dejado avanzar más allá._

 _Sentimiento. Pasión._

 _Exacto, por muy bien que interpretara las piezas designadas, nunca había puesto su corazón en ellas, quizás por eso, Yuri Katsuki, JJ e incluso Otabek habían avanzado tanto._

 _Ellos dejaban el alma en la pista, sentían sus melodías y dejaban que estas las envolvieran, algo que al parecer, a Seung Gil Lee le parecía ajeno e innecesario._

 _Sala Crispino había notado todo eso en él, lo conocía desde hace tiempo y siempre le pareció alguien fascinante, pero no sabía como acercarse._

 _—_ _¡Hey, Seung Gil Lee!— Sala Crispino, quien lo había seguido a la zona de descanso, le sonrió amablemente, la chica noto su gesto de indiferencia pero lo ignoro._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres?—_

 _—_ _Solo te vi muy solo aquí, ¿no quieres ver la premiación?— el chico movió la cabeza hacia una pantalla sentándose en una silla, Sala notó entonces que ya estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia._

 _—_ _Lo harás mejor la próxima vez, Seung Gil Lee, debes asegurarte de eso ya que quiero que me des el high five antes de que nos retiremos—_

 _La chica se marchó entonces, después de todo, ella había quedado en tercer lugar y tenía el deber de estar en la gala, Michele, su hermano, la alcanzó en la zona de preparación._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estabas? El entrenador te estaba buscando—_

 _—_ _Estaba con Seung Gil Lee— el gemelo Crispino se tensó al escucharlo – ¿Ese coreano grosero? Que hacías con él?— Sala se molestó bastante al escucharlo, pero no se permitió recriminarle nada ya que las cámaras estaban filmando todo, a pesar de que estaban fuera del aire ahora, el streaming y los aficionados tomaban video de todo._

 _No te importa, Michele, ahora vete a con el entrenador y dile que ya voy a entrar— Michele chasqueó la lengua y se marchó, entonces, Mila, quien estaba al frente, le miró extrañada, Sala sonrió y la abrazó ya que Pichit Chulanot se acercaba pidiendo tomarse selfies con los presentes._

 _La gala fue un éxito, presencio en vivo una vez más la bella danza que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki hicieron en el hielo con el último programa libre del primero, Sala veía que sus movimientos en esta ocasión fueron más fluidos y armoniosos, pero con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que los vio._

 _Eso es amor— Sala había patinado en parejas hace mucho junto con su hermano cuando apenas eran junior, pero debido a las diferentes habilidades, decidieron competir por separado._

 _Viktor y Yuri harían una buena dupla en patinaje de parejas— comento Mila, Sacando a Sala de sus pensamientos._

 _¡Es un cerdo! ¿No vez como Viktor está tensando los músculos?— protestó Yuri Plisetsky, el recién nombrado campeón mundial— además, con lo irresponsable que es Viktor, seguro terminaría dejándolo caer cada cinco segundos—_

 _Después de que todos terminaran de patinar su exhibición de gala, volvieron a ingresar en la pista para el famoso "high five", el último grupo en pasar fue el de hombres, los chicos entraron animados, liderados por Yuri Plisetsky, quien tenía una mirada desafiante, en total contraste a su homónimo japonés, quien sonreía a todos y JJ quien hacia una que otra vuelta antes de chocar las manos con los demás, Otabek, con el rostro imperturbable daba leves sonrisas a quienes conocía, incluso a ella le dio una, lo cual la descolocó un poco, pero se alegró, Pichit Chulanot era la sensación del momento, había brillado como nunca con sus bellos programas y saludaba a todos con una gran sonrisa, mientras Christophe Giaccometti lo hacía con la tranquilidad que da la experiencia._

 _Sala no había mentido a Seung Gil Lee que, esperaba algún día poder llegar a darse el high five, quería que el disfrutara del momento, donde los patinadores por breves instantes, dejaban de ser competidores y se volvían un montón de chicos con el amor en común por el patinaje, ese era su momento para relajarse y disfrutar, cosa que ella no dudaba en hacer cada que terminaba la gala._

 _Todo fue risas y diversión hasta que llegó el tan esperado banquete, Mila había podido deshacerse de Micky en el banquete del Gran Prix con la ayuda de su entrenador, pero dudaba mucho que la dejara ir ahora en el mundial. Y así lo hizo._

 _Ahora estaban en medio de la recepción, Sala traía un hermoso vestido negro con vistas violetas que acentuaban sus ojos, Micky traía un smoking a juego y no se separaba de su hermana, el chico estaba de mal humor ya que presenciaba como los demás patinadores veían a su hermana sin ningún reparo. Sala no tenía problema con ello, ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no dejaba de cansarle la actitud de Michele._

 _Entonces divisó a cierto coreano cerca de la barra, así que ideo un plan y le pidió a Michele que le trajera algo de comer, el chico lo hizo de buen grado, entonces Sala se acercó a Emil, quien hablaba animadamente con JJ._

 _—_ _Quiero hablar con Seung Gil Lee, pero Micky no se quita de encima— el checo, quien ya sabía que la gemela Crispino tenía interés en el coreano, no dudo en ayudarla, así que cuando Micky los vio juntos, se acercó a grandes zancadas –Oye tu—_

 _—_ _Hey Micky! ¡Ya conociste a la novia de JJ? Es un encanto de mujer!— la pareja canadiense no entendían muy bien de que iba el asunto, pero aun asi se mostraron amables, JJ dijo algo que hizo ruborizar a su prometida, entonces Sala pudo escabullirse con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño._

 _Finalmente alcanzó al coreano, pero al acercarse pudo notar que este no se encontraba bien._

 _—_ _¿Seung Gil Lee?— la menor de los Crispino toco su hombro suavemente, el coreano la apartó con brusquedad – déjame—_

 _—_ _¿Cuánto has bebido? ¿Dónde está tu entrenadora?—_

 _—_ _N—no se… argh— el chico se tomó la cabeza, Sala, miro alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención – vamos a refrescarte, anda— el chico se dejó llevar por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño._

 _Es el baño de mujeres, pero no creo que haya problema— dejo al chico para asomarse si estaba vacío, una vez que se cercioró, lo volvió a tomar para meterlo y después cerrar la puerta con seguro._

 _—_ _Seung Gil Lee… ¿Cuánto has bebido?— le pregunto de nuevo, el chico mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados –soy un inútil—_

 _—_ _No digas eso, eres genial, Seung Gil Lee! Me encanto tu programa corto, es tan…— pero el chico no la dejo terminar, ya que en un movimiento inesperado, se inclinó hacia el frente y vomitó._

 _Por si fuera poco, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia._

 _—_ _En un momento abrió!— Sala no pareció importarle que su vestido se manchara de vómito, ahora lo importante era que Seung Gil Lee se recuperara, pero necesitaba ayuda, así que se limpió como pudo y a Seung Gil Lee, quien había manchado sus pantalones también._

 _Al otro lado de la puerta, el rostro de Otabek Altin era más que bienvenido, después de todo, confiaba que no hiciera mayor escándalo por esto._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien? Yo salía del baño y te vi con…—_

 _—_ _No es lo que crees, Seung—Gil Lee se sentía mal y no es como si pudiera entrar al baño de hombres…— el kazajo la miró con duda, pero asintió de todas maneras —¿necesitas ayuda?—_

 _—_ _Ahora que lo dices…— miró a su vestido, estaba arruinado, Otabek abrió los ojos sorprendido— Oh ya entiendo, buscaré a su entrenadora y buscare a tu hermano—_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡A Micky no! Busca a Mila, dile que venga, por favor, pero no le digas nada a Micky— el kazajo pareció pensarlo unos instantes, pero asintió sin decir nada._

 _Pero la suerte no parecía acompañar a la italiana, ya que Otabek había vuelto, con la entrenadora de Seung—Gil Lee, pero en lugar de Mila, trajo a Yuri Plisetsky._

 _—_ _Oh, el coreano no es muy diferente al cerdo japonés ¿acaso todos los asiáticos son así?—_

 _—_ _¿Y Mila?—_

 _—_ _La bruja está teniendo un buen momento a costa de Viktor, estaban armado una reta de tragos a la que el cerdo se sumó— Yuri hizo un gesto de fastidio –solo no quería presenciar como mis compatriotas ponen en vergüenza al nación—_

 _Entonces con ayuda de Otabek y la entrenadora, Seung Gil Lee fue llevado a su habitación, Yuri salió y volvió quince minutos después con algo de ropa de entrenamiento –Es de Mila, Yakov mantiene un cambio extra en su auto para cualquier cosa— la chica asintió agradeciéndole, entro a un baño para cambiarse, una vez afuera, Otabek y Yuri la estaban esperando._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias por todo chicos, ¿Cómo estas Seung Gil Lee?—_

 _Su entrenadora subió con él a la habitación, va a tener una resaca de los mil demonios mañana— comento el rubio cruzándose de brazos, Otabek la miró uno instantes antes de comentar —¿Iras con él?—_

 _Sala miró en dirección a donde estaba la fiesta, a estas alturas Micky seguro estaba preguntando por ella, espero que su hermano no sumara dos más dos y echara en falta al coreano también. No podía volver a la fiesta como estaba vestida y ahora ya no tenía muchos ánimos de estar ahí._

 _Si se topan con Micky no le digan dónde estoy, por favor— los chicos asintieron y se despidieron, Sala entonces fue en dirección a los ascensores, ya sabía en qué habitación estaba el coreano, así que marco su piso._

 _El coreano descansaba en su cama, ya su entrenadora se había hecho cargo de él para arroparlo, sin embargo, tenía que ir abajo y disculparse con el ruso y el kazajo, quienes habían presenciado aquello, además de disculparse con algunos patrocinadores que se mostraron interesados en mantener una charla con el coreano._

 _Sala la comprendió y se ofreció a estar con él, al menos, lo que quedaba de la velada. La mujer le agradeció aquel gesto y le prometió ayudarla a mantener a Micky ocupado en caso de que se lo topara o preguntara por ella._

 _Seung Gil Lee había despertado muy entrada la madrugada, algo mareado y desorientado, se encontraba en su habitación mas no sabía como había llegado ahí pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Sala Crispino en uno de los sofás, traía ropa de entrenamiento a pesar de que aun estaba maquillada._

 _El coreano entrecerró los ojos, pensando que estaba alucinando y volvió a dormirse._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Sala fue despertada por la entrenadora de Seung Gil Lee, quien la miraba apenada —Debiste dormir en la habitación, Sala, llegue muy tarde ayer y pensé que estabas ahí, no pude moverte del sofá—_

 _—_ _Descuide, además quería estar aquí por si Seung Gil Lee despertaba – la patinadora lo miro con un dejo de decepción— esperaba que me viera aquí, pero creo que fue mejor asi—_

 _—_ _Sala…—_

 _—_ _Mejor me marcho, Micky está por despertar y es mejor que me encuentre en mi habitación antes de que aporree la puerta y despierte a Mila… no es un bonito espectáculo—_

 _—_ _Lo entiendo, y muchas gracias, de nuevo, me aseguraré que Seung Gil Lee te lo agradezca en cuanto se levante— sala intento decir que no era necesario, pero una llamada de su teléfono le hizo correr por su vida._

 _Mila la estaba llamando, eso significaba que Michele ya había despertado._

— Lo que sigue después, ya lo sabes— Mila no conocía la historia completa, solo se había quedado con la versión de Micky, la cual distaba mucho de lo que realmente paso "¡Mi hermana seguro fue secuestrada inconsciente por un imbécil! En cuanto sepa dónde está, iré a partirle…"— y Mila, quien la cubría cuando era necesario, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, no se enteró que el "imbécil" era el coreano amargado que Yuri dijo, había sido más lamentable que ver al cerdo bailando en un tubo.

Mila solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos un par de meses después antes de que casi todo encajara en su lugar, al menos hasta que Sala le relatara la historia completa.

—Aun asi me sorprende que Seung Gil Lee no fuera siquiera a darte las gracias—

— A mí no me molesta, aunque si me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando despertara— Sala tenía una mirada entre nostálgica y triste que a Mila le encogió el corazón – Sala, tu sabes eh… lo que dicen de él—

— ¿Que no está interesado en las mujeres? Es casi su carta de presentación, pero no importa, de cualquier manera, lo hace más interesante, ¿no crees?— Mila asintió, su amiga tenía la suficiente confianza para ir por un chico y hacerlo caer, Sala no era una rompecorazones, sus intereses amorosos se reducían apenas a los que podía contar con una mano, así que Seung Gil Lee era alguien lo suficientemente interesante para Sala, y el hecho de que quisiera mantener a su hermano fuera del juego, solo agregaba emoción.

Tal vez, Sala lograría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguir al indomable lobo de Corea y deshacerse de Michele Crispino.

 **Sacramento, California, Estados Unidos**

Sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo al otro lado de la pantalla, Leo sonrió con alivio al saber que había elegido bien.

— Su mensaje es muy bonito, Leo ¿ya se la mostraste a tu entrenadora?— el joven americano negó con la cabeza— Primero quería que la escucharas tú—

El sonrojo de Guang Hong fue tan evidente que tomó una almohada para taparse disimuladamente, Leo encontró extraña su actitud últimamente, Guang Hong no era alguien tímido, al menos, no cuando ellos eran amigos desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas enfermo?—

— ¡No!... Solo estoy cansado— el joven chino se quedó mirando algo encima de la pantalla, luego alzó su brazo tomándolo –mira, ¿Qué te parece?— era un dibujo, de esos figurines de moda en donde los diseñadores trabajaban en sus trajes, Leo lo examino un par de segundos antes de que el reconocimiento se viera en su gesto sorprendido.

— ¡De verdad lo hiciste!—

— ¡Claro! Mira, hasta tiene el logo de la escuela, creí que habría problemas por usarlo pero mi entrenadora y la diseñadora hablaron con los productores, al parecer estaban encantados porque alguien la tomara en cuenta—

— Es una excelente elección Guang Hong… ahora ¿Cuándo lo tendrás listo? Te tardaste mucho y ya casi son las asignaciones—

— La diseñadora está trabajando en ello, hoy tendré la primera prueba, espero que en el fin de semana ya esté listo—

— Me alegro mucho—

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ajustaron la parte de los hombros que me dijiste?— Leo se estremeció al recordar que, cuando se midió los trajes que usaría en sus competencias, estos apenas y le cerraron en la parte de los omoplatos.

— Así es… mi entrenadora se puso como loca al ver que me quedaba justo, creí que me iba a mandar a dieta—

Ambos chicos rieron por la ocurrencia del americano, con lo mucho que ama la comida y sobre todo, la comida de su madre, sería una tortura ponerse en una dieta rigurosa antes de que las competencias por el Gran Prix continuaran.

— Leo! Are you ready?— la voz de su entrenadora interrumpió a los chicos de su plática, Guang Hong sonrió levemente encogiéndose de hombros, Leo asintió despidiéndose.

— Después nos conectamos, duerme bien— era de noche en China, Leo ya se sabía el horario de China, Guang Hong asintió — Tu también, cuídate—

El joven apagó el computador y se levantó de la cama, su entrenadora ya lo esperaba en el rellano de la sala.

— Oh _mijo_ , ¿Ya se irán tan pronto, Alexia?— preguntó la madre del moreno, una señora un poco mayor de tez morena y ojos oscuros, la mujer le sonrió amablemente— Leo tiene que mucho que practicar, además no iremos muy lejos ya que estaremos en Lake Arrowhead, en el condado de San Bernardino— la mujer soltó un suspiro al escucharle decir aquello.

— ¡Menos mal! El año pasado sufrí mucho sin _mijo_ , te lo llevaste a Utah y apenas si funcionaba la recepción de teléfono— la entrenadora calmó a la madre de su pupilo, Leo se recargo en su madre con suavidad, dándole un abrazo.

— Volveré pronto, mamá, además si resulta que vuelvo a quedar en el Skate de America, podrás ir a verme ¿no sería _padre_?— la mujer asintió animada besando las mejillas de su muchacho, Alexia se retiró un momento con la excusa de meter el equipaje de Leo, el cual ya estaba en la entrada esperando ser transportado.

Una vez su equipaje en el auto, Alexia se despidió de la madre de Leo y este le dio un último abrazo, en el camino, Leo miraba por el retrovisor hasta que vio desaparecer su hogar del reflejo.

Sintió una cálida caricia en su mano izquierda, Leo miró a su entrenadora quien miraba al frente con una sonrisa, el castaño apretó su mano en señal de agradecimiento y también sonrió.

Lake Arrowhead era una comunidad pequeña en el enorme condado de San Bernardino, tenía una impresionante gama de paisajes naturales, como el lago y los bosques y montañas que lo rodeaban, era un excelente lugar para pasar los cálidos veranos y en invierno ofrecían maravillosas vistas del poder de la naturaleza en la región.

Leo había entrenado en la pista local con anterioridad, en su etapa de junior y había asistido a uno que otro campamento antes de concentrarse únicamente en los entrenamientos, a pesar de eso, siempre disfrutaba de pasear aunque sea media hora por los senderos aledaños.

— Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí— comentó de la Iglesia al bajar del auto, Alexia, su entrenadora, hizo lo propio – que no te engañe la fachada, han hecho unas mejoras en el interior, abrieron una sección para que el equipo local de hockey pueda practicar sin dañar mucho el hielo—

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es genial! Odiaba tropezar con las marcas que dejaban—

Ambos se dirigieron a una especie de posada, habían llegado al centro del condado y como aún era verano, había mucha gente caminando por las calles, más de lo usual.

— ¿Todos son turistas? No se ven como de aquí—

— Van a haber varios eventos esta semana, es la última antes de que inicie el periodo escolar—

— Ya veo— Leo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su entrenadora, luego de registrase fueron llevados a su habitación.

— ¡Oh sí!— se dejó caer en la cama completamente extendido, Alexia dejó una maleta y se acomodó en la otra cama— Hasta ahora todo va bien, espero que haya agua caliente o si no me voy a enojar— Leo sonrió negando con la cabeza, después de un par de segundos recordó algo.

— ¿Mi celular?— Alexia lo miro con la ceja alzada – ya le dije a tu madre que acabábamos de llegar—

— No es eso, es que ya son las ocho y algo por allá— Alexia reviso su reloj, no era ni de cerca la hora que decía.

— ¿De qué hablas?—

— ¡En China! Ya es mañana y quiero ver el traje de Guang Hong, seguro que ya está en las pruebas y debo dar mi visto bueno— Alexia reprimió una risita y solo se limitó a observar al muchacho que buscaba su celular como loco, solo para escucharle soltar un "chale, no trae pila".

La mujer negó con la cabeza sacando la laptop de una de las maletas — Anda, conéctala porque seguro le falta batería— el joven asintió y en seguida lo hizo, Alexia salió de la habitación para buscar algo de comer y revisar a qué hora servían la cena.

Mientras tanto, Leo ya estaba en la red, justo a tiempo, pues Guang Hong se conectó segundos después.

¡Ni hao, Leo!—

¡Qué onda!—

Sonrieron ante su saludo poco habitual, si bien, ambos hablaban inglés en un grado aceptable, tanto Leo como Guang Hong soltaban una que otra frase o slang en sus lenguas maternas.

— ¿Ya estás en Arrowhead Lake?—

— Así es, acabamos de llegar, Alexia fue a buscar comida—

— ¿Y cómo es? Me platicaste de ese lugar hace mucho, ¿ha cambiado?—

— Hasta ahorita solo sé que abrieron una pista de hielo para los jugadores de hockey… y creo que estas habitaciones son nuevas— Leo le dio la vuelta a la computadora, mostrándole el lugar, Guang Hong asintió en común acuerdo.

Y dime, ¿ya fuiste a las medidas? tu diseñadora sí que trabaja rápido—

— De hecho…— Guang Hong se alejó de la pantalla un poco, Leo frunció el ceño y entonces notó que vestía el traje que le había mostrado hace poco.

— ¿Realmente ese es el traje? Lo termino de volada—

¿Te gusta?—

— ¡Esta _con madre_!—

— ¿Leo?— Guang hizo un gesto de extrañeza, Leo se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando que Guang aún no conocía muchas de las variopintas expresiones que usaba.

— Que esta genial— el menor asintió un poco sonrojado y miró en otra dirección, se quedaron breves momentos en silencio, mirando la pantalla al otro fijamente.

Entonces leo detalló sus expresivos ojos, Guang Hong siempre había sido así, un poco tímido pero cuando agarraba confianza, era bastante divertido y fácil de llevarse con él, habían congeniado al instante.

Por otra parte, para Guang Hong, Leo era un chico genial y atento, un buen hijo que amaba a su madre y buscaba la manera de enorgullecerla siempre, Leo era un chico fácil de llevar y muy sociable, por lo que el siempre terminaba siendo amigo de los conocidos de Leo ya que era "amigo de leo" como fue el caso de Yuri Katsuki y Pichit Chulanont cuando se conocieron en una de las competencias hace un par de años.

— Ya quiero que la temporada inicie— comentó el joven moreno al monitor, casi en un susurro que, de no haber estado en silencio ambas partes, se hubiera perdido — ¿Ah sí? Yo tengo miedo, va a ser un año difícil—

— No seas pesimista, Guang Hong—

— Para no serlo, tendría que ignorar el hecho de que Viktor Nikiforov va a participar este año, sin contar con que el actual campeón da más miedo que el demonio de la película que vimos el otro día— de la Iglesia se rió por su ocurrencia, pero en seguida agregó:

— Y no olvides a nuestro querido amigo adicto a las selfies y el adicto al katsudon—

Podría decirse que había una nube negra sobre ambos chicos al recordar a todos los competidores a los que se enfrentarían, sin duda, un año complicado se venía por delante.

— Sabes algo, creo que, a pesar de todo, será un buen año— dijo el moderno, con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro — ¿Por qué lo dices?— Leo se tomó un segundo antes de responderle.

— Porque competiremos juntos—

A través del computador, Leo pudo apreciar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo, era algo que le parecía adorable de él, Guang Hong tenía la piel muy sensible y blanca, y ya sea por frio o calor, sus mejillas se calentaban más de la mitad del tiempo, pero a veces, cuando se emocionaba o se apenaba, también lo hacía, solo que con mayor intensidad.

Los chicos siguieron hablando durante varias horas más hasta que se hizo de noche en donde Leo vivía y Alexia les interrumpió, diciendo que mañana tenían entrenamiento.

Guang Hong también tenía que atender unas diligencias, por lo que se despidió de Leo hasta la mañana— tarde— noche siguiente.

Alexia lo vio guardar la laptop y luego tumbarse en la cama — Me sorprende como pueden mantenerse en contacto siendo que casi se llevan un día de diferencia—

Es fácil, solo tenemos que aprender el horario de aquí y allá, aunque es un desastre cuando estamos en diferentes competencias— dijo Leo girándose para quedar boca arriba – antes tenía una tabla de diferentes zonas horarias, también cuando hablaba con Pichit en el tiempo en que estaba en Tailandia, pero ya me aprendí la de China—

Alexia solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y también se durmió pues a partir de mañana empezarían el trabajo duro con un objetivo en mente: lograr que Leo llegue al Gran Prix.

 **Tokyo, Japón**

El anunciador japonés Hisashi Mooroka bebía su café matutino mientras leía las notas que diría el día de hoy, apenas iba en el segundo párrafo cuando dio un ligero bostezo de aburrimiento.

Esto es tan divertido como dar el clima— no era que despreciara la labor de quien anuncia el grado de humedad durante el día, pero el día de hoy…no toda la semana, se había mostrado apático en su trabajo.

Lo atribuyo a la falta de emoción en el medio. Su especialidad era cubrir el patinaje artístico sobre hielo, pero como estaban en temporada baja, no había muchas competencias nacionales las cuales cubrir, además las dos estrellas japonesas no se encontraban en la zona, Minami Kenjirou estaba descansando con su familia en alguna playa de Okinawa mientras Yuri Katsuki entrenaba en San Petersburgo.

Suspiró, por mucho que le hubiera encantado realizar un reportaje especial sobre como la estrella japonesa llevaba su entrenamiento en las frías tierras de Rusia, la compañía no podía permitirse tal presupuesto.

Así que tenía que conformarse con lo que tenía.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría dar una nota más acerca de alguna caminata de quien sabe cuántos kilómetros en los próximos días. Su celular vibró al recibir una notificación de la actualización de estado de la Federación.

Leyó lo que habían publicado al mismo tiempo que sorbía su café. Entonces, lo escupió de golpe antes de ahogarse por la impresión.

— ¡Ahora, esto es lo que estaba buscando!—

 **San Peterburgo, Rusia**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el anuncio que Yakov acababa de dar.

Había interrumpido el entrenamiento de todos con voz de mando y mando a proyectar en una de las pantallas las tablas de asignaciones. Exclamaciones y alientos contenidos reflejaban el sentir de todos ahí.

Sobre todo, de dos patinadores nacionales quienes ya han alcanzado el oro anteriormente y un extranjero que se había llevado la plata.

— ¿Es una broma, cierto?— dijeron los chicos que compartían el mismo nombre al unísono, causando que se miraran extrañados.

— Esto será interesante, ¿no lo crees, Yakov?— como siempre, la actitud despreocupada de Viktor era la cereza del pastel, Yakov sentía una venita saltar en la sien ante los problemas que se avecinaban.

 **Montreal, Canadá**

— Es una jodida broma— comento JJ mirando el celular con hastió, su madre le sonrió comprensiva — Lo harás bien, JJ, no debes dejar que problemas triviales te afecten—

— Es cierto, hijo— habló su papa entonces— Es lo que hacen los competidores, algunos no pueden verse ni en pintura, pero mantienen la dignidad profesional y respeto al deporte ante todo—

—Tienen razón— comentó canadiense sin mucho ánimo, pero no quería llevarles la contra, les debía mucho y al menos, por su parte, no ocurriría ninguna tragedia el día de su competencia.

Esperaba que los otros hicieran lo mismo.

 **Florencia, Toscana, Italia**

Por alguna razón Emil había insistido en que quería conocer la famosa cuna del Renacimiento y Michele no pudo negarse a ofrecerse de turista al menos los pocos días que quedaban antes de que sus entrenadores les exigieran estar de vuelta en sus respectivas pistas para las próximas competencias.

Ahora, ambos estaban tomando un descanso en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre en la ciudad de Pratto disfrutando de las maravillas locales, Michele disfrutaba los tradicionales cantuccini mientras Emil tomaba fotos hasta del piso.

Michele sonrió al verlo tan animado, como cuando eran unos niños.

— _Y eso que aún no ha visto Sienna_ — se lamentó el que les quedaran pocos días de descanso, pero no importaba de todas maneras, tenían que concentrarse en el patinaje y solamente eso.

En esos días había hablado con Sala, ya no la sentía molesta, pero aun así Michele no quería arriesgarse y verla, en estos días había estado tan tranquilo que temía que se desatara una tormenta de un momento a otro… o que Emil le hiciera enfadar, cosa que, no había hecho en varios días.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Emil que dejara el celular y regresara a la mesa, cuando su celular recibió una notificación.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! — exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente, rápidamente checó las asignaciones, tanto de él como de Sala y Emil. Si, al menos estarían juntos en una misma competencia, solo que ahora no estaba tan seguro de alegrarse por aquello.

— ¡Hey! ¡Parece que viste un fantasma! ¿Qué pasa?— de pronto, Emil ocupo su campo de visión, Michele lo vio tan cerca, sus soñadores ojos azules y el flequillo que cubría su frente… Michele se apartó carraspeando mostrándole su celular.

— ¡Esto es genial, Micky! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!— Michele asintió dándole una falsa sonrisa y continuó comiendo, pensativo.

 **Arrowhead Lake, California, Estados Unidos**

— Creo que vomitare—

— ¡Guang Hong! ¡Resiste!— Leo se inclinó sobre la pantalla al ver como su amigo corría rápidamente, desapareciendo de su vista, Leo le llamaba a voz de grito, quizás en la habitación pareciera que le gritaba a la nada, pero estaba preocupado por la reacción de su amigo ante las noticias.

Escucho a lo lejos como tiraban la cadena del retrete –"si vomitó"— Leo suspiró abatido, mirando una vez más la lista de asignaciones, este año si la tendría más difícil, aunque nada comparado a la suerte de Guang Hong.

 **Zurich, Suiza**

Chris oculto su sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, su celular se había llenado de notificaciones en el breve rato en que estuvo atendiendo a unas fans que lo reconocieron en el lugar, su compañero estaba mirando la misma información en su teléfono.

Estaban en su país de origen, en la ciudad de Zurich, Chris tenía un evento ese día y se habían hospedado en The Dolder Grand, un hermoso castillo con vista impresionante a las montañas, a pocos metros de ahí, estaba el Dolder, una pista al aire libre. En invierno, Chris recordaba muy bien, era un espectáculo asombroso que siempre procuraba visitar una vez al año, un enorme pino de navidad en el centro de la pista siempre lo transportaba a sus días de niñez, donde sus padres y èl venían a patinar cada navidad.

— Como si el destino te hubiera escuchado, Chris— el suizo asintió pensativo, saliendo de sus memorias felices, recordando que se enfrentaría grandes oponentes desde el inicio, uno de ellos, su más acérrimo rival.

— Creo que empezaré fuerte desde el inicio, Masumi— el ex patinador asintió tomando su mano suavemente, Chris la apretó dándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

— Crees que podamos patinar un poco? Esto hay que celebrarlo— Masumi negó con la cabeza, pero de todos modos se paró y tomo la delantera, Chris dio un último sorbo a su café dejando el pago en la mesa, siguiendo a su compañero.

 **Almaty, Kazajstán**

Tenía la mirada pensativa dirigida al horizonte, estaba en un paseo habitual en su moto cuando había parado en una tienda para comprar una botella de agua, entonces, justo en la fila para pago, había recibido una notificación de su entrenador con las asignaciones en varias capturas de pantalla.

No podía decir que había tenido mala o buena suerte, pero realmente eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba encontrárselo en una de las competencias previas al Gran Prix, pero no pensó que fuera a ocurrir de esa manera.

Dando un hondo suspiro, volvió a ponerse en marcha directo a su hogar, su mente ya estaba ideando un plan para lograr que Yuri olvidara lo ocurrido en Canadá y volvieran a hablarse como los mejores amigos que eran.

Además de encontrar una forma de hacer pagar al entrometido de Leroy por provocar todo este problema.

 **ASIGNACIONES PARA EL CIRCUITO DE GRAN PRIX**

 **SKATE AMERICA**

Yuri Katsuki

Otabek

Michele Crsipino

Leo de la Iglesia

Christopher Giaccometti

 **SKATE CANADA**

Emil Nekola

Seun Lee

Yuri Plisetsky

Pichit Chulanont

 **CUP OF CHINA**

Viktor Nikiforov

Emil Nekola

Michele Crispino

Chirstopher Giaccometti

 **TROPHEE ERIC BOMPARD**

Yuri Plisetsky

JJ Leroy

Otabek Altin

 **CUP OF RUSSIA**

Seun Lee

Viktor Nikiforov

Guang Hong

JJ Leroy

 **TROPHY NHK**

Yuri Katsuki

Guan Hong

Leo de la Iglesia

Pichit Chulanont

 **Comentarios**

Espero que puedan verlas :S diseñè esas tablas a manera que se parecieran a las que pone la Federacion :)

 ***EDIT*no se pueden ver :( quesad... por eso mejor pongo quienes participan en cada una (solo los personajes).**

Hay muchos hilos sueltos que pronto se unirán para formar la historia que planeo, me estoy tomando algunas libertades con la personalidad de los personajes (Leo por ejemplo) siempre he querido escribir con un personaje México-americano, aunque tal vez ni siquiera sea el caso XD en fin.

Obviamente se que hay mas competidores, pero como es un lio mental repetir a toda una veintena de chavos, pues la reduje a diez XD.

Como ven, dimos saltos alrededor del globo para mostrar las diferentes reacciones y situaciones de los personajes (¡y eso que faltaron algunos!)

Como sea, sé que a algunos no les parecerá el SeungxSala, sobre todo por que se dice que el no está interesado en las mujeres...bueno, para mí, Sala no es cualquier mujer y veremos si hará caer al sexy coreanito.

El siguiente capitulo es el Skate America, como ya vieron las asignaciones, todos están por sin ningún lado, se vienen competencias fuertes (pobre Guang Hong, me ensañé con él, pero aún puede dar una sorpresa, y quién sabe? Logre sobrepasar a uno de los más fuertes :O)

Realmente me la pensé mucho para asignarlos, sobre todo para acomodar lo siguiente que venga en la historia, eso si, para los que lleguen al Gran Prix (por muy obvio que parezca, todo puede suceder) será una batalla a muerte.

Así que, dejándolo hasta aquí, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Capitulo 7: Skate America (1parte)

**Capítulo 7 Skate America: El mejor amigo de Yuri Plisetsky**

Se dirigió a la salida para tomar el taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel, su entrenador había llegado un par de días antes para tener todo listo y en orden cuando arribará, por supuesto después de una noche de merecido descanso tras una escala con retraso en España era suficiente para agotar sus energías.

Le mando un mensaje a su entrenador anunciando su llegada, en pocos segundos le contesto que lo esperaba en el lobby del hotel. Guardo su celular cuando escucho que un taxi le llamaba, tomo su maleta y estaba a punto de subirse cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino.

— Hey! Era mi taxi— no solía replicar mucho pero realmente estaba cansado, sin embargo, el chico que se le había atravesado lo miro sorprendido.

— ¡Otabek! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Acabas de llegar?—. Leo de la Iglesia se quitó los auriculares y lo saludó efusivamente, el kazajo solo se limitó a asentir con agrado.

Leo inmediatamente se percató de la situación y tras disculparse por no haberlo visto, sugirió que compartieran el taxi ya que se hospedan en el mismo hotel, el kazajo no tuvo problemas con ello. Ya en el taxi el americano comenzó la charla:

— ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo! Es bueno tener a alguien conocido en la competencia... ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento?—

— Bastante bien, he mejorado en mis saltos—

— ¡Me alegro! Alexia apenas me dejo respirar y comer estas últimas semanas, y con lo mucho que extraño la comida de mi madre...— el kazajo oculto una sonrisa, no hablaba mucho con Leo a la distancia, pero habían sido compañeros de pista en su tiempo en Estados Unidos y el chico era bastante amistoso y algo glotón.

— ¿Sigues dándole problemas a tu entrenadora?—

— Si estoy _flaco_ es por su culpa...Aunque ya me desquite un poco en la temporada baja, mi madre me consintió con _antojitos_ — el kazajo no entendió muy bien, pero de cualquier manera asintió, entonces Leo le pregunto— ¿y tú? ¿Participaste en alguna competencia? El otro día vi que estabas en Montreal en un concierto o algo así y yo que pensaba que lo del DJ era una fase— Otabek logro ocultar su molestia al recordar lo que sucedió aquel día , estaba a punto de respóndele cualquier cosa a Leo cuando el taxi anuncio que habían llegado.

Los chicos llegaron al registro y después de firmar, fueron a esperar en el elevador, pero cuando esté se abrió, fueron sorprendidos por un chico japonés que conocían muy bien.

— Hey Yuri!— Leo lo saludo animadamente, Yuri le correspondió con amabilidad y a él, le dirigió una sonrisa cortes, Otabek supo entonces que también acababan de llegar y ahora iban a salir un rato por los alrededores, el kazajo no entendía como después de un vuelo de más de medio día no se notaban tan cansados.

Quizás por todos los problemas por los que tuvo que pasar para llegar aquí solo le habían ocurrido a él.

Entonces otra figura que conocía bien se acercó sonriendo y colgándose de Yuri – Otabek! Leo! ¿Cómo están? ¿Acaban de llegar?— al kazajo asintió, el tener al ruso le daba la oportunidad de preguntar por Yuri, pero no se atrevía, no si acaso el rubio les había contado sobre el desastre de Montreal, pero nuevamente, quizás el ruso se lo guardó para sí.

Charlaron un par de minutos ahí, Otabek se sentía algo cansado y quería subir a su habitación para dormirse un par de horas, pero por alguna razón que aún no llegaba a comprender, se vio arrastrado a un restaurante de comida corrida a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel, Viktor Nikiforov lo había invitado y también a Leo junto con Yuri y Christophe Giacometti quien se estaba registrando cuando ellos ya iban de salida.

El lugar estaba un poco lleno, pero lograron encontrar una mesa disponible, mientras esperaban que los atendieran, Viktor hablaba animadamente:

— Yo digo que tendremos competencias muy interesantes este año—

— ¡Lo se! Guang Hong se puso pálido cuando vio las asignaciones, no puedo creer que tuviera tal suerte—

— Yo creo que Guang Hong lo hará bien — acertó Yuri con una sonrisa— tuvo algunas competencias locales y ya logra clavar casi todos sus saltos—

— ¿Y tú Otabek?— Chris se dirigió a kazajo con una sonrisa pícara— las cosas se pondrán interesantes en Francia, ¿no lo crees?— le guiño un ojo, el kazajo se descolocó por ello, aun así asintió de todos modos. El suizo noto aquel imperceptible gesto pero lo dejo pasar por el momento, ahora se dirigió a Yuri:

— No creas que te la dejaré fácil esta vez, Yuri—

— Yo sé que no Chris — respondió ligeramente sonrojado— no es una amenaza, ¿verdad?— el suizo solo estalló en carcajadas siendo reprendido por Viktor quien ya abrazaba a Yuri posesivamente— Chris no hostigues a Yuri, se pone muy nervioso antes de competencia y luego yo tengo que hacer algo al respecto— el japonés de puso rojo ante las palabras del mayor de todos ahí, el suizo enarcó una ceja — no creo que eso sea una queja— Viktor solo río sin agregar nada más, Yuri hizo un ademán con la mano y de excuso para ir al baño.

Durante el tiempo en que Yuri iba al tocador, Viktor se reclinó en la silla suspirando inexplicablemente.

— ¿Y eso?— le pregunto el suizo, Viktor se encogió de hombros dándole una leve sonrisa — el amor, el amor — canturreo felizmente, pasados varios minutos Otabek presentía que ambos querían hablar de algo, solo que en su presencia no se atrevían o no podían hacerlo.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo y el problema ahora es que Leo también había ido al baño.

Entonces decidió darles su espacio y excusarse también, así que con una breve disculpa se levantó de la mesa y también fue al privado, pero el escenario que había tras la puerta era de lo más inesperado.

Yuri se había encerrado en el baño para evitar que Viktor hiciera más comentarios fuera de tono, no era que le incomodarán pero con Chris cualquier cosa era subida de tono y a pesar de que Leo era un buen amigo, no era tan cercano y mayor como para que escuchará semejante plática.

Escandaloso tal vez, pero eso no disminuirá su pena y rubor.

Se hecho agua en el rostro para despejarse un poco, Viktor se había comportado extraño en el viaje hasta acá, un poco más empalagoso y posesivo, creía que el cambio de hora lo había afectado pero no podía asegurarlo...Era Viktor, tan impredecible como caprichoso.

— ¡Hey Yuri!— Leo había salido de uno de los servicios, Yuri estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera lo escucho entrar.

— Hola Leo...— el chico le sonreía cortésmente mientras se lavaba las manos — ¿tuvieron un buen vuelo?— pregunto el moreno, Yuri tardo un poco en reaccionar— este… Sí, no hubo percances—

— Vaya que tuvieron suerte, Otabek tuvo que hacer una escala en España para venir— el japonés se sorprendió levemente— ¿oh en serio? Pobre debe estar agotado— Yuri miro hacia la puerta sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer que el kazajo les acompañará cuando bien podría tomar un descanso.

— Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa — comento Leo tomando la delantera— espero no te moleste, pero quiero preguntarle un par de cosas a Viktor acerca de su competencia en Budapest de hace cinco años— Yuri solamente sonrió y cuando estaban por salir del servicio, tres grandes hombres les impidieron el paso empujándolos adentro nuevamente, Yuri se excusó haciéndose a un lado, pero Leo hizo un gesto de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido para los hombres.

— ¡No te enojes _compadre!_ — en seguida, los chicos hicieron mofa diciendo palabras que Yuri no entendía, pero al parecer Leo si lo había dejándolo rojo del coraje.

— ¿Pretendes llegar al Gran Prix, _carnal_? ¿Un tipo como tú? Déjaselo a los verdaderos americanos, estas ocupando un puesto que no te pertenece— Leo mantenía la mirada fija en el tipo que le decía aquello, ahora, Yuri si había entendido aquella estupidez.

Entonces Leo le miro retadoramente, no permitiendo que esas palabras logren perturbar su mente — ¿y crees que un imbécil como tú pueda hacerlo? Primero ve de nuevo a la escuela para que aprendas que todos somos americanos y que la palabra que buscas es ciudadano...Lo cual, por cierto, también soy—

— ¡Maldito muerto de hambre!— uno de los tipos ya estaba a punto de ir sobre Leo cuando de la nada, Otabek lo tacleo llevándolo al suelo.

— ¿Que te crees imbécil?— uno de los sujetos ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse mientras el otro estaba presto a arremeter contra el kazajo, pero este rápidamente lo esquivándolo y también dejándolo en el suelo

Los hombres entonces le dieron una mala cara pero decidieron irse de ahí, Yuri seguía asustado, escucho que Leo le decía que era increíble o algo así en español, no le entendió muy bien.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien? — el japonés parpadeo confundido pero asintió — debemos volver a la mesa, Viktor y Chris se pueden preocupar.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, comentaron el incidente a sus amigos quienes obviamente se molestaron mucho, incluso Chris dijo que iría a hablar con los encargados para exigirles una disculpa o retribución, pero Leo lo desestimó ya no queriendo más líos.

— No puedo creer que siga habiendo gente tan prejuiciosa en la actualidad— comento Viktor con el señor fruncido, Chris entonces se dirigió a Otabek — ¡Sí que eres un héroe Otabek! ¿Sabes box o algo así?

El kazajo negó con la cabeza — aprendí a defenderme muy joven, de hecho, debido al patinaje es que aprendí a moverme de esa manera— continuo para interés de los demás — en Almaty… ¿han escuchado del bandy? Es parecido al hockey… mi primer acercamiento a una pista fue para practicar esto en el Medeo, pero no congeniaba bien con los chicos, no sabía trabajar en equipo y deje de hacerlo, pero era bueno patinando así que…—

— Por eso te hiciste patinador— termino Viktor con una sonrisa, Otabek asintió – Como dije, no me llevaba bien con los chicos, cuando me veian patinar hacían burla de eso y aprendi a defenderme, aunque no estuve demasiado tiempo ahí, después de un tiempo fui a la pista de San Petersburgo y pues de ahí ya conocen el resto— termino el kazajo con una leve sonrisa, Viktor se veía satisfecho – son tal para cual—

— De que hablas, Viktor?— pregunto Yuri con extrañeza, Otabek frunció el ceño pero el ruso solo movió la mano restándole importancia.

Siguieron conversando mientras degustaban la comida, por un momento se olvidaron de que eran rivales en la competencia de la que esta ciudad era sede, Viktor comento alguna que otra anécdota graciosa de las veces que le había tocado asistir a la arena, como en una de ellas se quedó encerrado en el baño o cuando Chris se perdió en el camino, todo por querer llegar por su cuenta. Leo y Yuri reían por sus ocurrencias mientras Otabek los escuchaba con gracia, entonces, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse somnoliento y cabeceaba después del postre.

Vaya, creo que a Otabek ya se le paso la hora de dormir— comento Viktor burlonamente

— Ahh cierto lo olvide, Leo dijo que Otabek había hecho una escala en España— dijo Yuri apenado – creo que será mejor que regresemos—

El kazajo les dijo que el volvería por su cuenta, no hacía falta que interrumpieran su estadía, Leo insistió en acompañarlo y el kazajo acepto finalmente.

No estaba muy lejos así que regresaron a pie, en el camino, leo lo miró con cierta duda – te he querido preguntar algo desde hace tiempo… ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigo de Yuri Plisetsky?— al kazajo le sorprendió aquello, Leo era un buen compañero de pista y habían salido de vez en cuando, era alguien fácil de llevar y a Otabek le caía bien.

— Fue en Barcelona, le ayude a huir de sus fans y pues… le pedí ser mi amigo— al parecer eso había sorprendido a Leo, quien lo miro extrañado – ¿Es en serio? Espera… ¿entonces acepto?—

— Pues sí... de ahí paseamos un rato por la ciudad y terminamos en un restaurante, luego los otros competidores llegaron ahí y comimos juntos—

— Qué extraño y directo… bueno, tú nunca te andas por las ramas y hasta donde sé, eres alguien fácil de llevar fuera de la pista—

— Bueno, esa manía de ser antisocial se me quitó cuando estuve en Montreal… aunque en la pista toda mi concentración está en el la competencia—

— Y que lo digas…— llegaron al hotel nuevamente y una vez en el piso que compartían, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El kazajo finalmente se tiró en la cama… literalmente, ni siquiera se descalzo los tenis que traía, estaba demasiado cansado como para si quiera meterse bajo el edredón, cerró los ojos pesadamente y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

 _Cayo una y otra vez en el mismo movimiento, su entrenador hizo un movimiento con la mano y negó con la cabeza – ¡suficiente! Tomate cinco minutos y luego empieza de nuevo— Otabek asintió y salió de la pista, se dirigió entonces a los vestidores, quería refrescarse un poco la cara, a pesar de que la temperatura estaba nivelada el apenas sentía una leve corriente pasar._

 _Justo en el camino a los vestidores, se topó con sus compañeros de pista alrededor de la pantalla que tenían en la sección de la pista — ¿Qué están viendo?—_

 _Es el campeonato junior de Rusia, Yuri Plisetsky está a punto de participar— Otabek olvido la idea de refrescarse y se acomodó para presenciar el programa de rubio, el cual al parecer, era el libre ya que mostraban escenas del que parecía su programa corto mientras el chico entraba._

 _Finalmente comenzó, el Vals No. 2 de Shostakovich resonaba en la pista, Otabek se sorprendió un poco ya que es una pieza muy popular en la categoría de parejas, pero el programa de joven ruso era sublime y de tal calidad que podría apostar que sería el campeón sin dudarlo._

 _Y dicho y hecho, al parecer, Yuri fue el último patinador en pasar del cuarto grupo y ahora estaba en el Kiss and Cry junto a su entrenador, ambos atentos a los resultados, cuando finalmente se desplegaron en pantalla, Otabek percibió una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

 _Había ganado su último campeonato nacional como junior, la siguiente vez que lo viera competir, entraría en la categoría senior._

 _Otabek competiría contra él muy pronto._

 _—_ _Sera un enorme reto enfrentar a esos monstruos rusos, ¿no lo creen?— bromeo uno de sus compañeros, refiriéndose a Yuri y al multicampeón y leyenda viviente, Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Otabek era ajeno a sus comentarios, el solo estaba enfocado en lo que transmitía la televisión, le estaban haciendo una entrevista a Yuri sobre que sentía acerca de su última victoria, el chico, como siempre, daba respuestas cortas y precisas, tal vez un poco toscas, pero así era él. Otabek lo sabía bien, a pesar de nunca haberle hablado, el sabía como era._

 _Esa mirada firme y tenaz, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, sin importar que tan grande sea, Yuri era tan distinto a él, pero al mismo tiempo, eran tan similares._

 _Por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, no dudo en pedirle ser su amigo, era la primera vez que el buscaba a alguien de esa manera, ya que dudaba que Yuri se fijara en él más allá de como un contrincante en el hielo._

 _Otabek quería conocerlo y lo había hecho._

 _Entonces, escenas de aquella vez en Barcelona, en su primer encuentro y luego en el banquete, donde compartió risas y chistes con Yuri vinieron a sus sueños, confortándolo._

 _Sus sueños le llevaron a aquellos días eternos en San Petersburgo, el haber conocido y convivido más íntimamente con su amigo, compartir su casa y su mesa, Otabek se sintió agradecido por ello y, a pesar de los malos entendidos, su estadía en aquella ciudad fue memorable._

Hubiera continuado soñando cosas agradables de no ser porque su inconsciente decidió traer de vuelta la última vez que se vio con Yuri cara a cara y como esto termino.

Otabek despertó aturdido, solo para darse cuenta que ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana y su entrenador le había dejado un par de mensajes desde la tarde de ayer, olvido por completo comunicarse con él.

El kazajo se levantó de la cama y se desvistió para tomar una ducha, era el primer día de prácticas y debía tener toda su atención enfocada en el entrenamiento.

— .— .— .— .—

Después de que pasaran todos los competidores a sacar su número de turno para la presentación del programa corto, Yuri buscó con la mirada a Viktor, quien le alzó los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación, Otabek vio el gesto de alivio del japonés al saber que le tocaría competir en el segundo grupo, suerte que no tuvo el kazajo ya que era el tercero en participar del primer grupo.

Leo de la Iglesia se acercó con una sonrisa y palmeo su espalda – y aquí vamos de nuevo, amigo mío— hizo un gesto para chocar los puños, el kazajo lo hizo negando con la cabeza –esta vez no te dejaré ganar— comento con algo de burla, Leo bufó levantándose el flequillo –sí, si lo que digas—

"The Joe" la sede que albergaba el Skate de America en esta edición estaba a su capacidad media, no había mucho público como en el Gran Prix pero alcanzaba a distinguir algunos fans con banderas de su país. Sintió los ánimos renovados y agradeció por eso.

Después de que terminaran de presentarlos, quedo el primer patinador preparándose para su programa, Otabek estaba en el área mirando alrededor, cerró los ojos, manteniéndose ajeno al ruido y con su mente únicamente en una cosa.

Yuri Plisetsky y sus indomables ojos verdes.

Su entrenador palmeo su hombro, indicándole que sería su turno pronto, Otabek mentalizó su papel, estaba a punto de ingresar al campo de batalla de los Campos del Pelennor, la esperanza por la victoria es casi nula, pero existe.

Es un importante soldado de Gondor, su vida y la de su pueblo están en peligro a causa de la Guerra del Anillo único, que, en poco tiempo, deberá ser destruido. Aun así, ellos intentan detener el asedio en la ciudad, Otabek se mentaliza y adquiere el perfil de un valeroso combatiente…

 _Next skater representing Khazajstan, Otabek Altin_

Estaba ataviado con indumentaria similar a una armadura de aquel ambiente, pantalones oscuros y una camisa justa con un chalequin con brillantes, simulando una cota de guerrero, en cada uno de sus brazos tenia símbolos en sindarìn, una lengua de aquel mundo en el que simulaba estar.

 _*** El héroe de Kazajistán ha dado mucho de qué hablar estos últimos meses***_

 _*** A pesar de que sus secuencias de pasos tienen escasos elementos de ballet, eso no diezma la impecable técnica que ha perfeccionado***_

 _*** Tengo entendido que ha perfeccionado su triple Lutz, pero ese será un salto que veremos en su programa libre en dos días***_

Yuri Katsuki veía atentamente el programa de Otabek, había interrumpido su calentamiento para ello siendo levemente reprendido por Viktor.

— ¿Yuri? No debes dejar que te afecte, ¿entiendes? Tú sabes que me encanta besarte y todo pero eso lo dejamos para el final—

— No es eso, mira, el programa de Otabek— el pelinegro le señaló la pantalla, ambos estaban en una de las salas de descanso antes de competir. Viktor se acercó sin entender muy bien a que se refería Yuri, entonces sonrió sorprendido.

Vaya, sí que tiene buen gusto—

— En verdad parece un héroe, ¿no lo crees?— Viktor abrazó a Yuri por detrás, besando levemente su mejilla— tú también lo eres, después de todo, eres mi "estrella de la tarde" Yuri se sonrojó levemente, pero no dijo nada y continuaron observando el programa del kazajo.

 _*** Este programa es tan fuerte y lleno de valentía, Otabek Altin ha hecho honor a su imagen de héroe con tan maravillosa secuencia de pasos ***_

 _*** Es verdad, aquí viene ¡Sí! un Salchow cuádruple perfecto puedo sentir el ímpetu de su espíritu combativo***_

 _***¡Triple Salchow, bucle, un flip y una pirueta baja, que maravillosa secuencia! ***_

 _*** ¡Eso fue tan gallardo! ¡Un fuerte y decisivo programa que nos muestra al héroe de Kazajistán en su máximo esplendor! ***_

Otabek terminó su programa libre, sintiéndose como si hubiera acabado con decenas de enemigos durante todo el tiempo. Su entrenador y él se dirigieron entonces al _Kiss and Cry_ y después de ver su puntuación, hasta el momento quedando en primer lugar, fueron al área de descanso donde se toparon con Michele Crispino, él era del último grupo al igual que Leo y Chris.

Bien hecho, Otabek— recibió una palmada en su hombro antes de que el chico saliera de la sala, el kazajo lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada ya que leo se acercó aplaudiendo –solamente te hizo falta una espada—

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente Yuri Katsuki entro en la pista, Otabek y Leo estaban atentos a su programa, el chico había interrumpido brevemente su calentamiento para verlo y se sorprendieron al ver su traje, era color azul eléctrico, con pedrería de fantasía en uno de sus brazos las mangas estaban justas, dándole un aspecto sobrio y delgado ¿acaso había adelgazado más?

La música comenzó, Otabek la reconoció en seguida por ser una pieza muy popular, incluso fuera del patinaje u otras disciplinas, creía que Yuri iba a escoger algo propio como la vez anterior.

Entonces, un par de beeps y arreglos hicieron su aparición en medio de la canción, Otabek pensó que eran geniales.

 _*** ¡Ese triple Axel es tan refrescante como el giro que le ha dado a esta pieza musical! ***_

 _*** Katsuki quiso probar con nuevos sonidos y este fue el resultado, no esperaba menos de un competidor como él, inesperadamente perfecta***_

 _*** Uno de los puntos fuertes de Yuri Katsuki es su secuencia de pasos, los arreglos de esta canción permiten maximizarlos***_

 _*** ¡Pero qué es esto! Una combinación de flip cuádruple con un triple salchow? ¿Estamos viendo lo mismo? ***_

 _*** ¡Parece que sí! Este chico demuestra una resistencia casi inhumana ¿cree que llegue a superar el puntaje de Otabek Altin? ***_

 _***Ohh cayó después de ese loop, pero vuelve a recuperarse y continua con la presentación***_

 _***Maravilloso e inesperado programa que nos ha regalado Yuri Katsuki en esta competencia, esperaremos sus resultados***_

— Wow, eso fue tan… distinto a Yuri, no pensé que presentara una mezcla así, pero realmente fue excelente, no lo crees?— Otabek no le respondió, solo se quedó viendo la imagen de Yuri y Viktor en el _Kiss and Cry_ , después de un par de segundos, se desplegaron los resultados, Yuri estaba a pocas décimas por detrás de Otabek, esa caída había bajado su puntaje, pero el kazajo no se relajaba con eso, ya que era obvio que Katsuki mejoraría eso en las siguiente competencia.

— .— .— .— .— .—

Había quedado en tercer lugar tras el programa corto, Otabek comenzó a preocuparse seriamente si acaso tenía una posibilidad de llegar al Gran Prix, incluso Leo lo había superado y a Katsuki, ambos chicos tenían a su favor la parte artística del programa, sus cuerpos se movían con fluidez al ritmo de la música, Otabek, por el contrario, era más agresivo y fuerte, con movimientos precisos y veloces, por esa razón, sus programas eran un poco difíciles de coreografiar para que se vieran lo más naturales posibles.

Apenas empezaba a pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno, su celular sonó.

Y se sorprendió cuando vio quien le llamaba.

— Yuri?—

— ¿Es en serio que también tienes una obsesión insana con esas películas? ¿Qué tienen de especial?— el kazajo tardó un poco en comprender a que se refería – bueno, realmente son buenas y la música es de lo mejor, siempre quise usar su soundtrack alguna vez—

— Al menos no fue la estúpida canción de los enanos con pies peludos—

— Se llaman hobbits, Yuri, los enanos son los barbones de complexión gruesa— duraron en silencio un par de segundos, Otabek se sintió un poco ansioso e intrigado acerca de la llamada de Yuri.

— Otabek…—

— ¿Si?—

— Sé que las cosas están extrañas entre nosotros… pero quiero que entiendas algo—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Eres mi mejor amigo, Otabek, no quiero perderte por estupideces de los demás, eres el único que soporta mi mal genio y con quien…—

— ¿Yuri?—

— Con quien me atrevo a ser yo mismo…— el kazajo sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, trató de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible – eso va en ambas direcciones Yuri, y también eres mi mejor amigo, me alegra saber que lo soy para ti—

— Idiota…— era su manera de demostrarle su afecto, el kazajo lo sabía muy bien, entonces, Plisetsky le llamo la atención de nuevo— más te vale ganar esa competencia si quieres que nos enfrentemos en el Gran Prix— Otabek sonrió enarcando una ceja a pesar de que no hubiera alguien que viese su gesto en la habitación.

— Y tú debes prepararte bien en tu primera competencia, recuerda que Seung Lee prometió "hacerte tragar hielo" al saber de las fotos que le tomaste aquella vez en el mundial.

— Y yo le dije que fue idea de Chulanont… ¡pero no! ¡El coreano la trae contra mí! Ni siquiera le hice nada—

— Tal vez porque ambos son igual de temperamentales… solo no quiero que uses tus patines para otro uso que no sea para el que fueron creados—

— Otabek!—

— Ya, ya… solo bromeaba— el ruso emitió una leve risa y entonces procedió a despedirse –te estaré observando, no lo olvides y por favor, levanta más la pierna cuando des un Salchow, simplemente fue espantoso—

— Haré o posible… y Yuri—

— ¿Si?

Gracias—

— …de nada—

Entonces colgó la llamada, Otabek se quedó mirando el fondo de su celular, el cual mostraba una foto de ambos en aquella blinnaya donde tantas tardes compartieron una merienda, esa foto no la había subido a las redes ya que quería tenerla para sí, tenían buena luz y el ruso aprovecho para hacer la toma con el celular de Otabek, ya que el suyo estaba descargado, Yuri sonreía como pocas o casi nunca lo hacía, era un espectáculo raro y único, también Otabek lo hacía, solo que de forma tranquila.

Dejo el teléfono de lado, Yuri le había infundado ánimos y los sentimientos de inferioridad desaparecieron, ahora, Otabek solo no podía esperar a que fuera pasado mañana, era increíble que solo una charla con el ruso le hubiera renovado, pero lo hacía.

Otabek sonrió al recordar que, precisamente, sus deseos de conocer y enfrentarse algún dia a Yuri Plisetsky le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para llegar a aquel Gran Prix, ahora, iba por un segundo reencuentro, y de nueva cuenta, el ruso le había animado sin saberlo.

— Davai— sonrió para sí, alzando su pulgar al techo, entonces cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Oooo

Comentarios:

Ahora sobre los programas de los chicos, los capítulos se dividirán en 2, el día en que hacen el corto y el día en que hacen el libre, van enfocados a determinados personajes, como se dijo en un principio, esta es una historia de todos así que en mayor o menor medida, veremos historia de cada uno de ellos 3

Este fue el capitulo del programa corto, Otabek fue nuestro principal protagonista, no se preocupen, ya ire revelando conforme salgan los capitulos cuales son las canciones que usan:

Otabek- The Battle of the Pelennor Fields (Lord of the Rings: The return of the King soundtrack) escuchenla completa, pero yo me lo imagino en un arreglo a partir del minuto 1:22

watch?v=F8oqZ7SJN_8

Esa canción es jodidamente épica, se me hace tan... no se, Otabek? XD Sabia que con èl debia de usar una cancion de este tipo, y que sea de LOTR solo le da mas encanto para mi ya que soy fanatica de esta trilogia, Im sorry not sorry si alguien se perdió cuando leyeron lo de la batalla, era Otabek entrando en su personaje jaja. 

Por cierto, Viktor tambien es fan de esta serie :D (segun yo XD)

Y de Yuri, se que no le di mucho credito aqui pero en futuros capitulos veremos el transfondo de esta cancion popular y porque yuri usa esta versión:

Yuri Katsuki- Rivers flows in You -Yiruma (un remix)

watch?v=t4j9rjH0fJ8

Bueno, es todo por ahora :) see you!


	10. Capitulo 8: Skate America (2 parte)

_—_ _¡Viste Micky!— la sonrisa de Sala era de auténtica alegría, Michele aplaudió emocionado — ¡eres genial, Sala!— la pequeña traspillo en el hielo, pero llego hasta él para abrazarlo._

 _—_ _¡Gracias a ti, Micky! ¡Me encanta patinar!— el mayor de los Crispino sentía la calidez y emoción de poder compartir el gusto en común con su querida hermana, después de tanto insistir a sus padres en que los llevaran a una pista para estudiar, y en ese instante, Sala se enamoró de las bellas piruetas y saltos que hacían los estudiantes, Michele no les había prestado tanta atención pero por ver a Sala feliz, lo hizo._

 _El talento era innato en ambos, practicaron juntos a partir de ese día hasta sus primeros años como junior, donde las cosas comenzaron a cambiar._

Michele Crispino había quedado entre los diez primeros lugares de la competencia después del programa corto y no estaba nada feliz por eso. Sabia – después de ver las competencias de los demás participantes— que no podría siquiera remontar a una posición decente desde donde estaba. Simplemente sus posibilidades de ir al Gran Prix se acababan de ir al traste junto con sus ganas de participar.

O volver a participar en alguna otra competencia, a fin de cuentas.

Su entrenador lo regañaba pero también se preocupaba por él, pues Michele nunca había actuado de esa forma — poco motivado y con un pésimo humor— más que el habitual.

— ¿Michele?— algo le había preguntado, pero el italiano lo miró contrariado — ¿dijiste algo?— su entrenador dio un suspiro de decepción – te pregunte si quieres que contacte a Sala, tal vez ella te haga entrar en razón y al menos puedas terminar entre los primeros cinco—

Crispino rápidamente se negó levantándose de la silla y mirando a la pista en la pantalla, pronto, terminarían de pulir el hielo para el siguiente grupo, el suyo, y entonces todo terminaría.

 _La etapa junior de patinaje artístico fue una dura época para los gemelos Crispino, pues ellos habían practicado por años el patinaje sobre hielo como pareja, sin embargo, había potencial en ambos como para mandarlos a las categorías individuales. Claro, todo era una sugerencia de su entrenador y su coreógrafo, cosa que los gemelos rechazaron en un primer momento._

 _Solo pasaron un par de semanas y luego de que hubieran ganado su último campeonato nacional junior como pareja, se retiraron brevemente de las pistas, la razón: la muerte de uno de sus padres._

 _Sala se había sumido en una depresión tal que ni siquiera Michele podría sacarla, y mucho menos, podía poner un pie en la pista, esto frustro al gemelo mayor por lo que no rendía en sus prácticas y ya no clavaba sus saltos, sus entrenadores estuvieron a punto de darlos de baja temporal cuando, inesperadamente, una mañana Sala finalmente se presentó en la pista y ayudó a un lesionado Michele a llegar a un banquillo para que le trataran una torcedura de pie._

 _*** Michele Crispino es el otro italiano que se presenta en esta competencia, actualmente está en octavo lugar en las tablas, algo bastante inusual para un patinador experimentado como él, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ***_

 _*** Quizás su falta de motivación se deba a que su hermana, Sala Crispino, no se encuentra en estos momentos acompañándolo como es usual. ***_

 _*** Es verdad lo que dices, se rumora que están peleados desde hace un par de meses, pero nada ha sido confirmado, aun asi podremos verlos en la copa de China que es la siguiente competencia que deberá rendir Crispino en su trayecto al Gran Prix. ***_

 _*** Aunque dudo que después del programa de ayer pueda hacer algo para que… ***_

 _*** ¿Un triple Axel? Vaya que tuvo altura. ***_

 _*** Es verdad, me recuerda mucho a los Axel que clava Emil Nekola, el checo. ***_

 _*** Tengo entendido que Crispino y Nekola han sido compañeros de pista en temporadas anteriores, independientemente de lo que suceda aquí hoy, podremos ver una competencia interesante con esos elementos en China. ***_

 _*** Un salchow y… o fallo en la rotación, creo que habrá penalización por eso. ***_

 _*** Señoras y señores, Michele Crispino ha terminado su programa. Esperaremos la puntuación de los jueces. ***_

 _—_ _Ma quanto sei imbecille! ¡Michele! ¡Es solo un amigo!— la morena estaba harta, si esa era la palabra correcta, de lo entrometido que podía ser Michele a veces, en estos momentos estaba a punto de ir a una cita con un chico, por desgracia, Michele había llegado temprano y la atrapó infraganti._

 _¿Un amigo? ¡Oh cielos, Sala! ¡Conozco a ese idiota y se lo que es capaz! ¡No quiero que juegue contigo!—_

 _¿Y me crees tan idiota para caer? Si salgo con él es porque yo lo decido, ahora, ni te atrevas a hacer o decir otra cosa que me haga desear tomar mis patines y arrojártelos… sin las guarda cuchillas— la morena camino en línea recta, pasando de Michele para salir de la casa._

 _—_ _¡Sala!—_

 _La gemela Crispino regresó ya muy entrada la noche sin hacer ruido, pero todo fue inútil ya que Michele la estaba esperando sentado en un sillón._

 _Se miraron brevemente a los ojos, Sala, con un gesto cansado se sentó a su lado._

 _No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, Micky—_

 _Lo hago porque te quiero, Sala—_

 _Y sabes que yo también… solo que…— la chica se mordió el labio inferior, ella lo sabía. Micky también. Solo que ninguno había dicho nada aun._

 _Entiendo… solo cuídate, ¿sí?— el gemelo se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación dejándola sola._

El programa libre masculino había terminado hace horas, ahora todos estaba siendo preparado para la exhibición de gala de mañana.

Michele había terminado en quinto lugar al final, Otabek había ganado el oro, Yuri Katsuki le siguió por muy poca diferencia de puntos en segundo lugar y Leo de la Iglesia se llevó la plata.

Él estaba programado para presentarse en la exhibición, pero realmente no tenía ánimos de siquiera pisar la pista en un par de días… semanas o meses.

En lo que buscaba una buena excusa para librarse de ese compromiso, vio a Christophe Giaccometti, quien había quedado cuarto esta ocasión, acercarse a él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vaya competencia tuvimos hoy, eh Crispino?— el italiano asintió elevando un poco la correa de su maleta de entrenamiento, estaba a punto de dirigirse al hotel cuando el suizo le abordó.

— Es un poco frustrante no haber alcanzado el podio— siguió hablando, el italiano percibía un ligero tono triste en su voz, algo inusual, aunque, debido a la situación, totalmente comprensible. Solo esperaba que Chris no fuera de esos que se ponían a llorar.

— ¿Ya te vas al hotel? Yuri, Viktor, Otabek y Leo irán a comer a un restaurante de por aquí, de hecho, fuimos hace un par de días cuando llegamos y la comida es buena… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?—

— No, gracias… yo estoy cansado, Chris, debería descansar antes de la gala— el suizo lo miró pensativo un par de segundos— bueno, creo que no sería mala idea eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, te acompañaré al hotel—

— ¿Pero no te ibas a ir con ellos?—

— Nah— hizo un ademan con la mano— los molestaré en el banquete, pero a ti no te veré ahí, ¿verdad?— el italiano solo le dio una sonrisa cortes y comenzó a andar para tomar un taxi, con el suizo a su lado hablando sobre las puntuaciones cuasi impecables de los contrincantes.

Resultó que habían ido a un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana… para variar, Micky no tenía nada en contra del local, solo que, contrario a lo que se pensaría, no le gustaba mucho el spaggetti o los raviolis, los comía, pero simplemente la comida italiana ya lo tenía hastiado. No iba a decirle nada a Giacometti para no ser descortés, por lo que se limitó a pedir algo ligero.

Entonces cuando Viktor estiró el brazo por su cabeza, rompió la costura en la axila, fue todo un drama aquella vez y entre Yakov y yo tuvimos que decirle que no exagerara, que había personas que podían arreglarlo ahí mismo en un segundo… sí que todo un drama— el suizo miró a su acompañante, lucia cansado y tal vez él tenía algo de culpa por arrastrarlo ahí, pero tenía que decirle algo importante.

Sabes que aun te quedan algunos años, Micky, no seas precipitado— dijo dando un trago a su copa de vino — ¿De qué hablas?— la mirada confundida del italiano, le hizo dar un suspiro— Aunque tal vez necesites un par de meses fuera del hielo, quien sabe, eso tal vez te aclare la mente—

— No entiendo de qué hablas, Chris—

— Te conozco desde que eras junior, y aunque no hablamos mucho, se lo que estás pensando y lo que Sala siente al respecto —

— No lo creo, si algo te ha contado, solo ha sido su versión de la historia… además, nuestros asuntos no te deben importar, no eres nada mío, ni siquiera sé porque estoy contigo ahora—

Cree lo que quieras, yo solo intento ayudar… solo te digo, que, abandonar no es opción, Micky—

— ¿Quien dijo algo sobre abandonar? ¡Yo no me pienso retirar!—

— Está en tus ojos, tienes la misma mirada que he visto en otros patinadores que están a nada de tirar la toalla— Crispino estaba molesto, no entendía como ni porque Chris le estaba diciendo aquello, ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil de leer? ¿Tanto se notaba su desanimo?

— Pero yo no pienso renunciar… no podría hacerlo, Sala…—

— Y ahí está el problema… no ves que con tus actos Sala está sufriendo también, debes voltear a verla de vez en cuando, Michele—

— ¡Pero siempre estoy al pendiente de ella! No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo…—

— Trata de ver otra perspectiva, Micky, has visto a Sala recientemente? No me refiero a hace una semana o un mes, sino, desde la última competencia, en el campeonato mundial o incluso el europeo de la temporada pasada…la has visto, realmente?— Michele frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— el suizo suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza, lidiar con Crispino le estaba dando migraña— eso es un no—

— ¡Dímelo ya!—

— ¿Alguna vez Sala te ha hablado de sus planes a futuro? ¿Qué hará cuando se retire de las pistas?—

— ¿Retirar? ¿Sala se va a retirar?— preguntó, totalmente alterado, Chris se masajeó la sien.

— No idiota, no estoy diciendo eso… pero es algo que pasará, tarde o temprano—

— No entiendo porque estas sacando ese tema, Sala es muy buena, está entre las mejores tres patinadoras del mundo, en cambio yo…—

— Tú también eres de los mejores, Micky, esta temporada pasada ha sido toda una revelación, pero eso no diezma ni un poco la calidad que tienes como patinador… Sala solo se preocupa por ti, quiere que llegues más alto de donde estas, pero, ¿cómo lo harás si sigues sintiéndote miserable?— el italiano no dijo más nada, solo se quedó meditativo, contemplando su situación actual, conocía a Chris de hace tiempo, pero realmente no había hablado con él más de lo necesario, no porque le cayera mal, sino porque no tenía interés. Sin embargo, entre los dos, Sala era la gemela sociable.

Jamás le hizo alboroto a Chris ya que sabía que, a pesar de ser todo un galán en la pista, simplemente no tenía esas inclinaciones. Micky bajaba la guarda con respecto a Sala cuando se trataba del suizo.

— Te diré algo que nadie más que mi entrenador sabe, Michele— el italiano frunció el ceño – Si llego al Gran Prix, anunciaré mi retiro de las pistas—

— ¡¿Que?!— no pudo evitar exaltarse, Christophe Giacometti, uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo, ¿acababa de confesarle aquello? ¿A un desconocido, prácticamente?

— Baja la voz, no quiero que se esparzan más rumores que dentro de poco serán verdad—

— ¿Porque, Chris? ¡Entonces que fue todo eso de que aun soy joven, cielos! ¡Apenas me llevas pocos años! Ni siquiera Nikiforov se ha retirado y ya va en los treinta— la risa de Giacometti le hizo enervar, pero no dijo nada más.

— Porque, querido Micky, tengo una cirugía programada en febrero, me lastime severamente los discos en mi columna baja y tomará tiempo recuperarme, pero no creo volver como un competidor después de eso—

— Oye, eso es muy drástico, Chris… no puedes hablar en serio, varios patinadores han vuelto después de algo así, por lo que…—

— No sería el mismo, Michele, nunca será lo mismo, además, ya estoy viejo, no creo poder contra esa banda de punks— el italiano no dijo más nada, en parte tenía razón, los nuevos talentos que se estaban gestando en la categoría senior estaban llevando el patinaje a otro nivel, no quería imaginarse lo que los chicos en junior, inspirados por los mayores, podrían hacer en pocos años.

— Es… es increíble Chris… simplemente no puedo imaginarme una competencia sin ti—

— Oh vamos, no será tan difícil, además prometo ir al europeo y al mundial de esta temporada para animarlos a todos— la franqueza y tranquilidad de Chris le conmovieron, dio un suspiro resignado, ya sabía a donde se dirigía con todo eso.

— No prometo llegar al Gran Prix, después de la actuación de hoy, sería un milagro—

— No te preocupes, aún quedan las nacionales, el europeo y el mundial. Además, si no puedes este año, inténtalo al siguiente ¿te parece?— el italiano asintió con seguridad, alzando su copa de vino, Chris correspondió dando un brindis con la suya.

Ooooo

Al final se separaron, Chris tomó un taxi y Michele quería recorrer un rato por la ciudad, iba caminado sin rumbo fijo en las atestadas calles de Detroit, quizás la seguridad no era la mejor del mundo, pero aun así, la ciudad en su vida nocturna era un espectáculo que quería contemplar.

Terminó llegando al frente de una pista local, había varias en la zona ya que The Joe era reservado durante ciertos días para los grandes eventos como este y los partidos de Hockey.

Michele entro al lugar como si fuera un visitante más, rento un par de patines de su medida y anduvo en la pista un rato, dejándose llevar por la música y sus pies danzando suavemente, eso hasta que vio una melena de cabello negro cruzar enfrente de él haciendo un giro que le valió algunos aplausos y chiflidos.

— ¿Sala?— la llamó no sin cierta emoción, la chica se giró hacia el sonriéndole afectuosamente –Hola Micky—

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Rusia—

— Vine a verte, después del programa corto, me di cuenta que… necesitaba estar contigo— el italiano se sorprendió al escucharla decir aquello, cuando ella misma había decidido separarse, pero aun así, no la interrumpió— sé que en estos momentos deberías odiarme por haber sido tan cruel contigo, Micky, pero no es algo desconocido que no estamos bien desde la copa Rostelecom del año pasado…—

— Lo se…— ambos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, Micky estaba a unos pasos delante de ella, incapaz de acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos para demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañaba y para decirle que todo estaría bien, que no estaba enojado y mucho menos, que la odiaba.

Pero no podía moverse de donde estaba.

 **I'm standing on a bridge**

 **I'm waiting in the dark**

 **I thought that you'd be here by now**

Michele se acercó tomando su mano, Sala se dejó llevar extrañada, pero no opuso resistencia, la balada que ahora sonaba en el recinto era una vieja canción conocida, bastante melancólica pero bonita.

— Micky, ¿Qué haces?— el mayor solo le sonrió sosteniendo su cintura y moviéndose lentamente, siguiendo un suave vals.

 **Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

 **Won't somebody come take me home?**

Extrañaba tanto estar así contigo, Sala— la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta al saber a que se refería, pero no lo silenció ni buscó apartarse, solo se dejó llevar por la melodía y la letra, quizás no era una canción para danza ni mucho menos, pero en estos momentos, lo que intentaba Micky significaba más para ella que nada en el mundo.

Yo también— a pesar de los problemas que tenían, lo que viniera después y lo que aún no podían aclarar, ellos eran hermanos, su vínculo era irrompible e irremplazable.

Micky tal vez, sería el único hombre que la amaría incondicionalmente y Sala sería la única mujer por la que Micky llegaría a sentir y hacer lo que sea. Tan cierto como peligroso, un tema vedado entre ambos, ahora, en esta pista local, daban por enterrado.

 **I'm with you**

 **I'm with you**

Terminaron la improvisada danza sin más palabras, solo una sonrisa sincera, donde se perdonaron todo y empezaban de nuevo.

Pero Micky tenía otros planes.

— Recuerdas la gala en nuestro primer oro junior?— la gemela Crispino se rio fuerte negando con la cabeza – ¡No tienes remedio, Michele Crispino! Solo que nada de saltos, mira que se de buena fuente que no has levantado peso en años y no quiero terminar besando el piso—

— De acuerdo—

Los hermanos salieron de la pista, abrazados, riendo animadamente y contando anécdotas divertidas, el humor de Michele Crispino se había disipado y, contrario a lo que pensaba hace unas horas, ahora no podía esperar a que fuera la gala de exhibición.

Oooo

— Oh cielos, chicos, el banquete es en unas horas, ¡ahora tienen que patinar!— Sala Crispino miraba a todos los patinadores masculinos que iban a participar en la gala, completamente arrobada.

— Micky, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos –de haber sabido esto, mejor hubiera traído otro traje—

— ¡Micky! ¡No seas así! ¡Todos se ven muy bien, son realmente apuestos!—

Sala!— la chica solo sonrió acercándose a Christophe Giaccometti, quien la abrazó amistosamente, después de eso, el suizo pidió una foto grupal con sus amigos de pista y un coach que salió de colado ahí.

— Amazing! Ponle #royaltyonice—

— Viktor, creo que es demasiado… no somos príncipes ni nada por el estilo—

¡Pero como si lo fueran, Yuri! ¡Se ven geniales, todos se ven tan formales y parecen príncipes modernos! Me siento como si fuera a asistir a un baile de graduación y no la gala del Skate America—

— Aunque creo que Otabek es el más conservador aquí, ¡tu atuendo es genial, Otabek!— la chica le tomó una foto al kazajo, quien no posaba para la cámara, pero tampoco se negó – Gracias—

Una todos juntos, chicos, yo en medio porque como ven – se dio la vuelta para lucir su vestido amarillo, inspirado en cierta película de su infancia – yo soy una princesa— Leo y Yuri se rieron y colocaron a un lado de ella, Michele negó con la cabeza y tomò la cintura de su hermana, procurando mantenerla apartada de cierto kazajo del que aún no se fiaba del todo, este a a su vez, era tomado por Chris y Viktor en un abrazo por los hombros, una vez la toma hecha, la chica la subió de inmediato a las redes.

Ups, creo que ya casi es nuestro turno, Micky— habían terminado de pasar la pareja de danza y ahora le tocaba el turno a Crispino, como era una exhibición, Michele había pedido que hicieran este pequeño cambio de su presentación, no hubo gran problema por eso, al contrario, se mostraron gustosos de que los ex patinadores de danza junior, Michele y Sala Crispino, volvieran a la pista en esta ocasión.

 **Tale as old as time… true as it can be**

Sala recordaba perfectamente la secuencia de pasos, ese programa lo había escogido ella para ambos aquella ocasión en que habían ganado su primer oro en categoría junior por parejas, una pieza de una película en particular que Sala amaba desde su infancia, Michele le había cumplido aquel pedido y ahora, volvían a ejecutarlo como una especie de reconciliación y nuevo inicio para ambos.

No incluyeron saltos complicados, solamente se enfocaron en lo artístico, cosa que el público notaba y los animaba emocionados.

 **Certain as the sun… rising in the east**

Mientras tanto, en la zona de calentamiento que ahora fungía como zona de espera de los patinadores, veían el programa totalmente absortos, los dos mayores de ahí, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Que nostalgia me da esto— comentó Viktor, siendo secundado por Chris— oye, no me hagas sentir viejo, creo que fue en mi debut senior cuando este par ganó el oro con este programa—

Leo hizo un comentario gracioso al respecto, mientras Yuri le sonreía a Viktor encogiéndose de hombros, Otabek miraba la pantalla con los brazos cruzados, por su mente había pasado un recuerdo de no hace mucho tiempo.

— Aquella gala del Gran Prix –sintió sonrojarse un poco con ello— le hizo preguntarse si Yuri querría patinar de aquella forma alguna vez—

Vio a Viktor y Yuri brevemente, ellos lo habían hecho estupendo en aquella ocasión, por supuesto, Yuri y él también, pero fue un poco… diferente.

No era que le hubiera disgustado, al contrario, le fascinó, pero aun así, quería intentar hacer algo similar a lo que el par hizo en aquella ocasión o ahora, en que los gemelos se complementaban en una pista que traía gratas memorias para los presentes.

— Y el viejo soy yo— escuchó a Viktor Nikiforov decirle a Yuri mientras veían la exhibición de gala de Chris, el patinador había usado una canción popular, Sala dio un grito emocionada aplaudiendo, y no era para menos, ya que, si mal no recordaba, aquella versión de la canción la había usado en el programa corto de su debut como senior. Al parecer, tuvieron la misma idea.

 **I love you, baby,**

 **And if it's quite alright,**

 **I need you, baby,**

 **To warm a lonely night.**

— Mejor no digas nada, Viktor, no quiero ser el que te recuerde que escogiste para tu gala— Katsuki le regañaba sin apartar la mirada de la pista, Nikiforov resopló rodando los ojos – Lo sé, lo sé—

— Al menos no me siento tan fuera de lugar con lo que escogí— a su lado, Leo de la Iglesia le comentaba a Otabek Altin, ambos ya habían pasado anteriormente, el primero con una pieza romántica para variar y el segundo con algo más bien, clásico.

— Ni yo, pero aun creo que no es lo mío—

— ¿Bromeas? Creo que el papel te quedó perfecto, Otabek, deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo— Michele no podía estar más de acuerdo, sabia a que se refería Leo –por un capricho de Sala— y efectivamente, el kazajo había dado en el blanco al escoger su exhibición de gala.

— ¿Hacemos una apuesta, Micky?— Sala se acercó sin que la notara, Michele la miró extrañado— ¿apuesta de que?—

— Bueno, ni tu ni yo conocemos la gala de Yuri, así que ¿Qué tal si apostamos a ver de que va su gala? Por el traje, imagino que será algo romántico y tierno, no clásico como la del años pasado, sino un poco más sutil, algo como lo que hizo leo… todos van acorde, ¿no crees?— Michele no se fiaba de aquella suposición, había visto los programas de Yuri Katsuki y todo indicaba que iba a realizar algo totalmente diferente a los esperado, sólo que, no podía poner un dedo en que, exactamente.

— No creo que sea algo romántico ni sutil, ¿olvidas su verdadera personalidad?—

— Y sigues con lo mismo, Michele? Era la bebida, no creo que Yuri sea asi— Micky sonrió con autosuficiencia – Yo digo que dejará su ropa en la pista, no me fio de ese japonés pervertido—

Sala solo rodó los ojos, cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

Después de que terminara de pasar la última competidora femenina y la última pareja de danza, siguió el turno de Yuri Katsuki.

Desde los primeros acordes de la tonada, Michele supo que no se había equivocado. Pero eso si, se sorprendió bastante al escuchar los acordes de la melodía, Katsuki había hecho arreglos para que sonara la canción original, un arreglo de rock a la mitad y finalizaba con un jazz.

El chico seguía sorprendiendo a todos con aquella selección, y los gritos ensordecedores de los fanáticos eran prueba de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 **Fish in the sea,**

 **You know how I feel.**

 **River running free,**

 **You know how I feel.**

 _Ahí iba el saco… dos dobles loops en combinación._

Michele resopló al escuchar un grito estridente de Sala.

 _La corbata… secuencia de pasos que terminaba con un cantiléver y unos giros en diagonal._

Viktor y Leo chiflaban animadamente, la multitud se volvió loca al ver un death drop en los últimos acordes, el mismo que terminaba con Yuri en el hielo al finalizar la melodía.

— Fue interesante— Otabek, a su lado, aplaudía, Chris, quien estaba atrás de ellos asintió dando una sonrisa – aunque no tanto como cierta gala que recuerdo— el kazajo se sonrojó levemente y se adelantó a la entrada de la pista, era el momento en que todos los patinadores se despedían del público.

— ¡Vamos Micky!— Sala lo tomò de la mano, sonriendo. Michele asintió y la guió a la pista.

Comentarios:

Musica de los chicos (algunas)

Sala y Micky en la pista local :Im with you - Avril Lavigne (mi diosa 3 ) watch?v=dGR65RWwzg8

Exhibicion de Micky -feat Sala Tale as old as time -Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson ( watch?v=ESV19uxPPRo)

Exhibicion de Chris - Cant take my eyes of you - Frankie Valli and the 4 sesons

( watch?v=XgvfOjifZl4)

Arreglo de Yuri (segun mi cabeza loca)

Feeling good - Nina Simone / Muse / Michael Bubble - si supiera editar, pongo lo que mi cabeza piensa :( pero es mas o menos, con la original, solo los primeros segundos antes de que entre la musica, con Muse (me encanta esa banda!) cuando se escucha a matt por un altavoz , y Michael bubble con el resto :)

Nina Simone watch?v=LR1bWhdoIXM

Muse watch?v=CmwRQqJsegw

Michael Bubble watch?v=f7NENSbrSl4

La musica juega un papel muy importante en las competencias :D todos tienen su razon de ser y mas tarde o mas temprano, se iran develando poco a poco las pistas :)

 **El siguiente capitulo sera el Skate Canada y se centrarà en cierto rubio que todos amamos y un chico tailandes amante de las selfies.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personitas que han comentado esta historia, he llegado a pensar que no es buena, pero supongo que si lo es :) airgatou!**


	11. Capitulo 9: Skate Canada (1 parte)

**Capítulo 9 Skate Canada: De selfies y ascensores descompuestos**

 **Alberta, Canadá**

De nuevo estaba aquí, no era que le molestara a decir verdad, solo que, apenas si había regresado a Rusia después de su estadía de hace unos meses y ahora, volvía al mismo lugar.

Lo único bueno que sacaba de aquello era que cierto canadiense no había sido seleccionado para participar en su propia localidad. Eso le sacaba un problema, ahora solo quedaba…

Ni bien entró a la pista fue recibido por la fría mirada de cierto competidor proveniente de Corea. Pero el rubio, con su fuerte carácter, no se dejó amilanar y le ignoró, pasando de largo hacia los vestidores.

Entonces ahí se encontró con otro competidor, que si bien no le hizo mal gesto, tampoco conocía bien y a decir verdad, no podía importarle menos.

— ¡Hola Yurio!— el rubio sintió un tic en el ojo al escucharle decir ese apodo que tanto odiaba y del que no se había podido librar, no al menos con la familia de su homónimo y el mismo Viktor. Era frustrante.

— Me llamo Yuri, Chulanont— fue su fría contestación, tal vez si le dejaba las cosas claras, el otro entendería. El tailandés solo sonrió – Ya lo sé—

— ¿Entonces porque me dices Yurio?—

— Bueno, para no confundirte con mi amigo Yuri— fue su respuesta, Yuri bufó ignorándolo y pasando a una casilla para dejar sus pertenencias, pero Chulanont no parecía querer terminar de hablar, así que se acercó a Yuri con su celular en la mano.

— Ven, Yurio, ¡vamos a tomarnos una selfie!—

— No gracias, tengo que entrenar— se aseguró de usar su tono más agrio posible, lo cual no era problema, el tailandés hizo un mohín pero decidió dejar el asunto y se retiró a la salida –de acuerdo, pero aun así nos tomaremos una foto en el podio ¿te parece?— Pichit abandonó el vestidor tras decir aquello, provocando que el tic del ojo de Yuri volviera a aparecer.

— ¿Quien se cree este tipo?— sacó su celular para distraerse un rato en lo que Yakov y Lilia llegaban, para firmar todas las pautas de la competencia. Su timeline se llenó de fotografías del tailandés que acababa de ver, al parecer, el chico no perdía el tiempo para subir material, Yuri resopló apagándolo y saliendo de ahí para caminar un rato por la pista, en esta ocasión, la competencia tomaba lugar en la ciudad de Lethbridge, en la provincia de Alberta, el clima era soleado, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero no le molestaba más allá de solo querer refrescarse un poco.

A pesar de que se encontrara cerca de la zona montañosa de las Montañas Rocosas, el lugar parecía bastante moderno, era un bonito paisaje a fin de cuenta, contrario a muchos patinadores, anteriormente, Yuri no era de los que notaban el lugar donde competían, para él, solo era participar en el evento, ganar e ir al siguiente.

Pero, después de haber pasado una temporada en Hasetsu, aprendió a ver las cosas de distinta forma.

Yuri! Con que ahí estas, pensé que te encontraría en los vestidores— Yakov finalmente había llegado, el rubio fue a su encuentro y de inmediato notó la falta de Lilia.

— Ella está hablando con una modista, tu traje necesita algunos ajustes, después de la práctica de mañana podrás probártelo— el rubio asintió y Yakov entonces procedió a explicarle los pormenores de la competencia.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando finalmente se dirigió al hotel, Lilia lo había agotado con sus exigencias en cuanto al traje que le habían modificado, al parecer, Yuri había crecido un par de centímetros y sus hombros se ensancharon un poco.

Le causo al mismo tiempo gracia y alivio, ya quería ver la cara de Otabek cuando se entere que ya estaban a la misma altura.

— Mejor que me vea en Francia, así le doy la sorpresa— pensó animado, atrás habían quedado los malos entendidos de su estadía en Canadá, Yuri estaba dispuesto a olvidar eso y Otabek también, por lo que volvían a ser los mismos de antes.

Sin embargo, justo al cruzar la puerta principal, alguien chocó con él, llevándolos a ambos al piso.

— Oh en verdad lo siento, estaba distraído…— alguien le ayudo a levantarse, Yuri alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Pichit Chulanont— Fíjate por donde vas, Chulanont—

— ya, ya… lo haré – sonrió despreocupado y enseguida preguntó — ¿Ya vas al hotel? Yo ya me estaba yendo de la práctica cuando tu grupo entro, pero que bueno que nos topamos… ¿quieres salir a ver un jardín?— el ruso lo miró extrañado, no creía haberle entendido bien.

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?— Pichit solo le sonrió tomándolo del brazo, llevándolo afuera de nueva cuenta, ignorando las preguntas y quejas del rubio.

Tomaron un taxi afuera del hotel, el rubio se quejó ya que él no cargaba efectivo en ese momento y la tarjeta de crédito la había dejado en la habitación, el tailandés le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, Yuri resignado, iba observando por la ventana, las calles y casas de estilo suburbano poco a poco iban siendo dejadas atrás para llegar a una zona de verdes campos, aun así se vislumbraba una que otra residencia ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando Chulanont?

Finalmente llegaron o eso parecía, a su destino, Yuri se apeó del taxi mirando el lugar extrañado, aún cargaba su maleta de entrenamiento y comenzaba a estorbarle, pues el calor junto con la humedad y algunos insectos estaba más concentrado ahí.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— el tailandés, quien no había perdido tiempo y comenzó a tomar fotos a la zona, le contestó – en el jardín japonés NIkka Yukko—

— ¿Eh?—

— Un guía lo explicará mejor, anda— Pichit se adelantó a la entrada, no había mucha gente a los alrededores, imaginaba que era temporada baja, Yuri lo siguió más por no saber dónde estaba y sin efectivo para regresar que por querer pasar el tiempo con él.

A como entendió del guía de ascendencia japonesa hablando ingles con un marcado acento canadiense, supo que el lugar era una especie de homenaje iniciado por un sacerdote en los sesentas, para consolidar la amistad entre Japón y Canadá, tal vez se perdió algunas cosas por estar distraído admirando el paisaje, ya que, de no saber en dónde estaba, Yuri juraría que estaban en Japón.

— Es como tener un pedazo de Japón aquí, ¿no lo crees?— le pregunto Chulanont a la vez que tomaba fotos al estanque por el que iban pasando, Yuri no respondió, pero asintió meditativo.

En su estadía en Hasetsu había visto algo similar, aunque no tan embellecedor como esto, lo simple, elegante y tranquilo le descolocaron un poco, preguntándose cómo era posible que una zona tan poblada como Alberta aún podía mantener espacios tan tranquilos como esta zona.

El guía seguía hablando acerca de las composiciones y el meticuloso arreglo de los árboles y demás plantas y estructuras de piedras, Yuri se perdía en los detalles de estos, hubo un par de arbolitos de bonsái que le hicieron sacar su móvil y tomarles foto.

El recorrido guiado termino y las personas podían pasar a las zonas permitidas para apreciar la zona con mayor detenimiento y tomarse una que otra foto, no faltó que se lo dijeran dos veces para que ambos chicos retornaran a una pequeña colina que habían pasado tras la cual estaba un kiosco, los chicos tuvieron la misma idea de que una foto ahí sería genial.

— Vamos Yuri, primero te tomo una y luego yo— el ruso asintió y Pichit comenzó a posar en el kiosco, después el ruso hizo lo mismo, entonces el tailandés le sostuvo del brazo – anda, una de los dos— Yuri se encogió de hombros y accedió, le pidieron a un visitante que pasaba por ahí que les tomara la foto.

Continuaron avanzando, en algún momento Chulanont había sacado un bastón para selfies y activo el modo video, Yuri caminaba delante de él para evitar ser captado, pero Pichit se las arreglaba para que le siguiera el juego.

Entonces dijo algo que descolocó a Yuri.

— Hey Yuri! ¿Verdad que es hermoso? Quiero que me lleves a un jardín japonés igual o más bonito que este!— Yuri no le dijo nada en ese momento, pues el tailandés comenzó a decirle algunos datos que el guía había mencionado, sorprendiéndose de que, realmente le hubiera puesto atención ya que estaba prácticamente enfocado en tomar foto de todo.

La tarde cayó sin que se dieran cuenta, y eso fue porque Yakov le había llamado, después de decirle donde y con quien estaba, decidieron volver al hotel.

Compraron algo para picar en el camino mientras esperaban el uber que Yakov les había mandado, ya que la batería de Chulanont se había agotado con tantas fotografías.

— Oye, Chulanont, tu eres amigo del cerd…digo, Yuri Katsuki, ¿verdad?—

— Sí, nos conocimos en Detroit, ambos estudiábamos en la misma universidad pero de carrera diferente—

— Algo así me había dicho… ¿y tú sigues ahí?—

— Sí, aun me faltan dos años para graduarme, aplacé mi estadía ya que regresé a Tailandia el año pasado para entrenar—

— Ya veo…— Yuri se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando que, cuando ingresara a la universidad, se vería forzado a hacer lo mismo.

 _"Como Otabek puede manejar ambas cosas, y encima ser DJ?"_

— Yurio!— parpadeo confundido al escuchar que le hablaba, Pichit había dicho algo pero no lo escuchó— ¿Qué dijiste?—

El tailandesa se rio negando con la cabeza— Que hoy me divertí mucho contigo! Tenemos que salir a otro lado mientras sigamos en Canadá, ¿no crees?—

— Eh... si, supongo— no le desagradaba del todo la idea, a decir verdad, reconocía que el tailandés resulto ser buena compañía y alguien fresco para hablar— tu nunca has ido a Japón?—

No, de hecho, yo creí que en los primeros años en que conocí a Yuri el regresaría a su casa por las vacaciones, entonces podría ir con él, pero con todas las competencias encima y con la presión de Yuri por llegar a su primer Gran Prix, creo que sería imposible— comentó con cierta congoja, Yuri no sabía que decirle— _"Vamos, si es tu mejor amigo, lo invitas a que pase una temporada contigo y lo sacas por todos los lugares interesantes, no? Así como Otabek y yo…"_

Bueno, no puedo enojarme por eso, Yuri no es de los que se hacen de amigos fácilmente, al principio creo que no le caía del todo bien— comentó entre risas, eso Yuri no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Porque dices eso?—

— Bueno, Yuri era muy cerrado, no dominaba bien el inglés de manera casual y siempre hablaba formal con todos, traía sus costumbres muy arraigadas, y ya sabes lo que dicen de los japoneses, que son muy cerrados y tímidos… pues Yuri lo era en un nivel exagerado, apenas y si salía para las prácticas y la universidad, como teníamos horarios y carreras diferentes, apenas y si nos veíamos en el departamento, fuimos compañeros de ipso, por cierto, entonces cada vez que teníamos tiempo libre, jugábamos videojuegos o algo así, solo hasta un año después comenzamos a salir por la ciudad y su ingles mejoró bastante—

— No me es difícil de imaginar, en las entrevistas y en las competencias se le veìa retraido, al menos hasta el Gran Prix anterior y en el mundial—

— así es… Yuri creció mucho en este año, gracias a Viktor… y a ti— Yuri volteo a mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido — ¿a mí?—

— ¡Claro! Tú y Viktor pusieron su vida de cabeza cuando le cayeron de la nada en su casa, a decir verdad, les tengo un poco de envidia por eso, debí de hacerlo en cuanto regresó a su hogar, pero no era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos, el ya había renunciado al patinaje y por mucho que le insistí, no pude convencerlo, y yo tenía la baja temporal en la universidad y el entrenamiento en mi hogar, fue todo un caos en esos meses—

— Yo solo llegué ahí para exigirle a Viktor que cumpliera su promesa—

— pero aun así, marcaste a Yuri de una u otra forma, de lo contrario no se hubiera vuelto cercano a ti, créeme, Yuri Katsuki es alguien especial, un amigo leal cuando lo necesites y sincero ante todo, son esas personas difíciles de encontrar y que debes cuidar muy bien— dijo el tailandés con cierto orgullo y alegría en su tono, para luego agregar – Viktor debe ser muy agradecido por eso—

— Tal vez tengas razón… pero aún me es difícil ver al viejo con el cerdo—

¿Cerdo? Oh cielos, Yuri me platico sobre eso, creo que su amor por la pizza le valió ese apodo, recuerdo que nos atacábamos de pizza antes de los exámenes y después por ansiedad— Yuri lo miró divertido— pensé que se dio los atracones de comida cuando dejó el patinaje—

— ¡Eso dice el!— soltó una carcajada y luego agregó – pero no le digas que lo delaté… como sea, Yuri tenía a Viktor en un altar, ¿sabes? Era una leyenda y su modelo a seguir, yo lo entendía, de cierta forma, también tengo mis modelos y Viktor ha sido una influencia también para mí, pero el caso con Yuri es que, digamos que no me extraña que ahora estén juntos—

— Entonces, ¿siempre ha sido así o solo con Viktor?— Pichit le sonrió— Solo con Viktor, creo que es un amor único, ¿no te parece? No sé qué sienta Viktor al respecto, pero si Yuri fue capaz de abrirle su corazón y permitirle entrar, supongo que van en serio—

— Yo creo que sí, aún siguen con la idea de casarse después de que el gane la Gran Prix, no entiendo, si gano el cuatro continentes ¿porque no en ese momento?—

— Supongo que es una promesa, da igual mientras sean felices, ¿no?—

— Eso creo—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Tuvo que apagar su celular debido a las miles de notificaciones que recibía de las redes sociales, el tailandés había subido las fotografías de su visita al jardín en la noche, por lo que Yuri se vio obligado a desconectarse del mundo para evitar ser acosado, solo respondió un par de mensajes de Otabek diciéndole lo genial que se veía el lugar y Yuri, prometiéndole que lo llevaría en un futuro cercano para que lo contemplara también.

Era los únicos mensajes que se había dignado a contestar, Yuri y Pichit habían iniciado una conversación por una de las redes acerca de un parque al que el japonés prometió llevar a su amigo, Plisetsky sonrió, pues eso significaba que el tailandés pronto visitaría a Yuri en su hogar.

Al llegar pasó junto con los demás competidores a la zona de conferencias, donde les indicaron que esperaran de acuerdo a su país para poder tomar el turno, en las filas de enfrente pudo notar al único coreano de la competencia, quien al ser llamado, sacó el turno trece correspondiente al tercer grupo.

Pasó Emil Nekola con el número tres del primer grupo y casi en seguida le tocó a él, con el número catorce, estaría en el mismo grupo que Seung— Gil Lee, quien al percatarse de lo mismo, le lanzo una mala mirada.

Seguido de un compatriota suyo, el único tailandés siguió en la lista y tomó su número, era el turno veinte en los últimos grupos.

— ¡Hey Yuri! Vamos a darlo todo y pasar al programa libre— hizo el ademan de chocar puños con él, Yuri le correspondió de buen grado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El Ice Palace estaba moderadamente lleno y no le extraño demasiado. Ya que el favorito de la casa no le tocó competir en esta ocasión, había otro participante, pero Yuri creía que no era tan popular como Leroy.

Suspiró aliviado, al menos no tendría que soportar los incesantes chillidos de las fans de JJ como la vez anterior, pues prácticamente Yuri temía que le noquearan cuando estas comenzaron a arrojar peluches y flores, ya que le había tocado ir a la pista después de Leroy, tenían que desalojarla y las fans aun aventaban las cosas incluso en la zona de calentamiento.

Pasaron algunos competidores y después de que pulieran el hielo y se presentaran al público, Seung Gil Lee se quedó en la pista.

Este año Seung— Gil Lee vuelve a darle un sabor distinto con una de sus presentaciones.

Estas en lo correcto, sigue probando nuevos estilos y debemos admitir que este hombre mide el momento exacto en que debe dar un giro o una pirueta, todo es tan meticuloso que cuesta creer que se trate de una danza tan apasionada.

Yuri vio la calidad de sus giros, rápidos y precisos, estaba en la zona de preparación y solo aguardaba a que el coreano terminara para ingresar a la pista, sin embargo, se había quedado atento a su programa.

— Es diferente al del mundial ¿Por qué?— Yuri solo había visto su programa en aquella ocasión, no tuvo oportunidad de verlo en la copa Rostelecom del año pasado, así que solo tenía ese referente –¿Porque un tango?—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Mientras tanto, en la pista, Seung Gil seguía patinando con gracia y estilo, desbordante pasión y movimientos si bien no sugerentes, muy sensuales.

 _***Una bella pirueta de techo, ¡perfectamente nivelada! ¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué fuerza! Seung Gil Lee ha ejecutado un perfecto programa corto en su primera competencia en el camino al Gran Prix.***_

 _***¡Sin duda alguna! Este fue un programa sin errores, podemos observar claramente la fuerza y pasión que está proyectando con cada paso, a pesar de que solo contiene un cuádruple, estoy seguro que será de los mejores programas que veremos en esta competencia.***_

Finalmente el programa termino, llevándose los vítores del público que, simplemente había quedado fascinado por el coreano, en la entrada/salida ambos chicos cruzaron miradas antes de que uno ingresara mientras el otro salía.

Seung Gil Lee se dirigió al Kiss and Cry con su entrenadora, escuchó su puntuación y no pudo menos que sentirse orgulloso de haber superado su propia marca por casi quince puntos.

Después de eso, Seung Gil se dirigió a la zona de espera con los demás patinadores que recién habían terminado, solo para ver el programa de Plisetsky, quería saber que tan fuerte era su máximo rival en esta ocasión.

Y lo que vio, no le hizo sino sonreír por el reto a superar.

 _***Después de un sensual tango presentador por Seung Gil Lee ahora tenemos una fuerte melodía rock al estilo clásico con Yuri Plisetsky, el ganador del Gran Prix del año pasado, también Campeón de Europa y Campeón Mundial.***_

 _***Este chico ha sido toda una revelación, estamos ansiosos por ver que nos tiene preparados.***_

 _***Se dice que este programa ha sido el más rápido que ha hecho para una competencia, sin contar con la improvisada gala que mostró en las competencias anteriores.***_

 _***Oh si la recuerdo, ¡fue increíble! Su entrenador dijo que este programa quiere explorar una nueva faceta de Yuri Plisetsky, mezclar lo clásico con lo moderno…***_

 _***Ese salchow es su especialidad, ¡Plisetsky viene con todo! Que precisión tiene al hacer una entrada tan difícil.***_

 _***Este programa tiene dos cuádruples en una combinación de doble Axel y triple Axel, me pregunto si decidirá añadir el cuádruple loop que acaba de perfeccionar en el programa libre.***_

 _***No lo dudes, lo más seguro es que lo estrene en esta competencia, ya que si quiere llevarse el oro, debe vencer a los tres cuádruples que tiene preparado Seung Gil Lee.***_

Después de la presentación de Yuri, Seung Gil solo se había quedado para ver su puntuación, como lo esperaba, la dificultad del programa de Plisetsky lo rebasó por cinco puntos, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que podría nivelarse en el programa libre.

Yuri entonces se dirigió a la misma zona que él, Seung Gil decidió que había visto suficiente y se marchó, no sin antes mirarse breves momentos.

Si las miradas matasen…— comentó Pichit con una sonrisa a la vez que saludaba a los chico, distrayendo su duelo silencioso – Me costará mucho alcanzarlos, chicos—

Seung Gil solo resopló y se fue, Yuri se encogió de hombros, no fue a la zona de espera, sino que fue directo a backstage, no quería lidiar con las cámaras ni los reporteros que a estas alturas, ya estarían haciendo suposiciones con los resultados.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Cuando finalizó el programa corto masculino se dio paso a la entrega de medallas pequeñas a los tres primeros lugares, Yuri en primer lugar, Seung Gil Lee en segundo y Pichit Culanont en tercero, los primeros dos estaban bastante serios, cosa usual, y Chulanont bastante animado con todos y respondiendo amablemente.

Los periodistas preguntaban qué era lo que los había inspirado en esta temporada ya que era la primera en la que participaron los tres, uno de ellos se dirigió en particular a Pichit, preguntándole sobre su curiosa selección de música.

Bueno, ¡esas películas me encantan! Las volví a ver en un maratón en mi casa y pues, de ahì surgió, mi entrenador me ayudó con los arreglos y eso fue lo que resulto—

Otra reportera se dirigió a Yuri preguntándole acerca del curioso tema que había escogido – Es sabido que es un grupo popular pero no creía que disfrutaras de esa música, Yuri Plisetsky—

Los conocí en un concierto al que asistí en San Petersburgo, la música me llamó la atención y en ese tiempo aún no sabía que quería hacer de mi programa libre, anteriormente había pensado en algo parecido, pero no sabía que, exactamente—

Finalmente, otro reportero de una cadena internacional se dirigió al coreano – Sabemos que te gusta mezclar y e innovar nuevos ritmos y debo decirte que esta presentación me ha dejado sin palabras y no dudo que a varios… mi pregunta es, ¿Qué te inspiró para hacerlo? ¿Está dedicado a alguien, en específico?—

Seung Gil trató de que la pregunta no le incomodara, ya se temía que su rango de expresión sugirieran eso, por lo que ensayó una respuesta lo suficientemente floja para no dejar pistas –Solo quería algo diferente a lo usual, el tango es muy usado en la categoría de danza y parejas, pero pocas veces lo he visto en los programas de categorías individuales, mucho menos en la masculina— algunas cabezas asintieron en común acuerdo, los chicos siguieron contestando preguntas hasta que la conferencia terminó.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Plisetsky tamborileaba la punta de su pie incesantemente mientras veía la hora en su teléfono, se había levantado tarde ya que no programó la alarma y no se molestó en pedirle a Yakov que lo contactara.

En un par de minutos al notar su ausencia, comenzaría a llamarle.

Yuri se quería ahorrar un dolor de cabeza ese día, ya tenía suficiente con la sesión de práctica del día de ayer, donde Pichit insistía en salir por ahí cuando terminara la competencia de tal forma que Plisetsky termino aceptando con tal de que lo dejara tranquilo y luego se dedicó a reír y bromear con Emil Nekola. Fantástico, lo más seguro es que intentaría hacer esta una salida grupal.

Yuri no estaba listo para hacerse amigos de todos, no es que fuera tímido o algo por el estilo, es que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Hasta la fecha, solo podía decir que tenía un amigo y ni siquiera él fue el que lo buscó.

Finalmente llegó el elevador y justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, alguien más entró y se posicionó a un lado de él, Yuri lo observó de reojo y trató de ocultar su molestia.

— Plisetsky—

— Lee—

Fue por mera cortesía, era bien sabido que no se llevaban bien ni antes ni después de lo ocurrido en el mundial, pero Yuri pensaba que era tonto seguir guardándole rencor por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa.

Entraron al elevador y para su mala suerte, Seung Gil seleccionó el mismo piso en que estaba él.

Eran los únicos en ocupar la cabina y el silencio era abrumador, Yuri no tenía nada más que decirle, así que solo se dedicó a ignorarlo, Seung Gil hizo lo propio sacando su celular.

Entonces escuchó un fuerte estruendo que estremeció el asesor, Yuri se aferró en una esquina entre dos barras mientras Lee lo hizo en una lateral.

— ¿Qué demonios?— exclamo el coreano, la sorpresa y estupor eran notables en su voz, Yuri sintió que las piernas le flaquearon un instante.

— Más vale que no haya sido un terremoto o algo—

— No creo que sucedan terremotos en Alberta— el coreano pico el botón de su piso, Yuri no se había dado cuenta que el ascensor se había quedado quieto.

— Fantástico— comentó dejando de apretar los botones – estamos atascados—

— ¡¿Qué?!— Yuri lo empujó levemente y presiono los botones con el mismo resultado – No, no, no, no— ¿Acaso hacía calor ahí? ¿Por qué se siente tan caliente?... Yuri comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Hey, Plisetsky!— la voz y las manos del coreano en sus brazos lo sacudieron— ¡Cálmate! No entres en pánico, cielos—

— ¿Quién entra en pánico? Tu eres el que entra en pánico, yo no… yo no entro en pánico, es absurdo— Yuri no lo iba a confesar jamás, no iba a mostrarse débil frente a nadie y mucho menos ante el coreano. Yuri respiró hondo, controlándose con las respiraciones que había aprendido en una clase de yoga a la que Lilia lo sometió el año anterior… si, estaba funcionando.

— ¿Tienes claustrofobia?— la pregunta de Lee termino por romper su recién adquirida calma, Yuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza— No, no tengo—

— Tsk, como digas, no importa ahora, solo tenemos que salir de aquí— el coreano se sacó la sudadera de entrenamiento y miro hacia arriba, Yuri lo observó intentar alcanzar las barras de arriba— ¿Que diablos haces?—

— Intento salir, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero tenemos la competencia del programa libre en dos horas y no quiero perder por ausencia y dejarle el camino libre al tailandés—

Yuri no le dijo nada, solo observó cómo se balanceaba en las barras superiores, intentando girar y destrabar una rejilla, ya podía ver su plan, pero aun así era loco.

— Deja eso, se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí y nos sacaran—

— Si, después de quien sabe cuántas horas, necesitamos salir ya— el coreano tenía el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo, al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles volvió al piso.

— No puedo hacerlo, demonios— Yuri intentaba marcar a Yakov o a Pichit de su celular, pero no tenía señal – Es inútil, yo tampoco tengo cobertura, este hotel resulto bastante deficiente, me quejaré al respecto con la Federación—

— Cuando lo hagas avísame— por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conocía, Yuri percibió una muy leve sonrisa burlona del coreano. "Muy bien, el encierro está haciéndome alucinar o él también está volviéndose loco"— trató de no pensar en eso, de mantener su mente enfocada en la manera de salir de ahí a solo pensar que estaban encerrados ahí.

Yuri suspiró y se sacó la sudadera también, Seung Gil alzo la ceja – ¿Lo harás?—

— Tuve entrenamiento de gimnasia—

— Y yo también, por cierto— había cierto tono agrio en su voz, pero Yuri lo ignoró

— Bueno, veamos quien logra abrir esta cosa… además estoy luchando contra mi ansiedad, así que creo que tengo un motivo más para salir de aquí— dicho esto, comenzó a balancearse entre los tubos hasta que estuvo en una posición semivertical, pero el peso le venció aunado a que las barras no le daban espacio suficiente para girar.

Seung Gil se percató de eso y lo sostuvo de los hombros sosteniéndolo, Yuri comprendió de inmediato que debía actuar y pateó la rejilla un par de veces, cuando finalmente lo hizo, usó sus piernas para balancearse en el otro lado y salir arrastrándose a la superficie, y una vez afuera, ayudó al coreano a salir.

Estaban arriba del elevador, bastante cerca de la salida a una ventilación de un piso superior, Yuri y Seung Gil se miraron brevemente en común acuerdo y treparon por las escaleras que usaban las personas de mantenimiento para salir por ahí.

Yuri solo se mentalizaba que debía mantenerse enfocado en la salida, no eran muchos metros de distancia y podía vislumbrar la luz del pasillo. Solo debía ignorar que estaba arrastrándose por un ducto de ventilación donde apenas podía moverse para avanzar.

Finalmente llegaron y esta vez, Seung Gil le ayudó a bajar por la rejilla, agradecía que ambos eran delgados y podían pasar por esos lugares de lo contrario, tal vez seguirían atorados en el elevador.

Entonces, un montón de sonidos y alertas comenzaron a llegar a los teléfonos de ambos, eran sus respectivos entrenadores que les preguntaban dónde estaban, los chicos decidieron bajar por las escaleras esta vez y tomar un taxi, estaban a una hora de que iniciara la competencia.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Mientras ocurría la aventura de los chicos en el elevador, Yakov trataba de controlar a un histérico Katsuki al otro lado del mundo.

— Escucha Yuri, todo estará bien, en cuanto termine la competencia del programa libre de Yuri tomaré un avión directo a Rusia, ya reservé un boleto y estaré ahí por la tarde, solo contrólate—

— Y— Yakov… es que fue… fue tan rápido, no pude hacer nada—

— Vikor es un necio, tú no tienes la culpa, es de él por ser tan idiota—

— Es que… se veía mal, su espalda… oh Yakov ¿y si le prohíben patinar? Viktor realmente deseaba hacerlo—

— ¡Basta Yuri!— gritó sin poderlo evitar, pero es que el japonés tenía a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Yakov observó a su alrededor, temiendo que algún reportero o competidor estuviera escuchándole, en seguida bajó al voz— Lo siento… pero es la verdad, no pienses de esa manera, Viktor es tan terco como una mula, veras que en un par de días estará como nuevo—

— ¿Estás seguro?— dijo con la voz quebrada, Yakov sintió un nudo en su garganta, le sorprendía lo mucho que termino apreciando al japonés, como uno más de sus estudiantes, y uno de los más centrados y aplicados que hubiera tenido en tan poco tiempo.

— Sí, Viktor es así… ahora, tengo que colgar, el primer grupo está a punto de ingresar a la pista a calentar y Yuri aún no muestra su trasero— miro en varias direcciones para ver si podía vislumbrar a Plisetsky, pero aún no había llegado.

— E— entiendo… bueno, entonces te esperaremos aquí—

— Mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo? Y cálmate, Viktor te necesita—

— Lo se… seré fuerte por él. Gracias Yakov— colgó la llamada y suspiró con fuerza, ¿porque todo se estaba complicando? Por desgracia, él ya se esperaba que algo así pasara, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho que afectaría a Katsuki.

Ya le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Y donde diablos esta Yuri!— exclamó prendiendo su teléfono de nuevo y comenzar a llamarlo, pero entonces logró distinguir una cabellera rubia entrar la zona de calentamiento, fue directo hacia el lugar.

Sin embargo, Yakov no se percató que alguien si había escuchado su parte de la conversación y no hacía falta sumar dos más dos para que entendieran que algo malo había ocurrido.

Pero para su suerte, no fue un periodista, sino cierto chico tailandés, quien, con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió sigilosamente a los baños, tenía una llamada importante que hacer y así como Yakov, no necesitaba testigos.

IIIIIII

 **Comentarios:**

El Nikka Yuko Japanese Garden si existe :D por las fotos que hay en internet se ve muy bonito, es como un pedacito de Japón en Canada. Me encanto hacer que este par fuera ahí.

La musica del programa de Seung-Gil Lee es "Por una cabeza" de Carlos Gardel, de la pelicula Scent of Woman (Pedazo de pelicula hermosa!) watch?v=F2zTd_YwTvo

Existe la version original, pero dura más y esta con mucho ruido, asi que para el programa corto, esta es la que usa.

La musica del programa de Pichit es Jurasic Park Main theme ( watch?v=zHalXjs0cDA) (y no, no me referia a esta cuando Pichit dijo que era un tema muy popular, se verá despues).

La del programa de Yuri, es mas que obvio que será de 2Cellos-Thunderstruck (AC/DC) lml mi Yuri rock no puede faltar. ( watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk) les recomiendo que no la tengan muy alto XD.

Me tome algunas libertades para "recordar" el pasado de Yuri con Pichit como romies, en el siguiente capitulo veremos mas de eso.

 **¿QUe le paso a viktor? Lo veremos mas adelante.**

Matta ne!


	12. Capitulo 10: Skate Canada (2 parte)

**Capítulo 10 Skate Canada: El mejor amigo de Yuri Katsuki**

 _La mañana nublada de un día de septiembre conoció, a quien, con el transcurso del tiempo, se convertiría en su mejor amigo._

 _Pichit Chulanont llegó sin mayores complicaciones al campus de la universidad a la que asistiría el siguiente año, acababa de firmar por su estadía en las oficinas del club de patinaje de la zona y ahí mismo, le entregaron las llaves de su dormitorio, el cual compartiría con otro chico que llegaría en esos días._

 _Pichit estaba emocionado, era su primera estancia lejos de su hogar y lejos de sentir miedo, se sentía ansioso por ir a conocerlo y tomar foto de todo para mostrarle a su familia._

 _Camino admirando los edificios de las facultades y alguna que otra estructura artística que no se fijó por donde iba hasta que termino chocando con alguien y caer al suelo._

 _—_ _Ouch... oh lo siento, en serio, no sabía por dónde iba— comentó levantándose y ayudando al desconocido, era un chico de rasgos asiáticos que lo miró apenado, pero no dijo nada y miró al suelo con dificultad, Pichit lo observó extrañado — ¡Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?—_

 _—_ _No, no... estoy bien, solo que mis lentes...— comenzó a tantear el suelo, Pichit cuidó de no moverse demasiado y le ayudó a buscarlos, Pichit los encontró a unos cuantos metros de él, no entendía como habían ido a parar tan lejos._

 _—_ _Aquí están... vaya, en serio lo siento, amigo, no fue mi intención, es que estaba observando todo aquí... Soy nuevo— el chico asiático asintió y lo saludó cortésmente –este también es mi primer año en la universidad—_

 _—_ _Oh, yo aún no estoy en la universidad, es decir, solo vivo en el campus, pero es porque estoy en el club de patinaje, planeo ingresar el siguiente año—_

 _—_ _Ah ya veo... ¿en el club? Que coincidencia, yo también estoy ahí soy patinador artístico en la categoría individual—_

 _—_ _¡Genial! ¡Yo también! Este es mi último año como junior... oh por cierto, soy Pichit Chulanont, de Tailandia—_

 _Soy Yuri Katsuki, de Japón— se estrecharon las manos, con una sonrisa, ni Pichit ni Yuri sabían que ese simple gesto sería el inicio de una entrañable amistad._

 _Coincidieron en varias cosas en su camino al dormitorio, que en un momento dado, habían coincidido que serían compañeros, Pichit estaba emocionado por tener su primer amigo en el extranjero que no dudó en invitarlo a salir, cosa que Katsuki se negó de manera cortes._

 _—_ _¿Porque? Si es por qué no tienes dinero aún, no te preocupes, yo invito, he ahorrado para divertirme un par de meses antes—_

 _—_ _No es eso... es que no me gusta mucho salir, no conozco este lugar y...— Pichit lo miró extrañado, no entendía como un chico que, había recorrido la mitad del mundo no quisiera salir a explorar la zona que sería su hogar en los próximos cuatro años._

 _—_ _De acuerdo... entonces, ¿te parece si pedimos una pizza? De todos modos, tenemos mucho que acomodar aquí y parece que lloverá de un momento a otro— Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa tímida._

 _—_ _De Peperonni?—_

 _—_ _Solo si tiene champiñones—_

 _—_ _Hecho—_

Oooo

La voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea delató que aún estaba llorando, Pichit sintió su corazón estrujarse por la tristeza de Yuri.

— ¡Hey Yuri!, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos—

— Pichit... hola, estoy... bueno, bien... dentro de lo que cabe... ¿Cómo estás? ¿No estás muy ocupado? Pronto iniciará la competencia—

— Estoy bien, Yuri... pero necesitaba hablar contigo—

¿De qué?—

Hace unos minutos no pude evitar escuchar a Yakov hablar contigo... ¡paso algo, verdad? Puedes decirme, Yuri, sé que...t al vez te estés guardando todo pero...—

P— Pichit... Viktor tuvo un accidente en la pista— su amigo sollozó, Yuri le dio un par de minutos en lo que se tranquilizaba para poder continuar –Estaba intentando un lutz cuádruple y... bueno, giró mal o no se...todo paso tan rápido... solo pude verlo ahí en el suelo, quejándose de dolor como nunca antes lo había escuchado—

— Yuri...—

— Es mi culpa... Viktor ya había practicado suficiente el día de hoy, no debería haberse excedido de esa forma...—

— No es tu culpa Yuri, estas cosas a veces ocurren—

— Pero tengo miedo... Viktor, el... el en verdad quería patinar en China... tal vez no pueda hacerlo... temo que cuando se despierte y el doctor lo evalué... temo su reacción—

— ¿Esta dormido? ¿Porque?—

El dolor era tanto que tuvieron que sedarlo, no se fracturó, pero si se desgarró un musculo de la zona lumbar, además de que se golpeó el brazo al caer con todo su peso— Pichit hizo una mueca de dolor, sabía que recuperarse de algo así y en tan poco tiempo era casi imposible.

— Yuri... recuerdas cuando me lastimé el hombro en la exhibición de fin de año?—

Oh... si... tuve que confiscar tu teléfono y computadora para que no vieras las redes al menos dos días... estuviste insoportable— Pichit se rio— Oh si... eso también... pero eso es, Yuri, mientras yo perdía la cabeza, tú te mantuviste centrado y evitaste que hiciera una locura... yo sé que, a pesar de lo mal que veas las cosas, tu instinto te hará actuar y ayudarás a Viktor... él te necesita, Yuri, eres fuerte y debes seguir así por él...—

— Pero es tan diferente... yo lo vi, Pichit, vi todo pasar como si fuera en cámara lenta, Viktor en el hielo, gritando de dolor y yo ahí... sin poder acercarme, Mila y Georgi fueron en su ayuda y yo solo pude quedarme ahí estorbando—

— Es solo el shock, Yuri, todos pasamos por eso al menos una vez, todos tenemos una situación que nos es imposible asimilar en un primer momento, lo que hagamos después es lo que importa, ahora... tú decides si quieres ayudar a Viktor a recuperarse o prefieres seguir parado en el hielo, sin hacer nada—

— Yo... quiero ayudar a Viktor— Pichit percibió la convicción en la voz de su amigo, Pichit sonrió al escucharlo hablar más calmado –Eso es...—

— Gracias, Pichit—

— De nada amigo... oye, tengo que colgar, Celestino debe estar buscándome—

— Oh cierto, lo siento—

— No digas eso, fui yo quien te llamo... Bueno Yuri, nos vemos, deséame suerte—

— Mucha suerte, Pichit, sé que lo lograrás—

— ¡Nos vemos en Japón!— Pichit colgó al escuchar lar isa de su amigo, era verdad, la siguiente competencia en la que participaría y la última antes del gran Prix, se llevaría a cabo en Japón.

Pichit no podía esperar a recorrer los sitios más interesantes en Tokio. Ni él ni su teléfono.

Además, Yuri les prometió a él, Leo y Guang Hong quienes también habían sido seleccionados, que pasarían un par de días en su hogar.

Pichit ya quería entrar a esas famosas aguas termales de las que tanto había hablado Viktor y Yuri en su estadía en Detroit.

— Pichit! Ve a calentar, ya casi entra el último grupo—

— Ya voy, Celestino—

Vaya que ha sido una competencia difícil – escuchó decir a Emil Nekola, a un lado de él, ambos estaban calentando en la pista, eran el último grupo de los que habían pasado a la ronda del programa libre, Emil era alguien agradable y simpático, conectaron de inmediato.

Pichit le sonrió mientras bebía agua –Y que lo digas, esto solo se pondrá mejor cuando lleguemos al Gran Prix— le dio un guiño al que el checo contestó asintiendo hacia la pista –Si ese par de por allá siguen igual de intensos no sé qué sucederá— Pichit siguió la mirada de Emil, donde Seung Gil y Yuri practicaban saltos, estaban lo suficientemente alejados uno del otro, pero Pichit no querìa meterse en medio de las cuchillas de ambos.

— Ya lo creo... sus programas de anteayer fueron impresionantes— Emil asintió pensativo, sin apartar la mirada del coreano, Pichit se extrañó un poco –Emil?—

— Eh... nada, nada, ya casi es hora de salir, iré adelantándome— se despidió yendo a la salida, Pichit lo siguió un par de segundos después, sin embargo, en su camino a la salida, no pudo evitar notar que Yuri y Seung— Gil se decían algo y luego ambos se estrecharon las manos antes de que el coreano se quedara dando vueltas en la pista.

Pichit ocultó bien su sonrisa y salió detrás del rubio.

Mientras tanto, en la pista, Seung Gil esperaba a que el anunciador dijera su nombre y nacionalidad para que empezara su programa, con su mente despejada se dirigió al centro de la pista y esperó en su posición a que la música empezara.

Después de que él y Yuri llegaran al calentamiento, acordaron en no hacer alboroto de lo que sucedió en el hotel al menos hasta que se terminara la conferencia, querían ahorrarse un dolor de cabeza al menos por unas horas.

Y al final, no resultó tan malo como creía, pues en el camino al hotel, Plisetsky se había disculpado –si es que lo que él dijo se consideraba como disculpa— acerca de lo que sucedió en el mundial pasado.

Seung— Gil espantó aquellas memorias para evitar que le estropearan la inspiración.

 _Y encabezando el último grupo del programa libre masculino, tenemos a Seung Gil Lee, de Corea del Sur, en su presentación anterior pudimos ver un programa absolutamente maravilloso, tanta fuerza y pasión en tan solo poco más de dos minutos ejecutados de forma exquisita._

 _Sus saltos han mejorado sorprendentemente en esta temporada, esperaremos que sus animos no decaigan en la siguiente competencia._

 _Seung Gil es alguien que puede encarar los retos de frente, tal vez los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada en la edición anterior, pero en entrevistas ha dicho que ya ha estado trabajando ese aspecto._

 _Oh ha tocado el piso después de ese tripe toe loop, esperemos que no afecte mucho la calificaicon de los jueces._

 _Huum ese salchow no aterrizo limpiamente._

 _¡Señoras y señores, un programa estupendo por parte de Seung Gil Lee, de Corea del Sur!_

En el Kiss and Cry, el joven patinador escucho a su entrenadora decirle que todo estaba bien, que su programa fue increíble, pero él no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Sus resultados se mostraron en pantalla y, a pesar de los errores, estaba en primera posición por el momento.

Cuando vio que la cámara ya enfocaba a Emil Nekola quien estaba en la pista, se levantó y fue al área de espera, no tenía caso seguir lamentándose en pantalla, esto solo le confirmaba que requeriría un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para enfrentarse a dos grandes rivales en su próxima competencia.

Oooo

Mientras tanto, en la pista, el representante de Republica Checa es presentado, recibiendo los aplausos de un público entusiasmado, pues el patinador se había ganado a la audiencia con un programa que nos puso la piel de gallina por la manera en que fue ejecutado.

Emil Nekola se siente como con los sonidos eléctricos y es algo que le viene como anillo al dedo en sus presentaciones, este programa libre también es una compilación de sonidos y letras de un solo artista.

 ** _One day you'll leave this world behind... so live a life you will remember._**

Emil había practicado sus programas incansablemente desde que empezó a prepararlos, tenía absoluta confianza de que lograría ejecutarlos a la perfeccion en todas sus compentencias.

Simplemente por una sencilla razón. Algo que todos los que danzan sobre hielo entenderán.

Patinaba con el corazón.

Si había algo que Emil nunca dejaba de visualizar, era lo que quería transmimtir al publico. En esta ocasión, su tema era uno tan simple como él y a la vez, tan complejo.

"Vida"

 ** _So wake me up when its all over, when im wiser and im older_**

Era una persona que le gustaba vivir al límite, probar nuevos horizontes y siempre con una nueva aventura por vivir, así era él y, a pesar de que muchos no lo entendían, a el no parecía importarle.

 _Fue un perfecto cuádruple loop, Emil Nekola muestra un dominio y seguridad en cada paso._

Y lo que Emil realmente buscaba, era encontrar a alguien que compitiera ese mismo placer y alegría.

Finalmente lo encontró.

Aunque tal vez, tardaría un poco en hacer que esta persona fuera tan desenvuelto como él, pero al menos, lo reconoció. Aquella ocasión en los bosques de su país natal, había visto el brillo de emoción en los ojos Michele Crispino. Emil no podía creer su suerte que, podría compartir su peculiar manera de ver la vida con el hombre que él ya quería.

Solamente tendría que trabajar en ello y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacérselo entender en el único lenguaje que ambos conocían?

 _Esa combinación fue impecable. ¡Qué altura! Será muy difícil de superar a estas alturas de la competencia._

Cuando terminó, lo hizo con una sonrisa, y después de agradecer al público se dirigió al Kiss and cry junto con su entrenador, quien lo felicitaba por su excelente desempeño.

Emil sonrió satisfecho, esperaba que su mensaje llegara a su destino, y si no, tenía otra oportunidad de hacerlo directamente en un par de semanas.

Oooo

En la pista, otro competidor se preparaba para dar su primera presentación de este programa al mundo. Y alguien lo observaba desde la barrera ya que, después de él, era el siguiente.

Lo que observó, lo dejó totalmente cautivado, como solo una persona había logrado.

"Se parecen"

Miró brevemente al coach de Chulanont, estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando atentamente los movimientos de su pupilo y asintiendo vehementemente en señal de aprobación por sus movimientos. Yuri regresó su atención a la pista.

Yuri pensó que era inevitable, algunos rasgos se comparten en su primera enseñanza formal de patinaje, él lo suponía, ya que jamás había tenido otro entrenador que no fuera Yakov, Lilia era su coreógrafa, pero el rango expresivo era casi idéntico, solo lo diferenciaba que ella lo tornaba más delicado y femenino.

Pero Celestino debía tener una manera de maximizar las virtudes expresivas de sus alumnos, pues Pichit Chulanont se manejaba en un nivel muy similar al de Yuri en ciertas partes, Plisetsky no lo había contemplado en la ocasión anterior pues no le había prestado tanta atención al tailandés.

Era un talento innato, eso lo podía ver, pero, al igual que Katsuki, eran diamantes en bruto que necesitaron ser pulidos en un principio. Celestino los había moldeado y había hecho un buen trabajo.

Viktor solo termino de embellecer esa pequeña roca que no quería brillar, no como el tailandés lo estaba haciendo ahora.

 ** _He's like the son I might have known... If God had granted me a son._**

Yuri estaba perdido en aquella secuencia, los brazos de Chulanont extendidos al cielo, no podía ver al hombre que clamaba aquella oración por un joven descorazonado que luchaba por un ideal en una revuelta destinada al fracaso.

Yuri no podía ver eso, de hecho, sus movimientos eran más fluidos, mas...

 ** _He is young... He is only a boy_**

Finalmente lo comprendió, Pichit no estaba interpretando al hombre que clamaba por auxilio, sino por quien lo clamaba.

Él era ese joven.

"¿Como es posible?" era una pieza popular, había visto a muchos hacer ese programa, incluso Yakov en sus años como patinador lo había hecho alguna vez. Pero nadie que recordara lo había ejecutado de esa manera.

Pichit Chulanont le había dado un nuevo significado a la pieza, era el resultado de las plegarias de ese hombre, quien más tarde, le confiaría su más grande posesión.

"Increíble" había subestimado a Chulanont, ahora lo entendía y debía tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Esta competencia estaba llena de patinadores fuertes, todos con la capacidad de hacerlo a un lado y triunfar.

Yuri salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el ensordecedor aplauso del público, habían quedado encantados con la interpretación al igual que él.

Yuri lo vio dirigirse al público con una amigable sonrisa, una vez cerca de la puerta de la salida, donde él esperaba para entrar, se miraron brevemente.

— Suerte Yuri— el ruso asintió y entro en la pista, con la mente en un solo objetivo. No dejarse derrocar por nadie.

"Soy el campeón actual, no me dejaré abatir"

 _The next skater, representing Russia: Yuri Plisetsky._

Y el público lo recibió con un estruendoso aplauso.

 **Comentarios:**

Uff y hasta aqui tenemos la segunda competencia. No quiero hacer monotonas la forma de presentarlas (son seis y el GPF) y terminarlas, es decir, no a todas les voy a poner gala (como la anterior) y conforme avancen los capitulos, mostrarè el significado de algunos programas para lso competidores parcial o totalmente. En el caso de Emil, ya se "mostrò" el significado de su programa libre.

Algunos que ya revele en la competencia pasada, los volveràn a ver pero desde otras perspectivas :) recuerden que esta historia es de todos (con tendencia a Yuri P. lo siento ajaja).

Ahora si, la de emil es un mix de Avicci:

The Nights ( watch?v=UtF6Jej8yb4)

Wake me up ( watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI)

Pichit- Bring Him Home ( watch?v=fXnRf3TQcpk) de los Miserables 3


	13. Capitulo 11: Cup of China (1 parte)

**Capítulo 11 Cup of China: Perdidos en Pekín**

 _Después de una intensa batalla que vivimos en el evento masculino del Skate Canada celebrado hace unas semanas, ahora toca el turno de China, donde se presentará por primera vez después de un año fuera de las pistas, el cinco veces campeón del Gran Prix, múltiple campeón Europeo y Mundial, Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Estamos ante el regreso de una leyenda viva, este hombre es incansable y temerario, pues un accidente en su pista de entrenamiento hace dos semanas en Rusia lo dejó con una orden de reposo._

 _Sin embargo, su entrenador ha confirmado a los medios que no pasó más allá de un susto, que no deberían temer y que esperen una actuación de Nikiforov tan excelso como las anteriores._

 _No cabe duda que los patinadores rusos no tienen comparación, pues en el último evento, pudimos presenciar una feroz batalla entre el actual campeón, Yuri Plisetsky contra el surcoreano, Seung— Gil Lee, donde al parecer, era una batalla entre ambos pues sus puntajes en los programas estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, pero finalmente, el campeón de Rusia se interpuso con una diferencia de un punto con veinte centésimas._

 _El programa libre de Yuri Plisetsky fue sublime, no esperaba menos de la dirección de Lilia Baranovskaya tenerla como su coreógrafa, ha sido un verdadero acierto._

 _No podemos dejar de mencionar el programa de Pichit Chulanont tampoco, quien ha quedado en tercer puesto, ya que nos presentó un programa totalmente refrescante de una pieza conocida, que nos será muy grato volver a presenciar en su segunda competencia en tierras niponas._

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Yuri Katsuki apagó la televisión en cuanto los locutores marcaron la pauta para ir a comerciales, su vista se posó en la ventana a su derecha, admirando las luces de los edificios aledaños en la ciudad en la que serían huéspedes durante los próximos días en los que dura la tercera competencia de patinaje.

Estaba cansado, habían sido más de catorce horas de vuelo y, a pesar de que no sufrieron mayores complicaciones que incomodidad en los asientos, todo su cuerpo se sentía cansado y tenía bastante sueño.

Pensó en lo curioso de la situación, habían partido de San Petersburgo en la noche y habían arribado a China también de noche.

Yuri suspiró, pensando que jamás se acostumbraría al jetlag, preguntándose como Viktor era capaz de sobrellevarlo mejor que él y sin ninguna ojera o signo de agotamiento.

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a su entrenador con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y con otra secándose el cabello — Hey, pensé que estarías dormido, después de un baño siempre caes rendido, Yuri—

El japonés negó con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama— Ya casi, solo estaba viendo las noticias—

— ¿Ah si? ¿Algo interesante?—

— Un reportaje sobre el Skate de Canada, al parecer, todo el mundo coincidió en que era una batalla campal—

— Y que lo digas, Seung Gil Lee es un tipo de cuidado, sería agradable si sonriera de vez en cuando—

— Bueno, no todos tienen esa gracia de encantar a todos con una sonrisa de estrella— contestó Yuri un poco agrio, Viktor se rió— ¿Estas celoso, Yuri? No te gusta que sonría a las cámaras—

— ¡No es eso!— el japonés se giró en la cama, tapándose con la almohada— lo siento, ignora lo que dije, el jetlag me está afectando—

— Aja, como digas— el ruso lo abrazó en posición de cucharita acariciando su nuca con la nariz – seguro no estas lo suficientemente cansado, ¿ehh Yuri? Mañana tenemos el día libre—

— Viktor, por favor duérmete, no quiero ser responsable por tu bajo rendimiento en las practicas—

— Al contrario, Yuri, tú me darías un extra para dar todo de mi— el ruso comenzó a pasear sus manos por debajo de la camisa del japonés, Yuri se estremeció por sus caricias y, por más que intentó apartarse, no podía hacerlo, él también lo necesitaba.

Y así, entre besos y caricias, se fundieron en las sabanas de aquella habitación compartida, donde de las dos camas que había, solo fue usada una.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Horas más tarde, Yuri finalmente había caído dormido, completamente agotado gracias al jetlag y a un ruso apasionado, sin embargo, Viktor aún seguía despierto.

Viktor Nikiforov era una persona simple, a pesar de que ha vivido en un ambiente competitivo y solitario la mayor parte de su vida, esto no le forzó a ser distante y centrado, no al menos a nivel personal.

Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje artístico más grande de los últimos tiempos, era conocido por su manera de hacer las cosas sin importarle las consecuencias, pero quizás solo porque era un genio innato, se podía permitir esa actitud un tanto arrogante.

Pero nadie conocía la verdadera cara de Viktor, es mascara que cargaba desde su adolescencia se fue haciendo casi imposible de sostener conforme pasaron los años.

Entonces, una noche en uno de los tantos banquetes a los que ha asistido, finalmente encontró una fisura en su máscara. En la forma de un adorable borrachito japonés.

Quizás fue el impulso del momento, un flechazo, atracción y/o amor a primera vista. Viktor no podía definirlo en ese instante con esas palabras más que como una "revolución".

Porque Katsuki Yuri vino a revolucionar su vida de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Y Viktor era feliz, como nunca antes.

Sonrió, bajando sus labios para besar la frente de su amado, quedarse pegado a él perdiéndose en el olor de su cabello— Te amo, Yuri Katsuki, eres mi vida—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 _El día siguiente a su accidente, donde despertó en el hospital sin saber muy bien como había llegado ahí. A su memoria vino el rostro lloroso de Yuri quien se acercó a la cama, para verificar que todo estuviera bien, Viktor quería reírse por la cara de angustia que traía el japonés, pero se contuvo, este no era el momento para reír._

 _Después de que el doctor le dijera exactamente qué había pasado, Yakov – quien había llegado en la tarde de ese día— le regaño a diestra y siniestra por excederse en la práctica._

 _Yuri también estuvo intranquilo y molesto, en cierta forma, pues al llegar a casa, había establecido un silencio que solo fue roto por la atención que debían darle a Maccachin._

 _La ley del hielo se había roto hace dos noches — ¿o tal vez tres? Con esta ubicación no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado— cuando Yuri había repetido la trilogía que contenía una de las canciones que presentaría en su programa._

 _Viktor llegó más temprano de lo usual, Yakov se había encargado de casi empujarlo por la salida para que fuera a casa, cosa que el ruso había tomado como fastidio, pero finalmente decidió no darle la contraria._

 _Yuri, quien también iba de salida, lo acompañó un buen trayecto del camino antes de que este tomara el rumbo a su hogar, en el camino, el mayor le preguntó algo de lo que traía curiosidad desde el final del Skate de Canada._

 _—_ _¿Hiciste nuevos amigos allá, verdad Yurio?—_

 _—_ _¿A qué te refieres? Si lo dices por el coreano…—_

 _—_ _Oh cierto, escuché que se quedaron atrapados en un ascensor… me sorprende que no se hayan matado—_

 _—_ _No entiendo porque todo el mundo piensa eso, Seung Gil Lee no es tan rudo y malo como creen—_

 _—_ _Debes admitir que su semblante da miedo. Igual que tú, pero algo deben tener ustedes que vuelven locas a sus fans... oh creo que Yuri dijo que había una palabra para eso… a ver, ¿tsuki? No… Tsuna… tsun… ¡tsundere!—_

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios dijiste?— el ruso no entendía de qué diablos hablaba Viktor, pero si acaso lo estaba ofendiendo…_

 _—_ _¡Eso! Yurio, eres todo un tsundere, igual que Seung— Gil Lee… deben tener cierto encanto infantil, de lo contrario no funciona muy bien…—_

 _—_ _Viktor, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Mejor cállate— Nikiforov se encogió de hombros sonriendo y siguieron caminando, entonces retomó la conversación._

 _—_ _Yo me refería a los chicos que se tomaron una foto contigo, creo que estaban en el aeropuerto ¿no? No los reconozco como patinadores y no sueles tomarte fotos con tus fans—_

 _—_ _Ellos no son mis fans… son… amigos de JJ, los conocí en hace un par de semanas cuando estaba en Canadá—_

 _—_ _¿Los amigos de JJ? ¿Y desde cuando tienen amigos en común? Ah cierto, habían ido a un concierto o algo así juntos, ¿no? ¡Me alegro que hagas amigos, Yurio!— el mayor lo abrazó juguetonamente, a lo que el otro le empujó al instante._

 _—_ _¡No digas tonterías! Esos chicos… bueno, no son exactamente mis amigos, pero fueron a apoyarme en la competencia, no pensé que viajarían de tan lejos solo por eso—_

 _—_ _Supongo que te aprecian, Yurio, deberías estar agradecido—_

 _—_ _Y lo estoy… para mí fue una sorpresa topármelos allá… de hecho, de haber sabido que irían les hubiera conseguido un lugar mejor— el menor se quedó pensativo, Viktor sonrió enternecido, le alegraba en verdad que Yuri fuera un poco más abierto que antes._

 _—_ _De cualquier manera… los veré en Francia en mi siguiente competencia, dijeron que irían a apoyarme y también al estúpido de JJ, no se puede evitar—_

 _—_ _Será una competencia interesante, Otabek estará ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Ya hicieron las pases?—_

 _—_ _Quien te dijo que… oh cielos… no te interesan mis asuntos, Viktor… como sea— el rubio señaló a su izquierda— yo me voy por acá, ve a casa y no hagas estupideces— Nikiforov le revolvió el cabello y se despidió de Yuri, le parecía adorable que actuara tan preocupado por él._

 _Finalmente llegó a la casa, se extrañó que Maccachin no saliera a recibirlo, pero encontró su respuesta al verlo muy cómodo entre las piernas de Yuri, quien acariciaba su cabeza mientras veía la tele._

 _—_ _Hola Yuri… ¿cómo estás?— el can salto de las piernas de Yuri y le dio vueltas a su amo, Viktor frunció el ceño— el recibimiento es allá… per ya comprendí que me cambiaste por Yuri, Maccachin traidor— el ruso vio por el rabillo del ojo como el japonés ocultó una sonrisa, pero aún no se dignaba a hablarle._

 _—_ _Iré a cambiarme y luego haré la cena, ¿quieres algo?— Katsuki no respondió, Viktor se giró para ir a la habitación, pero finalmente el japonés le habló— Siéntate conmigo— el ruso lo miró extrañado, pero hizo lo que dijo y se reclino en el sofá, entonces Yuri se acercó a él y puso la cabeza en su pecho— tuve mucho miedo, Viktor… por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, yo… yo no sabría que hacer sin ti—_

 _—_ _Yuri…— el ruso estaba sin palabras, finalmente Yuri le había dicho algo después de estos días en silencio y ahora él no sabía que decir._

 _Miró a la pantalla con la película reproduciéndose, sonriendo al saber que Yuri estaba viendo su película favorita._

 _—_ _Lo siento Yuri... no volveré a hacerlo— el ruso apartó su rostro para verlo de frente— tye— melene— entonces besó sus labios con delicadeza, tomándose el tiempo para saborearlos, Yuri sonrió aliviado— undomiel— susurró de vuelta, sellando sus labios de nuevo._

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

La mañana finalmente llegó para la ciudad de Pekín y con ella, dos extranjeros que se conocían y habían arribado en el mismo vuelo.

Emil divisó a Micky justo en la salida para abordar un taxi, el italiano no le hizo mala cara, sino que le saludó con un atisbo de alegría… o alivio al ver un rostro conocido.

El checo entendía por qué, era la primera vez de Micky en China y seguro estaba más que perdido. No importaba, Emil se encargaría de llevarlo a salvo a su hotel.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevaría del aeropuerto a donde se hospedarían, sin embargo, tocó la mala fortuna que el taxista no entendiera el idioma inglés, cosa rara ya que los taxistas de la zona del aeropuerto, entendían en gran medida el idioma. Emil le explicó pacientemente a donde querían llegar y finalmente el taxi arrancó.

— ¡Hey! Felicidades por seguir en la competencia, Micky, ¡demos lo mejor en esta!— el saludo del checo fue recibido con una mala mirada, la cual Emil ignoró y palmeó su hombro— yo vengo de sobrevivir a una guerra en Canadá, créeme, no quieres tener a Seung— Gil Lee y Yuri Plisetsky patinando junto a ti en la gala— Micky sonrió negando con la cabeza y mirando por la ventana –siempre y cuando no los molestes no tendrás sus cuchillas dirigidas a ti—

— Entonces, Micky, ¿quieres ir a explorar un poco la ciudad? Antes de que nos enfrentemos en el hielo, podemos visitar algunas atracciones de Pekin, ¿no has estado aquí, verdad? Es una ciudad muy interesante—

— Emil, yo creo que…— el chofer entonces se paró en una esquina, mirando el retrovisor y diciendo algo que los chicos no entendieron, pero solo tardaron menos de cinco segundos en captar a base de las señas del taxista a una calle llena de gente y el taxímetro, que hasta ahí habían llegado.

— Oh No, señor… aquí no es, necesitamos llegar al hotel…— Emil intentaba a base de señas indicarle el camino, pero el taxista estaba renuente a moverse, finalmente los chicos salieron del auto al ver que no lograrían nada.

El auto arranco tan rápido como ellos estuvieron fuera, Micky miró a todos lados completamente confundido, luego miró a Emil quien sacó su celular frunciendo el ceño.

— Esta cosa se apagó… sabía que debía haberlo cargado en el avión—

— Sabes dónde estamos, ¿no?—

— Hm…— el checo miró en varias direcciones, solo para ver y chocar contra las personas en su diario trajinar— no exactamente—

— ¡Como que no exactamente! ¡Emil!—

— Cálmate, vamos, iremos a preguntar por ahí o tomaremos otro taxi—

— ¡No me pienso subir a otro taxi! Demonios, ¿por qué no esperamos a los encargados del evento? Ellos tienen gente capacitada para transportarnos—

— Lo siento, Micky, yo creí que llegaríamos más temprano— el italiano suspiró frustrado y cargo su maleta, daba gracias que era solo la de ropa, al igual que Emil, pues su equipaje con su equipo de patinaje aún venían en camino.

Y así, el par de extranjeros se adentraron en las atestadas calles de China en busca de alguien que hablara inglés o le indicara donde estaban al menos.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Era ya medio día y los chicos no habían logrado dar con alguien que les supiera guiar a un servicio de taxi o al menos un teléfono. Ambos estaban cansados por andar cargando un maleta cada uno, además de que la ropa térmica comenzaba a pegárseles en el cuerpo, una vieja costumbre antes de entrenar que no se les había quitado desde junior.

Demonios, ¿soy yo o conforme vamos metiéndonos entre calles, las cosas parecen menos modernas?— Micky no había reparado en eso, así que dio un recorrido con la vista a varios puntos, extrañándose, ya que parecía que los altos edificios y negocios deslumbrantes, así como el mar de gente, iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta ser una serie de viviendas viejas, pero de alguna manera, siguen pobladas. Tampoco se veían autos y al parecer la mayoría de la gente se transportaba en bicicleta.

— Oh creo que aquí son los hutongs… vaya, no pensé que estuvieran tan cerca del centro… eso o estamos más perdidos que antes— Micky lo miró extrañado, pero al parecer, Emil ya había reconocido algo ¿o no?

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Ya sabes dónde estamos?—

— No exactamente—

— No digas "no exactamente" ¿sabes o no?—

— He leído de este lugar, pensé en visitarlo en algún descanso… estamos en unos callejones llamados hutongs, son varios que están en medio de Pekin, como un pequeño barrio anclado al pasado, las costumbres de la población son casi una réplica de las antiguas dinastías… es fascinante—

— ¿Ósea que no hay taxis aquí o que?— en otro momento a Micky le causaría bastante curiosidad, pero ahora estaban atascados y necesitaban salir de ahí.

— Podemos tomar un Rickshaw— contestó Emil, señalando al frente y caminando, Micky lo siguió preguntándole a que se refería.

Finalmente, a señas y como pudo hacerse entender, Emil y Micky abordaron una especie de "taxi" solo que era una bicicleta con una cabina donde ambos estaban sentados y el conductor iba al frente pedaleando, Micky estaba intrigado sobre cuanta fuerza debía tener para llevar a dos hombres adultos y dos maletas por las calles empedradas.

Pero al parecer, las cosas no saldrían del todo bien para los chicos, pues el conductor se detenía en ciertas calles y les señalaba algo… a lo que los chicos solo intentaban que siguiera avanzando sin detenerse, el chico se encogía de hombros y seguía, pero entonces, se dieron cuenta que volvieron al punto de partida.

— ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí otra vez?— preguntó Micky, bastante alterado y casi a punto de echarse a llorar – ¡Emil!— el checo se encogió de hombros y le pregunto al chico, de nuevo, pasaron más de diez minutos para que Emil tuviera idea de que pasaba y se lo comunicara a Micky.

— Bueno, esta es una zona turística y al parecer hay dos tipos de rickshaw, los que hacen el recorrido por la zona y los que son transporte… nosotros tomamos el turista—

— ¿Y eso que? ¿No puede llevarnos al menos hasta los otros? ¿O al menos a donde conseguir un taxi de verdad?— el checo suspiró y sacó un par de billetes de su cartera, no traía la moneda nacional pero el chico no se veía molesto, sino lo contrario ya que le había pagado con dólares.

Al menos le habían indicado por donde irse a tomar el rickshaw de transporte, Emil y Micky ya no hablaban pues estaban demasiado cansados y tenían que ahorrar fuerzas para llegar.

Entonces, el estómago del checo comenzó a gruñir, Micky también tenía hambre, pero de los dos, Emil siempre fue el del estómago sin fondo— espero que acepten dólares ¿quieres algo? – preguntó el checo con aspecto cansado, Micky rodó los ojos y lo detuvo – no comerás nada de la calle, no sabemos ni siquiera que es… espera— de su maleta, sacó una bolsa y de esta, sacó un par de barritas – con esto aguantaremos un rato, pero no traigo nada de tomar así que procura no ahogarte— Emil le sonrió mas no dijo nada y solo asintió abriendo el empaque, haciendo una mueca placentera— ¡es lo más delicioso que he probado!—

— Son barras de granola, Emil, las comes diario—

— ¿No te lo parece ahora?— el italiano negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer su parte, no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo ante la explosión del sabor de arándanos y granola en su paladar.

Llegaron a su destino media hora más tarde, con un poco más de energía debido a las barras, los chicos recobraron su humor… o al menos, Micky seguía ansioso mientras Emil trataba de mantenerse centrado y optimista.

Entonces llegaron a lo que parecía la estación de bici taxis… rickshaw o como sea que se llamaran, Micky no le importaba en cuanto salieran de ahí. Emil se comunicó con uno de los choferes, pero este se negaba ya que no les entendía, Emil les mostro varios dólares y en un rápido movimiento, el tipo los tomó, empujando al checo haciéndolo caer, Micky se apresuró en su auxilio, y cuando estuvo de pie, se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir que sus maletas habían desaparecido.

 _¡Vai al diavolo se!_ — fue el grito que salió del italiano a lo cual, Emil no podía estar más de acuerdo.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Georgi Popovich salió de un restaurante al que le habia agarrado gusto desde que estuvo en China despuès de la copa por el Gran Prix el año pasado, y un par de eventos a los que fue invitado, los dueños del lugar le agradecían su visita y le entregaban un paquete pequeño, un dulce cortesía del restaurante, el ruso se despidió de ellos y comenzó su camino devuelta al hotel.

Habìa llegado al país la noche anterior y, después de descansar por el ajetreo del vuelo, al dìa siguiente camino por la ciudad, le agradaba estar ahì ya que eso le permitía perfeccionar su chino, como en esos momentos, los dueños del restaurante le tenían agrado y eran buenos conversadores.

Camino un par de calles rumbo al hotel, bien pudo tomar un taxi, pero querìa estirar las piernas y bajar la comida.

Entonces, escuchó un par de voces que no sonaban locales y a un par de metros de él, distinguió a Michele Crispino y Emil Nekola mirando en varias direcciones. Georgi se acercó a saludarlos.

Sin embargo, estos al ver un rostro conocido, fueron sobre èl casi aplastándolo.

— ¡Hey!—

— ¡Georgi! ¡Sácanos de aquí, por favor!— el italiano se veía completamente desesperado y daba miedo, Emil, con el semblante cansado, le dijo suspirando –me alegro ver un rostro conocido… veras, estamos perdidos—

— Sabes donde está el hotel, ¿verdad? Hemos estados vagando por media ciudad por horas, nuestros celulares están apagados, nos robaron el dinero y las maletas… dime por favor que sabes cómo moverte en esta maldita ciudad— el italiano realmente estaba desesperado, Georgi se lo sacò de encima negando con la cabeza – porque se perdieron? No, mejor no me digan… anden, vamos al hotel, si han caminado todo este tiempo, creo que mejor tomaremos un taxi…—

— ¡No!— gritaron los dos al unísono, Georgi los miró extrañado — ¿Qué?—

— ¡Todo este lio empezó por un maldito taxi!— respondió Michele, al borde del llanto, Emil le explicó la falla en la comunicación, Georgi negó con la cabeza –ustedes dos en verdad son increíbles…— claro que el ruso no lo había dicho como halago, no dijo nada más y llamó a uno, los patinadores entraron aún renuentes y una vez adentro, el ruso dio la dirección en un perfecto chino.

— ¡¿Hablas chino?!— el ruso los miró entrecerrando los ojos –ustedes chicos, deberían empezar a tomar clases—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **#LostinChina #taxinoway #weneedtolearnchinesenow #YOLO**

Christophe Giaccometi revisaba su celular en su tiempo de descanso y lo primero que se topó en redes era acerca de la pequeña desafortunada aventura de Michele Crispino y Emil Nekola, aunque se había enterado en la noche, en el hotel cuando recién llegaba, pues Micky al verlo, le pedido de favor que le prestara un par de prendas ya que al parecer, les habían robado.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que se enteró, ya que Viktor y Yuri iban a comer fuera y se enteraron de la situación también, el japonés se ofreció a prestarle algo al checo, quien agradeció el gesto amablemente.

Aun así, le parecía divertido que, a pesar del mal rato, al menos Emil viera el lado bueno y publicara su pequeña desventura en el país. Por supuesto, sus fans comenzaron a enviarles condolencias a ambos y todos los ánimos para la competencia, Chris sonrió por eso y puso un corazoncito en la foto de ambos chicos ya en el hotel, completamente agotados en el suelo del lobby esperando que les dieran los accesos a sus alcobas.

Ambos estaban en el hielo practicando, Chris los observó con cierta nostalgia, años atrás Micky apenas y podía tolerar a Emil, y este, a pesar de que Micky rechazara sus intentos de entablar una amistad, seguía ahí, Chris no era tonto y sabìa muy bien que Emil querìa ser algo mas del italiano… pero este era demasiado distraído y celoso como para darse cuenta que Sala no era el interés del checo.

Sin embargo, ahora parecían llevarse bastante bien, sinceramente, Chris esperaba que Micky se diera cuenta antes de que Emil pierda la esperanza.

El suizo suspirò dando un sorbo a su botella de agua, se masajeo la espalda con un ligero giño, no le dolía realmente, solo le molestaba, mientras no se sobreesforzara, podría llevarlo tranquilamente. Aùn asi, de cualquier manera, su participación de esta temporada y su carrera, terminaría en el Gran Prix.

Voy a extrañar todo esto— se dijo para si, entonces vio a Viktor, quien por mucho tiempo fue su màs acérrimo rival, aunque también, podría considerarle su mejor amigo, Chris recordaba que el ruso, a pesar de parecer inalcanzable, podía ser bastante amable si te acercabas y pedìas consejo, cosa que Chris se animò a hacer cuando aùn era junior.

Respetaba demasiado a Viktor y, por ese profundo sentido del deber, Chris había decidido competir contra èl por ultima vez.

Voy a dar lo mejor de mi, Viktor… espero que tu también lo hagas— pensó el suizo al verle girar un poco, calentando para cuando empezara su practica… entonces, una melodía que Chris reconoció de inmediato, le hizo casi pararse de la banca para observar al ruso.

"Al final lo hiciste, verdad, Viktor? Finalmente harás ese programa"— el suizo, al igual que algunos otros patinadores y el público que había ingresado a presenciar las pracitcas, eran los primeros en ver la rutina de practica de Viktor Nikiforov fuera de su pista de entrenamiento, el dìa siguiente sería la competencia, pero los patinadores debían practicar sus pasos en la pista antes para ir marcando los pasos en el hielo.

— Viktor si que está arriesgando mucho esta vez— su entrenador se sentó a su lado, mirando lo mismo que Chris – debes estar feliz, ¿o me equivoco?— el suizo sonrió de forma retadora, sintiéndose extasiado, Christophe Giaccometi no podría pedir una mejor despedida que enfrentarse a su rival con el programa más difícil que hubiera realizado.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 **Comentarios:**

Wiii here we go again! :D ya llegamos a China y tuvimos un poquito de Victuri (?) y mucho EmilxMicky 3 es que son tan adorables! amé perderlos jajaja maybe este capitulo sea mas de relleno pero al menos ya sabemos que Victor esta bien y Chris... bueno, esperemos el siguiente, que estoy segura los conmovera tanto como a mi al escribirlo :D (dehhh jaja).

Gracias a las personitas que han comentado hasta ahorita: Mara D, zryvanieric, videlsnssj, Miss Gabita, Asuka Hyugam Numanesse y a todos los que se han pasado por aqui :D mil gracias por seguirla hasta ahora!


	14. Capitulo 12: Cup of China (2 parte)

**Capítulo 12 Cup of China: El día en que Christopher Giacometti lloró**

 _*** ¡Damas y caballeros, estamos ante una de las competencias de patinaje artístico más sublimes de la historia! ***_

 _*** ¡Que combinaciones! ¡Que saltos! ¡Que excelsos programas! Esta competencia quedará para la posteridad. No cabe duda que el legado de estos dos grandes del patinaje perdurara para las siguientes generaciones. ***_

 _*** Aún no puedo creerlo, y en la pista sigue habiendo regocijo, los chicos continúan divirtiéndose y la gente sigue aclamándolos, sin duda me atrevería a decir que esta competencia por el Gran Prix será de las más entrañables en los años siguientes. ***_

Yuri apretó su mano, Viktor giró su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa llevando sus manos entrelazadas guiando el dorso de la mano de Yuri a su boca para depositar un beso en ella.

— No me pierdas de vista— fue todo lo que dijo, Yuri asintió antes de dejarlo ir con los demás competidores del último grupo.

 _Ladies and gentleman, now we will introduce the group number six for the free program…_

Y el calentamiento en pista comenzó.

 **Dos días antes:**

El público en Pekín estaba completamente animado tras la presentación de Michele Crispino, había escogido una pieza musical bastante popular para su programa corto, y el hecho de ser italiano solo hizo que fuera más emotivo ya que Michele había llevado la música y voz del cantante con sus movimientos.

Yuri observaba la presentación de Crispino en la zona de calentamiento de los patinadores, Viktor sería el penúltimo en dar su presentación, a pesar de eso, no parecía nervioso, solo estaba en el piso haciendo calentamiento como si fuera un simple entrenamiento.

Yuri, no estés nervioso, te recuerdo que tu no estas participando esta vez— al parecer, había leído sus pensamientos, el japonés lo miró sonrojado – ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Todos han presentado sus programas casi sin errores y…— el ruso negó con la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose al más joven, tomando su rostro con suavidad –y lo se… solo que no quiero gastar energía preocupándome por ello y solo presentar un programa que sorprenda a todos, tu deberías saberlo, Yuri— el japonés desvió la mirada, sonrojado – lo siento—

Viktor solo sonrió y lo abrazó, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por Yakov, que venía acompañado de Georgi, al parecer ya habían terminado las entrevistas después de competencia para el ruso.

— Viktor ¿Qué haces? Ponte a calentar!— el ruso desestimó sus regaños pero volvió al piso con sus estiramientos, Yakov saludo a Yuri y luego siguió de largo para hablar con otras personas, sin embargo, Georgi se quedó ahí a su lado mirando el siguiente competidor, Yuri palmeó su hombro y le sonrió suavemente –lo hiciste bien, Georgi, mis lutz tienden a ser flutz la mitad del tiempo— el ruso le sonrió devuelta, hasta ahora se encontraba en cuarta posición debido a un mal aterrizaje en su combinación de triple lutz y doble salchow de su programa corto, sería muy difícil remontar para el programa largo con la diferencia de puntos que había hasta ahora, sin contar que aún faltaban competidores por salir.

— Gracias Yuri— siguieron hablando de nimiedades durante un buen rato hasta que uno de los chicos de staff le dijo a Viktor que ya fuera preparándose, el ruso se retiró la chaqueta roja del equipo nacional y se la entregó a Yuri, estaba ataviado con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, sin embargo, encima resaltaba una especie de blazer de la época color negro solo cruzando su pecho en diagonal en color negro, dejando el lado izquierdo en blanco, sobre el blazer, resaltaban destellos rojos y dorados, las mangas sobresalían con holanes blancos y rojos, sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes negros; el japonés lo miró intensamente.

— Viktor yo…— el ruso colocó el dedo índice en su boca, silenciándolo, luego acarició la mejilla del japonés con tanta ternura que le hizo sonrojar, el ruso rio – mi dulce e inocente… ángel— Yuri sonrió, Viktor estaba bien, ya estaba en sintonía con su interpretación, el ruso tomo su mano una vez más y la beso con galantería, sonriéndole y luego, sin decir más, se despidió para salir a la pista.

El japonés se dirigió de nuevo a la pantalla, donde veía a Viktor de nuevo, solo que ahora estaba recibiendo ordenes de Yakov y se quitaba las guardacuchillas, en pocos segundos ya estaba en la pista. Georgi, a su lado, lo observaba atento.

— Sigo sin poder creer que vaya a presentar ese programa, sobre todo en el corto y no en el libre—

— A mí también se me hizo extraño, pero cuando le pregunté dijo que ya tenía pensado el libre— Georgi lo miró un poco extrañado— ¿sabes porque es tan especial para él?— el japonés lo miro dudoso – no me lo ha dicho directamente…pero…— en la pantalla, podía ver a Viktor dando una vuelta, recibiendo el agradecimiento del público hasta llegar al centro de la pista – Viktor jamás ha hecho esto, por alguna razón… quizás sea una especie de reto personal…— el ruso lo miro pensativo, mas no dijo nada más, pues el programa estaba a punto de comenzar.

En otra sección de la zona de calentamiento, Christophe Giacometti miraba atentamente al competidor en la pista, ya que después de él sería el siguiente y ultimo competidor en pasar.

Mientras el característico flip cuádruple de Viktor Nikiforov era ejecutado a la perfección y ovacionado por la multitud, a su mente llegaban memorias de años pasados, aquellas pocas veces en que su entrenador y el de Viktor los mandaban a entrenamientos en campamentos internacionales por copas menores, y recordaba claramente, que esa fue la primera y única vez que había visto a Viktor frustrado por el patinaje.

El tenía casi quince años y Viktor aún no llegaba a los dieciocho, pero ya a esa edad tenía todo a su favor para convertirse la leyenda que era actualmente.

Habían entrenado en ese campamento casi un mes bajo la dirección de importantes ex patinadores, multicampeones de varias competencias y algunos olímpicos, por supuesto, aprovecharon demasiado los consejos y experiencias de ellos, al final, algunos de ellos que se volvieron entrenadores y coreógrafos escogieron unos cuantos de ellos para enseñarles algún nuevo programa que podrían utilizar en una competencia o pedir consejo para llevar a cabo una nueva, Chris le debía la coreografía de un programa libre en sus primeros años como senior a una ex patinadora olímpica, sin embargo, Viktor no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que uno de ellos lo había escogido, pero, por discrepancias de ambas partes, no pudieron trabajar en conjunto.

Solo Chris, Georgi y Yakov lo sabían. La razón por la que Viktor era de la manera que es, Viktor es único y tiene su propio estilo, su propia manera de brillar en el mundo, llenar las expectativas de todos y aun así seguir sorprendiéndolos. Viktor Nikiforov era un alma libre que danzaba en el hielo en su propio mundo donde èl era el centro de todo.

Jamás volvió a conocérsele algún coreógrafo, ni siquiera Yakov le imponía rutinas que sabía, Viktor terminaría modificándolas a su gusto. Era libre y único.

"Aun así… te volviste entrenador…tenías que encontrar alguien igual a ti, ¿verdad?"— Chris miró en la dirección debajo de gradas, donde pasaban calentamiento, pensando Yuri, sonrió y volvió la vista al hielo, donde Viktor hacía un hydroblanding en las últimas notas del programa.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

En el kiss and cry, Viktor, Yakov y Yuuri esperaban la puntuación de Viktor, al japonés ya no le importaba que el ruso sostuviera su mano, al contrario, la apretaba con fuerza, Yakov palmeaba su hombro sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Una gran ovación fue el indicio de que, actualmente, se encontraba en primer lugar, Viktor abrazó fuertemente a Yuri y luego a Yakov, quien lo felicitaba animadamente, aunque tratando de sacárselo de encima ya que casi lo tumbaba.

En la pista, Chris comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente, el haber visto el programa de Viktor le había ayudado a centrarse, Viktor estaba dejando todo en esta temporada y Chris le correspondería de la mejor manera durante el tiempo que pudiera.

En la barrera, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, se encontraba Masumi, animándolo con una grata sonrisa.

Comenzó a moverse al compás de la fuerte y alegre voz de la cantante, marcando un ritmo elegante, haciendo un programa que envolvía la esencia de su patinaje: exótico, atrayente y sensual, dejó que la alegre y jovial música lo inspirará y llenará de energía, había era curioso e irónico que tanto él como Viktor hubieran escogido piezas de un musical para los programas de esta temporada, por su parte, Chris siempre quiso tomar el clásico del Kit Kat Club, ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, le parecía bastante adecuado que fuera su último programa.

Un triple flip, ejecutado a la perfección.

 ** _Life is a cabaret, old chum_**

 ** _Come to the cabaret_**

Se prepara para un cuádruple Lutz... Aterrizaje perfecto.

 ** _It's only a cabaret, old chum!_**

 ** _And I love a cabaret!_**

Mueve los brazos arriba y a un lado, con elegancia, dejándose ir en una secuencia libre, interactuando con el público, animarlo como el anfitrión del lugar, invitándolo a divertirse y disfrutar...

El público lo despide en medio del júbilo y una lluvia de rosas, Chris les sonríe a todos repartiendo besos hasta llegar a la salida.

Una vez en el kiss and cry, el, Masumi y su entrenador esperaban los resultados de su presentación, había hecho una rutina perfecta, sin errores y con todas sus piruetas de mayor dificultad, Chris se desafío a sí mismo y su programa corto era el más difícil de todos en esta competencia, con puntuaciones base que superaban su marca personal. Incluso en esta, el valor del programa corto de Viktor no lograba superarlo... Pero el ruso siempre buscaba la manera de sorprender a todos y de imponía.

Chris sabía eso y en esta ocasión, él se permitió imponerse ese reto.

Un grito ensordecedor de la audiencia resonó en el recinto, Chris se vio envuelto por los brazos de su entrenador, siendo felicitado con vehemencia, luego fue liberado para segundos después, ser abrazado por Masumi, quien le decía una y otra vez "¡Lo hiciste, Chris!"

El suizo miró a la pantalla, ahí estaba, había superado su marca personal por casi diez puntos y también había ganado el primer lugar en el programa corto.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **Dìa actual. Presentación del Programa Libre Masculino por la Copa de China.**

Chris finalmente se había librado de los reporteros, no es que no le gustara dar entrevistas o algo por el estilo, solo que ahora quería hablar con cierto italiano que no quitaba la vista de la pantalla en la zona de calentamiento.

— ¿Cómo va nuestro checo favorito, Micky?— el italiano dio un respingo al verse sorprendido, cruzó los brazos mostrando indiferencia, sin embargo, seguía viendo la pantalla – No lo hace mal… pero el tonto falló un triple salchow—

— Suele pasarle a los mejores, ¡pero hey!, me gusta su programa, creo que tiene mucho de èl, ¿no lo crees?— Chris sonrió internamente al ver el rostro arrobado de Crispino, al parecer, ya se había dado cuenta, pero seguía negándose.

Está por terminar… sería bueno que fueras al kiss and cry con él, seguro no le molestaría— el sonrojo de Michele casi le hace soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo, el italiano no dijo nada, sin embargo.

— Nos vemos Micky— el italiano seguía parado en su sitio, Chris negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, veía a los patinadores calentar en el suelo, aún faltaban un grupo más antes de que el suyo pasara, como estaban las puntuaciones, él, Viktor y Georgi tenían los tres primeros puestos, de ahí, había una diferencia de más de diez puntos con el cuarto competidor, Nekola y Michele con suerte, podrían avanzar a séptima u octava posición ya que sus puntuaciones fueron un poco bajas en el programa corto, aún así, ninguno podría ir mas allá de esta competencia en su camino al Gran Prix.

Era una lástima, pero eso les daría tiempo de mejorar sus programas y darlo todo en el campeonato europeo.

Chris sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta al recordar que el no estaría presente, lo más probable, es que su cirugía sería programada por esos días.

Suspiró.

No se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, cuando giró, se topó con los ojos castaños de Yuuri Katsuki mirándolo preocupado — ¿estás bien, Chris? Te ves decaído—

— Estoy bien, Yuri… solo mentalizándome, tu sabes…— era ya muy tarde cuando sintió el escozor en sus ojos, entonces percibió que el japonés le tomaba del brazo y avanzaban con rapidez por los corredores, cuando se detuvieron, se percató cuenta que estaban en el baño.

— Aquí no hay cámaras— fue todo lo que dijo, entonces, permitió que la lagrimas corrieran libres, Chris continuó llorando en silencio un par de segundos antes de que dos firmes brazos le estrecharan en un abrazo –no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero… no es bueno contenerse, Chris…— el suizo se recargó en su hombro y siguió llorando, solo a Masumi le permitió consolarle después de que supo que debería dejar de competir, había sido una puñalada al corazón y, aunque se negó a llorar, finalmente lo hizo, pero eran lágrimas de coraje y dolor. Estas que estaba descargando con Yuuri eran de resignación y pena por lo que vendría.

Finalmente se controló pasados un par de minutos, Yuuri lo miraba comprensivo, de cierta manera, Yuri podría entenderlo, aunque su situación hubiera sido completamente diferente. Chris suspiró y le sonrió a través de un rastro de lágrimas –Es mi última competencia—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

— ¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces en las gradas? Deberías estar allá— escuchó la voz de Emil Nekola a su lado izquierdo, venían subiendo por las gradas acompañado de Michele Crispino, este se notaba un poco malhumorado –nada extraño en él— pero Yuri solo se preguntaba porque el checo lucía más animado de lo normal. Si es que era posible.

No entendió a que se refería en un principio hasta que señaló a la pista, donde Viktor se preparaba para ingresar, era el último después de Chris, quien ya estaba en el hielo calentando, ahora el ruso era el que cerraría el grupo.

— Viktor me pidió que lo viera desde aquí, no sé qué esté pensando— comentó con cierta desilusión, el esperaba estar con él en el kiss and cry cuando terminara su primer programa largo de la temporada, podría sonar un poco caprichoso, pero le sorprendía que Viktor se lo hubiera negado.

 _— "_ _No te alarmes, seguro es parte de su sorpresa… por algo no te dejó que vieras su programa largo todo este tiempo"—_ aún recordaba lo tarde que Viktor llegaba de entrenar sus programas, Yuri había presenciado sus prácticas con el corto y, a pesar de que Viktor no le dijo por qué lo había escogido, Yuri quería verlo como un reto personal, no cualquiera logra traer los sentimientos contradictorios de ese personaje y Viktor siendo… Viktor. Bueno, el resultado fue lo que sucedió ayer.

Pero el programa de ahora, era algo que ni el mismo sabía que esperar.

Una suave melodía en piano comenzó a sonar en el recinto, el público estaba en silencio, atentos a la interpretación del patinador en la pista, en pocos segundos la voz del cantante comenzó a sonar, Yuri tardó un poco en reconocer la melodía ya que estaba en español, pero cuando la orquesta entro. Todo se hizo más claro.

 ** _Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento_**

 ** _Parando al mar desierto y sin amor_**

 ** _Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto_**

 ** _Llegaste tú como la luz del sol_**

— Viktor…— susurró con voz aguda, llevó las manos a su boca totalmente sorprendido, ahora entendía todo.

 _— "_ _Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme Viktor"—_ absorto en los movimientos delicados de su entrenador, Yuri estaba al borde del asiento, de un momento a otro, no existía el público, las cámaras, ni los patinadores, ni siquiera Emil o Michele, quienes también veían a Viktor con asombro, ya que, al parecer, esta temporada el multicampeon había escogido piezas populares para ambos programas.

Yuri, solo tenía un montón de pensamientos atropellándose en su mente conforme veía los pasos y giros del ruso en la pista:

 _"_ _Una pirueta Biellmann, Viktor no había hecho una desde su época junior. ¿Por qué la hace ahora?"_

 _"_ _Layover camel… Viktor, este no es tu estilo… oh…dobló la pierna… ¿incluirás tu flying camel después de esto?"_

 _No, sabía que no lo harías, nunca te ha gustado hacerla si no es después de un salto, pero siempre la pones al principio ¿Por qué ahora no lo hiciste?_

 _¿Pirueta baja saltada? Viktor, siempre las incluyes en la segunda mitad ¿Qué piensas hacer…?_

 ** _Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino_**

 ** _Por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor_**

El público hizo eco con un grito de sorpresa al ver caer a Viktor, después de prepararse para un…

— ¡IMPOSIBLE!— Emil y Micky casi se paran de sus asientos, sus rostros desencajados por la sorpresa. Viktor se recobró de esa caída y siguió con la rutina, pero lo que había ocasionado, seguía generando diversas reacciones del público.

Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje artístico, el rey del hielo. Había intentado ejecutar un cuádruple nunca antes realizado por algún otro patinador en la historia.

¡VIKTOR!— Yuri no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, se había levantado de su asiento al verlo venir, la velocidad y el porte de Viktor, todo indicaba un triple Axel, sin embargo…

 _— "_ _¿Rotó lo suficiente? ¿Qué puntuación le darán? Necesito estar ahí… Viktor, tu…"_ — Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, ahora realmente compendia porqué estaba ahí, porqué Viktor entrenaba arduamente, el misterio tras su coreografía. Finalmente sabía la razón de todo esto.

Yuri solo lloraba, no le importaba si las cámaras captaban su rostro, era lo de menos, no podía ocultar las emociones que Viktor le hacía sentir en estos momentos. Ya no pensó en nada mas, se olvidó de los nombres y puntuaciones de los elementos, olvidó todo lo técnico, pues Viktor era un enigma, no sabía con qué o porqué había hecho o cambiado tal cosa. Viktor no se regía por eso, él era un artista y el hielo su lienzo.

El estruendoso aplauso le devolvió a la realidad, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, logró apartarlas para poder ver a Viktor agradecer a todos, Yuri bajó a tropezones de las gradas y en pocos segundos estaba en la salida de la pista, Viktor, al ver que tenía las mismas intenciones que su yo el año pasado, extendió los brazos. Yuri no lo dudó.

No cayeron al suelo, Viktor estaba preparado para recibir el impacto, pero sí logró empujarlo un poco hacia atrás, Yuri intento mantenerse firme en el hielo aún con sus tenis, pero se tambaleaba, ya sea por la emoción o los nervios, Viktor solo le sonrió y lo abrazó con fervor.

— Te amo, Yuri— susurró en su oído, para Yuri fue tan claro y resonó en su interior más que las exclamaciones de júbilo del público. Como única respuesta, Yuri lo abrazó pegándose a su pecho, las palabras sobraban y Yuri solo se aferró a su traje, alzo la vista, sonriéndole, seguramente sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero estaba seguro que Viktor lo veía como lo más hermoso del mundo.

Pasaron buenos diez minutos en lo que la gente terminaba de arrojar en la pista los presentes –peluches, rosas y más cosas— y que los niños recogieran todo eso, mientras tanto, Chris se preparaba para ingresar en la pista, a unos metros de él, veía a Yuri y Viktor sonreírse mutuamente, habían bajado ya del kiss and cry y aunque no le dieron la puntuación completa del cuádruple Axel a Viktor y le dedujeron la caída, se notaba tranquilo.

"Bueno, después de todo, nunca le importaron tanto las puntuaciones"— sonrió para sí, negando con la cabeza y finalmente ingresando en la pista, su entrenador le dio un par de instrucciones para su comienzo, después lo abrazó.

— Se tú mismo, Chris. Anda, ve— no necesito de más y fue al centro de la pista, siendo recibido por el público emocionado.

 _Sintió una calidez reconfortante en su espalda para luego notar como su vientre era acariciado con suavidad, temiendo despertarlo o tal vez, intentando. Pero Chris ya estaba despierto._

 _Dejó que siguiera su camino hasta la parte baja de su anatomía, entonces ahí no pudo contenerse y se giró dándole a su invasor libre acceso, el cual entendió la indirecta y se posicionó sobre él._

 _Chris lo envolvió con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su pecho y comenzara a besarle ahí, Masumi repartía caricias a diestra y siniestra aquella mañana en Budapest, finalmente habían logrado irse de vacaciones después de casi dos años en competencias y shows, Chris había pedido vehementemente un respiro en el primer sitio que ubicó en un viejo globo terráqueo que tenía en su casa._

 _Han pasado tres días desde entonces y cada mañana, despiertan de la misma manera._

 _Sus cuerpos se confundían bajo las sabanas de la cama, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, lo que significaba que ya se les había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero no importaba, pues ahora tenían hambre de otra cosa._

 _Chris…— el rubio sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre de aquella manera, se sentía querido y deseado… pero más que nada, amado._

 _El suizo buscó sus labios y los besó apasionadamente, queriendo hacerle llegar como se sentía, Masumi entendió el mensaje y continuó dándole placer durante mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _.— .— .— .— .—_

 _Después de su arrebato de pasión mañanero, ambos se encontraban almorzando, al final, si pidieron algo para comer para reponer energías, Chris miraba lo entretenido que estaba su novio en comer que no se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que le llamo la atención._

 _¿Qué? ¿Tengo arroz en la cara o algo?— el suizo negó con la cabeza, dando un suspiro._

 _—_ _Me gusta estar contigo, Masumi— le sonrió de forma perezosa, pero sincera, el castaño dejó el bol en la mesa, mirándolo intrigado— bueno, a mí también, de lo contrario no estaríamos en Hungría cuando no sabemos ni pio el idioma—_

 _—_ _El inglés, el inglés— comentó sonriendo desestimando las molestias con su mano— al menos espero que la gente logre entendernos, ya sabes lo que dicen del acento suizo, ni siquiera nosotros nos entendemos— comentó el rubio con gracia, Masumi negó con la cabeza— oh, ya veo, entonces lo que dijiste hace rato cuando te volteaste y…— Chris soltó una carcajada y le aventó una servilleta, no le avergonzaba los comentarios de su pareja, amaba su lado bromista._

 _Oh Masumi… hablo en serio, me gusta estar contigo… que a veces me pregunto si bueno… nada, olvídalo— el suizo volvió a concentrase en su comida, no quería sacar el tema de su retiro a colación, sabía que Masumi, al ser trabajador de la Federación, su deber era respaldar a los patinadores de su país en las competencias, por ahora, también apoyaba a unos cuantos chicos, pero ellos aún no habían saltado a competencias internacionales, por lo que se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a Chris. Con su retiro inminente, su relación de trabajo disminuirá drásticamente._

 _¿Lo haría su relación?_

 _Hey! Por favor, no hagas eso— sintió los dedos de Masumi recorrer su rostro, Chris lo miró sin decir nada— se lo que estás pensando y no es así… ya lo habíamos dicho, además, no estarás solo en tu rehabilitación—_

 _—_ _Pero tienes que ir a hacer tu trabajo, no puedes dedicarte a mí, lo sé y entiendo—_

 _—_ _Está bien. Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte de lado, puede que mi trabajo interfiera un poco, pero eso no impide que pueda velar por ti, Chris… de hecho— el castaño suspiró, negando con la cabeza – creo que no podría esperar hasta en la noche, así que lo haré ahora— el rubio miró intrigado como su pareja se levantó de la mesa y rebuscaba algo en su maleta, en un momento volvió a él._

 _Tomó su mano, Chris sintió su corazón ir a mil. Masumi lo miró a los ojos, de manera intensa y profunda._

 _—_ _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Habían decidido guardar la noticia de su compromiso a los medios y por lo tanto, sus anillos estaban bien resguardados en su caja, pero la promesa estaba vigente en sus corazones.

 ** _Will you still love me_**

 ** _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_**

Sabía que había escogido la pieza correcta para su programa libre y el conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, la sabía desde aquella mañana en Budapest, donde el verdadero amor finalmente había sellado su destino. Chris podía ver el amor en su mirada y siempre que estuviera ahí, no tendría que preocuparse más.

 ** _Will you still love me_**

 ** _When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_**

Esta era su respuesta, esta era su señal al mundo. Christophe Giaccometi no volvería a competir, pero eso no significaba que abandonaría el hielo. Su prometido no se lo permitiría ni él.

Sería como quitarle las alas a un ave. Como arrancarle las aletas a un pez. Casi como privarle del aire. Chris no tendría alma si tuviera que decir adiós para siempre.

Era su despedida, más no el final.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 _*** Las lágrimas de Christophe Giaccometi son las lágrimas de un campeón, alguien que ha perseguido el triunfo toda su vida y aun así, se ha mantenido firme ante la adversidad…***_

 _*** Efectivamente, Christophe Giaccometi es el campeón absoluto en esta prueba, con una victoria arrolladora en ambos programas, superó al mismo Viktor Nikiforov y se quedó con el oro en la Copa de China. ***_

 _*** Sin embargo, no podemos dejar de maravillarnos por el cuádruple Axel en el programa libre de Nikiforov, sin duda, si logra clavarlo a la perfección en Rusia y en el Gran Prix, será imparable. ***_

 _*** Poco a poco el panorama se va aclarando, por el momento, Christophe Giaccometi tiene el puntaje más alto y casi tiene un lugar asegurado en el Gran Prix, sin embargo, fuertes rumores aseguran que podría retirarse de la contienda, no conocemos más detalles. ***_

 _*** Mientras los campeones siguen celebrando en el hielo después de la gala, nosotros nos prepararemos para cubrir una de las competencias más esperadas que se llevará a cabo en Francia en un par de semanas. ***_

Comentarios

Antes que nada lo siento porque había subido el capitulo antes, pero vi comentarios diciendo que aparecían códigos :S no me di cuenta L Gracias a los que me avisaron 3.

Ayy... creo que ha sido el capitulo mas emocional que he escrito :S me ha sacado un par de lagrimas T_T creo que ha sido el mas intenso para mi hasta ahora :(

Por fin nos iremos de China (se que no paso mucho aqui, pero yo lo senti eterno por lo mismo) y nos vamos a Francia! Recordaràn quienes estaran ahi, verdad? sino, devuelvanse al capitulo de las asignaciones XD. Ahi develaremos un cabo suelto (divertido y loco) por lo que, pay attention!

Algo importante sobre el cuadruple Axel... bueno, realmente ningun patinador lo ha clavado en una competencia, de hecho, el axel es el salto mas dificil (y facil de reconocer) ya que, a diferencia de otros, en este, el patinador va hacia el frente en lugar de saltar hacia atras, por lo que necesita completar sus rotacionesp ara que sea valido. No nos metamos en puntuaciones ya que a mi todavia me marean XD. Por eso tanto misterio en cuanto a las practicasd e Viktor, solo èl podrìa hacerlo... quizas... aun no sabemos jejeje.

Entre otras cosas... el soundtrack de hoy fue:

Christophe Giaccometi

SP- Life is a Cabaret- Liza Minelli ( watch?v=DuIXUGb2cZ0)

FP- Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey ( watch?v=o_1aF54DO60)

Viktor

FP - Por ti sere - Il Divo ( watch?v=BmSw4sVN5pE)

El corto aun es un misterio (?) aunque si alguien puede deducirlo, es libre de comentarlo :D

Matta ne!


	15. Capitulo 13: Trophee E B (1 parte)

_—_ _¡Eso estuvo excelente, JJ!— escuchó los halagos de su madre y sonrió totalmente orgulloso, unos cuantos compañeros se acercaron a él para palmear su espalda y felicitarlo también._

 _—_ _¿Cómo le haces, JJ? Enséñame—_

 _—_ _¡Qué envidia! Pero ya casi logro aterrizarlo sin caerme, pronto te alcanzaré—_

 _—_ _¿En serio no te da miedo caerte?—_

 _—_ _¡Hazlo otra vez, JJ!—_

 _El joven les sonreía a todos y se hizo paso para salir del hielo; su madre –y entrenadora— le extendía las guarda cuchillas al mismo tiempo que le hacía algunas observaciones, y el chico asentía a todo; sin embargo, su vista estaba enfocada en otro chico atrás de él, venía acompañado de dos hombres y traía una maleta y miraba como esperando a que su madre se desocupara._

 _Entonces uno de los señores decidió intervenir._

 _—_ _Disculpe, ¿es la entrenadora Leroy? Soy de la Federación de Patinaje de Kazajistán, ¿me permite un momento?— la mujer asintió con profesionalismo y le indicó a JJ que descansara, los hombres y el chico siguieron a su madre hasta la oficina de sus padres detrás de las gradas._

 _En ese momento, JJ no tenía idea de lo mucho que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar en su vida a partir de ese día._

 _Ese año, su club de patinaje (regional) abriría sus puertas a los jóvenes patinadores durante una serie de campamentos y shows fuera de temporada; estos campamentos no eran nada nuevo, en Rusia y Japón y en algunos clubs de Estados Unidos los hacían todo el tiempo, pero a JJ no le gustaban mucho ya que no le permitían mostrar su "estilo", por lo que, generalmente, los evitaba._

 _Sus padres ya le habían hablado de eso y le habían pedido que ayudara a integrar a los jovencitos con los demás patinadores, JJ no tenía problema con ello, pero a veces no se llevaba bien con algunos patinadores ya que, sin sonar engreído, era el mejor de todos ellos._

 _Pero solo hubo una excepción. Inesperado y silencioso, JJ había encontrado sin querer un rival en el hielo de su edad, un chico callado y rígido, sin un estilo definido y nula flexibilidad. Parecía un chiste, pero JJ lo sabía._

 _Otabek Altin, aquel chico de Kazajistán, fue el primer y único patinador por el que podía sentir una rivalidad que rayaba en la discordia._

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Comenzó a despertarse al sentir el descenso del avión, JJ estiró los brazos y miró a varios lados, la gente parecía que también se habían quedado dormidos en algún momento del viaje; JJ miró a la ventana y apreció el atardecer sobre la ciudad de Paris, las luces de la Torre Eiffel comenzaban a encenderse dando un paisaje digno de una postal.

Una voz femenina les indicó por el altavoz que aterrizarían en poco tiempo, y les daba una serie de instrucciones. JJ ya se sabía el protocolo de memoria, por lo que se permitió relajarse un poco más, después de todo, una vez que pisara el suelo de Francia, un buen descanso sería lo último que tendría después de la odisea a la que estaba a punto de partir.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 _Era fuerte, decidido y tenaz, características poco habituales para un joven de su edad, pero, considerando el medio en que se desenvolvía y su crianza familiar, eran sus mayores virtudes._

 _—_ _¡Hey, Otabek! Recuerda lo que te dije, gira tu cadera y lo conseguirás— escuchó la voz de Jean— Jacques Leroy a varios metros de distancia; el joven, quien tenía su misma edad, patinaba de espaldas y le alzaba dos pulgares a la vez que le sonreía; después, se giró y comenzó a prepararse para ejecutar un doble Axel._

 _Lo clavó a la perfección. En poco tiempo, ya dominaría el triple, apenas llevaban un mes practicando para la nueva temporada de patinaje en la categoría junior, su primera competencia en ese país, y Leroy tenía toda la confianza del mundo para ganar._

 _Otabek tenía un poco de envidia de su autoestima, pero no lo culpaba: sus padres eran un excelente ejemplo, él mismo era entrenado por ellos y había avanzado bastante desde que llegó hace dos años; por desgracia, no lograba encontrar un estilo que le definiera o con el que se sintiera bien._

 _Aun así, Leroy era algo irritante, al hablar no tenía un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, lo cual le había traído varias rencillas con algunos patinadores y, a él, le había ofendido –sin querer, no estaba del todo seguro— en varias ocasiones._

 _Por lo que, trataba de mantener la distancia lo más que podía._

 _Siguió practicando, siguiendo el consejo de Leroy, entonces finalmente clavó el triple salchow que tantos problemas le estaba dando._

 _Era un bocazas, pero también un genio, aunque no le gustase mucho admitirlo._

 _—_ _¿A que tenía razón? ¡Esto amerita una celebración!— JJ se acercó patinando dando aplausos, Otabek, agitado, patinó lento a la pista, sin responderle._

 _—_ _No gracias, tengo que estudiar—_

 _—_ _¡Oh vamos Otabek! No seas tan duro contigo mismo, un descanso de vez en cuando no nos hará daño, además, si así de serio como eres en el hielo lo eres con tus estudios, seguro siempre sacas la máxima nota—_

 _—_ _Tú también deberías de estudiar, Leroy—_

 _—_ _Yo no necesito estudiar, así como soy el mejor en el hielo, también lo soy en la preparatoria— golpeó su sien con su dedo índice, dándole un guiño a Otabek. De nuevo, su falta de filtro había hecho aparición; Otabek negó con la cabeza, y lo dejó atrás, antes de salir del hielo._

Otabek despertó con el sonido de su celular, una llamada de Yuri le hizo desperezarse por completo y sentarse en la cama del cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?—

— Mi celular está descargado desde anoche y estaba tan cansado que apenas toque la cama y caí rendido… Como sea, baja a la recepción—

— De acuerdo, dame un momento, estaré ahí— colgó, con la velocidad de un rayo, se bañó y vistió; en poco tiempo, aun le goteaba el cabello en el elevador y trató de arreglarlo lo mejor posible. Al salir del mismo, se adentró al vestíbulo buscando con la mirada a Yuri, de pronto, escuchó su nombre y se giró, solo para percibir una mata de pelo rubia aproximándose a toda velocidad y colgándose de él.

Otabek apenas tuvo tiempo de alzarlo y equilibrarse, el ruso lo apretó con fuerza, diciéndole "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!". El kazajo sonrió, su cumpleaños había pasado hacía unas semanas, pero no se habían visto, y también era la primera vez que Yuri le felicitaba personalmente, sin contar su felicitación en las redes sociales, donde había amenazado con hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: felicitándolo al modo Plisetsky.

— Wow, cuando cumpla años espero la misma felicitación, Yuri— chan— Otabek sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Yuri, este se bajó de él y miró a Leroy de forma amenazadora, era inevitable que se lo toparan, ya que todos los competidores se alojaban en el mismo hotel.

— Tendrías suerte si me acuerdo de tu cumpleaños, ni siquiera mereces que te patee como lo hice con el katsudon— Otabek lo miró interrogante, preguntándose si lo había oído bien ¿Pateó a Yuuri Katsuki en su cumpleaños? Otabek no sabía que opinar al respecto.

— Oh, Yuri— chan, parece que sigues molesto por lo de Montreal— ahora sí, el kazajo no pudo ocultar su enojo, y es que era un tema que aun le irritaba y también le dirigió una mala mirada.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Yuri–chan! ¡Ni siquiera somos japoneses!—

— Bueno gatito, es que en tu estancia en Japón no parecías tener problemas al toparte con tus fans, de cualquier manera es –chan o Yurio, ¿cuál prefieres?—

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Leroy! Vámonos, Otabek— Yuri lo tomó de la mano con fuerza y salieron del hotel, dejando a un muy sonriente Leroy detrás.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Iban caminando por las calles aledañas al hotel, sin decir nada, Otabek sabía que Yuri comenzaría a hablar cuando se le bajara el coraje. Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque. El kazajo no le diría a Yuri que estaba muriendo de hambre pues no había almorzado nada aun, prefería primero escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

El ruso se cruzó de brazos y sopló su cabello hacia arriba, Otabek pudo notar que había crecido casi tan largo como antes de cortárselo después de regresar del campamento en Canadá; imaginaba que estaría recordando el desafortunado encuentro en el Festival de hace algunos meses; a pesar de que habían aclarado las cosas (vía Skype y WhatsApp), no se habían visto la cara hasta entonces.

Otabek suspiró. Había tenido todo un vuelo para pensar en cómo debería sobrellevar la situación a partir de ahora, si bien, sus instintos de venganza –los cuales rara vez aparecían – le decían que fuera directo con el canadiense y hacerle pagar los tragos amargos, su lado maduro le hizo recapacitar y solamente le haría una amenaza respecto a sus intereses.

— Tanto como tú, quiero desquitarme con Leroy por todo este embrollo; sin embargo, creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo, es en el hielo ¿no crees?— la sonrisa de Yuri le confirmó que estaba de acuerdo.

— Entonces… lo que pasó en el festival…— Yuri comenzó a jugar con un hilo suelto en la costura de sus pantalones, desviando la mirada; el kazajo suspiró, se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, el rubio aun tenía sus reservas.

— Son ideas de él; además, si yo soy tu amigo, era obvio que me molestaría.

— Creo que tienes razón. Sí, eso debe ser… Gracias Otabek— Yuri palmeó su hombro amistosamente, se levantó de la banca, y cambiando totalmente de tema, le preguntó — ¿No tienes hambre? Yo aun no almuerzo—

Otabek asintió, y se levantó también— En el camino hasta acá vi varias cafeterías, vamos—

Ambos amigos caminaron uno al lado del otro, hablando de cualquier cosa y poniéndose al día con otras tantas más; llegaron a una cafetería que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su hotel y pidieron un desayuno rápido; sin saber muy bien cómo, Yuri había convencido a Otabek de ir a ver la Catedral de Notre Dame, era el único día que tenían libre antes de ponerse a practicar sin descanso lo que restaba de la semana. Eso, y que Yuri tenía el tiempo contado en esa ciudad.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? Jamás he estado en Paris— el rubio frunció el ceño y sacó su celular.

— Google Maps, mi amigo. Veamos…— el ruso picaba su celular repetidamente, después de un par de minutos, le mostró la ubicación a su amigo— Estamos bastante cerca, según esto, hasta podemos irnos en metro, nos subimos a la estación Bercy, y luego bajamos en Cháletet, espera, ¿eso no es un teatro? Como sea, después caminaremos un par de cuadras— el kazajo no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a su amigo, Yuri lo miró molesto — ¿De qué te ríes?—

— Tu acento francés me da risa, estoy seguro que si supieras francés, te confundirían con un alemán muy enojado—

— ¡Oh, perdóneme señor por ser ruso! ¿Vas a burlarte de mi inglés también?— el rubio se cruzó de brazos, Otabek le sacudió la cabeza.

— No es tu culpa no estar acostumbrado, has vivido toda tu vida en Rusia; además, tu inglés está bien. Te entiendo a la perfección ¿o no?— la molestia del ruso se disipó con las palabras de su amigo, apartó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, debo suponer que sabes francés también, ¿o no? Solamente si hablas el idioma permitiré que me critiques.

 _—_ _Parfaitement, cher amie_ — al escucharle hablar Yuri quedó totalmente sorprendido, pero recordó que había pasado buena parte de su vida en Montreal.

— ¡Increíble! Entonces a la próxima dejaré que busques tú las direcciones y todo eso, fue un lío traducir esto al inglés— comentó señalando su celular. El kazajo alzó la ceja.

— No pediste ayuda— el ruso solo enrojeció al darse cuenta, y darle la razón.

— Pero espera a que vayamos a Japón, una o dos cosas aprendí ahí y me vengaré de esto— el kazajo se encogió de hombros, dejándolo ser, ya estaba habituado al modo de ser de Yuri, pero lejos de molestarle, le causaba cierta gracia y ternura verlo así de arisco.

Además, no le diría que estaba estudiando japonés, le dejaría creer lo que quisiera, por ahora.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Gracias a las habilidades lingüísticas de Otabek, se dieron cuenta que, en lugar de bajar y salir del metro, debían transbordar otra línea que les haría cruzar el rio Sena y entonces, solo caminar un par de cuadras hasta la catedral, Yuri miró a su teléfono con cierto rencor debido a que le había dado otras indicaciones…o tal vez no las entendió del todo.

Finalmente llegaron al frente de la imponente catedral, Yuri no perdió tiempo y paso a través de varias personas para comenzar a tomar fotos, Otabek le siguió cubriéndose del sol vespertino al proteger sus ojos con sus lentes – ¡Yuri! Póntelos— el ruso se los puso y luego se acercó a él alzando su celular tomando una foto… y muchas más después.

Entraron al recinto y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, apreciaron las esculturas y la arquitectura del lugar, Yuri estaba particularmente fascinado por la Catedral debido a su abuelo, quién, en algún momento de su juventud había viajado a Paris y visitado varios lugares. Yuri recordaba que le contaba con mucho cariño y nostalgia el haber visitado la Catedral de Notre Dame, y que apreciar su belleza era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía.

El rubio quiso verlo con sus propios ojos y no dejaba de maravillarse por lo que contemplaba, mientras que a su lado, el kazajo, al ver que el rubio había dejado el celular por un momento y se dedicaba a contemplar las esculturas, supo que debía dejarlo un momento a solas y comenzó a pasear por el lugar por su cuenta; sin embargo, sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarle fotos mientras el ruso observaba los campanarios y los órganos con sumo interés. Otabek enfocaba bien el ángulo y la iluminación del lugar le favorecía: el cabello rubio de Yuri brillaba al recibir la luz de las ventanas, y al prestar atención a un vitral colorido, el kazajo le llamó para que volteara. Yuri lo hizo y Otabek tomó la foto; el ruso, lejos de molestarse, solo rió, y siguió avanzando.

Fueron subiendo por las áreas permitidas hasta llegar al techo cerca de la Sacristía, donde podían ver a algunos criadores de abejas. Otabek se extrañó al enterarse de que ahí hubiera una colmena… Como sea, mientras no le picaran, y él se mantuviese alejado, todo estaba bien.

Yuri le llamó para que se tomaran una foto cerca de una gárgola, y después procedió a tomar una de la ciudad, vista desde donde estaban; el ruso suspiró sin decir nada, y se quedó absorto en el panorama frente a él, se podía ver el río Sena y la torre Eiffel, aunque lucía realmente diminuta a la distancia. Otabek pensó que era una lástima que el ruso no pudiera ir a visitarla ya que el día comenzaba a terminarse.

— Es tal y como mi abuelo me describió, Otabek— finalmente habló, recargándose en un dintel; el kazajo permaneció en silencio para que pudiera continuar— Mi abuelo visitó París hace muchos años; de hecho, ha sido el único viaje que ha hecho en su vida, ahorró bastante para venir y lo recuerda con mucho cariño; pensar que todo eso fue antes de casarse— lo miró en silencio algunos segundos antes de continuar— Casi toda mi vida me la he pasado en competencias aquí y allá, pero por alguna razón nunca había venido a París, ni siquiera de vacaciones… Me alegra estar aquí por fin, y también, me alegra que estés conmigo— el atardecer bañaba la ciudad de ensueño, y Otabek se transportó inmediatamente a aquella tarde en Barcelona, donde le pidió a Yuri ser su amigo; podría jurar que había sido ayer, pero había pasado ya casi un año desde eso.

Y a pesar de que ambas situaciones se dieron de forma espontánea, eran totalmente diferentes. Lo único que no cambiaba eran ellos, incluso Otabek, a pesar de que aquella ocasión se mostró totalmente serio y decidido, en su interior su corazón latía desaforado como si quiera estar hablando con Yuri de manera directa. No podía poner en palabras que sentía en ese momento.

Mas ahora, al verlo en una pose casi idéntica, su mirada de soldado con cierta aura de nostalgia y diciéndole aquello, le provocó una nueva sensación, la cual ya podía identificar como aquella vez en Rusia, donde besó su frente como una extensión de su afecto.

A la salida, charlaron animadamente de lo que habían visto adentro, Yuri lo hacía con tal entusiasmo que terminó por contagiar a Otabek y él le respondía sus observaciones acerca de los hermosos relieves que había visto en los dinteles y los arcos.

Estuvieron caminando sin ir por un rumbo fijo en la plaza de la Catedral, Yuri seguía tomando fotos de todo y finalmente, una de ellos dos con la Puerta del Juicio Final como fondo.

El kazajo sacó su celular para verificar la hora, ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos quería que el día se terminara, debían ir a descansar.

Pero mientras revisaba su celular, se percató de algo en el suelo y sonrió al ver de qué se trataba, Yuri revisaba sus fotos por lo que no se percató que Otabek lo miraba divertido hasta que se sintió observado.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Ya viste donde estas parado?— el rubio bajó la vista y vio que estaba sobre una placa de piedra que recitaba "Point Zero Des Routes de France" el rostro de Yuri se iluminó.

— ¡Es el kilómetro cero!— sin pensarlo, el rubio tomó a su amigo de los hombros sacudiéndolo emocionado, el kazajo solo reía por la reacción n de su amigo.

— Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?—

— ¡Definitivamente volveremos a Francia!—

Mientras el rubio sacaba del piso en secuencia, algo se removió en el interior de Otabek al ver a Yuri, lucia exactamente igual que hace minutos u horas o días antes… pero algo, había cambiado.

Se dio cuenta muy pronto que no era el rubio, sino él, quien, como alguien que se prueba anteojos nuevos, ve las cosas de forma diferente.

Finalmente lo comprendió, una tarde había bastado para que finalmente lo entendiera. La razón por la que había perseguido a Yuri sin que éste estuviera enterado de su existencia, durante tanto tiempo, desde que eran niños; por qué le ayudó y accedió a patinar con él en aquella exhibición de Gran Prix de la temporada pasada; el motivo por el cual había accedido a pasar una temporada en San Petersburgo sin que se lo pidiera dos veces; por qué se había molestado tanto con Leroy por lo ocurrido en Montreal; y también, por qué durante el Skate de América necesitaba oír su voz, y aquellas palabras de aliento que le hicieron recobrar la calma aun a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Incluso ahora, había accedido a acompañarlo a ver la Catedral, sintiéndose de nuevo tres metros más alto al compartir ese momento especial para Yuri, con él.

Porque Otabek se dio cuenta. Para bien o para mal.

Otabek Altin estaba enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky.

Tan rápido como la sensación de reconocimiento le sacudió sus emociones de pies a cabeza, también sintió un rápido vacío y miedo a que el otro se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo sabía, su inconsciente ya le estaba advirtiendo pero no le hizo caso: él sabía perfectamente que Yuri Plisetsky no estaba enamorado de él.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

El Accords Hotels Arena, o mejor conocido como Bercy, estaba lleno. Jean Jacques Leroy se sentía totalmente satisfecho y confiado en que el día de hoy, en su primera competencia por el Gran Prix, todo saldría a la perfección.

Siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Starsky y Hutch: a pesar de la distancia, no podía dejar de sentir su mala vibra. JJ suspiró, recordando lo mucho que Isabella le había pedido que dejara de meterse en donde no le llamaban.

El canadiense entonces se sintió desanimado, al saber que ella no estaba ahí, dándole apoyo como siempre; su prometida se había cansado de que el moreno siempre metiera la nariz en donde no debía, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue el festival en Montreal. ¿Era tan malo intentar ser cupido? Tal parece que no era lo suyo, si le costó su propia relación. Aunque Isabella no le había devuelto el anillo… Eso le daba la esperanza de que solo estuviera molesta.

La práctica antes de la competencia había terminado. Otabek y Yuri se retiraron primero, charlando animadamente; después de las fotos que el rubio había compartido en las redes, JJ sabía que ese par había arreglado sus diferencias, o al menos, ya volvían a ser los mismos de antes. El problema era que seguía recibiendo el desprecio de ambos, del rubio ya era normal, pero de Otabek… le dolía un poco, ya que si bien nunca fueron los amigos más cercanos, jamás se habían peleado. Y tenía que admitirlo: era su culpa.

Sus amigos de preparatoria habían ido hasta París para apoyarlo en la competencia, había quedado en cenar con ellos en el famoso restaurante de los Campos Elíseos; estaba un poco alejado de su hotel y el recinto, pero era la primera vez de los chicos en la ciudad, y como todo turista, tenían que comer ahí. Además, JJ tendría que asegurarse de que no comieran algo extraño.

En el camino, su cabeza comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en el Piknik Electronic y como casi fue asesinado por un ruso muy enojado.

 _El Piknik Electronic era un festival de música electrónica que se hacía en verano: como el campamento ya había terminado hacía dos días, y sus prácticas del programa corto comenzarían en una semana, decidió que era el mejor momento para divertirse con sus amigos._

 _Y también, arrastrar a cierta hada rusa para que se sacudiera un poco, ¿acaso no era un anfitrión genial?_

 _—_ _¿Estas idiota? No me gustan los festivales, hay mucho ruido, desorden y adolescentes locos por donde sea— el ruso se cruzó de brazos, estaban en la habitación del rubio, quien comenzaba a preparar sus cosas ya que pronto regresaría a Rusia – Además ya visité las Cataratas del Niágara al otro lado del país—_

 _—_ _Oh, pero esas son atracciones de turistas, bueno, el Festival también, ¡pero es una gran fiesta! Hace años que no voy, la última vez fue cuando Otabek se animó a participar y luego…—_

 _—_ _¿Otabek tocó ahí? ¡No me lo dijo!—_

 _—_ _¿No lo sabías? ¡Fue su primera tocada con un público tan grande! Siempre era en clubs y hasta que lo animamos a pedir un espacio, lo hizo, ¡estuvo muy prendido!— el rubio se mostraba un poco molesto, seguramente esperaba que su amigo le hubiera contado, pero no es como si alguna vez le hubiera preguntado donde tocó por primera vez._

 _Entonces se sintió un poco culpable por no hacerlo. JJ siguió hablando de lo genial que estaría el lugar tanto así que, sin saber cómo, terminó por acceder._

 _Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?_

 _Todo había comenzado bien: sus amigos y Yuri habían congeniado, y a pesar que se la pasaban molestándolo, le agradaba la sana convivencia que estaban teniendo, incluso habían apartado un pequeño lugar para hacer un picnic con vista a varios escenarios. Charló, y se divirtió como hace tanto no lo hacía, incluso Isabella estaba feliz y muy cariñosa con él, cosa que al rubio le incomodaba, y lo molestaba con eso, si bien habían tenido una rencilla hace unas semanas, ahora todo volvía a ser miel sobre hojuelas, era lo mejor de la reconciliación._

 _Entonces, Isabella se percató de algo en uno de los escenarios._

 _—_ _¿Ese no es Otabek?— comentó con asombro; el ruso giró rápidamente, ya que estaba de espaldas. JJ no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

 _Vaya, pensé que no vendría…—_

 _—_ _¿Sabías que estaría aquí?— rápidamente negó con ambas manos. Yuri lo miro desconfiado después de todo, pero decidió ignorarlo, a lo lejos podía escuchar el número de Otabek, y JJ tuvo la idea de que el rubio fuera hasta ahí, el problema era que para llegar hasta el frente –y más aun, ser notado por Otabek— sería casi imposible._

 _Díganle eso al tigre de hielo de Rusia._

 _Isabella, Micah y él fueron detrás del rubio, quien les llevaba bastante delantera; pronto, se encontraron en un mar de gente— . En pleno apogeo con la gran cantidad de asistentes, y por culpa de la baja estatura de Yuri, lo perdió de vista, por lo que sus amigos y él comenzaron a buscarlo, sintiendo que era una misión imposible._

 _—_ _JJ, es imposible encontrarlo – dijo Isabella bastante preocupada— espero que no lo aplasten— comentó con cierto miedo; el canadiense la confortó por los hombros._

 _—_ _Yuri estará bien, además, si alguien se mete con él, lo lamentará— Micah se les unió pocos minutos después sin haber obtenido resultados. Los tres entonces se dirigieron a una zona con poca gente, en espera de que, al terminar el número de Otabek, pudieran divisar mejor a Yuri._

 _Oh, vaya que lo hicieron, y no de la mejor manera, pues el kazajo ya se había retirado del escenario y el rubio no daba señales. Las alarmas de los tres se activaron y reemprendieron la búsqueda. Isabella dijo entonces que deberían enterar a Otabek de lo sucedido._

 _Otabek por supuesto no esperaba a ninguno de ellos, y al enterarse de que Yuri estaba perdido no ayudó en nada, solo que recibió la primera mala mirada del kazajo. Desde entonces, decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, y el resto de amigos de JJ también comenzó a ayudarlos; pensaron en pedir ayuda a las autoridades, así al menos el rubio se daría cuenta de que lo estaban buscando, ya que por más que le llamaran, no sonaba su teléfono, pero decidieron que era una mala idea ya que, si había fans de cualquiera de los tres patinadores presentes, se haría un caos aun mayor._

 _Eso, y que Yuri seguramente se enfadaría por darlo como un niño perdido._

 _Luego, JJ y Otabek se juntaron en uno de los extremos del festival; el kazajo estaba agotado, y por demás, alterado, como pocas veces lo había visto el canadiense. Pensó en decirle algo o hacer alguna broma para aligerar el ambiente, pero de pronto, vio como Otabek se erguía totalmente recobrado y avanzaba a grandes zancadas._

 _El canadiense lo siguió y pudo darse cuenta que ya había divisado a Yuri, aunque no en la situación más idónea._

 _—_ _Mira qué lindura, ¿escuchaste cómo nos amenazó?— el rubio parecía tener toda la intención de lanzarse sobre uno de los tipos, cosa que no sería lo mejor y más cuerdo del mundo, considerando que los tipos casi le doblaban la estatura y complexión, ¿acaso el ruso tenia instintos suicidas?_

 _—_ _¡Yuri!— el rubio volteó al escuchar la voz conocida, algo en su semblante cambió, casi como si sintiera alivio al ver a Otabek; entonces, uno de los tipos que tenía toda la finta de ser un maleante, los miró con burla — ¿Ya llegó tu caballería, princesa?—_

 _De ahí en adelante, todo fue una vorágine de gritos, pataletas y quejas de Yuri, tratando de alcanzar al tipo que lo estaba hostigando, risas y comentarios ofensivos por parte de éste, un kazajo tratando de controlar al rubio sosteniéndolo de la cintura, y JJ pidiéndole que se calmara y se retiraran de ahí._

 _Entonces lo peor estaba por venir, ya que unos cuantos elementos de seguridad venían en dirección a ellos; sin pensarlo más, JJ sujetó rápidamente las piernas del rubio y lo alzó, Otabek lo miró medio segundo antes de comprender la idea, y corrieron a toda velocidad con el rubio cargado entre gritos e improperios en ruso._

 _Se escondieron detrás de un escenario, agitados y con la adrenalina a tope, ninguno tenía orden en su cabeza; JJ miraba nervioso a varios lados, temiendo que los guardias los encontraran; Otabek y Yuri se miraban sin decirse nada, el primero con el semblante sereno, mientras el rubio, desafiante._

 _Esto no sería bueno._

 _—_ _¿Qué hicieron esos tipos para que casi te les lanzaras encima? ¿No ves que son más grandes que tú?— no lo había gritado, solo le hablaba con total seriedad, como un padre regañando a su hijo. Yuri puso los brazos en jarras y bufó, molesto; él no se molestó en modular su voz._

 _—_ _¡Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a manosearme! ¡Pensando que era una chica! ¿Crees que no me iba a defender?—_

 _—_ _¡Entiéndelo Yuri, no eres tan fuerte como esos tipos, pudieron haberte lastimado en serio!—_

 _—_ _¡Pero no pasó!—_

 _—_ _Estoy de acuerdo con Otabek, aunque la verdad, si pareces una chica, Yuri, quizás poner un poco de masa en tus músculos no sea mala idea—_

 _—_ _A ti nadie te está hablando Leroy, ¿por qué no te pierdes?— el canadiense solo atinó a reírse de la situación, ya que, a decir verdad, parecía una pelea de novios en lugar de amigos._

 _Para él era más que obvio que ese par estaban colados uno por el otro, pero al parecer ninguno daba el paso… ¿No les caería mal un poco de ayuda, o si?_

 _—_ _Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, los dejo con su pelea marital; solo te advierto Otabek, que Yuri aun tiene 16, debes andarte con cuidado, los celos no son muy buenos consejeros. Sin embargo…— se acercó a los chicos, quienes estaban lívidos por el comentario de JJ. Entonces, el canadiense no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse al rubio, y pasar su mano por sus cadera – no te culparé si decides arriesgarte; en lugar de eso, creo que te defendería en caso de que te arresten—_

 _No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero estaba en el piso, con Otabek encima de él sujetándole de la playera con una mano el puño alzado muy cerca de su rostro, se había detenido._

 _O más bien, lo habían detenido, el ruso sorpresivamente lo había parado, aun así, su mirada mortal no abandonaba sus facciones angelicales. Toda una contradicción._

 _—_ _Ustedes, par de imbéciles no los quiero volver a ver— empujó a Otabek, quien, debido a la sorpresa no opuso resistencia y cayó sentado al piso. JJ miró a Yuri irse caminando a grandes zancadas, y perderse en la multitud. Ambos chicos se miraron un poco contrariados, pero Otabek rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más duro, y se levantó para irse en dirección opuesta, dejándolo ahí, tirado en el piso, preguntándose si acaso no había arruinado las cosas._

 _El resto, era historia._

 _En cuanto Isabella lo supo, no se salvó del regaño, lo cual, aunado a la reciente reconciliación que apenas llevaba un par de días, se prestó para volver a enfriarse. Isabella estaba molesta por su falta de sensatez, ya que con eso, JJ demostraba no tener un freno entre su cerebro y su boca, y cuando aprendiera a ser más consciente y maduro, lo perdonaría._

Había comenzado a llover en la ciudad de Paris. JJ se apeó del Uber y caminó a grandes zancadas a la entrada del restaurante; sus amigos ya habían llegado, y conversaban animadamente. JJ se dirigió a ellos con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, era su última noche libre antes de la competencia.

Pero entonces reparó en la presencia de dos personas que no parecían muy felices con su llegada.

Otabek suspiró y paso la mano por la espalda de Yuri, confortándolo; el rubio correspondió el gesto y se relajó. Otabek saludó a sus amigos, quienes no se habían percatado del mal momento entre los tres patinadores, y le hicieron espacio en la mesa.

A pesar del tenso momento, sus amigos se llevaron bien con Otabek, no lo conocían más que como un compañero de JJ en la pista, ya que solamente Isabella le había hablado en un par de ocasiones. JJ suspiró al recordarla.

Paris. Era la ciudad favorita de ambos, habían estado ahí un par de ocasiones durante algunas giras de JJ, e incluso de vacaciones; la chica incluso había propuesto su luna de miel en ese país, y JJ no pudo estar más de acuerdo; estar ahí ahora, solo, le desanimaba.

Sintió la mirada del rubio, mas sus ojos verdes no desprendían rabia, más bien confusión; el canadiense lo ignoró, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus bromas ácidas y sarcásticas, a pesar de que tenía buenos motivos para molestarlo.

Después de comer el plato fuerte, y en lo que traían el postre, el canadiense aprovechó para ir al baño un momento, necesitaba un respiro; mas no se percató de que Otabek le había seguido hasta que le habló, JJ lo miró sorprendido, y algo asustado de que decidiera continuar lo que había dejado pendiente. Al parecer el kazajo se percató de eso, y le sonrió con ironía, como pocas veces lo hacía.

— Por tu cara supongo que piensas que voy a golpearte— el canadiense frunció el ceño y se giró frente al espejo del baño, Otabek se recargó en una pared— Pero estoy aquí para hacer las paces—

— ¿En el baño? Bonito lugar— el canadiense no se fiaba tan fácil, después de las malas caras en el entrenamiento, no estaba de humor para bromas, a pesar de que Otabek no fuera del tipo bromista.

— Aquí es más fácil que afuera con tus amigos, y mañana estaremos ocupados… Así que sí: lamento haber intentado golpearte—

— Me derribaste—

— Si, lamento eso— JJ lo miró desconfiado, el moreno tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia la puerta; tras un largo suspiro retomó la palabra – Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, y al parecer, aun ahora hemos tenido problemas, pero no quiero que eso interfiera con nuestras carreras profesionales, Leroy—

— ¿Y ese cambio de humor tan repentino? Nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, Otabek—

— Eso es verdad, pero tampoco busco ser tu amigo, solo quiero tener una sana competencia contigo, creo que es suficiente por ahora, ¿o no?— el canadiense sonrió de medio lado y alzó la mano.

— Siempre tan directo y serio—

— Y tú relajado y hablador— los chicos estrecharon la mano, en común acuerdo; una vez que se soltaron, Leroy le miró extrañado.

— Entonces, ¿tú y Yuri— chan ya no están molestos conmigo?—

— Oh, por supuesto que lo estamos, en palabras de Yuri: "Barreremos la pista contigo mañana"— el canadiense rió divertido, y se adelantó a la salida.

— Creo que él hubiera dicho trasero, pero entendí el mensaje— Otabek sonrió levemente y no agregó nada más.

Por otra parte, JJ decidió que no insistiría el tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde la estancia de Yuri en Canadá, después de todo, él creía que con el tiempo, ambos finalmente estarían juntos, después de todo, necesitaba aprender a mantener la boca cerrada antes de que sucediera alguna de las siguientes tres cosas: uno, Isabella finalmente se hartara y le devolviera el anillo; dos, Otabek decidiera "darle una lección de bandy" sin público presente; o tres, la que más temía: que cierta hada Rusa usara el filo de sus patines para separar el cuerpo de su cabeza en una pirueta Camel saltada.

Oooo

Oooo,

Oooo

El programa corto varonil ya había comenzado, y los patinadores del último grupo fueron presentados en la pista. Yuri Plisetsky sería el último competidor en presentarse, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado ya que no era de los que les gustara abrir los grupos.

Se encontraba en la zona de calentamiento haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos en piso, cuando Otabek pasó a su lado; el ruso le sonrió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas – En serio pareces más un hobbit que un soldado— el kazajo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Aun sigo siendo más alto que tú—

— No por mucho tiempo, recuerda que aun estoy en crecimiento, y soy ruso, la genética está de mi lado— ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, antes de ser interrumpidos por una chica del staff que buscaba a Otabek.

— Disculpe, Otabek Altin, ya casi es su turno en la pista— los chicos recobraron la seriedad y acto seguido el kazajo se dispuso a retirarse, Yuri le miró serio unos momentos.

— Recuerda levantar más la pierna al hacer el salchow—

— Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias—

— Y Otabek…— el kazajo se giró para ver a Plisetsky, quien no dijo nada más, solo alzó su pulgar, Altín también lo hizo.

Era la forma en que se deseaban buena suerte.

— No ha cambiado desde que era un niño, sigue viendo el hielo como un campo de batalla— Leroy estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre decía, ambos observaban atentamente el programa de kazajo a través de las pantallas.

— Me sorprende que llegue tan alto con su propio estilo — mencionó su madre; JJ sonrió agregando.

– es Bek— styles ¿no?— a pesar de sus problemas personales y el hecho de que nunca se llevaron del todo bien, JJ respetaba a Otabek demasiado como patinador: no cualquiera llega a donde ellos están, y eso ya es algo digno de admirarse.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

JJ ya estaba en saliendo a la pista cuando Otabek se estaba retirando, cruzaron miradas unos momentos, más éstas no reflejaban discordia, más bien eran un "Bien hecho", y un "Supera eso", que subrayaba la rivalidad de ambos.

JJ fue al centro de la pista, y el público lo recibió cálidamente.

 _Para su programa corto, Jean Jacques Leroy ha decidido apostar por un tema clásico para orquesta; sin embargo, es una versión con sonidos eléctricos y mucha más energía desde el primer acorde, donde aterriza un magnifico triple flip._

 _Su secuencia de pasos es arrolladora, demasiado rápido y preciso conforme el violín sigue tocando, como si estuviera corriendo contra el tiempo; JJ no deja de moverse por toda la pista, cada paso, salto y deslizamiento está planeado con tal precisión que será difícil que alguien supere su rango expresivo en el programa corto._

 _¡Ha hecho un cuádruple salchow y un doble loop! Pero qué combinación con una pirueta de techo, ¡ESTE HOMBRE ES IMPARABLE, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!_

En el Kiss and Cry, JJ y sus entrenadores esperan confiadamente el resultado; todo ha salido a la perfección, por lo que no dudaban que se colocaría en el primer puesto.

El ruido de la audiencia y sus rostros sorprendidos en las pantallas indican que el resultado fue más grande aun que lo esperado: JJ ha obtenido por el momento su mejor marca personal, colocándose en primer puesto, cinco puntos por encima del kazajo.

El canadiense se levantó de su lugar, y saludó al público, jubiloso, haciendo su sello personal a las cámaras.

— IT'S JJ STYLE!—

La audiencia simplemente enloqueció con eso.

Mientras tanto, el último patinador estaba listo para salir a la pista, ya se había puesto de mal humor al escuchar la puntuación del idiota canadiense; no es que le resultara difícil superarlo, solo que ahora era más alto de lo esperado.

— Yuri, no te dejes llevar por los puntos, concéntrate en tu programa— Yakov lo veía un poco preocupado: siempre que competía contra Leroy, Yuri había quedado relegado a segundo puesto, excepto en el Gran Prix anterior y el Mundial. Creía que ya era algo superado, pero al parecer, el rubio aun seguía teniendo problemas con ello — No quiero que cometas alguna estupidez ahí afuera, recuerda que aun faltan dos competencias más; hasta entonces, toma las cosas con calma—

— Ya entendí— el rubio se estaba exasperando, intentó serenarse con profundas respiraciones, hasta que lo consiguió, y supo que Yakov tenía razón; además, el programa de mayor valor era el libre, y hasta el momento, era de los mejores puntuados del resto del circuito. Solo por detrás del de Giaccometti y Nikiforov.

Se preocuparía de mejorarlo para el Gran Prix; por ahora, solo tenía que patear el trasero de Leroy.

 _Una versión del clásico de Rock de ACDC fue la pieza escogida por el patinador ruso, Yuri Plisetsky; se sabe que la había escogido para su programa largo, pero finalmente, por consejo de su coreógrafa, Lilia Baranovskya, se decidió que fuera el programa corto._

 _Una secuencia de pasos firmes sin llegar a ser bruscos, un completo contraste entre los fuertes sonidos del chelo; sus saltos, programados en la segunda mitad del programa, son algo digno de admiración, a pesar de lo agotado que lo dejan al finalizar el programa._

 _Debe mejorar su resistencia para este programa, pero en mi opinión, creo que lo ha ejecutado bastante bien…_

Los comentaristas se detuvieron al ver lo que sucedió en la pista, un grito a coro resonó entre la audiencia, que, después de unos instantes estalló en aplausos para animar al patinador que había caído al hielo de forma estrepitosa.

 _¡Qué caída! Afortunadamente no se ve que haya una lesión grave, y el joven Plisetsky continúa su programa… Triple Salchow, bucle, doble toe, todo va en perfecto orden._

 _Era un salto de mucho valor, su cuádruple loop en combinación con un triple lutz le elevaría hasta el primer puesto, tal y como sucedió en el Skate America, pero si todo marcha bien, quizás logre estar en el podio. Todo dependerá de los resultados de su programa libre._

— ¡Yuri! Hey, ¿me escuchas?— Yakov y Lilia intentaban hablar con Yuri, ayudándolo a caminar hasta el Kiss and cry, el rostro del menor se contraía por el fuerte golpe que se había dado tras fallar el cuádruple, la misma adrenalina le había hecho continuar con la rutina, pero ya le estaba pasando factura.

De pronto sintió otro par de brazos sostenerlo de la cintura y miró a Lilia, quien se apartó un poco para dar paso a quien lo había tomado. Otabek tenía el rostro serio, y sus ojos denotaban preocupación; Yuri se apoyó casi por completo en él, ignorando las cámaras; finalmente, se sentó en un sillón, Lilia y Yakov a su lado. Otabek no sabía si quedarse ahí o marcharse, pero Yuri le sostuvo la mano, era lo único a lo que estaba reaccionando a consciencia, su mente seguía en blanco por lo que sucedió, y el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Dieron su puntuación, la cual cayó más de treinta puntos comparado con el torneo anterior y ahora, lo relegaban a octavo puesto, Yuri cerro los ojos con frustración al saber que había quedado fuera del podio, ahora lo único que quedaba era el programa libre de mañana y esperar de milagro, lograr la clasificación a la final del Gran Prix.

Pero era casi imposible a estas alturas.

Sintió cierta calidez en sus manos, abrió los ojos para toparse con el rostro severo pero preocupado de Yakov, y también a Lilia, quien lo miraba con cierto alivio. El ruso se extrañó, pues pensaba que estaban molestos. ¿Por qué no están gritándole?

— Todo estará bien, Yuri— esas palabras le hicieron girar levemente, para toparse con su amigo kazajo, quien le sonreía con un poco de tristeza.

También se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

Esta vez no competirían juntos.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

— ¡Maldita sea!— la frustración e impotencia rondaban la cabeza del rubio, quien, después de ser revisado por un doctor, fue diagnosticado con una leve contractura de cuádriceps en su pierna izquierda; no fue tan grave, pero le costó demasiado en la competencia.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación del hotel, frustrado, cansado y muy enojado.

A pesar de que le recomendaron reposar, el ruso no quería dejar de competir. Yakov y él habían discutido arduamente por ello, y, a pesar de que aun no lo hacían oficial, Yuri creía que su entrenador lo había retirado.

— ¡No puede hacerme esto!— no era la primera vez que sufría algo así, pero si era la primera vez en plena competencia ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Algún mal estiramiento? ¿No calentó lo suficiente?

Estaba a punto de tomar las almohadas y destrozarlas cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, dando torpes pasos la abrió de golpe — ¿Qué?—

El humor del ruso se intensificó aun más, solo necesitaba que el estúpido JJ viniera a burlarse en su cara.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, JJ? Eres la última persona que quiero ver en estos momentos—

— ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?— el rostro del canadiense reflejaba preocupación, Yuri sopló su flequillo, hastiado.

— Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, ¿harás alguna broma al respecto?—

— Hey, calma gatito, nunca bromearía con algo así— alzo las manos para calmarlo, como quien intentara domar a un tigre; el ruso lo miró extrañado, y con un tono cansado le replicó.

— ¿Que haces aquí, JJ? Se rápido para que te puedas ir—

— Solo venía a entregarte esto – le pasó un frasco sellado, el ruso lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué es?—

— Es un ungüento casero, mi madre carga con ellos por si acaso los necesito, puedes quedarte con él— el ruso lo miró aun con desconfianza; el canadiense sonrió, y se despidió –Póntelo después de bañarte con agua caliente, funcionará mejor—

El ruso cerró la puerta, aun intrigado, no entendía por qué JJ le había ayudado… o algo así. Suspiró, y dejó el bote en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama.

"Un baño caliente… No suena tan mal"— el ruso tomó un par de bóxers de su maleta, y sus enseres para el cabello.

Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de todo, aunque fuese solo por un momento.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Recién acababa de darse un baño, y se sintió un poco mejor, aun sentía cierta rigidez en su muslo, lo cual le hizo suspirar derrotado; no creía que bastaría una noche de sueño para remediarlo.

Por segunda vez en menos de dos horas, tocaron su puerta, a paso lento fue a abrir pensando que sería el idiota canadiense o alguno de sus entrenadores, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al kazajo, quien aun tenía puesto el uniforme de su equipo.

— ¿Otabek? ¿Qué haces aquí?— todo lo contrario a JJ, Yuri ahora estaba intrigado, se suponía que el kazajo debería estar dando entrevistas o algo así; después de todo, había quedado en el podio de las medallas pequeñas.

Yuri no había podido quedarse a ver a su amigo debido a que sus entrenadores se lo llevaron en cuanto pudieron al hotel, para que descansara; el rubio se había sentido mal por abandonar a Otabek, pero el kazajo alegó lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— el ruso se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que pasara. El kazajo lo hizo, y miró fijamente al rubio. Éste se sintió un poco cohibido y se sostuvo la bata de baño, pues había olvidado que no tenía nada más que eso y unos bóxers puestos.

— Estoy mejor, aun no puedo apoyarme en el muslo, espero que mañana ya todo vuelva a la normalidad— el ruso se giró levemente, evitando la mirada del kazajo, pues en cualquier momento lograría sacar la frustración que llevaba, y que no se había podido ir aun después del baño.

— Será mejor que te sientes— sintió las manos de Otabek guiarlo suavemente a la cama, Plisetsky se dejó hacer, y luego se recostó con cuidado, a estas alturas ya no le discutía nada al kazajo, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para quejarse.

Otabek acomodó las almohadas de la cama a manera que el ruso estuviera cómodo, entonces se percató de un bote familiar.

— ¿Esto te lo dio Leroy?— el ruso ya había olvidado la dichosa pomada, y solo asintió.

— Vino hace un rato, antes de bañarme y dijo que era un ungüento especial—

— Ya veo— el kazajo la abrió y comenzó a frotarla entre las manos; Yuri enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

— ¿Qué haces?—

— Levanta tu bata—

— ¿Qué?— los colores brotaron a la cara del rubio, pero Otabek pareció no inmutarse con ello.

— Te voy a untar esto, realmente funciona, y sanarás más rápido—

— E— espera, ¿cómo es que…? Ah, yo puedo hacerlo solo—

— ¿Sabes masajear una lesión sin dañarla más? Te detendrías al momento de sentir dolor, Yuri— el ruso debía admitir que tenía razón, sabía cómo volver a su lugar los músculos luego de un quiebre — como un Split— , pero ahora realmente se había lastimado en serio: no sería certero a la hora de masajear, y podría dañarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— De acuerdo, confió en ti—

— Te va a doler—

— No importa, tú haz lo que tengas que hacer— el ruso se recostó en la cama, y levantó la bata arriba de su cintura; el kazajo comenzó a untar la pomada por la zona lastimada suavemente, pero después de un par de segundos, comenzó a aplicar presión en el muslo, ocasionando que soltara un par de siseos.

El kazajo siguió masajeando el muslo del rubio, quien se mordía los labios para no gritar, pues comenzaba a dolerle en serio, entonces, se detuvo.

— Date la vuelta— el ruso lo hizo con cierta dificultad, para ese momento ya la bata le estorbaba y se la quitó, quedando casi desnudo frente a Otabek, lo cual le avergonzaba, pero lo ocultó.

"¿De qué te avergüenzas, Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Es solo tu amigo! Es un hombre como tú". Por suerte, al estar boca abajo, el kazajo no podía ver su cara roja. Sintió las manos de su amigo masajear su muslo, pero el dolor ya estaba pasando, por lo cual el simple masaje se sintió muy bien.

Yuri suspiró de forma extraña, y se congeló en el acto al igual que las manos del kazajo.

— ¿Yuri?—

— O— Otabek, este… gracias por el masaje, realmente sirvió— el ruso se puso la bata de inmediato sentándose en la cama; el kazajo lo miró un poco dubitativo, pero finalmente cambió su expresión a una más relajada.

— Me alegro… Bueno, será mejor que me marche, no te pares, yo pondré el seguro—

— S— si…— el ruso se despidió con la mano, y solo espero a que el kazajo cerrara la puerta para volver a acostarse llevándose una de las almohadas al rostro, completamente avergonzado.

"¡¿Eso fue un maldito gemido?! ¿Por qué demonios hice eso?"— el ruso ya había olvidado su músculo contraído, y comenzó a patalear en la cama, frustrado y avergonzado, para variar.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Lilia miró a su ex marido con reproche, y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino negando con la cabeza.

— Yuri podrá hacerlo—

— Yo conozco a Yuri más que tú, Lilia, es por su propio bien, aun es joven—

— Puede que yo no haya sido una patinadora pero sí fui una prima ballerina, y sé que, retirarte en medio de un show, es un golpe demasiado fuerte para cualquier persona—

— No voy a poner en riesgo su salud por una competencia—

— ¡Y yo te digo que Yuri es fuerte, Yakov!— las personas alrededor de su mesa los miraron. Lilia recobró la compostura, y continuó con una tensa calma – Yuri es tan fuerte como es hermoso, el podrá hacer el programa libre, su carácter no le permitirá abandonar a estas alturas—

— ¡O podría llevarlo a la ruina! Yuri es un profesional, el debería entenderlo, ¡debe de estar consciente de que, si se lastima en serio, ya no podrá patinar!—

— Él necesita hacer su programa libre, Yakov— la mujer lo miró con cierto desespero, entonces Yakov se dio cuenta que ahí había algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

— ¿Porque es tan importante, Lilia?—

— Yuri necesita representar a Giselle en escena, debe hacerlo perfecto—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— la mujer entonces guardó silencio, y miró hacia afuera, a través de la ventana; una moto se estacionó en frente del restaurante, el conductor bajó de ella, y miró hacia adentro, las miradas de los tres se cruzaron.

— Ve a hablar con él, y luego haz lo que debas— Lilia hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, en dirección al kazajo, quien no entendió la señal. La mujer se retiró primero, Yakov pagó la cuenta, y salió un par de segundos después.

Otabek se encontró de frente a la entrenadora de Yuri, quien no quitaba la mirada fija de él – No me decepciones, muchacho— la mujer ya se disponía a retirarse. Yakov, quien al igual que Otabek, no entendía la actitud de la dama, vio que le hacía seña a un taxi.

— Volveré sola al hotel, ustedes necesitan hablar—

Finalmente se marchó, el ruso estaba frustrado y confundido en igual medida, se dirigió a Otabek con severidad — ¿Qué tienes que decir, Otabek?— el kazajo no se dejó amilanar por la actitud del mayor y se plantó con firmeza.

— Deje a Yuri competir en el programa libre, por favor— el entrenador lo miró intrigado, aun estaba molesto con Lilia y ahora, ¿uno de los competidores venía a decirle eso?

— Yo soy su entrenador, y sé lo que es mejor para él. Yuri no competirá, es demasiado arriesgado; si Lilia te pidió que vinieras a convencerme, has perdido tu tiempo—

— La entrenadora Baranovskya no me ha pedido nada, yo vine por mi propia cuenta. Yuri es fuerte, esto solo fue un evento aislado, es un joven saludable y con una determinación de acero, usted lo sabe tanto como yo—

— No arriesgaré la salud de mi estudiante, tú como atleta debes estar muy consciente de eso—

— Igual que usted yo también conozco los riesgos, Yuri también los sabe… pero, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un deportista? Ser retirado de la batalla aun sabiendo que puede dar un último esfuerzo. Yuri no fallará el programa libre, este tropiezo solo le hará más fuerte, se lo aseguro— la determinación y el coraje del kazajo al hablar eran dignos de admiración.

Yakov realmente estaba impresionado.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en él, Otabek? Yuri podría fallar todos sus saltos, hacer mal las piruetas… ser un hazmerreir en el hielo… ¿No temes que la imagen perfecta que tienes de él se quiebre con ese escenario?— por supuesto, Yakov no hablaba en serio, antes de quebrarse, Yuri tendría que caer muy en el fondo; no era débil mentalmente hablando, solo tenía mal genio. Antes que deprimirse y llorar, el patearía a todos con sus patines puestos.

— Yuri seguirá siendo perfecto para mí, entrenador Felsman… Pese a las adversidades, Yuri Plisetsky tiene la determinación y la mirada de un soldado que no se rinde ante nada. Él lo logrará, y llegará al Gran Prix una vez más—

Pasaron eternos segundos antes de que el mayor hiciera algún movimiento. Otabek, en ningún momento cambió su postura rígida y seria.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, Yakov dio un suspiro cansado y se dio media vuelta, sin decir nada.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Comentarios:

Antes que nada, le quiero agradecer a mi okasan Meli por darse la tarea de revisar este capitulo :D I love youu!

 **Comentarios:**

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, lo reescribi como tres veces (neta, llevaba cerca de cinco o seis hojas de Word y lo borraba o cambiaba algo y no quedaba como lo habia escrito... fue un caos).

Este bloque es uno de los mas importantes para la historia, asi que fue un poco difícil hacer encajar no todo lo que quiero escribir, sino mas bien, lo que es necesario decir (al menos por ahora).

Ya se aclarò que paso en Canadá (tal vez esperaban algo mas interesante, pero recuerden que estamos hablando de cierto rubio que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua). Ademàs ese evento aùn seguirà siendo importante mas adelante :)

Uff, muchas cosas pasaron aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Y eso que aùn falta el programa libre!

Dos cosas: si hay colmenas en la Sacristía de la Catedral :o y el kilómetro cero es una localización imaginaria que usan los cartográfos para medir distancias :o el de Francia se encuentra en frente de la Catedral de Notre Dame, es el centro de la ciudad de París, a menudo se dice que quienes están en el punto 0, volverán a visitar esa ciudad en un futuro 3

Entre otras cosas, el programa corto de JJ es este:

David Garret – Tocatta (Johann Sebastian Bach)

watch?v=Oxo2qW6jNT4

Poco a poco ya vamos completando el setlist de todos :)

ARIGATOUUU A LAS PERSONITAS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA 3


	16. Capitulo 14: Trophee E B (2 parte)

**Capítulo 14 Trophé Eric Bompard: La locura de Giselle**

 _Nota: Si no han leído "Expectativas" (en mi perfil) es recomendable leerla, de igual manera, pueden continuar sin consultarla, solo es para entender un poco el trasfondo de este capitulo._

 _Ella era hermosa, con su figura grácil y rostro de ángel todo hombre haría lo que fuera por conquistarla._

 _Pero tanto encanto es casi imposible no pensar que pudiera también ser bondadosa y gentil._

 _En eso se equivocaban, Svetlana Plisetsky era tan bella como letal, sus ojos verdes irradiaban astucia y soberbia, aunque no siempre fue así, durante gran parte de su infancia y su tierna juventud, fue una mujer clemente y sensible, risueña y amorosa, con su padre y sus compañeras de danza… y con él._

 _Un joven estudiante americano, lo había conocido en una de sus presentaciones, Svetlana salió con él durante varios meses, se citaban en algún café, iban al parque o veían una función en el cine, el asistía a todas sus presentaciones y ella solía esperarlo en la plazas aledañas a la universidad donde él tomaba clases como intercambio académico._

 _Él era un artista, sus pinturas solía ser de un estilo que recordaba los viejas escuelas del renacimiento, mucho antes de la onda pos modernista a la cual, Svetlana nunca le encontró sentido._

 _Pero ella admiraba los hermosos paisajes que el pintaba y en varios, ella también figuraba como una pequeña bailarina danzando en el viento o en armonía con los movimientos de las olas._

 _Su tierno amor termino una mañana de noviembre, donde el artista, le anunciaba con la tristeza en sus facciones, que tendría que volver a casa, y le rogaba que fuera con él, que se casarían y formarían una familia, pues el juraba que no podría estar sin ella._

 _Svetlana, a pesar de que su corazón era aún muy inocente, también era muy consciente de que aquello no podría ser, ella apenas tenía diecisiete, su carrera como bailarina estaba en su mejor momento y su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y lo grande que podría llegar a ser._

 _Le dijo que no y él se marchó._

 _Pero la historia no terminaba ahí, pues un par de semanas más tarde, tras una visita al médico después de que Svetlana se desmayara en pleno ensayo, se reveló una muy dura realidad, algo que era la pesadilla de cualquier adolescente que apenas abre sus alas al mundo._

 _Estaba embarazada._

 _Lloró largo y tendido, fueron una amiga y la maestra de baile fueron las encargadas de llevarla a casa, donde informaron al padre de la chica lo sucedido, Nikolai Plisetsky estaba abrumado, aún así reaccionó y cargo a su pequeña en brazos, meciéndola suavemente como cuando era una niña que temía a los rayos y truenos._

 _La chica durmió casi toda la tarde y hasta entrada la noche finalmente pudo reaccionar, Nikolai sabía quién era el joven, y, aunque nunca le agrado del todo, se veía que era un buen muchacho. El hombre debió haberlo sabido mejor y dejarse guiar por su primer instinto._

 _Pero ahora no había nada más que hacer, más que exigir responsabilidades._

 _Svetlana intento buscarlo por todos los medios, fue a la universidad donde le dieron una dirección, pero el joven ya no se encontraba ahí, algunos amigos que tenían residencia en la misma ciudad donde él estaba intentaron buscarlo, pero sin éxito. Como si se tratase de un fantasma._

 _La futura madre, en su desespero, intentó deshacerse de aquel "error" pero Nikolai la detuvo, con las palabras más duras que un padre le puede decir a un hijo:_

 _"_ _Si lo haces, estas muerta para mi"_

 _Svetlana, quien amaba a su padre más que nada, no lo hizo, por amor a él, no cometió aquel crimen atroz y, nueve meses más tarde iniciando el mes de marzo, dio a luz a un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos tan verdes como los suyos y de su abuelo._

 _Todo ese tiempo sintió algo parecido al cariño por aquel pequeño que se gestaba en su vientre, sin embargo, no podía compartir lo que las otras madres primerizas decían sentir._

 _Creía que, al tenerlo en brazos, su instinto maternal florecería._

 _Pero jamás sucedió._

 _Tampoco era que se hubiera deslindado de él, ella lo cuidaba, lo alimentaba y vestía, pero solo podía sentir que lo quería en ocasiones, mientras en otras, le era indiferente._

 _Por fortuna, para el pequeño, había alguien que le daba todo ese amor incondicional que debería haberle dado ella, su abuelo, quien se desvivía por él día y noche, con la desilusión en su mirada cada que mostraba con grandes expresiones de afecto a su hija, como su hijo crecía cada día, pero ella solo sonreía y seguía haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo._

 _No había dejado el ballet y ocasionalmente trabajaba como modelo, se había esforzado mucho en seguir siendo la mejor, su espíritu era inquebrantable._

 _Dichos esfuerzos rindieron frutos y actuó en varias obras, a veces como elenco recurrente y otras como principal, desde Petrushka hasta el Lago de los Cisnes. Su gran oportunidad vino con la puesta en escena de Giselle._

 _Era su oportunidad de oro, de resaltar sobre el resto y conseguir su anhelado sueño de ser famosa y reconocida._

 _Svetlana lo tenía todo para el papel principal, su técnica era perfecta, su cuerpo, cabello y rostro eran perfectos para encarnar a Giselle._

 _Pero… aquellos ojos que irradiaban ambición y poder, estaban lejos de mostrar la bella inocencia y pureza de la joven y humilde campesina, quien moriría por el amor del ser amado._

 _Svetlana no consiguió el protagónico en Giselle, y, como si fuera obra de las Willis, sus sueños de crecer y triunfar en el ballet iban destruyéndose poco a poco._

 _Las puertas se le cerraban, los papeles que le daban no eran suficientes para explotar su potencial, la joven Plisetsky quería más de lo que podía tener y eso solo la estaba conduciendo poco a poco al fracaso y al olvido._

 _Nikolai, por muchos esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo hacerla entrar en razón, y el tiempo pasó, su cuerpo, flexible y disciplinado, comenzó a amoldarse para su otro trabajo, los músculos comenzaron a desvanecerse para dejar su piel tersa, su busto, antes casi plano debido a los intensos entrenamiento de gimnasia, se sometió a cirugía para aumentar sus atributos._

 _Svetlana seguía siendo hermosa, con una fuerza en su mirada alusiva a las letales sirenas que perdían a los navegantes en aquellos cuentos de piratas que Nikolai leía a Yuri durante las noches._

 _Ella comenzó a viajar, al principio por varias ciudades importantes de Rusia, después comenzó a ir por Europa algunas semanas que se transformaron en meses._

 _Con suerte, regresaba a Moscú un par de veces en fechas importantes, como Navidad o el cumpleaños de Yuri o Nikolai._

 _No podía estar feliz por su hija, no después de saber que esa vida no era por la que había luchado tanto, Svetlana se rindió ante los obstáculos, que si bien fueron demasiado duros, no entendía porque no continúo esforzándose._

 _Y había optado por el camino fácil, el de los lujos y soledad, Nikolai lamentaba el hecho de que su nieto creciera sin una figura materna y solo lo tuviera a él, el no sería suficiente para Yuri y lo sabía._

 _Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Yuri era todo lo que tenía ahora, y no volvería a cometer el mismo error._

 _Su nieto no sería un ser frio y consumado por la ambición, su Yuri crecería como cualquier chico normal sin presiones para ser el mejor en algo o dedicado a alguna actividad que le pondría en potencial riesgo de perderlo para siempre, tal vez hockey o algún arte marcial, basquetbol o tenis, algo que pueda ser tomado como hobby, no como un estilo de vida._

 _Por desgracia, o fortuna, la herencia de su madre salió a relucir y los maestros veían potencial en él como un excelente bailarín._

 _Nikolai se alarmo pues la historia se estaba repitiendo, la diferencia ahora es que podría hacer algo al respecto, la pregunta era ¿Qué?_

 _La respuesta llego sola, una tarde de noviembre en que ellos habían ido al centro comercial a comprarle algo de ropa a Yuri, el pequeño rubio insistía en que su abuelo le comprara una chamarra con gatitos estampados cuando algo llamo su atención, había un grupo de niños haciendo ruido en una gran pista de hielo en medio de la plaza._

 _Yuri tuvo curiosidad y pidió a su abuelo acercarse ahí._

 _El resto… es historia._

 _Nikolai Plisetsky se aseguraba de llevarlo y recogerlo de sus clases de patinaje todos los días, convivía con él y escuchaba atento sus historias, sus logros cuando le salían los saltos y giros a la primera, también le consolaba cuando caía y le decía que no se preocupara, que pronto lo conseguiría._

 _El temor seguía ahí, Yuri tenía fuerza y determinación en su mirada, con el paso del tiempo, su talento fue reconocido por el entrenador y antiguo patinador olímpico Yakov Felsman, quien tenía un campamento de patinaje en San Petersburgo y había visto el talento de Yuri, el potencial de un futuro campeón._

 _Nikolai se negó al principio, le aterraba la idea de que su nieto se viera sometido a la presión de un patinador y, por ende, lo moldearan para que se dedicase a eso, no podría soportar que su nieto pasara lo mismo que Svetlana._

 _Pero al final no pudo negarse cuando el mismo Yuri se lo pidió, con aquel brillo en su mirada, el que poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo grande que es el mundo y su sueño por descubrirlo todo… Nikolai no pudo luchar contra eso._

 _Las clases de ballet continuaron, pues es una parte importante en la vida de los patinadores, pero Yuri parecía más atraído por patinaje en sí, saltar y girar en la pista parecía ser su fuerte, a pesar de los regaños de su entrenador._

 _Se mudaron a San Petersburgo, Nikolai siempre estaba presente con Yuri de nueva cuenta, al principio era difícil para su nieto, pero conforme paso el tiempo, se hizo a la idea y continuó entrenando._

 _El día en que Nikolai dejo de temer por el futuro de Yuri fue una mañana a finales de marzo, Yuri ya contaría con trece años y varios campeonatos nacionales y locales ganados, el mayor seguía dando gracias que a pesar de todo, su nieto siguiera siendo dulce y gentil al menos con él, aunque el resto se llevaba su mal humor que comenzaba a ser algo habitual._

 _Svetlana regresó en una visita inesperada, no había venido al último cumpleaños de Yuri, lo cual al menor parecía no importarle demasiado, o eso quería que creyera, la joven ya lucía un poco mayor, pero no era nada que un buen maquillaje pudiera arreglar, Nikolai seguía en contacto con ella y a pesar de que no preguntara por Yuri, él le decía que su hijo era un excelente patinador._

 _La razón de su visita se debía a que pronto se casaría y creyó que sería buena idea que su hijo estuviera con ella. Por supuesto que ahora Yuri no tenía tres años, sino trece, y, a pesar de que aún era un niño, sabía perfectamente que a esa mujer, no podría importarle menos._

 _Los gritos e improperios en ruso duraron horas, Nikolai, a quien ya el cinismo de su hija rayaba en el descaro, se plantó frente a ella y se negó._

 _Entonces ella, quien por segunda vez en su vida recibía ese trato por parte de su padre, cambio su expresión y dijo con firmeza:_

 _"_ _Es mi hijo, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él"_

 _Yuri, al escuchar esas palabras con apenas conocimiento de lo que estas implicaban, en un arrebato de furia se plantó frente a la mujer y le miró a los ojos, tan verdes y llenos de coraje y fuerza como lo suyos._

 _"_ _Tú no eres mi madre"_

 _Ni siquiera sintió la cachetada que Svetlana le había dado debido al shock, Svetlana lo miró con furia y corrió a la puerta, antes de salir le dijo con amargura –Nunca lograrás nada, Yuri, el patinaje es un completo desperdicio de tu talento, solo eres un niño caprichoso que está destinado al fracaso, así como yo—_

 _Las lágrimas que Yuri derramó aquel día, no serían las primeras ni las ultimas a causa de Svetlana, pero le ayudarían a ser fuerte y demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada._

 _El triunfaría sobre su fracaso, no sería su sombra y escribiría su propia historia. Eso podía jurarlo._

 _Desde aquella ocasión, algo en Yuri había cambiado, sus ambiciones por ser el mejor finalmente habían salido a flote muy a pesar de Nikolai, quien, solamente podía estar atento, esperando que su nieto no fuera consumado por el mismo mal que acabó con su madre._

 _Pero entonces, algo ocurrió hace dos años en Japón, Yuri se fue por varias semanas por mero capricho a perseguir al pentacampeón Viktor Nikiforov, con la excusa de que le había prometido un programa o algo así, Nikolai intento detenerlo, pero el chico era de cabeza dura._

 _El Yuri que volvió era totalmente distinto al que se fue, eso aunado a la instrucción de su nueva entrenadora, llevaron a Yuri a un nivel de madurez sorprendente para la edad que tenía, Nikolai aún seguía preocupado por su nieto. Hasta que vio su programa corto, "Ágape" el amor incondicional, ese que le había demostrado toda su vida._

 _Sonrió y lloró emocionado al verlo en su primera competencia en Canadá, no había viajado pero se aseguró de verlo en vivo, no importándole las altas horas de la noche que había de diferencia entre los continentes._

 _Ese programa estaba dedicado a él, reflejando su amor y gratitud._

 _Nikolai supo entonces que no había nada que temer, Yuri no caería en las temibles aguas de la codicia y soledad, no cuando sabía que no estaba solo._

 _El siempre estaría con él, durante el tiempo que la vida le permitirá y aun así, sus enseñanzas vivirían en Yuri. También contaba con el apoyo de sus entrenadores, sus amigos de la pista donde entrena, a quienes conocía y eran de su agrado, incluso Viktor con su extravagante manera de ser hasta ese japonés tímido que ahora también residía en Rusia._

 _El también sabía que tenía amigos en Japón y otros competidores se habían vuelto personas importantes para Yuri, uno de los más importantes, un joven kazajo taciturno, pero de buen corazón, a quien su nieto orgullosamente le presento como su mejor amigo._

 _Entonces Nikolai finalmente pudo estar tranquilo._

Vestía un pantalón celeste con pequeña pedrería transparente en sus caderas, una camisa blanca y chalequín negro que realzaba su hermosa figura, el cabello recogido en dos trenzas le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro. Sobre su pantalón, traía una férula en la pierna izquierda, no le molestaba demasiado, durante el calentamiento en la pista pudo amoldarla para que le quedara más cómoda y poder ejecutar bien sus saltos.

Yuri paso la mano por su estómago, alisando los pliegues de la tela en su delgado cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se adentró en el personaje.

Una joven campesina, enamorada de un hombre que también la ama, pero le oculta la verdad de su origen, es también cortejada por otro que la ha amado desde hace tiempo, pero es incapaz de corresponderle.

Nunca ha sentido un amor así, pero a pesar de eso, podría representar el carácter dulce de la moza. Donde aún tenía problemas, era en su rango expresivo al momento de la locura, el cual finalmente desencadenaría la tragedia de los amantes.

— Solo cambiarás el cuádruple salchow a la segunda mitad para sumar los puntos, ejecuta la pirueta Biellmann con tu pierna derecha, procura elevarla no más de lo necesario, tu PCS bajará tal vez una décimas, pero es mejor a que te lesiones la otra pierna— Yuri asentía a las instrucciones de su entrenador, la audiencia esperaba su presentación del programa libre, su puntuación le encasillo en el penúltimo grupo, por lo que Otabek y JJ estarían uno seguido del otro casi al final del siguiente.

— Eso me dejará con un salto, Yakov, si quiero llegar al Gran Prix, debo ejecutar los tres—

— No vas a hacer los cuádruples y es una orden Yuri, ya es suficiente con estar dejando te participar, ni siquiera entrenaste lo suficiente ayer—

— Estoy bien— sin esperar otra replica de su entrenador, el ruso se quitó las guarda cuchillas y entro al hielo, el público lo recibió con una gran ovación.

 _*** El siguiente patinador es el actual campeón del mundo y del Gran Prix anterior, Yuri Plisetsky, quien, después de que su pierna sufriera una contractura en el programa corto, está de regreso en la pista para su programa libre. ***_

 _*** Su puntaje se vio severamente afectado, pero esperemos que el tigre de hielo pueda remontar y hacerse un lugar en el podio, este chico nos ha demostrado que es capaz de cualquier proeza. ***_

 _*** Un triple toe loop en combinación con un doble, tendrá buen puntaje en compensación por el cuádruple salchow original del programa, ¿es una improvisación? ***_

 _*** Una pirueta Biellmann… le falta un poco de soltura, aun así estuvo bellamente ejecutada. Seguimos con la secuencia de pasos. ***_

 _***A pesar de ser una pieza casi exclusiva de mujeres y algunas parejas, Plisetsky se ha arriesgado a ejecutarla como un programa libre, sin duda el ballet es un elemento inherente en el joven Plisetsky, no importa que obra este representando, siempre logra capturar la esencia de la escena.***_

 _***¿Un cuádruple loop? Vaya que ha sido una sorpresa, me pregunto si su entrenador está de acuerdo con esta improvisación. ***_

 _***Esperemos que no sufra alguna distensión, el programa casi termina, si Plisetsky logra reunir los componentes necesarios, podremos disfrutarlo una vez más en la final.***_

 _***Un cuádruple salchow… perfecto, lo aterrizó sin errores, ha sido el salto mas limpio que he visto en esta competencia. Viene una secuencia de giros, vemos el momento de quiebre de Giselle, a punto de desfallecer por el amor y el engaño, la locura consume su cuerpo.***_

 _*** ¡Fue perfecto! Yuri Plisetsky lo logró, señoras y señores, ejecutó su programa largo con atinada improvisación y soltura que es difícil imaginar que sufrió una lesión reciente. ***_

 _*** Este chico no dejara de sorprendernos, solo nos queda esperar la calificación de los jueces. ***_

Yuri estaba agotado, su pierna comenzaba a resentir el sobre esfuerzo, Yakov tenía la mirada seria, fija en las pantallas donde marcan la puntuación, Lilia le pasaba la chaqueta del equipo mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

El ruso asentía tratando de hacer parecer que todo estaba en orden, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y ya quería marcharse de ahí, todo le molestaba, los gritos de los presentes, la música en el intermedio, las cámaras que no dejaban de captar todo.

Finalmente escuchó su puntuación, era unas décimas un poco más abajo que en su presentación en Canadá, pero aún así, estaba entre las más altas que han participado hasta ahora.

Solo queda esperar un par de semanas más, todo se decidirá una vez que pase la competencia el trofeo NHK en Japón, por ahora, él ya había dado su máximo esfuerzo.

Yakov palmeo su espalda, a pesar de que estaba molesto, también se preocupaba por él, Yuri se levantó con ayuda de sus entrenadores y fue a la zona de descanso.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Durante el intermedio para que pasara el último grupo, dos patinadores se veían fijamente, como si estuvieran retándose con la mirada… lo cual no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

JJ no sonreía y Otabek lo miraba desafiante. Finalmente, el kazajo rompió el silencio acercándose y extendiendo la mano. JJ frunció el entrecejo.

— Tu y yo solo nos podemos entender en el hielo, Leroy, así que, buena suerte— el canadiense correspondió el gesto, sabía que Otabek diría algo como eso y estaba preparado, no haría burla o comentario alguno, no estaba de humor para ello y solo le dio una sonrisa finjida.

— Eso debería decirte a ti, Altin— el kazajo, lejos de molestarse, solo le hizo gracia.

Uno de los chicos de staff alzo la voz y les dijo que todo estaba listo para salir al hielo y presentarse, Otabek pasó primero seguido de JJ, el resto de los patinadores les seguían detrás.

En el área destinada a urgencias, Yuri estaba siendo revisado por un paramédico, su pierna se había acalambrado justo cuando había pasado apenas cinco minutos en la zona de descanso, el ruso ya no prestaba atención a las quejas de su entrenador ni a las protestas de Lilia, el solo miraba a la pantalla que trasmitía en vivo la competencia, un patinador austriaco terminaba su número y después de que dieran su puntuación –el aún seguía en primer lugar— entró JJ a la pista, pero su porte era algo serio y un poco distraído, Yuri no le dio más importancia, solo hasta la segunda mitad de su programa, el rubio estaba completamente extrañado, él había visto como JJ preparaba su programa para la temporada y lo que presentaba lucia muy… apagado.

Ejecutó todos sus saltos a la perfección, pero parecía un robot moviéndose en el hielo.

— "Maldita sea, JJ! Esa pieza es apasionada y tu estas destruyéndola"— no podía sentirse más indignado, el gran JJ, el autoproclamado rey estaba ejecutando una interpretación mediocre de una pieza que otros han puesto muy en alto ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Entonces, como si fuera un rayo, todo acudió a su mente y maldijo una vez màs ese estúpido dìa de Piknik que no solo le había complicado las cosas con Otabek –y casi entrarse en golpes con Leroy— sino que este también salió perjudicado.

— Esto apesta— lo dijo en voz alta, el paramédico lo miró extrañado y olfateo la botellita de crema des inflamatoria, Yuri negó con la cabeza diciendo que no era eso.

Prestó atención a los resultados de JJ y lejos de sentirse superior, más bien se sintió estafado cuando vio que el canadiense finalmente había quedado en segunda posición, la parte artística de su programa le bajó demasiados puntos.

"Creo que necesito que me revisen la cabeza, solo a mí se me ocurre sentirme indignado de que este idiota haya obtenido menor puntaje que yo"— por ahora, a falta de lo que hiciera Otabek, Yuri seguía en primer lugar y su ánimo mejoró un poco al saber que aún podía luchar por un lugar en el Gran Prix.

Entonces de nuevo la cámara se enfocó en la pista donde ya estaba Otabek, vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa gris humo abotonada, era bastante simple pero elegante.

"Definitivamente los colores oscuros le sientan bien"— pensó sin inmutarse demasiado, puesto que ya comenzaba su programa, la música, comienza suave y metódico, sus movimientos perfectamente sincronizados con la música, la cual, conforme va subiendo de intensidad, también lo hace en la ejecución de los pasos y primeras piruetas.

Yuri se sorprende al verlo realizar una pirueta en A, no es que sea un elemento particularmente difícil, solo que ya había visto el programa de Otabek y ese movimiento no estaba en su programa.

"Tal vez está improvisando, fue bueno"— la música inició con la percusión y acorde con ella, empezaron los primeros saltos programados, una combinación de triple salchow con doble loop. Tuvieron suficiente altura y los clavó a la perfección.

Los locutores hablaban sobre la impecable técnica de Otabek, decían que el kazajo sabía escoger bien sus piezas musicales para que se mantuvieran en un estilo único, casi alejado por completo del ballet.

Yuri lo sabía y entendía, ya que el kazajo no era particularmente afín a este, todo lo contrario a él, a veces le llegaba la inquietud de preguntarle si podrían patinar en un espectáculo juntos, como algunos patinadores individuales –sean hombres o mujeres— hacen en los shows de hielo.

Sería algo interesante mezclar sus estilos para variar.

Entonces, en la pantalla, el ruso se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo realizar un cuádruple lutz seguido de un triple loop en el punto crítico de la música, casi al finalizar, al parecer, era algo totalmente inesperado pues la audiencia explotó en vítores y aplausos, los locutores no dejaban de maravillarse por ese movimiento y Yuri tenía la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Cuando la pieza termino, el rubio se sostenía en un puño su chaqueta de equipo, su corazón latía a golpe y no sabía si era por la emoción de ver a su amigo realizar una proeza de tal magnitud o el miedo que le ocasionaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

El recinto estaba a oscuras a excepción de las luces que iluminaban la pista y los continuos flashes de las cámaras de los asistentes a la ceremonia, sin embargo, nada de eso lo distraía pues mantenía la mirada fija en la ancha espalda que tenía en frente.

 _"_ _Gold medalist from Kazajistán, Otabek Altin"_

La música del programa libre de Otabek comenzó a sonar en el recinto, el kazajo se adentró a la pista y comenzó a patinar por el lugar saludando y agradeciendo al público antes de dirigirse al centro de la pista donde una alfombra roja había sido puesta y sobre esta, se asentaban tres peldaños en diferente tamaño.

Otabek se colocó en el más alto y al centro. Había obtenido el primer lugar y ya podría decirse que era el primer clasificado para el Gran Prix que se llevaría a cabo en un mes.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, Yuri también lo hizo con sinceridad, su amigo había hecho un programa excelente, realmente se merecía ese oro.

 _"_ _Silver medalist, from Rusia, Yuri Plisetsky"_

El punto culminante en la locura de Giselle resono por todas partes, Yuri patino suavemente hacia el centro y un poco a los alrededores, procurando no apoyar demasiado su pierna aùn con la férula, le hubiera gustado hacer una secuencia de giros para estar acorde con la tonada, pero ya no quería poner demasiada presión en el muslo, con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió al podio, saludo a Otabek chocando los puños y el kazajo se inclinó para abrazarlo, Yuri, un poco torpe, correspondió el gesto.

Finalmente subió al segundo peldaño, un momento despuès anunciaron al tercer ganador.

 _"Bronze medalist, from Canada, Jean Jacques Leroy"_

Sus fans no lo abandonaban en ningún momento y eso quedó bastante claro cuando el canadiense fue recibido por sus gritos y aplausos, aquella pieza musical también lo acompañaba y el canadiense hizo uno que otro ademan de galantería antes de dirigirse al podio, estrechando las manos con Otabek y Yuri, quienes no le hicieron mala cara, a pesar de su promesa de mofarse de él por haberle pateado el trasero en el hielo, los chicos sentían que algo no andaba bien con el canadiense, pero por ahora no armarían suposiciones.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Ahora, estaba en la habitación del hotel decidiendo que traje debería usar para el banquete de clausura, Yuri no era muy afecto a las fiestas, pero por su carrera debía de hacerse de tantos patrocinadores como pudiera y no le haría daño convivir con los demás patinadores para variar.

— ¿Cómo Yakov no me prohíbe ir a esto?— se estaba planteando seriamente decirles a sus entrenadores que quería descansar y reposar su pierna, pero ellos lo conocían demasiado bien y sabían que solo era una excusa.

Ya se había decantado por un traje azul marino y camisa celeste cuando tocaron a su puerta, pensando que era Lilia quien venía a arreglarle el cabello le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

No quiero que inicies la trenza desde la izquierda, siempre te queda con bordos al final— pero al ver a Otabek al otro lado de la puerta mirándolo extrañado se sonrojó.

— ¡H— hey! Otabek ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar arreglándote…— Yuri notó que el chico vestía de forma casual, pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y su chaqueta de cuero, ¿acaso pensaba ir así a la gala?

— No iré a la gala— el kazajo pareció dudar entre seguir hablando o quedarse callado— Quiero ver la torre Eiffel ¿vienes o no?—

Un montón de ideas le bombardearon el cerebro, de las cuales solo pudo registrar las siguientes:

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, la fiesta iniciaría alrededor de las diez.

Tendría su comida a tres tiempos, el primer caldo o crema seria insípida. La comida medianamente decente excepto por el puré de patatas procesado, si obtenía helado de postre, ya sería ganancia.

Su participación en la fiesta se dividiría entre agradecimientos por las felicitaciones, fotografías con los demás competidores y transmisiones en vivo a las redes sociales de los demás.

Regresando al dormitorio mucho antes de que la fiesta terminara y odiando como los demás competidores empezaban a retarse entre sí con poses y bailes improvisados –le daba escalofríos recordar la competencia de pole dance hace dos años en Rusia—

Nunca llegaba a congeniar con nadie más que con el chico que ahora le proponía esa loca idea.

Otabek era responsable y disciplinado, acudía puntual a las competencias, ceremonias y demás eventos sociales sin rechistar… ahora, ¿porque faltaría a una gala donde gano su primer oro? ¡Sería el centro de atención de todos!

Pero todo eso ya no tenía sentido al ver los ojos oscuros e impenetrables de Otabek, aquellos donde Yuri solo podía ver amabilidad y gentileza, contrario a la mayoría, que lo tomaban como alguien serio y cerrado, sus ideas y poco a poco se iba transformando en ruido blanco en su cabeza hasta que ya no logro escucharlas… solo una pequeña voz susurró con claridad:

 _"Hazlo"_

El ruso no dio cabida a un segundo pensamiento cuando cerró la puerta tras él y tomó el brazo del kazajo — ¡Vamos!—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

—¿Estas seguro que quieres estar aquí? Aun podemos ir a la fiesta— habían caminado un poco desde la estación de metro hasta un parque donde se podía ver la torre bastante cerca, el lugar estaba algo abarrotado de turistas, sin duda, Paris era una ciudad que nunca dormía.

—¡Ni loco! Es la primera vez que me zafo de una de esas fiestas y también tengo el tiempo contado aquí, así que esta escapada ha sido más que perfecta— el ruso se sonrojo un poco al verse emocionado, el kazajo solo le sonrió tranquilamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien de tu pierna? No debes esforzarte mucho—

— Otabek! Si venimos aquí fue para divertirnos, un paseo no nos hará daño, ¿o sí?— el kazajo finalmente se rindió ante la energía del joven, al parecer aún tenía algo de adrenalina en su cuerpo y quizás mañana se arrepentirá del esfuerzo que estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo, pero Otabek solo quería hacer algo bueno por él.

Se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre, sorprendentemente libre de turistas para la zona en la que estaban, solamente había unos cuantos comensales franceses para quienes ya era habitual el espectáculo frente al que estaban.

Yuri aun así pensaba que tenía una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel desde su banquillo en la cafetería y no dejaba de maravillarse ante la estructura por la que miles de personas acudían a la ciudad del amor para tomarse fotos o subirse a ella. Yuri era uno de ellos, pero lo haría más tarde, por ahora, solo se dedicaba a tomarse un café moka bien merecido después de tan ardua competencia, a pesar de que no paso a presentar su gala –debido a que Yakov le obligó a descansar— si estuvo presente y apoyo en las presentaciones de los demás participantes, a pesar de todo, se divirtió tras bambalinas y cuando finalmente todos pasaron a dar las gracias al público, él también lo hizo.

Lo mejor para Yuri fue que Otabek no se despegaba de él y se mantenía atento a sus deslizamientos, le pareció algo exagerado pero no le desagradaba para nada, ya había olvidado el episodio mientras le untaba la crema y masajeaba su pierna, Yuri lo atribuyó al cansancio del día y las emociones vividas. Solo eso.

Después de tomarse el café y un bocadillo, los chicos caminaron tranquilamente por las jardineras, se tomaban fotos y bromeaban con algunas poses, Yuri realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Finalmente cerca de la media noche, Otabek tomo a Yuri de la mano, quien no renegó el contacto, sino que la apretó y se dejó guiar, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la torre y Otabek entrego un par de pases al boletero para total sorpresa de Yuri.

Ambos subían por el ascensor en compañía de otras personas, al llegar al punto más alto posible todos salieron, el ruso dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, cerca de la reja de seguridad, Yuri podía ver la magnífica París en toda su extensión, cientos de casas, el rio Sena a sus pies… literalmente. Se volteó hacia Otabek con asombro y alegría en su mirada, el kazajo le devolvió el gesto y ambos, en silencio, contemplaron el hermoso paisaje, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Yuri se estremeció un poco ya que hacia algo de frio y no traía más que un sweater ligero, Otabek se percató de eso y se quitó la chaqueta, envolviéndolo con ella, el ruso sintió sus mejillas calentarse debido al rubor pero no dijo nada y siguió con la vista al frente.

La burbuja de tranquilidad se rompió debido a que Yuri escuchó que alguien le llamaba, al girarse, se topó a los amigos de JJ – y suyos, al parecer— sonriéndole y aplaudiendo, tardo un poco en entender que le felicitaban por haber obtenido la plata, el ruso recibió sus felicitaciones con cortesía, así como Otabek, quien los saludaba amablemente.

Al bajar por el ascensor después de que su tiempo terminara, los chicos no se despegaron de ellos, puesto que iban casi al mismo destino, Yuri se sentía un poco molesto ya que quería seguir disfrutando de la calma y tranquilidad con Otabek, algo en él le incitaba a estar más tiempo a solas con el kazajo y no sabía porque.

Entonces Micah comenzó a hablar de su programa— En serio Yuri, he visto varias obras de Giselle y puedo decirte, ¡que tú eres la mejor de todas!—

— ¿Disculpa?— el ruso trato de no ofenderse con el chico, pero Tom le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Quiero decir, ¡tú interpretación fue la mejor de todas! ¿Cómo le haces para meterte en tu papel? Créeme pensé que de verdad te habías quebrado como la pobre Giselle—

— Es parte del programa, debo adquirir el perfil para poder interpretarla, pero es difícil ya que cada presentación es única—

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Ted un poco confundido, Yuri les explicó buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Así como un actor encuentra su personaje y se acopla a él o lo hace único por su manera de interpretarlo, así un patinador debe hacer "suya" una pieza, y sobre todo una pieza original ya que estas creando una historia ahí, no solo interpretándola o reescribiéndola— el ruso hablaba con tal convicción que los chicos lo escuchaban fascinados, Otabek veía algo más ahí, algo en la mirada de Yuri le decía que aquello era un tema complicado para el menor, más no sabía porqué a ciencia cierta.

— Entonces… ¿cada interpretación será diferente?—

— Más o menos si, se supone que tenemos un programa que cumplir, pero aun así podemos improvisar en el hielo— termino con una sonrisa, a Yuri le gustaba eso, la improvisación ha sido algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando y le gustaba los resultados que le estaba dando, aunque a Yakov le causara más pérdida de cabello, Yuri seguiría innovándose en su elemento.

— Ahora entiendo porque JJ estaba así— hablo Ted un poco dubitativo— sentí a JJ un poco ido… pero con lo que nos dices, creo que simplemente no estaba de humor— el ruso frunció el ceño, él también tenía esa idea, mas no creía que realmente fuera tan evidente.

— ¿Y ahora que le paso al idiota?— pregunto Yuri, tratando de sonar indiferente, los chicos no se molestaron con él, puesto que ya era algo habitual en el ruso.

— Isabella rompió el compromiso— el rubio enarco una ceja.

— ¿Otra vez? Si ella no lo quiere, debe decirlo, pensé que ya estaban bien—

— No exactamente… desde el Piknik todo ha ido en picada para JJ, el patinaje es lo único que le estaba saliendo bien, pero ahora hasta eso se vio comprometido—

— ¿Que ha pasado?— Yuri ya no bromeaba, su rostro estaba serio y miraba a los canadienses confundido.

— Bueno, Isabella le dijo que era un inmaduro o algo así, nada nuevo, pero creo que hizo algo que realmente la enfadó… encima su banda tiene problemas ya que, como no han hecho gira ni grabado algo desde hace meses los chicos piensan que será el fin, JJ trata de animarlos y les pide que esperen al menos al final del Gran Prix— Otabek, quien no hablaba mucho con ellos, también prestaba atención, su rostro reflejo preocupación por el canadiense.

— Por eso nosotros hemos venido hasta acá para apoyarlo y también en Rusia y si llega al Gran Prix, ahí estaremos— Micah terminó el relato con una sonrisa, palmeando el hombro de Yuri y luego mirando a Otabek— a ustedes también chicos, ¡realmente son geniales!—

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Los amigos de JJ se bajaron del metro un par de estaciones antes, dejando a Yuri y Otabek seguir en la línea, ambos, en silencio meditando los últimos sucesos, el ruso, por mucho que lo negara, comenzaba a preocuparse por la suerte del canadiense.

Este solo fue el inicio en su camino al Gran Prix, pues la siguiente competencia no auguraba nada bueno para el canadiense, con el idiota de Viktor y su cuádruple Axel será difícil superarlo si lo llega a clavar, eso sin contar el intenso tango de Seung Gil.

"Maldición, el idiota se caerá de culo al hielo si sigue con su patética rutina en el programa libre"— el rubio fue sacado de sus meditaciones por la voz del kazajo, quien le indicaba que ya habían llegado a su parada.

Llegaron al piso donde se alojaban, casualmente se hospedaban frente al otro, Otabek se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Yuri con una leve sonrisa, el ruso se acercó un par de pasos mirándolo intensamente, para luego alzar sus brazos y rodearlo suavemente.

— Gracias por lo de hoy, Otabek— el kazajo correspondió el gesto y susurró un "de nada" contra su cabello.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Después del sermón de Yakov y Lilia sobre lo irresponsable que fue al no asistir al banquete, Yuri tenía el ánimo por los suelos y se había negado a salir de la habitación ni siquiera a disfrutar el ultimo almuerzo con los demás participantes, algunos ya habían marchado desde esa misma mañana mientras otros, como él, lo harían en la tarde.

Para levantarse el ánimo, el ruso comenzó a revisar las fotos de su galería, no se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que ponía al ver las fotos que se había tomado con Otabek, a pesar de que no sonreía mucho, Yuri podía decir que se encontraba feliz.

Una llamada entrante le saco de su trance al ver una fotografía de ellos, daba un sorbo a su café, el ruso alzaba dos dedos en forma de "V" sonriendo por la improvisada selfie.

"Svetlana"

Por si no tuviera suficiente, ahora esa mujer le llamaba, seguramente para reprocharle algo que ni siquiera le importaba, solo por el hecho de herirlo en donde más le dolía. Y ella lo sabía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamarlo antes, cuando ganó el Skate Canada o incluso antes, todavía recordaba el incidente después de que ganara el Campeonato Mundial.

Sintió el escozor en sus ojos, pero se obligó a no llorar, ella no lo valía.

Una idea cruzó repentinamente por la mente del rubio, tan impulsivo como era, solo comenzó a meter sus pertenencias personales en su mochila, lamo a recepción para que recogieran el resto de su equipaje a determinada hora.

Con paso firme y seguro salió de su departamento y cruzó el pasillo tocando la puerta donde dormía el kazajo.

Otabek lo miró un poco extrañado, estaba vestido casual solo que en lugar de camisa negra, vestía una gris metálico, Yuri pensó que se veía genial con ella… sacudió su cabeza y lo miró severamente, aunque era una mirada habitual en Yuri.

— Quiero ir a cualquier lado, ¿me llevas o no?—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Otabek no entendía muy bien el arrebato de Yuri — y mucho menos porque lo había arrastrado a él— pero no se negaría a una petición suya.

El kazajo no había pasado una buena noche, pues en la mañana, su entrenador le reprendió severamente por ni siquiera avisarle que no iría al banquete, el kazajo se disculpó y dijo que no volvería a pasar, que solo había sido un impulso del momento…

Pero, ¿acaso era verdad? Ambas cosas: no volvería a pasar y que fuera un impulso.

Porque el kazajo, ahora se encontraba en una situación relativamente similar, volvía a salir con el ruso en una salida improvisada y dudaba que el menor hubiera dicho algo a sus responsables.

Bueno, la competencia había terminado y ellos solo esperarían los resultados de las siguientes dos competiciones, tenían un poco de tiempo libre ¿no? Además, Yuri no debía estarse esforzando demasiado pero parecía que el ruso entendía todo lo contrario.

Yuri… ¿al menos puedo saber a dónde quieres ir?— después de cinco minutos parados en la estación de Gare du Lyon en Paris, el ruso seguía viendo el tablero de horarios de trenes con confusión.

Yo… realmente no lo sé, hay tantos lugares y tan poco tiempo…— el kazajo podía ver el rostro decepcionado de Yuri, no sabía lo mucho que el ruso quería recorrer Francia, a pesar de lo mucho que diga detestar el acento o la comida. El ruso, como buen amante de la historia, seguramente se moría de ganas de presenciar la de este antiguo país.

— Entonces, ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia?— Yuri lo miró esperanzado, Otabek camino hasta el mostrador con convicción, ya tenía un destino fijo en mente que seguramente saciará las ganas del menor por ahora, sin embargo, se prometió que en aquel viaje que Yuri le había mencionado hace tiempo realizar como vacaciones, Francia, definitivamente, sería el primer destino en su lista.

Cinco minutos más tarde regresaba a donde Yuri lo esperaba con un par de boletos en su mano, el ruso los tomó ansioso y luego lo miró extrañado — ¿Orleans?— el kazajo se encogió de hombros y miro el reloj, dándose cuenta que el tren partiría pronto.

— Tenemos que irnos ahora— el ruso, sin perder tiempo alzó su mochila y se dispuso a caminar a paso rápido con Otabek, una vez en el tren, los chicos se sentaron en una cabina libre, Yuri lo miraba intrigado hasta que le preguntó:

— No es que me moleste, pero ¿porque Orleans?—

— Queda a menos de media hora en tren, si vamos más lejos seguro no llegaríamos a tiempo al aeropuerto— tanto el cómo Yuri tenían que partir a sus destinos por la tarde, eso les dejaba, al menos unas cinco horas antes de tener que estar con los traseros pegados al asiento de sus aviones de vuelta a sus respectivas patrias.

— Tienes razón…— Yuri se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, las construcciones de Paris se mezclaban perfectamente con los parques y monumentos dispuestos por toda la ciudad, le gustaba viajar en tren sobre la ciudad, así podía apreciar el panorama. Otabek le llamó suavemente, al girarse, lo vio extendiéndole un baggete y algo que se veía como chocolate.

— Te saltaste el almuerzo— el ruso se ruborizó y comenzó a morder su pan gustosamente, no supo en que momento el kazajo había comprado eso… ¿o ya lo tenía consigo?

— ¿Tu si almorzaste?— pregunto con la boca un poco llena, Otabek se recargó en el asiento.

— Sí, JJ buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar o tomarse fotos, creo que nuestra tregua ya lleva mucho tiempo, ¿crees que podamos romperla? — el ruso rió a carcajada limpia con Otabek, le alegraba que al menos, bromeara al respecto ahora y no como antes, pues la simple mención de JJ lograba ponerle de mal humor aunque se mostrara indiferente.

Aún no tenía una idea definida de porqué, exactamente, Otabek no se lo había dicho aun y Yuri no había presionado, confiaba en que en algún momento le diría así como el también se guardaba sus secretos, que, se prometió, compartiría con Otabek cuando estuviera listo.

Llegaron a Orleans en el tiempo estimado y lo primero que hizo el ruso fue tomar una foto panorámica, incluyéndose y a Otabek en la misma.

Después, envió un mensaje a Yakov, diciéndole donde estaba y cuando volvería, por supuesto tuvo que poner el teléfono en modo avión para no recibir sus llamadas a partir de entonces hasta que considerara prudente volver a encenderlo.

Varios señalamientos y pocas conversaciones en Francés por parte del kazajo con los locales, dieron con el jardín de las Plantas de Orleans, un extenso jardín botánico que ofrecía a los turistas la vista de hermosas plantas y flores de una amplia variedad, el ruso estaba maravillado por eso y tomaba decenas de fotos a las flores, el kazajo se sorprendió un poco de aquello, ya que el ruso no se ve como un amante de la botánica, y se sintió orgulloso de saber algo que, probablemente, no muchos sabían.

Se dio mentalmente unas palmaditas en la espalda por su acierto al escoger este destino, sabía que existía otro rosal aún más enorme que este y más variado, pero lo tendría en su lista de "cosas que hacer en Francia durante sus próximas vacaciones".

Al menos, esta pequeña escapada le permitía conocer al rubio un poco más.

Habían pasado poco más de una hora en los alrededores del jardín, cerca de ahí, había una pequeña cafetería donde no dudaron en comer algo, sin tardarse demasiado, comenzaron a recorrer las tranquilas — para sorpresa de Yuri— calles del pedazo de Orleans más cercano a la estación, pero no por eso, era menos impresionante.

A casi cada esquina había una iglesia y un monumento en honor a Juana de Arco, la doncella de Orleans y Yuri no dudaba en entrar, Otabek, siempre pendiente, cuidaba que no se esforzara demasiado, nuevamente pensaba que había sido un acierto hacer venir a Yuri a una ciudad popular, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquila.

Culminaron su corta visita al Hotel Groslot, al lado de la Catedral de Orleans, un antigua mansión monárquica que paso a ser ayuntamiento, ahora era visitado como un atractivo turístico antiguo y memorable.

Estaban cerca de una de las salidas del norte cuando el ruido de unas personas les llamo la atención, se acercaron un poco para notar que una pareja de novios vestidos en sus trajes de bodas posaba para una cámara, Otabek le aclaró que el hotel también era usado para recepciones de boda, al menos en algunas secciones, con cuidado se retiraron hacia otra sala.

— Ya quisiera que alguien hiciera eso en el museo Hermitage… oh espera, creo que he visto algunas graduaciones ahí… retiro lo dicho—

— Sin duda les debe gustar la historia—

— Más bien, creo que es la decoración, es demasiado pomposo—

— ¿No te gusta?—

— Si, pero definitivamente no lo usaría para una boda, se me hace arcaico, al menos no en la mía— el kazajo sonrió despeinando sus cabello y adelantándose, Yuri frunció el ceño pero le siguió a la salida.

Continuaron esas bromas acerca de que es lo que les gustaría y que no les gustaría en sus bodas hasta que agotaron todas las ideas sobre eso. Incluso se habían prometido ser el padrino de bodas del otro en sus bodas.

Yuri se sintió un poco ofendido al saber que el kazajo se visualizaba casándose en la playa, Yuri nunca fue muy afecto a este tipo de bodas, la arena se le pegaba al cuerpo, lo cual era molesto.

"Cálmate, Yuri, no es como si te fueras a casar con él en la playa"— el ruso se turbo ante la dirección de sus pensamientos, en estos momentos ya estaban en la estación de vuelta a Paris, mientras Otabek revisaba el itinerario, el ruso no dejaba de dar vueltas con el mismo tema.

"Además, como buen padrino de bodas, tu deber es estar a su lado en un momento tan importante"— por alguna razón, pensar en eso le causó un nudo en su estómago... ¿Por qué?

Yuri no pudo dar una respuesta concreta, ya que Otabek estaba devuelta a su lado extendiéndole un boleto de tren, los chicos sonrieron asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigieron a esperar su tren.

— .— .— .— .— .—

De nuevo, estaba en un avión con destino a San Petersburgo, ahí pasaría aproximadamente unas dos semanas antes de que se decidiera los lugares para el Gran Prix y en caso de lograr el pase, partir a la ciudad sede.

Yuri aún sentía la emoción de haber podido recorrer brevemente la ciudad de la luz, conocer sus calles y un poco de su historia, el ruso fantaseaba con la idea de que, en aquellas vacaciones que se prometió con Otabek, Francia fuera el primer destino a elegir para recorrerlo. Despuès de todo, habían estado en el kilómetro cero, ¿no? Era una señal.

Sin embargo, al recordar la competencia, no podía dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento por no haber quedado primero, no es que le tuviera envidia a Otabek, sino todo lo contrario, pero Yuri simplemente estaba frustrado, sobre todo porque fue su programa libre, el que tanto anhelaba perfeccionar, el que había salido perjudicado.

"Aún tengo otra oportunidad antes del Campeonato Europeo, voy a demostrar que soy el mejor"— se repetía en su cabeza con convicción, Yuri se mentalizaba que debía perfeccionar su programa para el Gran Prix, sería su mejor actuación y finalmente, lograría tener la satisfacción de que era mejor de lo que ella hubiera llegado a ser.

Yuri no se diò cuenta, fue un cambio gradual a partir de ese momento donde, la locura de Giselle va perdiendo el sentido por el que fue su fin, ahora, el joven patinador ruso, le estaba dando un giro totalmente inesperado, lo único que podría pedirse de este panorama, era que no terminara consumiendo al mismo en la oscura noche donde las Willis se llevan a las almas de los perdidos.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Comentarios:

Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo, pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo varios capitulos adelante y espero traerles mas seguido, me prometì acabar esta historia antes de que se terminaran mis vagaciones, asi que... mis dedos sangraran en el teclado para eso :D

Sobre la musica del programa libre de Otabek y JJ... aun no las develare :D pero con Yuuri no hace falta decirlo, o si?

Es la escena de la locura en la obra de Giselle me inspirè en esta representacion:

watch?v=Xi5GYXREeXQ

Ahora nos vamos de Paris a Russia! preparen el vodka! :D jajaja

Gracias por leer!


	17. Capitulo 15: Cup of Russia (1 parte)

**Capítulo 15 Cup of Russia: Un romance como Romeo y Julieta**

 _Directo desde Moscú, el quinto evento por la serie del Gran Prix está a punto de comenzar y en la categoría varonil, tenemos a un imponente grupo de patinadores, sin duda, será una de las competencias más reñidas de la temporada._

 _Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón y múltiple campeón mundial se presenta en su segunda competencia con un programa excelso, incluye en su programa el cuádruple Axel, que jamás ha sido realizado en una competencia, tuvimos un primer avistamiento en su competencia en China hace unas semanas, ¿logrará aterrizarlo en su patria?_

 _Seung Gil Lee y Jean Jacques Leroy presentan dos programas con motivo de tango, sus rangos de expresión son bastante alejados de la imagen que han proyectado en años anteriores, pero al parecer, ambos tuvieron un verdadero acierto al escoger sus piezas, ¿Qué programa será el más atractivo de ambos?_

 _Las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas para el héroe de china, Guang Hong Gi, quien se encuentra en su primera competencia para la clasificatoria, hemos visto ensayos de su programas en los entrenamientos y debo adelantar que no deberíamos perderlo de vista, podría ser quien al final, nos dé una grata sorpresa._

Seung Gil Lee terminaba de guardar su equipo en la maleta, la práctica de hoy había terminado, estaba exhausto y sabía que mañana sería un día pesado.

"Al menos debería intentar dormir"— se regañó mientras se colgaba la mochila, últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño y es que tenía un muy buen motivo para querer empacar de nuevo sus cosas y largarse a Corea lo más pronto posible.

Su motivo tenía nombre y apellido, una bella italiana llamada Sala Crispino.

Desde el campeonato mundial las cosas habían estado extrañas con ella, no podía entender la razón, pero cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la italiana no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, las palmas le sudaban y su corazón saltaba al escuchar su voz.

Seung Gil no estaba acostumbrado a tener esas reacciones, más aún, sin fundamento a su parecer.

Como en ese momento, la chica se acercaba a él dando saltitos y sonriéndole de manera amistosa, sin embargo, antes de que la chica lo abordara, este se alejó a paso rápido por otra dirección.

Su atención estaba enfocada en el suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien, esta persona le sostuvo de los hombros hablándole en inglés con un marcado acento ruso.

— Hey, Seung Gil, ¿estás bien? No me fije, estaba distraído— el coreano, quien seguía nervioso, ahora estaba irritado por haberse visto como un tonto.

— Fíjate por donde vas— fue todo lo que dijo y se escapó furtivamente, Viktor se quedó en su lugar mirándolo confundido.

— ¡Viktor! Aquí tienes ¿Qué te pasa?— Yuuri Katsuki, quien acompañaba a Viktor en su segunda competencia, traía algunas botellas de agua, pero al ver la mirada pensativa de su entrenador, se preocupó.

— Nada Yuuri— volvió a su sonrisa habitual, Katsuki se encogió de hombros pero la presencia de alguien más llamó su atención.

— ¡Hola Sala! ¿Cómo estás? Ya les toca usar la pista, ¿cierto?— la chica espabiló y saludó a los hombres con una sonrisa— Si, creo que llegué primero, aún no veo a Mila— su mirada se paseó por la zona en búsqueda de su amiga rusa, Viktor tomó la palabra.

— Mila está en los vestidores, no ha de tardar—

— Oh, ya veo, entonces mejor voy allá, nos vemos chicos— la morena se despidió alzando la mano y dirigiéndose a donde Viktor le había indicado, tenía que consultar el extraño comportamiento del coreano, lo conocía demasiado bien como para notar que este se encontraba diferente.

Al llegar, la pelirroja la abrazó con la alegría de quien extraña a un ser querido que vuelve a encontrar— Muchas felicidades por el oro en Canadá—

— Muchas gracias, hay que dar lo mejor aquí y luego te iré a apoyar en Japón— la pelirroja asintió separándose de ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

— Algo me dice que ya viste a cierto coreano gruñón— Sala cambió su semblante a uno más bien, triste, Mila la miró confundida.

— Ya ni siquiera se molesta en contestarme—

— Entonces tenía razón. ¿Ves Sala? Los hombres así son más fácil de adivinar sus movimientos—

— No esperaba que Seung Gil fuera de esa manera, es la primera vez que un hombre actúa así conmigo—

— Para eso me tienes a mí, después de todo, dijiste que lo harías caer, ¿o no?— la morena asintió sin muchos ánimos.

— Seung Gil en verdad me gusta, Mila, creo que no es solo atracción…— la pelirroja entonces supo el porqué del ánimo de su amiga, pocas veces tenía más allá de un enamoramiento fugaz por algún chico, así que no solía tomarse muy en serio las citas o intentos de ligue, ya sea porque Micky, de alguna u otra forma fastidiaría las cosas, o simplemente no se sentía lo suficientemente atraída por ellos.

Pero Seung Gil Lee resultó algo diferente e inesperado, Mila suspiró palmeando su hombro.

— Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la pista, el hielo te enfriará la cabeza— la morena asintió con una sonrisa y siguió a su amiga, en el camino charlaban acerca de las ultimas competencias y clasificaciones que llevaban, se pintaba un buen panorama para ellas ya que sus puntajes eran bastante altos y sin lugar a dudas, llegarían a la final. A pesar de ser rivales en competencia, mantenían una fuerte y sincera amistad de muchos años, habían sido el soporte una de la otra en diversas situaciones, por eso, ahora Mila se encontraba preocupada por el ánimo de la italiana y si tenía oportunidad, haría algo al respecto.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando, durante su entrenamiento en el hielo, Sala no se dio cuenta, pero Seung Gil se había quedado en las gradas a ver el entrenamiento, no alcanzaba a ver que expresión ponía, pero el simple hecho de que su cabeza girara en dirección a Sala cada vez que daba una vuelta, le dijo mucho a la rusa y, cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, fue a buscarlo.

— ¡Hey, Seung Gil!— el coreano giró extrañado a ver quién le llamaba, al ver a Mila, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, aunque con él nunca se sabía.

— ¿Qué quieres?— la rusa ignoró su falta de cortesía y siguió sonriéndole mientras decía con tono suspicaz.

— ¿Te gustó la práctica de Sala? Si se mantiene como hasta ahora, ¡hará un programa perfecto!—

— ¿Quien dice que la estaba viendo? Además, ¿no es ilógico que digas eso cuando estas en competencia?—

— Somos amigas, Seung Gil, es lo que los amigos hacen… pero olvidemos eso, ¿Por qué te vas? Apenas va iniciar la competencia— el coreano se vio sorprendido y apretó un poco el mango de la maleta que cargaba, Mila continuó – Sala será muy feliz de que estés viendo su programa—

— No me interesa, ya vi suficiente— se giró antes de que arremetiera con la patinadora, Seung Gil era un chico imperturbable, pero Mila estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia muy rápido… o él ya tenía los nervios de punta.

— A sus espaldas, la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cintura, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza— ¡Hombres!—

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 _Next skater, representing Italia, Sala Crispino._

La multitud recibió con un estruendoso aplauso a la patinadora italiana quien saludaba a todos con una sonrisa girando hasta en medio de la pista para colocarse en posición, tomó un hondo suspiro y se concentró en su programa.

El público desapareció y solo escuchaba la melodía de una historia de un amor absurdo, que ha inspirado a miles en el mundo.

 _"_ _Muchas historias de amor parten de estos dos ¿Cómo es posible que un romance de días, perdure tanto tiempo?"._

 ** _Triple toe, triple flip, perfecto aterrizaje._**

 _"_ _Es una historia que trasciende el tiempo y no conoce género, la tragedia y el dolor está en todos lados pero también el anhelo y el amor"_

 ** _Una combinación de pirueta camel básica a pirueta baja se mantiene en el mismo pie para terminar en un layback. ¡Mira que hermosa figura nos muestra!_**

 _"_ _Este programa no refleja lo que siento, perdóname Julieta, no puedo interpretar un amor inocente y puro como el que tu sientes por Romeo…"_

 **Una secuencia de pasos con mucha soltura y calidez, Sala Crispino es una artista en el hielo, totalmente fuerte y entregada en su interpretación.**

 _"_ _Pero si puedo dejar que los sentimientos que tengo lleguen a él, esta será mi respuesta, para mí, esto es otro tipo de amor ¿Dónde está Romeo? No lo veo"_

 _La emoción en su interpretación es tan intensa que Sala está llorando al finalizar su programa, ha sido de los más bellos que he visto esta temporada. Esperemos la calificación de los jueces._

Seung Gil Lee estaba en el estacionamiento, agitado y conmocionado por el último programa que había visto antes de salir, ni siquiera se quedó a ver los resultados, no era como si le importase demasiado, después de todo, ya tenía una respuesta y no sabía que decir al respecto.

Cobarde o ingenuo, creyó que Sala no le respondería y mucho menos, que lo hiciera de esa manera, su programa corto habló por sí mismo y Seung estaba aterrado.

— Le dije muchas veces que la historia de Romeo y Julieta era estúpida, ¿Qué clase de idiota muere por amor? Era más fácil fugarse, ¿no lo crees?— Seung Gil ya ni siquiera ocultó su turbación, solo le dirigió una mala mirada a la rusa entrometida.

— Eran un par de niños, por supuesto que eran idiotas—

— Pero aun así, te sientes identificado ¿no?—

— ¿Por qué debería? Ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo, además, ¿no se supone que deberías estar adentro?—

— Aún falta para la entrega de medallas pequeñas, pero tenía que asegurarme que el mensaje haya sido recibido… así que, dame una respuesta—

— Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto—

— ¿Eso significa que tú le dirás a Sala? Me parece perfecto, deberías hacerlo ahora antes de que Micky llegue y la acapare para él solo, no creo que Emil lo retenga mucho tiempo— la rusa se acercó campante al coreano y despeinó su cabello, Seung Gil se contuvo de empujarla y solo se apartó mirándola irritado.

Mila lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia al notar que se dirigía de nuevo al recinto.

— .— .— .— .—

Mientras tanto, en la tribuna, alguien si había notado la ausencia del coreano momentos antes de que dieran el puntaje de la italiana, Yuuri Katsuki vio como Seung Gil se levantaba de las gradas inferiores y caminaba apresurado saliendo del recinto, apenas si tuvo tiempo de echarle un vistazo cuando sintió la mano de Viktor en su muslo, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Fue inspirador, ¿no crees?—

— ¿La presentación de Sala? Si… tienes razón— Yuuri sonrió con la mirada al frente, viendo a las niñas recoger todos los presentes que la gente lanzaba al hielo— su interpretación tenía un fuerte mensaje—

— ¿Yuuri?— el japonés negó con la cabeza, espabilando y sonriéndole a Viktor— ya terminaron las chicas ¿y si vamos a felicitar a Mila y Sala?— el ruso lo miró con duda, pero le siguió la corriente.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Ya de regreso en el hotel que albergaba a los participantes de la competencia, Yuuri veía dormir a Viktor, quien había caído rendido, había sido un día agotador y el ruso simplemente se dejó caer en la cama.

Yuuri acarició los cabellos que caían por su frente suavemente, empujándolos hacia atrás de manera descuidada, el japonés meditaba sobre los sucesos que habían pasado en el día, si bien, no estaba compitiendo esta vez, si lo haría en la siguiente, pero el programa de Sala Crispino lo sacudió un poco y sin poder evitarlo, recordó algunas cosas antes de que conociera a Viktor.

Romeo y Julieta, un tema bastante popular, sin duda, muchos patinadores lo han escogido para sus programas y Yuuri no fue la excepción, fue su programa largo en su primera clasificación al Gran Prix, pero en realidad, nunca se sintió del todo compenetrado en él.

"Un amor tan ingenuo y puro… hubiera sido perfecto de encontrar mi centro, como diría Viktor" – Yuuri se acomodó de costado en la cama, mirando las largas pestañas de Viktor, queriendo tocarlas pero temiendo despertarlo – "Un amor como Romeo y Julieta, no es algo para mí, siempre lo supe y seguramente Celestino también, pero hice mi máximo esfuerzo con él…"—

Yuuri recordaba las muchas veces que Celestino le pedía poner más entusiasmo y energía, que "estaba patinando sin corazón" cuando practicaba… hasta que un día, tuvo un atisbo de lo que era, algo lo había hecho inspirarse para lograr una buena interpretación.

El japonés se incorporó con la duda en su rostro ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar?

Viktor despertó mucho antes del amanecer al sentir el vacío en la cama, se incorporó dirigiéndose al baño para ver si estaba ahí pero no lo encontró.

— ¿Dónde estás Yuuri?— se preguntó en voz alta revisando su celular, intento llamarlo pero el timbre del móvil sobre la mesita de noche lo hizo desistir ya que lo había olvidado.

El ruso se vistió con lo primero que encontró y una chaqueta para bajar a recepción, seguramente ahí le daría más información, y, efectivamente, el encargado en turno le dijo que Yuuri había salido con su maleta de equipo de entrenamiento, entonces Viktor sintió una corazonada y suspiró aliviado.

No subió a su habitación, sino que salió del hotel, sabía perfectamente a donde iría.

No se equivocó, después de caminar durante casi media hora, finalmente dio con el enorme lago congelado que se encontraba en medio de un parque, Viktor alguna vez le dijo a Yuuri que solía practicar ahí durante su etapa de novato en Moscú y cuando la pista estaba cerrada y él tenía arrebatos de inspiración. Recibiendo mil y un regaños de Yakov por supuesto.

A veces se sorprendía de lo bien que conocía a Yuuri… y a la vez, seguía siendo un misterio para él, porque no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí a mitad de la noche.

Viktor se sentó en un banquillo para observarlo, el chico daba vueltas en la pista, moviendo la cabeza y los brazos, intentando concentrarse, Viktor estaba intrigado.

Finalmente comenzó una rutina, el ruso tardó un poco en recordar donde la había visto.

— Interesante… ¿Qué estarás pensando, Yuuri?— conocía la rutina de Romeo y Julieta de Yuuri debido a que en su momento, debía estudiar a su pupilo, saber lo que había hecho y lo que era capaz, Viktor entonces recordó que el japonés había estado actuando extraño después del programa corto de Sala Crispino, ahora podía decir que se había acordado de su propio programa.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué intentaba probar?

No ejecutó saltos complicados, pero esta tenía otro sentimiento, otro matiz completamente alejado de lo que vio en videos y ensayos anteriores.

— "¿Está inspirado?"— Viktor sonrió al ver su calidad de interpretación, totalmente diferente a la "Julieta" de Sala, Yuuri, era su propia versión de Romeo.

— Morirás por amor, un amor condenado a la tragedia, un amor que no debía existir… Ese es el Romeo que interpretas, Yuuri?— el chico en la pista dio un giro seguido por una secuencia de pasos violenta para finalmente llegar a la catarsis y morir por una estocada.

Viktor comenzó a aplaudir acercándose a la orilla, el japonés se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

— ¡Viktor! ¿Me seguiste? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?—

— Tengo un sexto sentido contigo, Yuuri, pero más importante, estoy molesto porque se supone que está prohibido entrar aquí sin supervisión— el menor se sonrojó al verse atrapado, pero de igual forma, le respondió.

— Me contaste que tú mismo lo hacías—

— No te compares conmigo, eran otros tiempos—

— Sonaste algo viejo— Yuuri se rio por la dramatización que hizo Viktor al ser llamado así, pero ambos sabían que era broma, Viktor apenas tenía treinta y seguía luciendo tan vivo y joven como siempre.

— Dejando eso de lado— el ruso cambió de tema— ¿Por qué estás haciendo tu programa de Romeo? No me digas que quieres cambiar tu coreografía a estas alturas—

— No, para nada— Katsuki rápidamente se excusó moviendo las manos— solo quería recordar una cosa… y creo que ya lo hice— terminó con una sonrisa que intrigó al mayor.

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Este programa— comenzó a narrar mientras se quitaba los patines— lo hice porque Celestino lo sugirió, como ves, no es solo la interpretación de Romeo sino también de Julieta, sobre todo al final… gané varias competencias pero… nunca pude figurar entre los primeros diez del cuatro continentes y apenas clasificaba para presentar los programas libres en el mundial… pero de alguna manera, con él, encontré la inspiración que me faltaba desde hace tiempo y, podría decir que fue una gran motivación para entrar al Gran Prix de la siguiente temporada, por lo que lo mantuve durante ese tiempo—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

— Porque me inspiré con él, la historia que narra no es el perfecto romance donde los protagonistas son felices al final, sino el romance trágico que, contrario a lo que podría decirse, ha inspirado a miles de historias de amor, yo… no encontraba una historia de amor que contar, buena o mala, solo no podía tener ese "centro" para interpretarla… entonces vi tus programas de ese año, era música de Tchaivkovsky, a pesar de que la música no tenía una historia de fondo, y sobre todo, porque tu creas tu propia rutina, tú la reinventaste, Viktor… y así como tú, intenté que Romeo creara su propia versión y la reinventé a mi programa libre de la siguiente temporada… tú fuiste mi Julieta, por decirlo de un modo—

Viktor no sabía que decir ante tales palabras, no creía que la imagen que Yuuri tenía de él fuera tan fuerte, no idealista, sino muy real, Viktor siempre se preocupaba por sus programas, como los interpretaba y como la gente lograba captarlos, su objetivo siempre fue que ellos inspiraran a los demás a realizar sus sueños… con Yuuri Katsuki, supo que había cumplido.

— A pesar de que me vine abajo en ese año, aprendí mucho con ese programa…— comento con una sonrisa nostálgica y se acomodó los lentes— me gustaría interpretarlo una vez más, como una especie de disculpa—

Viktor asintió abrazándolo y recargándose en su cabeza— Podremos perfeccionarlo para la gala del Gran Prix, ¿qué te parece?—

Yuuri quería replicarle que aún no había clasificado, pero decidió guardárselo y permitirse confiar en Viktor una vez más. Si él decía que llegarían, definitivamente lo lograrían.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 _El programa largo femenil ha terminado y de nueva cuenta, tenemos a las dos grandes favoritas como las primeras candidatas en el Gran Prix, a pesar de que a Mila Babicheva aún tiene que competir en Japón, sin duda, logrará pasar sin problemas._

 _Por otro lado, Sala Crispino ha hecho un hermoso programa corto, fuerte y lleno de expresión, sin duda obtuvo el oro gracias a él._

 _Ahora comienza la competencia del programa corto masculino y como recordaremos, hay grandes figuras que se han hecho un lugar importante en las últimas temporadas._

 _Por un lado, tenemos una batalla de tangos exóticos, el primero, de la estrella canadiense, Jean Jacques Leroy donde derrocha sensualidad y su rango de expresión es tan intenso que eriza la piel desde los primeros tonos._

 _Mientras tanto, el tango de Seung Gil Lee es una cordial invitación a una danza con tintes clásicos, sin duda, transmite la verdadera pasión de quien no teme arriesgarse con la mujer que ha escogido._

 _No podemos olvidarnos del representante de China, Guang Hong Gi, de quien, veremos su primera competencia por la clasificación al Gran Prix antes de volverlo a ver en el hielo durante el NHK Trophy en Japón, a pesar de que su puntuación base en el programa corto esta por casi tres puntos de diferencia respecto al del canadiense, eso no es impedimento para que nos sorprenda con alguna improvisación._

 _Y sin duda, lo que todos esperamos con ansias, Viktor Nikiforov se ha puesto como reto completar el cuádruple Axel que falló en China, ese salto legendario que ningún patinador lo ha clavado en competencias, ¿será que el rey del hielo quiere que su nombre siga brillando a pesar de todo? ¿Busca un retorno sin precedentes? Solo Viktor Nikiforov puede responder a eso._

La zona de calentamiento era un hervidero de emociones: muchos estaban ansiosos, otros bastante tranquilos, algunos sonriendo, charlando y bromeando entre ellos.

Mientras Guang Hong Gi no dejaba de trotar en su puesto, a pesar de que su entrenadora ya le estaba dictando nuevas órdenes:

— ¡Guang Hong! ¡Deja de trotar y vete al piso!— el chico espabiló al oírla y cayó de sentón en la loneta, la mujer negó con la cabeza — Ya deja de estar tan tenso—

— No puedo evitarlo, ¿ya viste los programas de todos?—

— Guang Hong, debes de tener más confianza en ti mismo, ¿acaso olvidaste tu promesa en la temporada anterior?—

Yo…— su entrenadora fue requerida por uno de los miembros del staff, seguramente para ultimar detalles de los tiempos de las pistas, Guang Hong se quedó sentado en la loneta con mucho ruido en su cabeza, y es que no era fácil, era su primera competencia en esta temporada del Gran Prix, no estuviera tan nervioso, si no se sintiera tan solo…

— "Si tan solo Leo estuviera aquí"— Por casualidades de la vida, Guang Hong siempre se había topado con Leo en sus primeras competencias en clasificatoria, incluso durante casi toda la temporada llegaban a coincidir en la mayoría de los eventos — excepto en las nacionales, claro— y Guang Hong siempre se sentía más seguro con él a su lado.

— ¡Basta!, deja de depender de Leo, lo verás en Japón después de esto— trataba de enfocarse y respiraba profundo, sin ser consciente, comenzó a tararear una canción:

 ** _A time for us, someday there'll be_**

 ** _When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_**

— Wow, ¿otro enamorado del programa de Sala Crispino?— Viktor Nikiforov le hablaba de lo más sonriente, Guang Hong se asustó al verse sorprendido y solo desviaba la mirada a su precioso traje negro y rojo del programa corto.

— E— es que fue muy bueno, Sala es una excelente patinadora—

— Lo sé, después de todo está entre las mejores tres del mundo…— el ruso no parecía querer marcharse muy pronto y Guang Hong comenzaba a sentirse ansioso— es tu primera competencia, ¿verdad? Supe que tu programa libre será _Nessun Dorma_ , ¡ya quiero verlo!— el joven chino sonrió algo nervioso y asintió.

— G— gracias, espero que mi interpretación sea aceptable— y era un enorme peso que cargaba, Nessun Dorma era una pieza clásica que muchos patinadores y patinadoras en todas las categorías habían interpretado en varios años, el ultimo que lo había puesto en una competencia internacional había sido Viktor Nikiforov en un año olímpico y como era de esperarse, ganó el oro.

— Seguro lo será, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, deja que la historia te envuelva y en el último alto, "siente" la música— Viktor revolvió sus cabellos alejándose con paso seguro fuera de la zona de calentamiento, el entraría en el primer grupo y Guang Hong en el último justo después de Jean Jacques Leroy.

Mientras Guang Hong seguía calentando en la loneta, en la zona cercana a la salida, Sala Crispino sonreía a un muy sonrojado coreano, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y revolotear la mirada en todos lados menos en ella.

"Es alguien adorable… gruñón, pero lindo"— pensaba para si esbozando una tierna sonrisa, el chico, a pesar de no parecer prestarle atención, la miró ceñudo:

— ¿Porque te ríes?—

— Recordaba lo bien que hacías el triple lutz y luego el moonhawk en tu programa corto— el coreano se cruzó de brazos — Supongo que debo tomar tu programa corto como una respuesta, ¿cierto?—

— Depende, ¿Qué pregunta estas respondiendo?— Seung Gil hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido, Sala ahora no se contuvo en soltar una risita.

— Eres único, Seung Gil… por eso me encantas—

— ¿Disculpa?— a pesar de que tratara de sonar indiferente, la chica tomó sus manos, causando que el coreano se tensara— ¡Suéltame!—

— No… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el campeonato mundial? Quiero que lleguemos a darnos el high five en la pista—

— Pero este no es el campeonato mundial, además, estas cambiando el tema—

— ¡No importa! Yo solo quiero chocar las manos contigo y sonreírte, mostrarte que en la pista no solo somos rivales, atletas o compañeros de competencia, somos amigos, y si lo permites, podemos extender esta amistad más allá del hielo— El chico estaba sin palabras, esta mujer lo confundía a niveles inimaginables, suponía que Sala estaba tras él de otra forma, como el resto de las mujeres parecía hacerlo y a él le repugnaba… pero ella era tan distinta.

Tal vez si buscaba ser su amiga… o tal vez no, no podía confiarse.

Pero el ver esos ojos tan llenos de vida y emoción le hacían querer olvidar todas sus inseguridades y creer en su palabra.

— Verás mi programa corto de hoy, ¿verdad?— la chica sonrió tiernamente al notar que Seung Gil ni siquiera había soltado sus manos al preguntar eso.

— No me lo perdería—

Tal vez, un amor como Romeo y Julieta solo sea la vaga ilusión de un romance absurdo, pero cargaba con tal significado y podía tomar tantas interpretaciones, algunas más intensas que otras, todas tan complicadas y complejas que cuentan una historia única para cada uno.

Al menos, esa era la conclusión de varios patinadores que podían identificarse con el tema.

Uno de ellos, podía tener su propia versión de Romeo y Julieta ahora mismo, sin embargo, pasará un buen tiempo antes de que si quiera se dé cuenta porqué de pronto sintió un enorme alivio al ver a su mejor amigo de pie en la donde el staff proveía de botellitas de agua y otros utensilios a los asistentes, Leo de la Iglesia sostenía una de ellas y le daba una sonrisa cálida a Guang Hong.

— ¡Leo!— el moreno se vio apresado entre los brazos del más pequeño, correspondió su abrazo durante un par de segundos antes de que se separara de él y lo mirase con un ligero reproche.

— No has dormido bien, ¿verdad?—

— ¿Que esperabas? ¡Estoy en un mar de tiburones!— hizo un mohín que Leo encontró gracioso y aplastó sus cachetes.

— ¿Desde cuando eso es impedimento para el héroe de China? No te pongas ansioso, ¡lo harás excelente!—

— Como tú no eres el que está compitiendo aquí…—

— Deja de quejarte! Ademàs, quiero ver a "mi capitán" en su primera competencia— guang Hong sonriò al escucharlo referirse a su programa, siempre buscaba la manera de hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo. Por eso era su mejor amigo.

— Esta bien… ¿te quedarás hasta el final?—

— Hasta que pasen el Zamboni por la pista—

Guang Hong entonces chocó los puños con él, ya un poco más calmado y feliz por tener a su amigo apoyándolo.

Ya casi le toca a Viktor Nikiforov, ¿quieres ir con Yuuri a verlo? Seguro anda cerca— Leo asintió y camino al lado de su amigo mientras iban poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

Encontraron a Yuuri en uno de los cuartos donde los periodistas hacían entrevistas cortas a los patinadores que iban terminando, en sus manos, traía su inseparable pañuelera en forma de caniche, la abrazaba ansioso mientras veía la pantalla totalmente inmerso, tanto así que Leo y Guang Hong lo sorprendieron con su llegada.

— Es una sorpresa que hayas venido, Leo— comentó Yuuri una vez que saludo a los chicos, no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, donde un patinador polaco ya se estaba dirigiendo al Kiss and Cry, Leo le dio un guiño a Guang Hong.

— Tenía que venir a darle mi apoyo moral a Guang Hong, es casi una tradición entre nosotros y no podemos dejar que se rompa, ¿cierto?— el joven chino sintió su rostro caliente y quería golpear a Leo por mostrarlo ante Yuuri como alguien débil, o eso creía él, pero el japonés parecía estar totalmente concentrado en el televisor, lo vio dar un respingo y entonces se percató que Viktor Nikiforov ya estaba en el hielo.

— Me sorprende que haya escogido esa pieza para su programa corto, hubiera quedado mejor en el libre— Leo comentó cruzándose de brazos, Guang Hong se quedó pensativo mirando a Yuuri.

— Es porque él ya tenía planeado otra cosa...— comento Yuuri con una leve sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo, entonces Guang Hong recordó la presentación de Nikiforov en China y todo se hizo evidente.

— Su programa libre… es por ti, ¿cierto, Yuuri?— los ojos de Yuuri lo miraron breves segundos antes de devolverse a la pantalla, en ellos pudo ver un atisbo de felicidad y emoción, era una mirada llena de… amor. Guang Hong sonrió al ver el gesto de su amigo y no dijo nada más, los tres se dedicaron a ver el programa corto de Viktor, el cual ya estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _"_ _Viktor… tú lo lograrás, déjate llevar… imagina que estoy ahí, contigo en medio de la pista, por favor, llévame a tu mundo y te ayudaré a crear la música de la noche con nuestros cuerpos y almas"_

Era el ruego de Yuuri Katsuki, quien, sin dudarlo un segundo, aceptó ser el ángel precioso por el que el fantasma de la opera había caído enamorado.

Había una razón por la cual el programa corto de Viktor estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el pentacampeón ruso, aquel que no pudo completar en sus años mozos por no tener un soporte estable, esa interpretación que no pudo realizar, mucho menos crear, ahora, era uno de los retos más grandes que se haya propuesto.

 _Una tarde de agosto me lo propusiste, ¿recuerdas Viktor? Y entonces, en China, finalmente pude saber la verdad. Y decidí apoyarte con todo de mí._

 ** _Triple salchow, pirueta de techo, perfecto equilibrio._**

 _Hay una razón por la que te mantienes girando en el centro… ¿piensas que estoy ahí, cierto? Como en los entrenamientos, habíamos practicado de esa manera, como el fantasma gira en torno a la bella Christine, llevándola a conocer su refugio y la seduce con la magia de la música, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el mismo había caído bajo el encanto de "su ángel de la música"._

 ** _Una pirueta baja combinada, se eleva gradualmente y hace un mohawk precioso_**

 _Girabas por todos lados, Viktor y nunca dejaste de verme, aquella mirada de anhelo, deseo y entrega, en estos momentos eres el fantasma, Viktor, ese hombre incomprendido del mundo exterior que se enamoró de un bello y puro ser… ¿acaso soy yo tu Christine?_

 _El final de la historia es quizás menos trágica y absurda que Romeo y Julieta, pero aun así no es feliz, pero al menos, yo te pudo prometer, Viktor, que no te dejaré…_

Yuuri sale de su ensimismamiento cuando siente las palmaditas de Leo a su izquierda, quien le indica animado la puntuación de Viktor y solo puede sonreír al ver los números, por el momento, está en primer lugar con un total bastante alto y seguro, difícil de superar.

Se da cuenta que está derramando las lágrimas y trata de simular que todo está bien, aunque no funciona ya que su corazón sigue acelerado al ver la entrega con la que Viktor realizó el programa. Fue perfecto.

 _Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, ¿cierto?_

— Creo que mejor regreso a la loneta— murmuró Guang Hong con un ligero desanimo, Yuuri recordó que su amigo también estaba compitiendo:

— Lo harás estupendo, Guang Hong, ya quiero que compitamos todos otra vez en Japón— la sonrisa de Yuuri era sincera y llena de buenos deseos, Guang Hong miro entre Yuuri y Leo y asintió:

— ¡Yo lo espero con ansias!—

El tiempo se fue volando entre presentaciones e intermedios, los espectadores comentaban animadamente acerca del programa corto que habían mostrado los patinadores, sobre todo, los primeros puestos hasta el momento.

Cierto espectador observaba todo desde una distancia considerable, a pesar de tener el derecho de verlas incluso desde las zonas de entrenamiento o en los espacios del equipo designado, Yuri Plisetsky prefirió observarlas desde una tribuna, nadie había reparado en él hasta ahora y no tendrían por qué hacerlo, ya que llevaba su cabello bien oculto por una gorra de lana y se había puesto unas gafas sin aumento para disimular sus ojos, al menos había funcionado hasta el momento.

Eso y que todo el mundo lo creía descansando en San Petersburgo debido a su lesión en la pierna.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky no se perdería esta competencia por nada del mundo.

Ya casi terminaba el programa corto y en estos momentos se estaba presentando el amigo del cerdo japonés y el chico de China, Guang Hong, se llamaba. Ya habían pasado Seung Gil Lee y el idiota canadiense, Yuri se preguntaba si ya su ánimo había cambiado, no percibió algo extraño en su interpretación, aun así, esperaba que el programa largo si fuera algo decente en lugar del pobre intento de tango que hizo en Paris.

Yuri hizo una mueca al ver algunas mujeres de esa descendencia que animaban chillonamente al pequeño y eso le hizo recordar sus propias fans, no era que detestara a la horda de admiradoras, solo que le parecían demasiado ruidosas.

Finalmente comenzó su programa, la música creía haberla escuchado en algún sitio pero no la reconocía, traía una especie de uniforme escolar y sus movimientos eran bastante fluidos, Yuri recordaba vagamente haber competido contra él en la temporada anterior en un evento menor a mediación del Gran Prix.

Yuri ganó, por supuesto, pero el chico si sabía moverse en el hielo.

Chisto con molestia al verlo traspillar una pirueta de camel, eso sin duda le costaría algunas décimas, pero ya al final de la presentación, no había cometido ningún error.

Después de que le dieron su puntuación en el Kiss and Cry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa retadora al ver los resultados.

1— Viktor Nikiforov

2— Seung Gil Lee

3— Jean Jacques Leroy

4— Guang Hong Gil

Del resto, no los conocía, aun así se sorprendió al ver al canadiense en tercer puesto, Viktor por supuesto estaba a una diferencia abismal de más de diez puntos sobre el coreano, con quien a duras penas había casi empatado en Canadá.

Aún faltaba el programa largo y entonces Yuri tomaría una decisión con un solo objetivo:

Tenía que defender su título y ganar a toda costa.

Pero primero, tendría que hacer una cosa y, mientras se dirigía a la salida sacó su móvil para realizar una llamada.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **Comentarios:**

Alguien nota mi desdèn por Romeo y Julieta? :P lo siento, pero cuando te hacen investigar acerca de esta historia en clase de literatura en su idioma original pues... hay muchas razones para odiar a Shakespeare, fue un maldito dolor de cabeza encontrarle sentido al ingles de esa epoca! :O pero bueno, fue un importante aporte a la lengua de hoy en dia.

Aun asi, desde niña nunca me ha gustado esa historia jeje, pero es una referencia muy importante en muchas novelas.

Llegamos a Rusia! y por fin leemos el programa de Viktor jajaja

SP Viktor - Music of the Night (Phantom of the Opera) Nadie podria hacerlo mas perfecto que el! Nadie! La version de la pelicula es la que mas me gusta :)

watch?v=EPXPwRgV-NM

A time for us es una melodia de la pelicula Romeo y Julieta, tiene muchas versiones pero la que yo use para Sala y Yuuri fue la de la pelicula

watch?v=4FHpmn-KYec

See you!


	18. Capitulo 16 Cup of Russia (2 parte)

**Capítulo 16 Cup of Russia: Un giro inesperado.**

 _La Universidad de Toronto era la mayor universidad de Canadá, con un excelente plan académico y de reconocimiento internacional, era la opción más conveniente y viable para el primer lugar de generación y patinador profesional en ascenso, Jean Jacques Leroy._

 _Sabía que muchos de los chicos que practicaban ese mismo deporte u otros, habían conseguido su lugar gracias al deporte, pero Jean Jacques Leroy optó por obtener una beca académica ya que, él tenía la mentalidad de hacer del deporte su vida, no una obligación o condicionamiento de la universidad._

 _No se había equivocado hasta ahora y debido a eso, su estilo no ha sido alterado desde que se calzó un par de patines, JJ tenía su propio estilo. Era único._

 _Ya era de tarde cuando salió de las oficinas administrativas, pues ese día le dirían si paso el examen de ingreso o no, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, el canadiense lo había hecho._

 _Isabella lo esperaba sentada en una banca y al verlo llegar se levantó en seguida, solo hizo falta que JJ alzara los brazos para que su novia fuera hacia él y lo envolviera en un abrazo._

 _— Sabía que lo harías, JJ—_

 _— Gracias a ti, me ayudaste mucho—_

 _— Tu eres un genio, yo solo te preparaba algo para comer o repasaba las guías contigo—_

 _— Eso fue más que suficiente— el canadiense se separó de la chica y acaricio su mejilla— te quiero—_

 _La chica se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, pero el canadiense buscó sus labios tímidamente y comenzó un tierno beso, al terminar, suspiraron aliviados._

 _— ¿Iremos con tu familia? Seguro ya estarán preparando toda una fiesta por tu ingreso—_

 _— Primero demos una vuelta por ahí, además, así llegamos cuando la comida este lista— la muchacha rio pero le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a pasear por el campus que pronto, sería un recorrido habitual para el canadiense._

 _— Me gustaría que también estuvieras aquí, me harás mucha falta—_

 _— Solo será un año, el siguiente ya podremos estar juntos—_

 _El rostro del canadiense mostró un atisbo de inquietud y replicó –el siguiente año estaré compitiendo por primera vez en el Gran Prix…— Isabella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente_

 _— Y yo voy a estar ahí, apoyándote. Siempre juntos, no lo olvides— JJ sonrió débilmente, pero con un brillo en su mirada._

— ¿JJ? ¿Estás bien?— Guang Hong Gi se puso en cuclillas rodeando al patinador canadiense, quien solamente estaba dando vueltas en la pista, era su tiempo de practica y no había practicado su rutina a pesar de que esta se estaba reproduciendo para la práctica.

— Eh? Ah… si, si Guang Hong, todo en orden— dio una sonrisa forzada y se apartó del joven chino, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a estirar su torso y las piernas, nivelando que tanto debía girar en uno y otro movimiento, pero pronto se vio frustrado de nuevo.

— JJ! Ven aquí— llamó su entrenador, el canadiense suspiró derrotado, el semblante de su padre mostraba seriedad y preocupación.

— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, muchacho? ¡Concéntrate!—

— Lo intento, papa… es solo que…— el mayor lo miró comprensivo y tras un suspiro le dijo

— Anda, sal de la pista—

— Pero…—

— No tiene caso que sigas en el hielo y solo estés dando vueltas por ahí, interrumpirás el desempeño de los demás o podrías lastimarte—

— ¿La práctica?—

— Ve a dar una vuelta, necesitas despejar tu mente— el entrenador le tendió las guarda cuchillas, JJ las tomó sin ánimos y obedeció.

Una vez fuera del recinto, el canadiense no tuvo más opción que hacer caso a su padre, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de estar encerrado en el hotel, por lo que JJ se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana, a pesar de lo hermosamente decoradas que estaba, no surgió el mínimo interés en apreciar sus vitrales y mosaicos, había muchas cosas que ver en Moscú, pero simplemente no tenía el ánimo de hacerlo.

Solamente caminaría por la Plaza Roja, tal vez así lograría despejar su mente un rato ya quedarse cerca de la arena no era opción.

Estaba a punto de cruzar una avenida junto a un grupo de gente, cuando sintió que halaban de su manga, el canadiense se detuvo al ver a Yuri Plisetsky mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Ni siquiera has practicado tus estúpidos saltos ¿y ya acabaste? No subestimes a tu competencia—

— Hey, Yuri— chan ¿Cómo estás? No pensé que estuvieras aquí— contesto el canadiense, tratando de sonar desenfadado y alegre, pero le estaba costando bastante, Yuri relajo el semblante y lo soltó no sin cierta rudeza.

— Tenía tiempo que no venía a Moscú, parece estúpido considerando que vivo en San Petersburgo— JJ no contesto nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros— De cualquier manera— continuó— no estés como idiota ahí parado, ya cambió la luz— el ruso empujo a JJ para que cruzara la calle, una vez del otro lado, el más joven tomo la delantera y camino sin decirle nada, JJ lo siguió intrigado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—

— No sé tú, yo solo voy a caminar por ahí— el canadiense se detuvo entonces, mirándolo extrañado, al no sentirlo con él, Yuri se giró con cara de hastío.

— No te quedes ahí parado, camina— JJ rodo los ojos y lo siguió, lo que parecía su caminata tranquila por la Plaza Roja acababa de irse al caño por el hada de ojos verdes.

Siguieron andando, sin conversar en lo absoluto, JJ miraba con cierto interés los edificios a los costados de la gran plaza, quería complejo GUM pero no creía que Yuri quisiera hacerlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo tomar esa dirección.

— Tengo que comprar unas cosas, ¿vienes o no?— JJ frunció el ceño, ese ademan le era conocido y sonrió al recordar la manía de Otabek de ser tan directo, al parecer, algunas costumbres se le estaban pegando a Yuri, solo podía rezar por que su ex compañero de pista no terminara siendo un gatito mal humorado.

— Este lugar no es muy… ¿lujoso?— pregunto JJ en parte extrañado, y en parte fascinado, era un chico sencillo pero sabía muy bien acerca de gustos finos, de vez en cuando se consentía con alguna cosa de alta calidad, le picaba la curiosidad acerca de cómo serán los almacenes GUM, era un montón de tiendas en locales con los grandes nombres de marcas en ellos, incluso había cafeterías y algunos restaurantes.

— ¿Crees que no lo es? ¿Dónde crees que consigo mi ropa tan genial?—

— ¿Animal print? Eso es…— el canadiense se mordió la lengua para evitar completar la oración, usualmente no lo hacía y no tenía reparo en decir lo primero que pensaba, pero desde hace tiempo, comenzaba a ser más consciente de su entorno… eso y el rostro de Yuri Pliestsky era amenazador, que al mínimo mal comentario, terminaría con su pie marcado en su cara.

— ¿Decías?—

— Que… ¿dónde está esa tienda? Quiero curiosear por ahí— el ruso solo entrecerró los ojos y siguió de frente, JJ respiro aliviado y por primera vez en varios días, se sintió realmente bien.

Por dentro parecía como una estación de tren de Londres en el siglo XVIII aunque no dejaba de perderse el toque ruso en los dinteles y la fachada del edificio, había un montón de tiendas rezando sus marcas en las ventanas y algunos paneles en las puertas, JJ reconocía la mayoría de las marcas de perfumes y ropa a pesar de que no las consumiera todas, era conocimiento general, por decirlo de un modo.

Aunque hubo otras marcas que no conocía y se preguntaba que vendían, Yuri se dirigió a uno de esos locales y el canadiense lo siguió intrigado, adentro, encontró una explosión de manchas, rayas y puntos, era como si hubiera entrado al armario de Cruela De Vil y no tardó en hacérselo notar a su rubio acompañante.

Ganándose un codazo en el estómago y una mala mirada, JJ lo vio dirigirse a un encargado y después de intercambiar un par de palabras en ruso, el hombre se dirigió a lo que parecía la trastienda, JJ siguió curioseando el lugar.

— No quiero saber que diría PETA al respecto—

— Serás imbécil, es imitación— contestó Yuri pasando por un lado sosteniendo una mochila con diseño de cebra, la dejo en su lugar con un mueca.

— Yo creí que el animal print ya había pasado de moda, ya sabes, ¿es muy milennial?—

— Nunca pasara de moda, solo cambia la forma en que lo llevas, por supuesto ahora no vas a usar una camisa entera estampada en imitación de piel de cocodrilo o cebra, eso sí sería pasado de moda—

— ¿Entonces cómo se usa esto?— comento JJ sacando una bufanda de imitación en leopardo, pero de color normal, Yuri la tomó mirándola cuidadosamente, luego la dejó en la barra, JJ rodó mentalmente los ojos.

— Con una camisa negra o café, lisa y pantalones caqui— contestó el rubio como si no fuera algo extraordinario, JJ trato de imaginarse lo que el chico describía y se encontró admitiendo que no se vería nada mal.

Curvo sus labios con una sonrisa y tomó una chaqueta de pelaje de piel de tigre y la colocó sobre sus hombros, extendió los brazos preguntándole a Yuri –Esta es genial para mí, ¿no lo crees?—

Yuri lo miró con un gesto entre horrorizado e incrédulo antes de alejarse de él— mejor no lo intentes—

— .— .— .— .—

Siguieron recorriendo las tiendas, curioseando por algunas y riendo en complicidad por las cosas tan absurdas que vendían en otras, JJ se sorprendía por el trato que estaba recibiendo el rubio –omitiendo uno que otro golpe a su ego o su estómago— estaba pasando una tarde muy agradable, casi parecían volver a los días en que se llevaban bien mientras el rubio estaba en Canadá.

Así los sorprendió cuando cayó la tarde, en una pequeña cafetería dentro del complejo, ahora estaban charlando acerca de algunas competencias que JJ tuvo en su época de junior junto a Otabek, Yuri estaba fascinado e intrigado por conocer más acerca de su amigo.

Cierto que habían compartido muchas cosas acerca de gustos y vivencias pasadas, pero JJ le estaba mostrando otra cara de Otabek a través de su infancia y sus primeros años de adolescencia. Yuri nunca le había preguntado acerca de ello, y fue realmente, porque Otabek no hablaba mucho acerca de su estadía en Canadá, platicaba más acerca de su entrenamiento en Colorado Springs, donde hasta hace poco, Leo de la Iglesia también había entrenado.

— No tenía idea de que Otabek fuera así, demonios, ¿Cómo me burlaré de su lado nerd?— comentó con cierta gracia, JJ sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza—

— Imagino que es un secreto que se quería llevar a la tumba, después de todo, tiene una imagen de duro motoquero que cuidar— entonces, el rubio frunció el ceño, tenía una duda acerca de eso y ahora era su oportunidad de aclararlo:

— A todo esto… ¿de dónde saco su motocicleta? Se me hace un poco difícil de creer que, siendo del tipo nerd o geek ande en un vehículo a dos ruedas y sea amante de la velocidad— JJ hizo un gesto entre nervioso y miraba en varias direcciones, Yuri sabía que había algo ahí.

— ¿Que te ha dicho Otabek de eso?—

— Realmente no mucho, solo que la compro en una agencia antes de mudarse a Almaty y que tuvo dificultades para transportarla, pero lo logró— dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, JJ se debatía entre decir la verdad o mantenerse callado.

Finalmente optó por soltarlo, después de todo, Otabek algún día tendría que contarle, ¿o no?

— Realmente— tras un suspiro, continuó— yo se la regalé—

— ¡¿Que?!— el ruso estaba bastante sorprendido y se le notaba enfadado, JJ trato de restarle importancia al asunto.

— Hey! Si Otabek te dijo eso fue por una vieja rencilla que tenía contra mí, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de que tenía algo en mi contra—

— ¿Vieja rencilla? ¿En serio no te das cuenta de que a veces eres un bocazas?— el canadiense alzo las manos riendo levemente— créeme, estoy trabajando en ello, pero ya luego veré como arreglar cualquier problema que tenga con Otabek, por ahora tengo mayores preocupaciones— el rubio notó que el canadiense estaba desanimado, decidió dejar sus dudas acerca del origen de la motocicleta para después.

— Creo que… ya es tarde, mañana tienes que competir— dijo con voz neutra, JJ alzó la mirada, con una mueca abatida asintió— Tienes razón—

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Reguló su respiración tratando de parecer calmado, aún sentía un torbellino de emociones revoloteando en su interior, a pesar de que la tarde que había pasado con Yuri, a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación, había calmado sus ánimos.

Ahora, en el hielo, parece que la ansiedad reprimida volvía a hacer de las suyas y provocaba que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, estaba en la zona de calentamiento en un sillón grande, ya había calentado lo suficiente aunque su cabeza aún seguía en las nubes, estaba en pocos momentos el seguiría después de Seung Gil Lee, quien ya estaba por ingresar al hielo.

Entonces vio una botella de agua enfrente de él, alzando un poco más la vista, notó a Viktor Nikiforov sonriéndole amistosamente.

— Gracias…— contestó algo turbado tomando el agua, Viktor se sentó al lado suyo y comento con voz tranquila observando el programa del coreano.

— ¿No crees que Seung Gil cambió sus ánimos? Su programa es ligeramente más animado que en América— el canadiense alzo la vista unos momentos para ver a que se refería Viktor, en la pantalla, vio a Seung Gil Lee ejecutar una serie de saltos que no estaban contemplados en su programa, JJ frunció el ceño.

— ¿Está cambiando los elementos? ¿Porque?—

— Ahora está improvisando, más o menos, con lo metódico que es, seguro es un reto arriesgarse así—

— ¿Porque lo hará? ¿No confiará en su programa?— Viktor sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— Está descubriendo que el patinaje no es solo una base de números y puntuaciones— JJ asintió, sabiendo a que se refería, pues el mismo ponía su máximo empeño en sus presentaciones, cuidando la puntuación requerida sí, pero jamás dejando de lado la interpretación.

— Creo que es fascinante, como el ánimo de un patinador, pese a las sonrisas y expresiones que puedan mostrar en las cámaras, no pueden ser ocultadas en el hielo… porque el alma de ellos esta desnuda ahí adentro— después de decir esas palabras dio una palmada en la espalda del canadiense y se marchó, JJ vio su espalda perderse tras unos stands y finalmente regresó su vista a la pantalla, ahora que lo veía mejor, comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo Viktor y dio un suspiro abatido al percatarse, que el mismo estaba fallando en ese aspecto.

Cuando Seung Gil Lee terminó su presentación, Jean Jacques Leroy ya estaba esperando en la salida, su madre le daba una serie de indicaciones, las cuales no escuchó ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, finalmente, entro al hielo y fue recibido por los asistentes con una ovación que resonó por todo el lugar.

JJ sonrió saludando a todos, al menos, antes de que empezara su programa, podía mantener la fachada de que todo estaba bien.

Entonces se percató de algo en las gradas de en medio arriba de la zona del Kiss and cry, ahí estaba un grupo de personas con una gran pancarta de los colores de su bandera, JJ se dio cuenta que eran sus amigos de la preparatoria, todos vestían de manera estrafalaria y traían cuernos de alces en sus cabezas.

Pero eso no es lo que planto una enorme sonrisa autentica en su rostro, sino ver a la mujer que amaba entre todos ellos vistiendo de la misma forma ridícula.

¡JJ!— gritaba entusiasmada, animándolo con todas sus fuerzas, JJ los miraba atónito, no creía que ella estuviera ahí.

Su mente se aclaró en ese preciso momento.

Y entonces, los primeros acordes de su programa libre, silenciaron a la audiencia.

 _La música de este programa es algo totalmente distinto a lo que Jean Jacques Leroy nos ha demostrado en años anteriores, la razón de eso, es porque esta película capturo su interés y quiso reproducir esa melodía._

 _Es un tango fuerte y apasionado, la hemos visto representada en otros patinadores años anteriores, incluso en las demás categorías._

 _¡Un cuádruple loop seguido de un doble salchow, que combinación, señores!_

 _Jean Jacques Leroy tiene que llegar al podio si aún quiere seguir en la contienda por el Gran Prix, hay que recordar que aún nos queda una competencia más que lo decidirá todo._

 _¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Ha realizado un cuádruple flip? ¡Es la primera vez que Jean Jacques Leroy, lo ejecuta una competencia! Eso sin duda lo colocará directo en el podio, ha sumado una gran cantidad de puntos y aún no llegamos a la mitad del programa._

 _¿Pero qué ánimos son estos? ¡Tal parece que el rey JJ es implacable, viene decidido a ganar!_

 _¡Que piruetas!, se ha sumergido por completo en la música y se deja llevar por los acordes del violín y el piano, sin duda una secuencia de giros sin precedentes._

 _¡Señoras y señores! Jean Jacques Leroy ha realizado un programa perfecto, ahora se dirige al Kiss and cry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su público aclamarlo._

JJ se dirigió al Kiss and cry, las cámaras lo seguían en su breve trayecto, sus amigos seguían agitando el enorme anuncio, pero JJ solo tenía ojos para ella. Finalmente cruzaron miradas y solo ese momento bastó para que JJ sintiera que el mundo volvía a tener sentido.

Sentándose y tamborileando las piernas, toda su mente le pedía estar con ella pero por ahora tenía que esperar los resultados, finalmente estos se desplegaron en pantalla y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que había rebasado su propio record.

Sus fans lo aclamaron tan fuerte que temía quedar sordo, pero eso no impidió que alzara sus brazos y con una solo gesto, volviera a generar la misma ola de entusiasmo en el público:

— It´s JJ— style!—

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Yuuri Katsuki veía asombrado la puntuación de JJ en las pantallas, Leo de la Iglesia, que estaba a su lado, se cruzó de brazos.

— Sin duda será una batalla a muerte los que sean clasificados al Gran Prix— comentó con cierta gracia palmando el hombro de su amigo.

— Todos han sido increíbles, no quiero imaginar cómo será enfrentarme de nuevo a estos monstruos— comentó Guang Hong sobándose los brazos, Leo rodó los ojos.

— Oh vamos, no perdamos los ánimos, aún tenemos que enfrentarnos en Japón, no me hagan tan fácil ganarles, eh?— Guang Hong y Leo siguieron bromeando al respecto, sin embargo, Yuuri veía las repeticiones del programa de JJ, en lo que la pista era despejada.

 _"Será difícil, incluso si gané en América, debo de conseguir el oro o plata en Japón"_ comentaba para sí, sujetando la pañuelera de caniche en sus manos.

 _"Tendré que hacer unos cuantos cambios… solo que"_ finalmente la pista fue despejada de los cientos de regalos que había recibido el canadiense y ahora, el ultimo competidor de la casa, ingresaba al hielo, las multitudes aclamaban su nombre entre vítores y aplausos.

 _"Haré ligeros cambios… sorprenderé a todos, Viktor, y también voy a sorprenderte"_ se prometió Yuuri con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía los primeros pasos del programa de Viktor.

 ** _Su programa._**

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 _El increíble programa de Jean Jacques Leroy superó a Viktor Nikiforov en el programa libre, sin embargo, no alcanzó el grado para que lo rebasara, aun así, Canadá se lleva la medalla de plata en esta competencia._

 _La copa de Rusia se queda en la casa anfitriona ya que Viktor Nikiforov ha ganado por una diferencia de céntimas en la suma de sus programas. A pesar de que aún no consigue aterrizar limpiamente su cuádruple Axel, el resto de los elementos se mantienen con un alto nivel muy difícil de alcanzar para el resto de los patinadores._

 _Seung Gil Lee ha sido una revelación en esta competencia, su programa libre ha maravillado a más de uno, después de esta competencia solo quedará ver los resultados del trofeo NHK en Japón para decidir si lo volveremos a ver o no en la final._

 _Guang Hong Gi ha quedado fuera del podio, sin embargo no podemos pasar por alto su programa perfecto, ha dado la vuelta a Nessun Dorma con un muy alto nivel expresivo, esperemos ver que nueva interpretación nos muestra en su segunda competencia en tierras niponas._

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 _Pasajeros del vuelo A7855 con destino a Varsovia, favor de abordar por la puerta doce._

— Yuri, es hora— la voz seria de Yakov lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la realidad, vio la pantalla de su celular, en estos momentos estaba la gala de exhibición de la copa de Rusia, a juzgar por el ánimo renovado del idiota canadiense, las cosas marcharon bien al final.

— Idiota suertudo— esperaba que la chica mantuviera su promesa de no decir nada acerca de su pequeña intervención para que fuera a verlo, _"Quizás así ese idiota recapacite y no haga un programa tan lamentable"._

Esperaba que funcionara y el idiota le diera una buena batalla en el Gran Prix, Yuri Plisetsky quería barrer el piso con él, o mejor dicho, pulir el hielo con el trasero del canadiense.

— Ya voy— contesto con desgano levantándose de la dura silla de la zona de espera, arrastró su maleta siguiendo a Yakov, el hombre estaba en total desacuerdo con que compitiera esta ocasión, ya que al no ser una competencia relevante para el Gran Prix, podrían retirarlo con la excusa de que necesitaba más reposo.

Pero Yuri ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada, apenas si entro en el hielo hace un par de días en el calentamiento, sería un suicidio si llegara al Gran Prix solo con el calentamiento de por medio. Así que por eso, decidió continuar adelante y no rechazar su postulación a la copa de Varsovia.

Durante el vuelo, Yakov había caído rendido, a pesar de que no era un vuelo mayor a una hora, se notaba el cansancio de su entrenador, y es que no era fácil mantener el ritmo con todo el equipo ruso desperdigado por todo el globo: Mila en Rusia y la siguiente semana en Japón junto con Georgi, quien había competido en China, donde también había competido Viktor así como en casa, mientras Yuri se impuso en Canadá y luego en Francia.

Cualquiera perdería la cabeza, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, admiraba la fuerza que Yakov estaba demostrando a pesar de la edad que tenía.

Entonces recordó que Viktor y Yuuri estaban haciendo algo parecido, como una tonta costumbre de novios, iban a las competencias del otro a pesar de que no fueron seleccionados para el torneo en turno, si llegaban a competir uno contra el otro en el Gran Prix, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Yuri cerró los ojos, hasta ahora era incierto al menos la mitad de los contrincantes que pasarían al Gran Prix, todo se definiría en Japón, pero eso no le impedía hacer algunas conjeturas.

 _Viktor obtuvo medalla de plata en China y oro en Rusia, a pesar de que aún no clava su cuádruple Axel, el viejo siempre hace de las suyas en la pista. Idiota._

 _Por otro lado, el cerdo hizo un programa libre casi perfecto en USA que le valió la plata, tiene una puntuación base mayor a dos puntos de la mía y si logra ejecutarla a la perfección, se llevará el oro en Japón y automáticamente pasara a la final._

 _El estúpido canadiense tiene el ánimo renovado y no dudo que vuelva a perfeccionar su tango, ¡no esperaba ese maldito flip cuádruple! Pensé que aún no lo usaría en competencia… debí suponerlo, como sea, él tiene el bronce en Francia y ahora la plata, también depende del resultado de Japón para pasar._

 _Otabek también tiene el pase asegurado, obtuvo oro en América y en Francia, su último programa libre fue impecable._

 _Ahora Seung Gil Lee y su cara apática me ha dado pelea por el puntaje, él tiene plata en USA y bronce en Rusia, pero nuestros puntajes tienen una diferencia de céntimas, yo sigo encima de él por el oro en Canadá, pero dependemos de lo que pase en Japón, tanto Pichit Chulanont, Leo de la Iglesia y Guang Hong Gil son rivales de cuidado. Que molesto._

Una voz por el altavoz le indicaba que estaban a punto de aterrizar, Yuri se sorprendió al notar que sus pensamientos acerca de las puntuaciones le habían consumido todo el tiempo de vuelo, Yakov se desperezó en su asiento y mascullo algo acerca del incomodo respaldo, Yuri estiro los brazos con cansancio y cerró los ojos tratando de mantener su mente en blanco al menos los últimos minutos de vuelo.

Yuri se recargó en el asiento del auto mientras el conductor les ofrecía poner música, el joven ruso no tenía interés en otra cosa más que llegar al hotel mientras Yakov si le pedía subir un poco la calefacción al auto.

Observaba por la ventana las pintorescas calles de Varsovia, sus casas coloridas y altas le recordaban un poco a la antigua casa de su abuelo en las afueras de Moscú, donde había pasado buena parte de su infancia, aunque los recuerdos que tenia de ella, no eran muy bonitos, lo compensaba el amor y el cariño que su abuelo le daba.

 _— "¿Cómo estará?"—_ hablaba con el casi a diario, aunque sea para asegurarse que estuviera bien, el señor nunca dejaba de preocuparse por la salud y bienestar de su nieto. Yuri lo adoraba por eso.

— ¿Escuchaste Yuri?— se giró confundido a ver a Yakov, el hombre suspiró al saber que no le había prestado atención.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—

— Te dije que no quiero que hagas el cuádruple loop en esta competencia— le señaló una libreta de notas, donde siempre hacia las anotaciones de sus saltos en prácticas y consistencias, Yuri rodó los ojos.

— Si no lo hago no tendré práctica para la final—

— Y si lo haces te lastimarás de nuevo y no llegaras a la final, entiende—

Después de esa discusión se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar al hotel, una vez registrados, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Yakov se despidió de él diciéndole que mañana iniciarían las practicas, el ruso solo ondeo la mano mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la competencia que aguardaba, todo comenzaba a ser un poco sofocante.

Maldición, ni siquiera en junior me sentía de esta forma— tamborileo sus dedos sobre el colchón, pensativo, a pesar de la fachada dura del chico impertinente e inalcanzable que mostraba a todos, por dentro, Yuri sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, aún estaba molesto por haber ayudado indirectamente al idiota canadiense, pero una parte de él, le impedía no hacer algo al respecto. Además del deseo de triunfar sobre el canadiense en su mejor forma.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a darse cuenta que él no era el único rival de quien tendría que cuidarse, ya lo había analizado en el avión y desde días antes, Yuri tenía el deber de defender su título de campeón, mismo peso que comenzaba a sofocarlo.

Y él tenía un plan para derrotarlos a todos, era infalible, el oro sería suyo.

— .— .— .— .— .—

Emil patinó alegremente por la pista, saludando a sus fans y ocasionando chillidos emocionados, incluso posó para que tomarán fotos, a pesar de que vestía sus ropas de entrenamiento, eso no parecía importarles mucho.

— No entiendo cómo logras librarte de su acoso— le dijo Michele Crispino dándole una toalla, el checo salió del hielo contestándole mientras colocaba las guarda cuchillas a sus patines.

— Mis fans son adorables y tranquilos, saben darme mi espacio—

— ¡Ya quisiera que los míos fueran así, pero son muy intensas! Y con Sala es un verdadero dolor de cabeza— Emil asintió sin responder nada más, él había sido asignado para patinar en Varsovia, está era la última competencia de la serie Challenger y hasta la fecha era el patinador con mayor puntaje en la misma.

Esta temporada estaba siendo muy intensa, pero Emil no se sentía cansado, a pesar de que ya era un hecho que no alcanzaría lugar en la final del Gran Prix, podía triunfar en este circuito.

Michele lo había acompañado en esta ocasión, con la excusa de que Sala quería tomarse un respiro con unas amigas en un balneario y el italiano no quería aburrirse.

O simplemente la compañía de Emil era menos desagradable que estar solo.

De cualquier manera, el checo se sentía dos metros más alto por tenerlo ahí, siendo un cascarrabias a fin de cuentas, pero ahí estaba.

Su tiempo en pista ya había terminado y ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando Michele choco con alguien haciéndolos traspillar.

— Tsk, fíjate por donde vas Crispino— gruñó Yuri Plisetsky dándoles una mala mirada, Emil la ignoro saludándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Yuri! Me alegra que también te hayan asignado aquí, ¡vamos al podio, juntos!

— En tus sueños Nekola, puliré el hielo contigo—

— Ohh de acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces...— Michele interrumpió su gracioso comentario.

— Oye niño, no tienes por qué hablarle así, discúlpate inmediatamente— tanto Emil como Yuri lo miraron sorprendidos, pero el ruso recobró su semblante.

— No tengo porque hacerlo, ahora háganse a un lado que estorban— sin más paso por en medio de los más altos, quienes veían la espalda del rubio perderse por la entrada al hielo de donde ellos venían.

— Que humor se carga, con el sí que no entiendo a sus fans—

— Es un niño muy bonito, tiene eso a su favor—

— ¿Te gusta o qué?— Emil quiso reírse por la manera en que Michele había dicho eso pero se contuvo.

— No es mi tipo, a mí me van mejor los morenos— Emil le dio un guiño ocasionado que el italiano se sonrojara.

— Idiota—

La copa de Varsovia era el último evento internacional en el que participaría antes del Campeonato Europeo, Emil tomaría el tiempo entre competencias –sin contar el nacional— para entrenar arduamente y llegar nuevamente al podio y que mejor sería que lo acompañase el italiano que seguía refunfuñando a su lado.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— ¡Hey Yuri! ¿Quieres un poco?— el ruso alzò la cabeza despegando la vista de su móvil y fruncio el seño al ver quien le llamaba— Estoy ocupado—

— Anda, una naranja nunca ha dañado a nadie… a menos que tengas acidez, ¿no tienes acidez estomacal, cierto? Porque si es así puedo conseguirte un…— dijo Emil completamente relajado, ese día se disputaría el programa largo de la competencia de patinaje masculino y, a pesar de que se encontrase en segundo puesto hasta el momento, no se notaba preocupado en absoluto.

— No me gustan las naranja y no tengo acidez, gracias— contestó volviendo la vista a su móvil, Emil se encogió de hombros y comió la fruta sentándose a su lado.

— ¿No tienes que entrenar o algo así? — pregunto Yuri en tono mordaz, el checo le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Igual que tu… solo quiero charlar un poco—

— ¡Y tu amigo Crispino? Pensé que no se separaban nunca— bufó para molestarlo, cosa que falló ya que este no pareció tomárselo a mal.

— Anda por aquí, creo que fue a saludar a su antiguo entrenador—

— Oh…— tal parecía que la charla obligada iba a terminar ahí, pero Yuri no conocía a Emil y tarde se dio cuenta que el checo no podía mantenerse en silencio dos segundos.

— ¿No extrañas a tu equipo? Yo si lo hago, la pareja de danza, Janik y Krasna ¿los conoces? ¡Son muy divertidos! Siempre hacemos videos y los subimos a las redes… pero ellos compitieron en Finlandia la semana pasada… ahora solo estoy yo aquí, aunque Michele me está acompañando!— termino con una sonrisa.

— Realmente son muy ruidosos, en junior no tenía que preocuparme por ellos, siempre estaba por mi cuenta—

— Cierto, eres muy joven, lo olvidaba— Emil diviso por un corredor a Michele, parecía que lo estuviera buscando… y sonrió.

— Bueno Yuri, suerte en la competencia, ¡nos vemos en el podio! — se despidió palmeando su hombro y salió disparado para alcanzar a Crispino, Yuri no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada y solo lo vio alejarse hablando ruidosamente con el italiano malhumorado.

— No entiendo cómo se soportan— murmuro para sí mismo, antes de volver la vista a su celular, donde mantenía una conversación con Otabek:

 ** _"¿Entonces ya casi es hora del calentamiento? Será mejor que te deje entrenar"._**

 ** _"No hace falta, aún están puliendo el hielo"._**

 ** _"Oh, ya veo ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? Pensé que Yakov no te dejaría participar en Varsovia, solo han pasado dos semanas"._**

 ** _"Ya estoy mejor, gracias, el remedio de Leroy funciona y estoy sanando rápido"._**

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Otabek respondiera algo, Yuri salía y entraba de su conversación en espera de la respuesta del kazajo, quería mantener su mente ocupada y no preocuparse por competencias ni puntuaciones, no al menos unos segundos antes de que se enfrentara a una más.

 ** _"Eso está bien, sigue aplicándola como te enseñé"._**

Yuri sintió el rojo en sus mejillas al recordarlo, carraspeo para disimular… de inmediato pensó que era estúpido hacerlo ya que nadie estaba observándolo.

Y sintió un vacío en su pecho.

Entonces tecleo unas palabras en la conversación demasiado rápido, recordando su frustración y sin darse tiempo de borrarlo, pues era lo que sentía en este momento.

 ** _"Emil Nekola es increíblemente molesto, está aquí rondando y hablando con todo el mundo hasta por los codos, es fastidioso… y el idiota Crispino vino con él, no sé cómo ese par se soportan, son tan diferentes, al menos yo no los soporto, ¿acaso los amigos son así de ruidosos? Yo no me imagino hablando así contigo, no eres nada ruidoso y siempre dices las cosas directamente, es lo que me gusta de ti"._**

Cuando envió el mensaje y lo releyó, sintió un estremecimiento ¿Qué demonios habia escrito? Pero ya era muy tarde para borrarlo, puesto que en el chat aparecieron dos palomitas azules que indicaban que el mensaje ya había sido leído y Otabek estaba respondiéndole.

Se salió de la aplicación para que no notara lo ansioso que estaba por ver la respuesta, sintió que los segundos se hacían eternos hasta que finalmente llego el mensaje.

 ** _"Me gustaría estar ahí ahora, contigo"._**

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, no sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello aunque las palabras estuvieran tan claras como el agua. Sintió algo removerse en su interior al leerlas y se sintió totalmente extraño.

 _"Idiota… es tu amigo, por supuesto que querría estar contigo"_

A mí también me gustaría… pero no importa ya, después de todo, nos veremos en la final ¿o no? Yuri tardó un minuto en responder aquello, esperaba que Otabek no notara su falta de respuesta aunque se había asegurado de escribir lo que pensaba justo al enviarlo y no mantener la chismosa leyenda "escribiendo" activa todo el tiempo que duró pensando.

 ** _Cuenta con ello._**

Yuri escucho a Lilia llamándolo, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Otabek, ahora era el momento de actuar, si quería estar a la altura de todos los idiotas –y Otabek— que llegaran al Gran Prix, tendría que hacer su movimiento justo ahora, demostrarles quien era el actual campeón del hielo.

Demostrarles porque le llamaban el tigre de Rusia.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Comentarios:

Seguimos en Rusia! y un poquito en Polonia :) bueno, creo que es momento de develar el programa de JJ

JJ free program- El tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge sountrack) watch?v=0IMRxMKbZjU

Nos vamos a Japón en la siguiente actualización!


	19. Capitulo 17: NHK Trophy (1 parte)

**Capítulo 17 NHK Trophy: Lo simple y cotidiano.**

 **Hasetsu, Kyushuu, Japón**

Su celular comenzó a sonar y sonrió al ver el nombre de Yuri en el identificador, con su usual voz alegre le contestó:

— Yuri! ¿Ya vienen en camino?—

— Si Viktor, la escala de Leo se atrasó y apenas estamos saliendo del aeropuerto, tomaremos el tren desde Fukuoka, los chicos están agotados—

— Le diré a tus padres que preparen el onsen, nos vemos— Viktor se despidió en el fondo alcanzo a escuchar como los chicos hacían mucho ruido acerca de lo bonito que se veía todo, a pesar de que era de noche.

— Tendremos mucha diversión en casa, Macachín— el caniche saltó entusiasmado como si entendiera las palabras de Viktor y se fue del cuarto, Viktor también lo hizo aunque el salió caminando.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del Aeropuerto de Fukuoka cuatro chicos caminaban por las iluminadas aceras hasta la estación de tren tomando video de todo, o al menos hacían el intento por ver todo, Yuri ya se había rendido al tratar de explicarles que no había gran cosa que visitar a esas horas y por esa zona, pero los jóvenes estaban tan entusiasmados que no le escucharon.

— ¡Volar es agotador!— comento Guang Hong a la cámara que Pichit sostenía mientras caminaban, atrás de ellos, Leo les replicaba.

— Ustedes que solo tuvieron que tomar un solo avión para llegar aquí, intenten hacer un vuelo de más de 18 horas desde Los Ángeles hasta Denver, por complicaciones por la lluvia, luego, partan de ahí hasta Tokio y esperen la conexión durante dos horas más para el vuelo a Fukuoka… entonces ya pueden quejarse— Yuri, a su lado, trato de calmar a su amigo y le ayudó con una de las maletas, Pichit entonces le habló a la cámara.

— Ya se le pasará el mal humor en cuanto nos metamos a un onsen— Guang Hong chilló emocionado a su lado, Pichit entonces dirigió el aparato a Yuri— ¿Verdad, Yuri? ¡Me muero por zambullirme en uno al aire libre!—

— Este… no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo, desbordarás toda el agua— Pichit hizo un mohín pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse ya que habían llegado a la estación. Con dificultades y ayuda de los trabajadores, lograron subir todas las maletas al vagón, cosa que tuvieron que repetir al bajar en su destino.

Viktor los esperaba afuera de la estación con Maccachin a su lado, ladrando animadamente, Pichit no dudo en acercarse al can para que lo reconociera, Guang Hong, un poco temeroso, se escondió detrás de Leo.

— ¿Sigues teniéndole miedo a Maccachin?— comento el castaño burlonamente.

— Se comió los dangos que tenía en mi mano la última vez que estuve aquí—

— No fue a propósito, además es tu culpa por descuidarte—

Mientras Yuri veía al par discutir, sintió un brazo rodearlo por el cuello, giró su rostro hasta toparse con Viktor, quien unió sus labios en un corto beso.

— ¿Nos vamos? Seguro todos tienen hambre, tu madre preparo katsudon— el japonés asintió un poco sonrojado, pero no busco apartarse, entonces finalmente todos marcharon.

— .— .— .— .— .—

— ¡Esto en verdad es increíble!— Pichit estiró los brazos totalmente relajado, Leo, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza hundiéndose en el agua un poco más.

Los baños al aire libre son lo mejor— concordó Viktor, quien sin ningún pudor se plantó enfrente de ellos, los chicos rieron animados, solamente Guang Hong giró la cabeza un tanto avergonzado, Yuuri, aún vestido con jeans y sweater le extendía una toalla a su entrenador.

— Viktor!—

— ¿Que? No hay ningún problema, todos somos hombres aquí, no hay nada que no conozcamos en el cuerpo masculino—

— ¡Ese no es el problema!— como si Yuuri no tuviera suficiente, Pichit agregó.

— Tranquilo Yuuri, Viktor no es mi tipo, no estés celoso—

— Oh Yuuri, ¿estas celoso por mí?—

— Pichit!— el rostro del japonés pasó por un tono de rojo más rojo mientras intentaba negar airadamente, finalmente, la voz de su padre se escuchó por la entrada a la zona techada.

— Chicos, la comida ya está servida, ¿Por qué no pasan adentro?— los muchachos salieron del onsen olvidando el asunto, mientras todos se dirigían adentro para enjuagarse, Yuuri se quedó a ordenar un poco, pero sintió un par de brazos atrayéndolo por atrás.

— Viktor—

— Entonces… si me celas, ¿eh? No quieres que nadie más me vea de esta manera—

— N— no es lo que… bueno, yo ug— h— fue silenciado por un beso, el mayor se abrió paso entre los labios del más joven, Yuuri le correspondía sin oponer mucha resistencia.

— Entonces se apartó un poco, sonriendo de medio lado mientras lamía la comisura de su labio inferior— ¿Me has mordido?—

— Es un pequeño castigo por molestarme con mis amigos— regañó el japonés, pero no se veía molesto.

— Quizás debería hacerlo más seguido— junto de nueva cuenta sus bocas y comenzaron a besarse suavemente, duraron así un par de minutos hasta que el más joven se apartó, con las mejillas rojas, ya sea por el calor del onsen o la intensidad del momento.

— Sera mejor que entremos… y tú, te pongas algo de ropa— Viktor lo observó marcharse y sonrió recogiendo la bata que había dejado en uno de las piedras.

— ¿Ya será otro día, eh Maccachín?— el perro, que estaba dando vueltas por la zona, movió su cola y también entro a la vivienda.

— .— .— .— .— .—

Yuuri Katsuki veía completamente confundido a sus amigos. Estos solo le miraban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, ¿no podía ser una broma, o si?

No creía que en verdad habían volado desde sus respectivas naciones, tomado escalas y pelearse con las normativas de exceso de equipaje para llegar a Tokio casi dos semanas antes de la competencia por el trofeo NHK.

Tokio, una ciudad que nunca duerme y que ofrece mil y un entretenimientos que no te bastaría ni un mes para conocer una quinta parte de ella y luego… en lugar de quedarse a recorrerla durante esa pequeña escapada que hicieron en plena temporada en complicidad para asentarse en la región olvidada de Kyushu donde el único punto turístico que hay a cien metros a la redonda era el castillo de Hasestsu.

Yuuri no era un aventurero nato, eso quedaba claro, de hecho, dudaba que, de haber terminado los cuatro en alguna otra ciudad sede de uno de los torneos, hubiera hecho lo que estos chicos habían planeado y si había accedido a ser parte de su escapada, era porque el mismo vivía en una de ellas.

— A ver… déjenme ver si entendí… me están diciendo que viajaron hasta acá, no para quedarse dos días sino casi la semana entera en Hasestu, pasando por alto la ciudad de Tokio, no es que me queje, me encanta tenerlos aquí, pero… sin ofender a Kyushu, apenas somos un punto en la línea de trenes—

— Tokio lo podemos visitar otro día si quieres, Yuuri, nadie mejor que un japonés para guiarte por la gran manzana de Japón— comento leo dando un codazo a Guang Hong.

— Aun así no logro comprender el punto, entonces vinieron a relajarse… ¿literalmente? Las aguas termales siempre son buenas para quitar el estrés…—

— Algo así… pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Quiero tomarme fotos en el castillo ninja— dijo Pichit a la vez que rodeaba a su amigo con un brazo, Yuuri se acomodó las gafas.

— De acuerdo, pero una vez más, no hay ninjas ahí—

— Eso lo veremos— comentó el joven chino tomando la delantera, Yuuri entonces recordó algo y miró hacia el pasillo, Viktor y él se habían quedado despiertos buena parte de la noche –sentía su rostro volverse rojo al recordar el motivo— y el de cabello plateado aún no había despertado. Yuuri tenía el sueño un poco más ligero, en parte porque sus amigos estaban de visita y tenía que atenderlos debidamente.

— Yuuri?— llamó Leo con duda, el japonés espabiló y negó sonriente.

— Vamos, el castillo ya debe estar abierto—

Anduvieron en los alrededores del castillo de Hasetsu durante toda la mañana, Pichit no dejaba de sacar fotos de todo y a todos a veces hasta desprevenidos, a pesar de que fingían molestarse por no sacar su buen ángulo, se estaban divirtiendo, sobre todo Yuuri ya que nunca había hecho semejante alboroto como si fuera un turista más.

Cerca del medio día sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir casi como una orquesta, Yuuri los dirigió a una tienda de conveniencia, los chicos comenzaron a curiosear por los alrededores como si fuera otro punto turístico en su lista, Yuuri ya los esperaba en la barra con una bola de arroz y mirando un poco avergonzado a la dependienta, pero esta parecía divertirle la actitud de ese grupo tan extraño.

Finalmente, luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Yuuri, los chicos pagaron por lo que consumirían y salieron a la calle, anduvieron charlando y bromeando como cualquier grupo de amigos acerca de lo primero que se les viniera a la mente, entonces Pichit tuvo una idea:

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde estudiaste? ¡Quiero conocer tu escuela!— el mayor casi se atraganta con su bola de arroz, Leo y Guang Hong asintieron emocionados –¡Sí! Yuuri! ¡Vamos a verla! Quiero ver una escuela de niños japonesa—

— Este… no creo que sea…— negó con sus manos ansiosamente, pero los chicos lo tenían acorralado, finalmente se rindió, además lo más seguro es que no les dejaran entrar porque sí.

— De acuerdo, es por aquí—

Los chicos no pudieron evitar emocionarse al ver el edificio donde su amigo había estudiado, no era cosa de otro mundo y estaba algo viejo según Yuuri, pero a ellos les pareció interesante.

¿Qué cosa de ese lugar no lo era para ellos?

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando recibió una llamada de Viktor, preguntándole donde estaban, esperando que le sacara de ese aprieto, pero el ruso hizo exactamente lo contrario.

— ¡Yo también quiero ver!— y colgó.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el ruso ya doblaba la esquina y se acercaba a ellos trotando, los chicos se habían quedado en la entrada de la misma, Yuuri miraba algo nervioso, sabía que podrían meterse en problemas… por estar en la escuela, algo bastante irónico a decir verdad.

— Bueno, ya la vieron, está muy bonita y todo, pero mejor nos vamos antes de que salga alguien de seguridad—

— ¿Como? ¿No vamos a verla por dentro? Quiero ver el salón en que estudiaste, Yuuri—

— ¡Viktor!— como era usual, el ruso no escuchaba de razones y siendo seguido por el resto de sus amigos, Yuuri también termino entrando al complejo, mirando a los alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba vació y eso le extrañó, no era época de vacaciones.

Entonces una señora vestida formalmente les llamo la atención nada más cruzaron el umbral donde los estudiantes cambian sus zapatillas.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? No son miembros del comité— Yuuri se tensó al reconocer a la mujer, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, y su rostro tenga algunas arrugas y el cabello cano, Yuuri supo que se trataba de la directora del plantel, al menos creía que seguía siéndolo.

— Estamos de paso, queremos visitar la escuela— comento Viktor sonriente, la mujer bufó molesta.

— Esto no es un sitio turístico, es na institución educativa, les pediré amablemente que se retiren—

— S— solo queríamos ver mi antiguo salón de clases, disculpe las molestias, nos retiramos en este mismo instante— Yuuri se inclinó, la mujer lo miro pensativa un par de segundos.

— Espera un momento… eres Yuuri Kastuski, ¿verdad? El patinador que salió de Hasestsu… vaya, sí que has crecido mucho—

— ¿Me conoce?—

— ¿Quien de aquí no? Ven, tienes que ver esto— la directora se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, Yuuri y el resto la siguieron hasta un ala de la escuela que era de reciente construcción, en sus paredes, habían varias vitrinas llenas de reconocimientos y notas de periódicos viejos y recientes, la mujer se dirigió a una vitrina y Yuuri vio con asombro varias fotos de él, pancartas y bandas con su nombre, incluso había un muñeco de tela vestido con un traje de eros en miniatura lo cual fue notado por Viktor con total fascinación.

— ¿Qué es esto?—

— Es el salón de la fama de esta escuela, muchos ex alumnos han sobresalido en diversas áreas, algunos son ingenieros importantes, uno es un astronauta, médicos investigadores, unos chicos son futbolistas activos en el equipo nacional y tú, el primer patinador japonés de Hasestu en llegar al podio en muchas competencias internacionales y quien sabe, quizás te conviertas en el primer patinador japonés en conseguir el oro olímpico— Yuuri tragó duro por sus palabras, sintió la mano de Viktor apretar su hombro como forma de apoyo, la mujer continuó.

— A pesar de que Hasestu se estaba convirtiendo en una ciudad vieja y tranquila, los pocos jóvenes que hay, se han interesado en sobresalir así como tú lo has hecho y dejar su marca— la directora recorrió con la mirada alrededor del salón— Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Yuuri Katsuki, para la gente de Hasestu, ya eres nuestro campeón— Yuuri sentía un nudo en su garganta ante tales palabras, pero logro sonreírle, agradeciendo el apoyo brindado.

Sus amigos también sonreían, Yuuri pensó que tal vez ellos ya habían recibido elogios similares, al igual que Viktor, pues la mirada que le daban, denotaba genuina empatía con él.

— Porque no hay alumnado? Aun no son vacaciones ¿o sí?— pregunto después de un par de segundos admirando su propia colección, la mujer sonrió negando con la cabeza – es día de junta de comité, al menos una vez cada bimestre nos reunimos para discutir acerca de los planes de estudio y necesidades de la escuela—

— Ya veo…—

— Chicos, los dejo por ahora, son libres de recorrer las instalaciones… y, una vez más, bienvenido, Yuuri Katsuki— el japonés asintió inclinando la cabeza levemente a la mujer que ya se marchaba, siguieron viendo el salón de la fama unos momentos más antes de salir a recorrer el edificio.

— Y esta es la cafetería— dijo Yuuri abriendo una puerta, los chicos el menú del día anterior, pues no había sido borrado –también hacen katsudon, vaya que es popular en esta región— comento Guang Hong dando una mordida a su onigiri, aún cargaban con lo que habían comprado en el combini.

— Nunca me gusto el kastudon de aquí, yo prefiero el de mi casa, casi nunca comía en la cafetería, la mayor parte del tiempo comía en el salón—

— ¿En el salón? Inquirió Leo un tanto intrigado –En tu hora de descanso te la pasaste en el salón?—

— No tenía muchos amigos y no me gustaba jugar futbol o básquetbol—

— Pero Yuuko— san y Nishigori— san?—

— Ellos son mayores que yo, nunca tuvimos clase juntos pero nos divertíamos mucho en la pista de patinaje—

— ¿Y dónde está tu salón?— preguntó Pichit sonriendo, Yuuri encabezó la marcha— Por aquí—

Yuuri estaba recargado en uno de los marcos de la ventana mientras veía a sus amigos sentarse y jugar como si estuvieran en clase de verdad, les había explicado más o menos lo que hacía en un día normal de escuela, incluso acerca de la costumbre de los alumnos de limpiar y ordenar después de clases, ahora sus amigos jugaban y Pichit era el maestro, incluso había escrito algunas cosas en la pizarra, diciendo que era la clase de Thai, Viktor se posiciono a su lado, mirándolos divertido también.

— Se ve que un salón de clases es divertido— Yuuri resopló rodando los ojos.

— A veces, pero no me gustaba levantarme temprano, sobre todo cuando llovía… espera, ¿Cómo son las escuelas en Rusia? ¿Igual de estrictas que en Japón?— el ruso se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, siempre tuve clases particulares— el rostro de Viktor era indescifrable, Katsuki se sintió un poco incómodo al respecto, pues no sabía que más decir, pero el ruso le sonrió tranquilo— Esta bien, además fue mejor para mí ya que así pude concentrarme mejor en el patinaje—

— No tenías amigos, ¿verdad Viktor?— el mayor no respondió, sino que se limitó a rodearle los hombros con un brazo y recargar su cabeza en su hombro – eso no importa ahora ya que te tengo—

En el camino de regreso a la casa del japonés los chicos bromeaban acerca de sus días de infancia en escuelas, Yuuri no creía que Leo antes fuera aficionado al soccer o que Guang Hong jugase tenis, de Pichit ya conocía muchas de sus historias pero volvía a reírse con sus ocurrencias de nueva cuenta, incluso el compartía alguna que otra anécdota de sus clases de baile, como la vez en que Minako sensei lo "quebró" causando que más de uno hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Sin embargo, a menos de cinco minutos de llegar a casa, un fuerte torrencial los abordó sin previo aviso, los chicos gritaron totalmente sorprendidos y entre risas apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la casa, donde Maccachin los recibía siendo reprendido por Viktor ya que el mismo se estaba mojando.

¡Chicos! Vayan a tomarse a una ducha, ya preparamos el baño del interior—

— Gracias señora Kastuki— murmuró Leo jugueteando con la toalla sobre el cabello de Guang Hong, ocasionando que este se quejara y tratara de empujarlo, Pichit tomo la delantera y en poco tiempo fue seguido por los chicos y el can, Yuuri reía animado y estaba a punto de seguirlos también pero sintió que le halaban de la muñeca.

— ¿Viktor?—

— Creo que el baño ya está lleno— el japonés no lo entendió en primera instancia, sino hasta que se fijó bien en la mirada de Viktor, la cual se había hecho más profunda haciéndole una oferta silenciosa que no pudo rechazar.

Tampoco es que hubiera querido hacerlo.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Tres días más tarde, los chicos ya tenían sus maletas listas para partir a Tokio, la competencia daría inicio en dos días, el programa corto masculino ocurriría al segundo día de la competencia, los chicos estaban totalmente entusiasmados y no dejaban de agradecer los maravillosos días de descanso que habían tenido con la familia de su amigo.

Aún faltaba poco más de una hora antes de que tomaran su vuelo, sin embargo, antes de irse, Mari llamó a Yuuri para hablarle a solas, el castaño la siguió hasta la habitación donde tenía el altar a Vichan.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mari chan?— la chica lo miró con una tenue sonrisa.

— Quería hablar contigo antes, pero creo que no hay mejor momento que ahora…—

— ¿Mari— chan?—

— Pichit habló la otra noche acerca del salón de la fama de nuestra vieja escuela—

— Oh eso… si, fue algo sorpresivo, no tenía idea y creo que nuestros padres me lo ocultaron— comento con una risita, sospecho de ello cuando vio en un soporte, un par de cintas que ganó en competencias regionales, las cuales su madre había guardado, la chica saco un cigarrillo suspirando— No fue a propósito, de hecho, yo se los pedí—

— ¿Que?—

— Se cómo eres, Yuuri, a pesar de que has crecido mucho, aún te afectan muchas cosas, no te sientas mal, es debido a tu personalidad, pero no dejes que la presión, nuevamente te aflige— Yuuri miró intensamente a su hermana, con el ceño levemente fruncido, un poco reacio a darle la razón.

— Mari chan… eso es absurdo, yo no me quebraría tan fácil, ya no soy el mismo de antes— Mari asintió levemente dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

— Tal vez tengas razón… pero aun así, prométeme que lo tomarás con calma, ¿de acuerdo?— Yuuri se encogió de hombros aceptándolo.

— Entonces no queda más que decir, nos vemos en un par de días, Minako sensei y yo te apoyaremos en Tokio—

— ¡Gracias Mari— nee— chan!—

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Es hora de irnos!— se escuchó la voz de Viktor en el rellano del pasillo, Yuuri vio a Mari— chan con una sonrisa y asintió para luego salir de la habitación.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **Shibuya, Tokio, Japón**

Tokio era una explosión de luces y sonidos, la agitada ciudad vivía en constante movimiento, aturdiendo al turista recién llegado quien no tenía idea de por donde debería caminar o si dejarse llevar por la marea de gente era buena opción, pues a cualquier lado donde caminases, encontrabas mil y un detalles que no te alcanzaría el tiempo de analizarlos concretamente.

Así era Tokio una ciudad moderna del primer mundo y era una tarjeta abierta todo aquel que quisiera conocerla y perderse en sus maravillosas estructuras, tradición y variedades.

— Chicos, el hotel está a dos cuadras de aquí— por supuesto, podías perderte fácilmente, lo cual sería hasta cierto punto, interesante, pero el grupo multiétnico que recorría unas calles contra la marea de gente no podía permitirse ese lujo, al menos no en plena competencia.

La sede en esta ocasión era el Yoyogi National Gymnasium, en el barrio de Shibuya, Yuuri ya había competido en esa arena años anteriores y en su época junior, por lo que no le era desconocido el trayecto, de los demás no estaba muy seguro, pero Viktor también había asistido ahí por algún espectáculo de hielo en verano –los cuales seguía anonado por televisión— por lo que no tenía problema en orientarse.

— ¡Tenemos que ir ahí después de la práctica!—

— ¿Dónde queda Ikebukuro? Necesito ir—

— Yuuri, ¿a que estación debo ir si quiero ver a Hachiko?—

— ¿Donde venden el cheesecake que vimos en Facebook?—

— ¿Podemos ver la torre de Tokio?—

El chico les sonreía algo nervioso a todos sus amigos, Viktor, un par de pasos al frente se reía de la situación – Chicos, podemos hacer todas esas cosas luego…—

— Gracias Vik…—

— De ir a un karaoke— el joven llevo una mano a su frente y siguió de largo, los chicos le seguían entusiasmados, de acuerdo con aquella proposición.

Llegaron al hotel que sería la sede de los patinadores en esta edición, una vez que todos se registraron, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y en cuanto cruzó la habitación dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

— Esta competencia será agotadora— a pesar de que le había dicho a Mari chan que estaría bien, Yuuri sentía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como creía, el estar representando a su propio país en esta competencia le ponía los nervios de punta, era un peso enorme que cargar y no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ello.

Decidió dormirse un rato, mando un mensaje al grupo que había creado Pichit para la competencia diciendo que estaba cansado, pero que en la noche podrían ir al karaoke, no lograría disuadirlos de ello y Viktor animándolos tampoco era de mucha ayuda, los entrenamientos para la competencia masculina no comenzarían sino hasta pasado mañana.

No espero respuesta sino que apago su celular y se quedó dormido tan pronto como tocó la almohada.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri miró a sus amigos con cara y actitud de "eso no es posible" más que nada, porque ni siquiera había un lugar para hacerlo.

A pesar de haberse duchado sentía que se caería de sueño en cualquier momento, el breve descanso que tuvo no le había servido de mucho ya que había despertado bastante tenso debido a los nervios de la competencia, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Pichit aporreo su puerta diciéndole que ya todos estaban alistándose para irse al karaoke, Yuuri realmente deseaba que no siguieran con la idea, pero al final decidió seguirles, una vez que llego al piso de recepción, vio a casi todos reunidos, solo faltaban leo y Guang Hong, sin embargo, quienes si lo sorprendieron eran dos rusos que conocía muy bien.

— Hey Yuuri!— saludo la chica pelirroja con la que compartía pista, Yuuri la saludó animadamente.

— ¡Hola Mila! ¡Georgi! ¿Cuándo llegaron?—

— Llegamos hace dos días, de hecho, ahora íbamos a cenar algo con Yakov pero le surgió una emergencia, no sabemos de qué— se encogió de hombros— pero nos topamos a Pichit y Viktor—

— Los invitamos al karaoke, entre más, mejor, no crees Yuuri?— comentó el tailandés, Viktor asintió animado también – Nunca hemos hecho esto antes, creo que será divertido— Yuuri asintió en común acuerdo, le agradaba que Viktor se mostrara tan animado por la idea, considerando el hecho de que fue suya, y le causaba intriga como se comportarían los chicos rusos en ese tipo de establecimientos.

Aunque él creía que serían tan ruidosos como lo eran en la pista.

Sin embargo, una voz chillona se escuchó en la entrada del hotel, una voz que gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón y que él conocía bastante bien.

¡Yuuri!— de pronto se vio apresado entre dos delgados brazos y el impacto que recibió le hizo traspillar casi llevándolos a él y su atacante al suelo, del cual solo vislumbraba un mechón rojo entre la mata de pelo rubio.

— ¿Minami –kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— saludo Yuuri bastante impresionado, el chico le soltó con una gran sonrisa.

— Soy patinador invitado en la ceremonia de apertura y de clausura, en cuanto supe que estarías aquí casi roguè a mi entrenadora que intercediera para que me asignaran aquí—

— ¿Eso se puede?—

— Bueno…técnicamente no hacía falta que rogara, creo que ya tenían pensado en incluirme de cualquier manera, pero el estar patinando en el mismo evento que Yuuri, aunque no de manera competitiva, es un gran honor— dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, Yuuri se sintió cohibido y evitaba que Minami hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, pero el chico no le escuchó.

— A pesar de que no esté en el Gran Prix esta ocasión, seguiré esforzándome en la serie Challenger para ser el mejor y ganar experiencia— comentó con una sonrisa retadora, Katsuki no tuvo más opción de sonreírle para darle ánimos— Yo tampoco te dejaré el camino fácil— no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero algo tenían de verdad. Yuuri quería creer en ellas.

Finalmente Guang Hong y Leo les alcanzaron, Pichit invitó a Minami con ellos, pues habían hecho buenas migas durante su estancia en Hasestu la temporada anterior, el chico casi hiperventila por ello.

Una vez todos reunidos, marcharon en procesión al karaoke, Yuuri iba detrás de ellos armándose de ánimos para seguirles el paso, pero de pronto sintió que le tomaron de la mano.

— ¿Viktor?—

— No lo olvides, tu eres un modelo a seguir, Yuuri, procura ser tú mismo— el japonés se perdió en las orbes azules y profundas de Viktor, ¿acaso sabía el caos que había en su interior? ¿O fueron las palabras de Minami las que le hicieron decirle aquello? Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Viktor cuando llegó Minami.

— D— de acuerdo…— el ruso suspiró e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza al grupo –Nos vamos?—

— Si—

Eran siete personas. Apenas si consiguieron una habitación lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos, la ventaja de eso, es que habían ido a un karaoke con muchas comodidades –a muy alto precio si se iban en grupos pequeños— pero como ellos eran muchos, cada quien pagó relativamente barato.

Había un sofá largo dispuesto frente a una pantalla donde se vería el video con las liricas y empotrado en la pared, estaba el juego de entretenimiento tapizado de portadas de muchos discos, tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

A petición de todos habían ordenado una serie de refrescos y botanas ya que no podían ingerir alcohol antes de la competencia, Yuuri estaba bien con eso.

El japonés no era muy afecto a los karaokes pero anteriormente, no había logrado librarse que los chicos del equipo japonés junior lo llevasen, pues no dejaban pasar la oportunidad cuando había competencia, pero Yuuri se mantenía al margen y solo cantaba muy pocas canciones tradicionales.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sin duda sería una guerra para tomar el micrófono o escoger la pista, por lo que, tras consultarlo con los demás, decidieron que dejarían el modo aleatorio con canciones en inglés para que todos pudieran cantar sin trabarse con el japonés, aunque Minami hizo un mohín con eso.

— ¡No es justo! Yo no tengo tanta fluidez con el inglés— Pichit palmeo su espalda riéndose y Guang Hong le consoló diciendo que estaría bien, Mila fue la primera en tomar el micrófono y poner la primera pista.

Yuuri miró por el rabillo del ojo a Viktor, quien se había sentado en un sillón individual al frente, ya que Minami y Pichit se pusieron a cada lado, impidiéndole guardar el espacio al ruso, no le molestaba, pero seguramente el mayor buscaría la manera de hacerse un lugar a su lado.

 ** _Boom boom boom clap_**

El rostro de Mila mostró una sonrisa triunfante y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Yuuri no la conocía pero se oía pegajosa.

— ¡Que suerte, Mila!— exclamó Georgi dando aplausos, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir la pista.

 ** _You're picture perfect blue_**

 ** _Sunbathing on the moon_**

 ** _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_**

Minami saltaba emocionado a su izquierda, al parecer conocía la canción a pesar de la barrera del idioma, ahora realmente quería saber cuál era y revisó el nombre, haciendo nota mental para buscarla después, mientras tanto, ya seguía a los demás en el coro hasta que la canción terminó y aplaudieron a la pelirroja, ella le cedió el micrófono a Leo quien saltó de su asiento y fue al centro, su primera opción pareció complacerlo.

— Nada como lo clásico, a ver si me acuerdo—

— ¡Vamos Leo!— animó Guang Hong aplaudiendo a su amigo, los demás vitorearon cuando lo vieron realizar la secuencia de pasos con la que se caracterizaba esa canción, no era desconocido que los primeros programas de Leo eran inspirados en la música de este gran artista.

 ** _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_**

 ** _I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one_**

— Debes hacer esto de nuevo, amigo, ¡aunque sea como una gala!— decía Pichit sin perder el enfoque en su amigo, este le sonreía a la cámara sin dejar de bailar y cantar, cuando la pieza terminó todos aplaudieron emocionados, Leo le hizo la señal a Guang Hong para que siguiera, este, aún un poco nervioso, se acercó a la consola y pico los botones.

— Veamos que sigue…— la imagen de cinco chicos apareció en la pantalla, todos rieron y animaron a Guang para que comenzara a cantar, mientras Leo exclamaba ruidosamente.

Oh no… ¡no de nuevo! ¡Duré meses escuchándote cantar eso!— Leo se llevó una mano a la frente al ver a su amigo sonreírle malévolamente, sabía lo mucho que Leo detestaba esa canción… y varias del grupo por el simple hecho de que Guang Hong se había vuelto fan de ellos, eso y soportar sus depresión cuando se desintegraron y cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_**

Yuuri no era fan de las boy bands actuales pero conocía muchos temas de bandas en los noventas –todo por influencia de Celestino — solo esperaba que no le tocara alguna ya que la lista de reproducción parecía no tener un patrón especifico, no tenía idea de que es lo que vendría; cuando el joven de china terminó, entregó el micrófono al más joven de todos en esa habitación.

— Este… Minami kun, si quieres escoge tu una— el chico le miró extrañado, pero le sonrió restándole importancia.

— No te preocupes, Yuuri, hasta ahora me he sabido casi todas, así que supongo que podré con la que sea— dicho esto, pico el botón aleatorio y casi salta por la suerte que tuvo.

— ¡Menos mal!, ¡esta si me la sé!— salto emocionado siguiendo los pasos de la chica en el video.

— ¿En serio? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién no se sabe una canción de ella? ¡Minami tienes una suerte!— se carcajeo Mila al verlo moverse como en el video reproduciéndose, el chico estaba teniendo un buen momento siendo el centro de atención.

 ** _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_**

 ** _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**

Dio una reverencia al público, como la cantante en el video y luego le entrego el micrófono a Georgi, quien se llevó una mano a la frente al ver el tema que le había tocado.

Tomó el micrófono cual profesional y comenzó a moverse seductoramente para la cámara que lo enfocaba, Mila no se contenía las carcajadas mientras Leo, Pichit y Guang Hong aplaudían emocionados.

 ** _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving._** ** _I need it now._**

Al parecer todos conocían la pieza y comenzaron a vitorear como en el video del grupo cuando llegaron al coro, Pichit tenía su celular grabando todo desde que Mila tomó el micrófono y pasaba la cámara por los asistentes, cuando la canción terminó, el mismo le cedió la tercera canción a Pichit, quien entusiasmado le dejó el móvil a Katsuki, quien ahora grababa a su amigo dirigirse al karaoke a seleccionar la canción, hizo algunas muecas que ocasionaron que el resto le reclamara por saltarse pistas, pero el tailandés les ignoró y finalmente dejó una.

Yuuri casi se contuvo de reír a carcajadas por la elección de su amigo, pues recordaba como Pichit había tenido esa canción en su cabeza durante semanas después de ver una comedia insulsa en la televisión.

 ** _And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder…_**

Leo y Guang Hong lo miraban extrañados, quizás no sabían bien de donde venía la canción, pero Georgi también trataba de no reírse, mientras Mila aplaudía su presentación y Viktor alzaba su refresco animado.

Yuuri estaba tan enfocado en su amigo que no notaba lo cerca que estaba hasta tenerlo en frente con la mano extendida cediéndole el micrófono.

— Oh no, yo no sé…—

— Vamos Yuuri, todos aquí ya hemos cantado—

— ¡Si Yuuri— kun!— sintió la mano de Minami empujar su espalda hasta levantarlo del asiento, Yuuri buscó con la mirada a Viktor, pero este también apoyaba la idea.

— De acuerdo, pero si no me la sé, la voy a cambiar—

— Si, lo que digas, ahora ve al frente— señalo Pichit sentándose en su lugar, Yuuri oprimio un botón al azar y esperó la selección de la música, cuando vio la canción escogida quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

— No, esta no—

— Yuuri! Si te la sabes— acusó Pichit sin dejar de grabarlo, los demás también comenzaron a molestarlo hasta que el japonés finalmente cedió, después de todo, los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera.

Pulsó el botón dando un suspiro y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

 ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet…_**

Yuuri no veía al celular de Pichit ni a las notas en la pantalla, esa canción la conocía bastante bien ya que era muy popular y hasta cierto punto, se sentía identificado, por lo que se la aprendió sin proponérselo.

No notó que los chicos habían guardado silencio, contrario a las demás presentaciones, durante su momento con el micrófono, estaban callados.

Quizás impresionados por el registro de Yuuri y como este se movía con pequeños pasos de baile, recordando al video de la canción.

Yuuri no lo notaba ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en Viktor, quien sonreía con la emoción contenida al ser el objeto de concentración de Katsuki, quien, en un momento extendió su mano, Viktor entendió el mensaje y se levantó, los asistentes ahogaron una exclamación y dejaron a la pareja protagonizar la melodía a su manera.

 ** _So honey now, take me into your lovin' arms…_**

Era increíble como todo, de alguna manera, lo relacionaba con Viktor, ¿eso era estar enamorado? Yuuri no necesitaba responder esa pregunta ya que conocía la respuesta desde hace tanto tiempo, solo que hasta el año pasado, fue consciente de sus sentimientos.

Toda una vida persiguiéndote, admirándote, eras y sigues siendo mi inspiración y mi motivación para ser mejor cada día.

Te amo, Viktor, más allá de lo que las palabras y acciones pueden demostrar, estoy seguro que lo sabes, pero aún no es suficiente, no para que seas mío por completo.

Prometí algo hace no mucho tiempo ¿recuerdas esa promesa Viktor? ¿Me dejarías renovarla este año?

 ** _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_**

 ** _And we found love right where we are_**

Terminó la canción sin dejar de bailar, no seguían los pasos del artista en el video, sino que creaban su propia danza, sintonizando sus corazones, mirándose fijamente hasta el final, donde acercaron sus labios hasta el punto de sentir la respiración del otro, olvidándose por completo que estaban en presencia de sus amigos, hasta que estos aplaudieron efusivamente su interpretación.

— .— .— .— .— .—

Cuando todos los patinadores regresaron al hotel se toparon con el entrenador del equipo ruso gritando en su idioma natal por el móvil, los chicos, sobre todo los que entendían las palabras rudas de Yakov, tenían la preocupación pintada por todo el rostro.

— No puede ser— susurró Mila llevando sus manos a la boca, Yuuri la miró confundido, aún no pescaba del todo el idioma, entonces dirigió la mirada a Viktor, quien miraba a Yakov con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Que sucede…?— se atrevió a preguntar Leo a Georgi, quien estaba a su lado, el chico lo miró un breve segundo antes de acercarse a su entrenador, Viktor y Mila hicieron lo mismo.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron expectantes a la escena, Yakov seguía gritando por el móvil pero ahora era rodeado de sus estudiantes, entonces después del o que parecía una brusca despedida, colgó el móvil y se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz.

Yuuri no sabía si acercarse o no, realmente quería saber que estaba sucediendo al igual que todos, pero un grito ahogado de Pichit llamó su atención.

— Creo que ya sé que pasa… ¡oh por todos los cielos!— les mostró el móvil a los chicos, donde figuraba una noticia, sucedida hace pocas horas en la copa de Varsovia.

Yuri Plisetsky, el campeón absoluto de patinaje artístico masculino ha hecho historia al completar cinco cuádruples en su programa largo de esta temporada esta tarde por la copa de Varsovia.

Los jadeos y exclamaciones del pequeño grupo no se hicieron esperar, Minami no dejaba de gritar "¡es imposible!" "¡es un alien!" mientras Leo soltaba una que otra mala palabra como exclamación y se lamentaba que su programa apenas y si tenía dos cuádruples incluidos y Guang Hong hacia el mismo gesto de Mila, totalmente sin palabras.

Yuuri sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero se obligó a sí mismo a controlarse, entonces escuchó que el equipo ruso alzaba las voces –más de lo que suelen hacer— y vio a Yakov salir muy molesto, traía una maleta en la mano.

— Mila, mañana es tu programa corto, sé que lo harás muy bien, trataré de estar aquí tan pronto como consiga calmar a Lilia y a la ola de reporteros y representantes de la Federación, voy a traer su rebelde trasero a Japón y no se despegará de mi hasta el Gran Prix si es que llega a clasificar— la chica asintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa, ella no tenía problema con que Yakov estuviera ausente en una de sus competencias, sabía manejarse bien y tenía programas sólidos, pero se preocupaba por su compañero de pista.

— Estaré bien, Yakov, tu procura no infartarte a mitad de camino— el hombre masculló algo y se despidió de su equipo, solo entonces Yuuri se atrevió a caminar hacia ellos.

— Es por Yurio, ¿verdad?— pregunto el chico en inglés, tratando de llamar la atención de Viktor, quien se mantenía callado, este suspiró y lo miró con cansancio.

— Debemos ir a dormir, mañana hay practica y debo supervisar a Mila— la chica estaba a punto de replicar que no le necesitaba, pero Viktor no la dejó continuar ya que se alejó de ambos.

— Viktor…— Yuuri lo miró con dolor, sabía que no estaba molesto con él pero esta competencia realmente le estaba costando demasiado a Viktor… a él…

A todos…

Todos estaban apostando a lo grande, buscaban el triunfo a como diera lugar, el ejemplo más contundente ha sido este, donde Yurio claramente les dio una "cachetada con guante blanco" al ejecutar tal proeza.

Entonces pensó en los programas de sus amigos, llenos de retos y combinaciones sublimes, cada pieza era única y tan bellamente ejecutada… solamente equivocándose en un mínimo grado de ejecución podía ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Viktor tenía su cuádruple Axel que aún no ha aterrizado en competencia, conociéndolo, lo logrará en la final, su programa corto es el más expresivo de todos los que ha visto y el largo… simplemente no podía dejar de llorar cuando lo veía, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera.

Leo había pulido su programa corto de la temporada pasada y había añadido un cuádruple al final de la rutina, además su programa largo contaba con al menos dos variaciones de piruetas combinadas de nivel cuatro y su rango de expresión era muy alto.

Guang Hong en su programa largo se había atrevido con una pieza popular, y ha reescrito la forma de interpretarla de manera increíble, adaptándola para sí mismo.

Pichit y su interpretación artística no tenían comparación, había aprendido un nuevo cuádruple para esta temporada y lo ha clavado limpiamente en todas sus competencias, Yuuri podía ver el amor y cariño que les tenía a ambos programas y todo el amor que ponía en cada presentación.

Ahora, Jean Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, tenían programas cortos bastante sólidos, pero sus programas libres eran sumamente brillantes y perfectos, Jean Jacques, a pesar de que no alcanzo el oro en sus dos competencias, su programa libre tenía tal pasión y arrebato que fácilmente podría opacar su propio eros de la temporada anterior, Otabek había trabajado arduamente para lograr adaptar el programa a sus condiciones físicas e incluso se había superado, mientras Yuri… era una cosa terrible de admirar, tal grado de entrega al personaje de la doncella enamorada que sufre de una traición era aterrador y hermoso a la vez.

Y entonces estaba él… su programa corto consistía en un arreglo de una hermosa canción de piano bastante popular y hasta ahora, estaba cómodo con ese, y el libre tenía los elementos necesarios para puntuar entre los más altos. La música era hermosa, la voz de la cantante tocaba en lo profundo de su alma y el significado de la pieza, no podría ponerlo en palabras, su programa largo definía el amor que sentía por Viktor, el agradecimiento por estar a su lado y amarlo.

Pero creía que no era suficiente, Yuuri no tenía manera de sorprender al público, no como los demás estaban haciéndolo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 **Varsovia, Polonia. (Dos horas antes).**

— Necesitas elevar más la pierna izquierda en tu último giro, Yuri— comento Lilia mirándolo fijamente— o hacer una transición— era el día de la competencia por el programa libre, Yuri se había mantenido a la cabeza en su programa corto de ayer, el cual había sido el más limpio y consistente hasta ahora.

Los ánimos de hace un par de días habían menguado entre Yakov y él, con Lilia no tuvo tantos problemas, pero aun así, sentía que debía llevar la fiesta en paz: entrenadora y alumno habían llegado a un acuerdo no tácito de respetar sus opiniones y llevar la participación de forma tranquila, sin embargo, lo que ni Yakov ni Lilia sabían, era la sorpresa que Yuri tenía preparada para el final de la misma.

Ahora, solo lo acompañaba Lilia, ya que la competencia por el trofeo NHK en Tokio se estaba llevando a cabo también y Yakov había partido con Georgi y Mila. Yuri no le echaba en falta, todo lo contrario, se sentía un poco más libre de actuar sin su presencia, aunque no subestimaba a Lilia, quien lo miraba sospechosamente.

— Se perderá el movimiento si hago eso, mantendré la pirueta completa— la mujer asintió sin decir nada más, el rubio regresó a la pista para continuar con la siguiente parte del ensayo, mientras tanto, en la barrera, Lilia estaba cruzado de brazos, con la vista fija en su pupilo.

— Yuri, no olvides tu programa, tu motivación, el lado artístico no debe ser dejado de lado— su coreógrafa y entrenadora le miraba con severidad, pero podía percibir un atisbo de preocupación, Yuri flaqueo un instante ante la mirada de la mujer, era como si presintiera lo que iba a suceder.

Pero Yuri estaba decidido a continuar. No había marcha atrás.

Lilia suspiró, pensando que últimamente Yuri se había vuelto más metódico, cosa buena para un patinador, pero Yakov no se fiaba de esa cualidad en Yuri, la cual por lo general, ocasionaba más problemas que beneficios para él. Sin embargo, no podía ponerlo sobre aviso, de lo contrario, actuaría de forma impredecible. Yuri no había dado muestras de dolor o rigidez en su entrenamiento y los exámenes que le han practicado han salido bien, su lesión no debería de molestarle, siempre y cuando se mantenga bajo estricto cuidado.

El cuerpo de Yuri aún sigue pasando por los estragos de la pubertad, Lilia esperaba que no le afectara eso hasta pasada la temporada, pero simplemente su reloj biológico tenía otros planes.

 _— "_ _Duró poco tiempo… pero fue una hermosa prima ballerina… ahora es un hombre hermoso que debe encontrar su propia belleza"—_ han sido sus pensamientos desde aquella tarde en San Petersburgo, luego de que pasara unas semanas en Canadá, pudo ver realmente el cambio en el cuerpo de Yuri, como su espalda se había ensanchado y se volvió un poco más alto, ella misma tuvo que mandar a arreglar los trajes para que le quedaran, dichos cambios le generaban una migraña, pero sabía que sucederían en cualquier momento, ya lo ha vivido antes y sabía cómo actuar al respecto.

Sin embargo, como nada en Yuri Plisetsky era fácil, sino todo lo contrario, cualquier cosa podría suceder, estaba alerta a todos sus movimientos.

Menos para que lo imposible sucediera frente a ella, sin que pudiera haberlo advertido.

En la pista Yuri comenzaba a realizar la secuencia de pasos y giros que correspondían a su programa, su mente, totalmente en blanco, olvidándose que era un patinador interpretando a una joven enamorada y traicionada por quien amaba, incluso olvido la locura que debía consumirla hasta la muerte.

Yuri lo olvido todo, en el hielo, parecía un hermoso muñeco que danzaba mecánicamente, aun así, majestuoso y delicado, como si fuera a romperse ante el mínimo aire… luego era consumido por la desgracia y la fuerza en sus pasos y giros era inestable, como la locura misma, como si ese muñeco estuviera descompuesto.

Todo mecánico y sin sentimiento, al menos para quien interpreta y quienes han visto su evolución.

Pero aun así… la exclamación del público en general, una ovación tal que resonó por todo el recinto que había presenciado, como Yuri Plisetsky volvió a hacer historia:

 _¿Cinco? ¿Realmente fueron cinco? ¡Es increíble! ¡Señoras y señores, amantes del patinaje artístico, estamos ante un prodigio! ¡Un hecho que trascenderá a la historia! ¡Yuri Plisetsky, multicampeón junior, campeón del Gran Prix, campeón Europeo y campeón Mundial en la temporada anterior ha hecho historia al completar cinco cuádruples en una competencia internacional! ¡Lo hemos visto aquí, lo vivimos aquí, en Varsovia! ¡El primer patinador en ejecutar cinco cuádruples en un programa libre! Sin duda, ¡será su mayor puntuación técnica de la temporada hasta ahora!_

Sus piernas temblaban al terminar la presentación, los gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo de sus fans e incluso los que no lo eran, la ovación de pie y los cientos de regalos que eran arrojados al hielo.

Yuri no podía registrar todo eso, ya que el mismo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder. Realmente lo hizo.

Sabía que al girarse vería la cara sorprendida o enojada, o quizás ambas, de su entrenadora. Pero en estos momentos no importaba.

Porque lo había hecho, si Viktor, Yuuri, JJ o incluso Otabek eran capaces de realizar proezas en esta temporada, Yuri les demostraría que él era el mejor.

Siempre lo sería.

 _"_ _Intenten superar esto"_ — fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza mientras se despedía del público con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **Tokio, Japón (Competencia de programa corto masculino)**

Viktor Nikiforov deslizaba la pantalla de su celular, revisando con cierto interés las notas que, desde hace dos días, inundaban su timeline en sus redes sociales, la gran mayoría estaba enfocado en el "enfrentamiento de campeones rusos" como los encabezados solían llamarle.

A pesar de las predicciones que se hacían o las reacciones que estaban teniendo los aficionados al deporte, Viktor no se sentía presionado o atacado, más bien, solo estaba preocupado.

— Yurio…— murmuro pensativo al ver un video de una conferencia en Varsovia, donde el chico ruso había ganado la copa y ejecutado un programa tan terrible, en el buen sentido de la oración.

Hacían una serie de preguntas como, ¿el quinto cuádruple es una nueva adición a tu programa? ¿Cambiarás la secuencia de pasos para hacerlo consistente? ¿Cómo está tu pierna? ¿Te preocupa el puntaje base de tu compatriota, Viktor Nikiforov?

El rostro del chico no mostraba ninguna expresión y solo se limitaba a cortas respuestas, Yakov y Lilia, a cada lado suyo, contestaban tratando de parecer como si esto estuviera planeado desde hace tiempo, pero Viktor los conocía mejor, sabía que no era verdad.

Yuri había actuado por su propia cuenta, ejecutado los cinco cuádruples sin miramientos y también sabía, que era una afrenta personal.

Contra Yuuri, contra JJ, contra Seung Gil Lee… contra él.

Yuri Plisetsky era un monstruo tan aterrador como hermoso, creciendo a pasos agigantados, forzando sus propios límites para alcanzar la gloria una vez más, para defender su legado, para defender su honor y probarse a sí mismo que era el mejor.

Viktor sabia más que nadie, la presión de ser el mejor, la única diferencia es que Viktor nunca intentó probarle nada a nadie en concreto, por esa razón la soledad era su única amiga, no permitía llenar las expectativas de alguien más que su entrenador y el mismo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el mismo público se convirtió en ese algo que quería mantener cautivado y emocionado con cada presentación.

Era su amor al deporte el que le motivaba, bajo todos los títulos que ostentaba, Viktor siempre supo mantener los patines en el hielo. Porque era un artista, el creaba arte con su cuerpo.

Era su motivación en ese entonces, una musa que poco a poco fue apagándose, pero de pronto, se vio encendida como nunca antes al ver el rostro de un chico japonés con talento pedirle ser su entrenador.

Y el resto, es historia.

— Viktor, ¿sabes dónde está mi botella de agua? No la encuentro— su pupilo le sacó de sus meditaciones, era el día de la competencia del programa corto por la ultima competencia antes del Gran Prix, dependiendo de los resultados que obtengan los competidores aquí, se definirán quienes serán los participante en la final.

— Está en la bolsa del costado— señaló Viktor aún meditativo, Katsuki la encontró pero se percató de la actitud de su entrenador.

— ¿Que sucede?—

— Estoy preocupado por Yurio… pienso que tal vez debí decir algo para que Yakov no le regañara tan mal— Yuuri hizo una mueca triste, pero negó con la cabeza.

— Yo también me preocupo por el… pero yo sé que estará bien, Viktor— el japonés se acercó hasta quedar de frente – además, tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte, quizás yo intente cinco quads aquí… ¿volvería las cosas más interesantes, no?— Nikiforov lo miró boquiabierto, lo cual Yuuri aprovechó para darle un beso fugaz.

— Solo bromeo…—

— Yuuri— había un tono de advertencia en su voz, lo cual, el japonés ignoró.

— Ya casi me toca, iré con Pichit a ver el programa de Leo, quiero ver el cambio de rotación del que nos comentó—

Y así el japonés se perdió entre los pasillos del recinto, dejando a Viktor con una interrogante más en su mente.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 _Acabamos de presenciar el programa corto del patinador Guang Hong Gil, proveniente de China, ha usado el sountrack de la película "Death Poets Society" una elección totalmente diferente a la del año anterior, pero bastante acertada ya que la combinación de elementos técnicos con la melodía, fue realmente armoniosa._

 _A pesar que no ha ejecutado ningún cuádruple en este programa, en el libre tiene contemplados dos, y en combinación, esperemos que nos depara en los próximos días._

 _Ahora, de regreso en la pista, recordemos que el programa de Leo de la Iglesia se mantuvo esta temporada, realmente es un programa de muy alta calidad, nos muestra toda la capacidad de Leo de la Iglesia en su mejor momento, exalta sus habilidades de forma sublime y tenaz, hizo unas cuantas modificaciones durante el verano que ya hemos apreciado en el Skate de América, lo cual nos ha dejado bastante sorprendidos y sobre todo, al ver que ha añadido un quad casi al final de su programa._

— .— .— .— .—

En la pista, el único patinador en el hielo llegaba al centro de la misma cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por el apoyo del público, se había ganado una buena cantidad de fans después de que participara en un show de hielo en el verano y era muy grato saber que su patinaje había llegado a cautivar hasta las personas del otro lado del mundo.

Era algo que le encantaba hacer, sobre todo, porque le recordaban a él mismo hace varios años.

 ** _The morning sun or the moonless night, I see the God inside them and I feel alright_**

Había escogido esa canción hace tiempo, se identificaba fácilmente con la letra y podía crear su propia versión de sí mismo al momento de danzar en el hielo; al mudarse constantemente — primero debido a que su madre tenía que sacarlos adelante, luego por sus entrenamientos— nunca tuvo alguien con quien hablar, era un niño solitario que no se le daba bien socializar.

Leo se preguntaba, a veces, como es que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y siempre era gracias a dos cosas: la música y el patinaje.

La música era algo innato en él, su madre le había enseñado desde muy pequeño a tocar la guitarra, Leo encontraba diversión tras las largas jornadas que su madre trabajaba rasgando la guitarra tocando las piezas de grandes músicos e incluso había compuesto algunas canciones.

Era su única diversión en su temprana niñez, sin embargo, una tarde su madre llego sonriente a casa, era día de pago y se había permitido el lujo de comprar comida rápida para consentir a ambos y una sorpresa para Leo, que esperaba, fuera de su agrado.

Dos pases de cortesía para un show de patinaje artístico en Anaheim, en el Honda Center, Leo la miró entre sorprendido y extrañado, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero no desairó a su madre y aceptó con agrado y emoción los boletos.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese show en hielo, cambiaría su vida por completo.

 ** _Them growing trees or the rose in Bloom, I see the God inside them and I feel alright_**

Terminó el programa sin errores ni titubeos, con una gran sonrisa agradeciendo al público, el cual aplaudía totalmente cautivado por el joven americano, se dirigió al Kiss and Cry acompañado de su entrenadora, que no dejaba de repetirle lo increíble que estuvo, una vez que escucharon su puntuación, no pudo evitar emocionarse ya que había sido la más alta hasta el momento y por mucha diferencia de puntos, si lograba mantenerse así, tenía grandes posibilidades de llegar al podio.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 _*** Los resultados de la competencia de programa corto de patinaje artístico masculino han sido cardiacos, los competidores están dando todo de sí en esta primera prueba y hasta ahora, los resultados colocan al local, Yuuri Katsuki, en primer puesto, con una diferencia de menos de cinco puntos del americano Leo de la Iglesia, quien casi es alcanzado por el tailandés, Pichit Chulanont en tercer puesto. ***_

 _*** Con programas ejecutados sin errores, es muy difícil predecir quien se llevará el oro a casa y una plaza para el Gran Prix, que se celebrará en dos semanas. ***_

 _*** Hasta ahora, dos patinadores ya han sido confirmados para la final, el multicampeón Viktor Nikiforov y el héroe kazajo, Otabek Altin tienen su lugar asegurado en el Gran Prix. ***_

 _*** Por otra parte, los patinadores Jean Jacques Leroy de Canadá, Yuri Plisetsky de Rusia y Seung Gil Lee de Corea también entran en la disputa por alguna plaza después de la competencia de hoy, después de que el último patinador en esta edición termine su rutina, sabremos finalmente quienes son los que irán a la final en esta emocionante temporada. ***_

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

 **Comentarios:**

Pues los mande al karaoke :P cuando escribí este capitulo no sabia muy bien que quería que hicieran estos chicos en Japon, asi que, pensè en hacerlos pasar por cosas cotidianas... de algo me tienen que servir los animes slice of life jajaja

Ahora si, la playlist del karaoke:

Mila- Boom Clap (CharliXCX)

Leo- Billie Jean (Michael Jackson)

Guang Hong- What makes you beautiful (One Direction)

Minami- Shake it off (Taylor Swift)

Georgi - Sugar (Maroon 5)

Pichit- 1000 miles (Vanesa Carlton) - Referencia a la pelicula White Chicks (estupida, pero entretenida jajaja)

Yuuri- Thinking out loud (Ed Sheeran)

El SP de Leo es el mismo que en el anime (Still Alive-MATT CAB), no se que me haya quedado sin ideas :P pero es que me parecio interesante que Leo decidiera mantener su programa y perfeccionarlo, se algo que varios patinadores realmente hacen y uno puede disfrutar estas piezas con otra perspectiva :)

Ahora Yuri P. prendio la mecha con ese quinto quad inspirado en hechos reales (?) si se prendio el patinaje individual masculino en esta temporada (2016-2017) por el gran numero de quads que los chicos fueron agregando hasta los mundiales!Y eso que fue antes de la temporada olimpica... ya me imagino como estarà este año T_T pero ni modo, a desvelarse se ha dicho! :D

Que pasarà en el programa libre? Quédense en sintonia! :D

Estrellitas y comentarios son bienvenidos :)

PD: Les invito a leer mi one shot Victuri! es un AU dramatico :(

Melodias al viento (lo encuentran en mi perfil si no les redirige el link)

s/12609515/1/MELODIAS-AL-VIENTO-ONE-SHOT-VICCTURI


	20. Capitulo 18: NHK Trophy (2 parte)

_Yuuri apretaba la correa de su maletín mientras miraba el edificio a donde su entrenadora lo había enviado en el primer tren que consiguieron disponible desde Hasestu, sacó su móvil para asegurarse que la foto del complejo era la misma que estaba observando, efectivamente, era bastante amplio y con un largo camino de escaleras, aunque tenía rampas en los costados para los que la necesitasen._

 _—_ _Si… aquí es— vio en varias direcciones, en busca de su entrenadora, puesto que ella estaba en una competencia de chicas junior en Sendai, por lo que ella llegaría un poco tarde._

 _Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso y tamborileaba sus dedos en los costados de su chaqueta, preguntándose si todo esto sería buena idea._

 _— "_ _No soy tan bueno… no entiendo como Kyoko sensei se dejó influenciar por Minako sensei"— Yuuri quería que la tierra se lo tragase cuando su instructora de baile lo vio en la pista de patinaje en plena rutina, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que gritó a todo pulmón lo genial que era._

 _De ahí, ninguna dejaba de empujarlo hacia adelante y solo cuando comenzó a ganar las competencias, fue suficiente para llamar la atención de un coach extranjero, que estaba reclutando jóvenes patinadores y entrenarlos en Estados Unidos._

 _—_ _¡Yuuri! ¿Llevas mucho esperando? Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo con una de las chicas, su madre no había llegado por ella a la estación y tuve que quedarme hasta que vino a recogerla—_

 _—_ _No mucho, Kyoko sensei— saludó Yuuri cortésmente, entonces miró al edificio, el cual era una pista de patinaje cerca del barrio de Shinjuku— ¿Entramos ya?— la entrenadora asintió indicándole que tomara la delantera, Yuuri se armó de valor y subió el primer escalón._

El segundo grupo estaba en el centro de la pista, las exclamaciones de júbilo de la audiencia era una mezcolanza de gritos que entendida y otros que no lograba captar lo que decían.

Pero se sentía feliz… y ansioso, en cierto punto, pero más que nada, agradecido por la respuesta favorable del público, les sonrió genuinamente y saludó en varias direcciones al igual que sus compañeros y amigos, quienes hacían lo propio sintiéndose queridos y apoyados.

El presentador enuncio cada nombre y su nacionalidad, Yuuri podría jurar que sintió el hielo estremecerse cuando mencionaron el suyo y el público enloqueció. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

Era abrumador.

Recibir tal respuesta de su propia casa era un honor, algo que, a pesar de recorrer muchas pistas alrededor del globo, notó por primera vez.

Despabiló cuando comenzó la música, era una canción popular bastante pegadiza en la ciudad, los chicos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de la pista los minutos previos a que el primer competidor saliera.

Yuuri patinaba cuidando sus pasos y enfocando totalmente en su programa, aún no sabía muy bien que hacer para lograr "sorprender al público de casa" por mucho que se repitiera que todo estaría bien si lo ejecutaba tal como estaba, no era suficiente.

 _"_ _Viktor no se conformaría con tan poco, no cuando hace más… Yurio no estaría tranquilo así, el tomaría el hielo sin titubeos"_

Un estruendo detrás de él le hizo perder el paso y traspillar cerca de la barra, su visión solo pudo contemplar la espalda brillosa del traje de Leo, quien también se había detenido a dos metros de él, ambos chicos se miraron y luego hacia atrás.

Yuuri sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies cuando vio a su amigo Pichit en el hielo sosteniéndose la pierna izquierda, entonces sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento y divisó que Leo se había movido hasta él e inclinándose.

Yuuri se deslizó con cuidado, ya que los demás competidores seguían rondando, a decir verdad, ellos también deberían hacerlo, pero era su amigo el que estaba ahí.

— Pichit ¿Qué te paso? Tu pierna…—

— Y— Yuuri…— murmuró con un dejo de dolor— yo y mi tonto afán de hacer practicar un Axel triple, ¿Cuándo aprenderé? Ahh…— a pesar de que intentaba bromear, se percibía lo mucho que le dolía, Leo hacia aspavientos para que trajeran ayuda, Yuuri se arrodilló a su lado.

— Seguro solo me torcí…deberé estar bien…— intentó pararse, pero Yuuri le detuvo por los hombros calmándolo, los competidores finalmente se habían detenido al ver el equipo médico ingresar, Guang Hong y Georgi se aproximaron a ellos.

Subieron a Pichit a una camilla, Yuuri los acompañó hasta la salida del hielo, sin soltar su mano jamás, solo hasta que salieron de la pista y estos se apuraron a la zona destinada a emergencias.

— Yuuri— le llamó Viktor, tenía el rostro serio y lo miraba preocupado— ¿Estas bien? Tienes mucho ruido en la cabeza— el japonés sentía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre sus problemas, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar, Viktor solo cerró los ojos.

— Cinco minutos – extendió las guardacuchillas— luego tendrás que darme una explicación— el japonés asintió, colocándose los protectores y apurar el paso hasta emergencias.

Cuando finalmente le dejaron pasar, solo estaba un paramédico vendando el pie y parte del tobillo de su amigo, Celestino estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con preocupación.

No se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que llamo a su amigo, quien, al escucharlo, esbozò una sonrisa triste.

— Creo que hasta aquí llega mi competencia de hoy, Yuuri— tenìa los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, pero no los dejaba salir, Celestino le reconfortò con su brazo y, disculpándose, les dio tiempo de conversar.

El paramédico termino su labor, al retirarse le dio una serie de recomendaciones en lo que lo trasladaban al hospital, finalmente los chicos se quedaron a solas, pues la seguridad del evento, no permitía que las cámaras entrasen.

— ¿Que tan grave es?— preguntó sin dejar de ver su pie, Pichit negó con la cabeza.

— Dicen que es una fractura del quinto metatarsiano, espero que no necesite cirugía— murmuró desanimado, Yuuri sabía bien como de peligroso era una cirugía en plena temporada, aparte de que el atleta se retiraría definitivamente hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente mejor para siquiera calzarse el patín.

Si Pichit sufrió bastante cuando se lastimo el brazo, no quería imaginar a su enérgico amigo totalmente quieto en cama, serían días difíciles para Pichit.

— Pichit…—

— Yuuri escucha— le interrumpió— estaré bien, no te preocupes… tu solo concéntrate en ganar, tienes que conseguir el oro, no solo de esta competencia, sino del Gran Prix— Pichit lo miraba con tal ímpetu que Yuuri sintió ganas de llorar, que su amigo tuviera tantas esperanzas puestas en él, le hablase en tan criticas condiciones de ese modo… era invaluable.

— Pero Pichit…—

— Prométeme que ganarás ese oro, Yuuri, ve por lo que te pertenece— el japonés lo miró aún con temor, en sus ojos había una súplica y Yuuri supo inmediatamente a que se refería Pichit, pues nadie más que él, sabía lo mucho que había perseguido el triunfo desde aquella tarde lluviosa de septiembre, donde iniciaron su entrañable amistad.

Pichit tenía muchos sueños y se proponía realizar todos y cada uno de ellos, Yuuri también los tenía… o los tuvo, pero con el tiempo los dejo ir, quedarse en su memoria como bonitos recuerdos.

Incluso el conseguir el primer lugar en una competencia internacional se había vuelto el anhelo de ambos, lograron cumplirlo en diferentes competencias en la pasada temporada… pero aún así, el oro seguía ahí… esperándolos.

Como una meta personal y patriótica para Pichit.

Como una meta personal y simbólica para Yuuri.

Una forma de acercarse más a Viktor, estar a su nivel y mirarlo como un igual.

Como si el tailandes le leyera la mente, agregó con una sonrisa calmada, a pesar del dolor.

— Tu objetivo siempre fue alcanzar a Viktor, incluso superarlo, Yuuri, no te detengas ahora, por favor—

Yuuri se armó de valor para darle la respuesta a su amigo, sellar una nueva promesa con él, por ambos— Lo haré, Pichit, ganaré el oro aquí y en el Gran Prix— Pichit sonrió satisfecho, en ese momento, Guang Hong y Leo llegaron con ellos, bastante preocupados por el tailandés, quien trataba de mantenerse firme. Yuuri le tenía un nuevo respeto a su mejor amigo.

Acabamos de presenciar un increíble programa de Georgi Popovich, este chico ruso siempre da todo de sí en la pista, cada uno de sus programas es único y realmente nos hace sentirnos en la piel del personaje…

Hasta ahora va en primera posición, aún faltan tres patinadores en salir a la pista, por desgracia, nos informan que Pichit Chulanont tuvo que ser retirado de la contienda debido a su accidente en la pista, no tenemos más detalles al respecto.

Yuri bufó elevando su flequillo, totalmente fastidiado de estar ahí, no estaba en sus planes llegar a Japón, pero Yakov había ido por él y arrastro su trasero todo el camino desde Varsovia hasta las tierras niponas sin darle oportunidad de reclamos.

Plisetsky sabía que lo había cabreado. Y mucho.

"¿Cinco cuádruples? ¿Estas demente? ¿En una competencia fuera del Gran Prix o cualquier otra superior? ¡Sin mi supervisión! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Sabes el problema en que me metiste? ¡Tú pierna ni siquiera está estable para recibir el impacto de tantos saltos!"

Yuri dejo de escucharlo desde los primeros reproches, Lilia lo había reñido bastante, y no dejaba de enfatizar que estaba perdiendo el enfoque y la belleza del programa.

El joven ruso no la entendía y no se molestaba en hacerlo, estaba harto de todo eso, el solo quería patinar y pulir el hielo con todos, punto.

 _Y demostrarle que soy mejor._ Era su pensamiento recurrente, aquel que le inspiraba y le hacía aferrarse más a su objetivo.

Lo que Yuri había obtenido fue un regaño severo de Yakov y cero permisos o vacaciones cuando finalizara la temporada. También lo abstuvo de shows de hielo durante un año.

Ni siquiera al idiota de Viktor le reñía tanto— bufaba para sí mismo al recordar las muchas indicaciones que el mayor ignoraba de su entrenador cuando competía. ¿Él no tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo? ¡A fin de cuentas gano! ¿Eso es lo importante, no?

Yuri, presta atención al siguiente competidor— murmuró Lilia, quien había viajado con ellos también debido a que Mila y Georgi también habían recibido su instrucción esta temporada.

— Guang Hong? ¿Qué tiene de especial?—

— El tema de su programa libre es "Nessun Dorma" como bien sabes, es una pieza muy popular entre los y las patinadoras—

— Si, lo se… realmente nunca me llamo la atención para ejecutarlo, además Viktor y Georgi usaron música de Turandot hace años, de hecho, creo que el de Guang Hong es muy similar a la versión de Viktor—

— Exacto… observa su programa atentamente, Yuri— el ruso asintió sin decir nada, Lilia ni siquiera lo miraba, solo estaba enfocada en el patinador que ya salía a la pista, siendo recibido por un entusiasta público.

Yuri conocía la ópera, despuès de todo, era parte de su educación tanto dentro como fuera de la pista y aùn asì le parecía demasiado dramática para su gusto:

 _La historia de la opera Turandot proviene de muchas partes, incluso Rusia llega a apreciarse en la forma de la princesa de la historia, pero tras muchos años y versiones, finalmente se toma a la antigua China Imperial como su lugar de origen._

 _Una princesa vengativa que no quiere ser desposada por un príncipe extranjero, hace que sus pretendientes contesten una serie de acertijos y, en caso de resolverlo, tendría su mano, de lo contrario moriría._

 _Sin embargo, un día un príncipe de tierras lejanas del que no se sabe su nombre queda cautivado por la belleza de esta y, cegado por el amor, decide cumplir el reto._

 _La princesa lo acepta, pero nunca pensó que su pretendiente lograría adivinar todos sus acertijos._

 _Entonces, ella, caprichosa como siempre, intenta negarse, pero el príncipe, ahora le impone un reto a ella, que si logra adivinar su nombre antes del alba, el moriría, ella ve su oportunidad de librarse de ese matrimonio y ordena a toda la ciudad que "nadie duerma" hasta que sepan cómo se llama._

 _Después de una serie de tragedias y drama, finalmente el príncipe le revela quien es, pero ella como quiera se enamora de él._

— El príncipe era un idiota de todos modos, ¿Cómo te enamoras de una actitud tan fría y beligerante como la de esa princesa caprichosa?"— pensaba Yuri en su momento, e incluso ahora, sobre todo al saber que en el fondo, quizás se parecía a aquella princesa China.

El programa de Guang Hong había terminado, Yuri debía darle merito, el chico se había desenvuelto bastante bien con una pieza donde es difícil impresionar debido a la cantidad de veces que se ha usado, a menos que pongas algo completamente original o inesperado en el programa, como Viktor lo hizo hace mucho –dos Axel seguidos en la estrofa final del programa— causo ovaciones del público y lo hizo ganar una medalla de oro en su tercer Campeonato Mundial como senior.

El elemento que Guang Hong añadió aquí fue un triple flip y un doble Axel en la misma estrofa, pero el programa era totalmente diferente al de Viktor, en este, el joven de china mostraba un espíritu combativo y seguro, así como el príncipe Calif al proclamar que la princesa nunca sabrá su nombre.

Lilia le habló después de que dieran la puntuación de Guang Hong, llevándolo a primer lugar por encima de Georgi por casi cinco puntos, su programa fue sublime.

— ¿Que sentiste?— el ruso no entendió la pregunta al inicio, pero tras unos segundos le respondió.

— Fuerza y seguridad… recordando la historia de Turandot, es lo que seguramente sentía el príncipe ante el desespero de la princesa por saber su nombre—

— Correcto— Lilia parecía satisfecha, Yuri esperaba que le dijera algo más, y, tras una pausa, retomo la palabra.

— Yuri, cuando vi tu programa libre en Varsovia no sentí la gracia y bondad de Giselle, la locura que proyectas de ella fue desenfocada, no patinabas con el personaje, hiciste un lio con la coreografía que hicimos y el mensaje se perdió después de ese quinto quad— Lilia finalmente lo miró, sus ojos verdes parecían tristes pero no dejaba de mostrarse fuerte — ¿Qué te está molestando, Yuri? Estas volviendo a ser el chico que conocí hace un año, rudo y encerrado en sí mismo—

Yuri no tenía palabras para responder, ni siquiera podía molestarse o algo… solo estaba ahí, asimilando lo que Lilia le estaba diciendo ¿Qué le molesta? Yuri ni siquiera sabe que, exactamente.

Solo está cansado de todo, pero al mismo tiempo, su espíritu aguerrido le impide tirar la toalla, sino lo contrario, llevarse a todos por delante, sin miramientos ni piedad.

Ese era el Yuri ideal, el que siempre debería ser, el punk ruso del que todos hablaban y elogiaban en sus tiempos de junior.

Su evolución a una "prima ballerina" era algo que necesitaba hacer, pero no podía depender más de ese papel, su cuerpo y su mente estaban cambiando, sus ambiciones y retos también.

— Lilia… yo solo quiero ganar, necesito ganar este Gran Prix— la mujer lo miró intrigada, pero no pregunto nada más, entonces miró al frente, asintiendo levemente.

— Entonces hay trabajo que hacer—

 _— "_ _Gracias"—_ no quería más preguntas, no quería mas reproches, al parecer Lilia lo entendía hasta cierto punto, con eso bastaba por ahora.

Siguieron apreciando el resto de la competencia en silencio, ya solo quedaban dos competidores por salir, Leo de la Iglesia y Yuri Katsuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor tenía un deja vu mientras veía a Yuuri dirigirse al centro de la pista, como aquella vez en la copa de China, donde el japonés había caído en una cuasi crisis justo antes de su programa debido a la presión que sentía por fallar y hacerle quedar mal…

Ahora Yuuri estaba en un estado parecido, pero no se veía ansioso, más bien, estaba tranquilo.

Y eso a Viktor no le auguraba nada bueno.

Después de que Pichit cayera en el calentamiento, Viktor pensaba que Yuuri se desmoronaría, pero regreso tan calmado que no tuvo necesidad de reprocharle nada, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que algo lo había estado molestando antes del incidente.

Por ahora no indagaría en ese "algo" no quería que Yuuri estuviera inestable justo en esta decisiva competencia, el esperaría hasta después de la ceremonia de medallas, entonces sostendrían una conversación.

Viktor veía atentamente cada movimiento y giro que daba Yuuri, frunció el ceño al ver que había cambiado de posición los elementos de transición ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Solo arrastraría el salto más de lo que planteaba hacerlo.

Preparo su triple Axel… aterrizó perfecto, siendo ovacionado por la audiencia, tuvo suficiente altura para darle la puntuación completa y un poco más en el aspecto artístico, Viktor estaba intrigado.

¿Planeas estilizar tus saltos? Yuuri, esta imagen frágil y delicada no te dará los puntos técnicos necesarios…

Solo con el primer salto supo la intención de Yuuri, quería mantener la melancolía de la pieza durante todo el programa, transmitiendo un amor que trasciende el tiempo y las adversidades, todo lo contrario a la pieza de amor incondicional que mostraba en sus primeros ensayos y en el Skate de América.

Yuuri quería cambiar el motivo del programa… la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

 _"_ _Yuuri Katsuki, a pesar de que te conozco tan bien, aún sigues sorprendiéndome y mostrándome nuevas facetas que logran cautivarme… es tu propósito, cierto? Que nunca pierda el interés en ti"_

El ruso aún seguía al pendiente de sus pasos, a pesar de que cambio elementos y posiciones, no alteró la armonía del programa, solamente la forma de expresarla, le dio un nuevo significado artístico que muy pocos lograban hacer.

Viktor estaba intrigado pero al mismo tiempo, impresionado. Yuri Katsuki, el patinador, acababa de realizar una rutina perfecta, con un valor artístico muy por encima de su nivel anterior y, si sus cálculos son correctos, con escasas decimas de su propio programa.

Era un nuevo reto y Viktor dichosamente lo había aceptado.

 **Gala del NHK Trophy, 19:00 hrs Shibuya— Tokyo— Japón.**

 _*** Después de seis largas competencias, las cartas están sobre la mesa, señoras y señores, después de una intensa competencia finalmente conocemos a los seis participantes que irán al Gran Prix de esta temporada, dos de ellos ya habían sido confirmados: Otabek Altin de Kazajistán y Viktor Nikiforov, de Rusia. ***_

 _*** El tercer clasificado fue nada más y nada menos que Yuuri Katsuki, de Japón, le sigue el ruso Yuri Plisetsky, la quinta plaza se la llevo Jean Jacques Leroy de Canadá y la sexta, por primera vez en su carrera de patinaje, fue para el americano Leo de la Iglesia. ***_

 _*** En estos momentos los patinadores ganadores del trofeo NHK están preparándose para la gala de exhibición, manténganse en sus lugares para disfrutar hasta el último segundo del evento. ***_

Minami Kenjirou caminaba por el área de vestidores en busca de Yuuri y los demás ya que no los había visto en el último ensayo y en menos de una hora iniciarían la gala.

Finalmente encontró a Yuuri en uno de los cuartos, Minami se emocionó mucho al verlo ya que quería mostrarle que su traje también era del tipo smoking como él, puesto que durante los ensayos previos había patinado con su traje de entrenamiento.

Pero el japonés, lejos de mostrarse alegre, se notaba decaído y triste.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien?— al parecer no había notado su presencia puesto que dio un respingo, al ver que era Minami, se relajó sonriéndole forzosamente.

— Hola Minami— kun… Sí, yo solo estoy algo cansado— Minami se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, mirando los botones de su chaleco, incluso había buscado que fueran del mismo color azul que Yuuri había puesto, el japonés ni siquiera le había notado.

— ¿Y… vas a patinar tu gala, ¿verdad?— como respuesta, el chico se encogió de hombros, Minami rodó los ojos, un poco ofendido –Vaya, si esa es tu actitud al ganar el oro, no quiero imaginar cuando ganes el Gran Prix, va a parecer un funeral— ante esto, el japonés lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Minami, tú sabes muy bien porque me siento así. Pichit…—

— Esa no es excusa, Yuuri, respeto que Pichit sea tu amigo y estés preocupado por él, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que le molestaría verte así—

— ¡No lo conoces! Es mi mejor amigo… ganar el oro, en estas condiciones y ahora ya no ira al Gran Prix y probablemente ni siquiera al Cuatro Continentes, ¿no lo entiendes?— Yuuri se sentía frustrado y dolido, a pesar de que le había prometido a Pichit que ganaría, no contaba con que el peso del triunfo fuera una enorme carga, incluso ahora, su medalla de oro le pesaba como si fuera de plomo, los gritos entusiasmados del público, eran ruido incesante y desordenado, como una turba que esperaba y exigía mucho de él.

Yuri ya sabía que esa sería la respuesta del público y creía poder con la carga. No fue así.

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Temes ganar, temes tener al mundo en tus manos y no saber qué hacer con él… Lo siento Yuuri, pero es tu realidad, ahora tienes todo a tu favor para ganar, es tu mejor momento y ¿Qué haces? Te escondes— Minami estaba frustrado, le dolía ver a su ídolo temeroso de su propia sombra, él no era si, el joven japonés actualmente es uno de los mejores patinadores de Japón y si bien no ha hecho su debut en las grandes ligas, estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados.

Minami tenía un objetivo en la mira. La competencia más importante a la que puede aspirar un atleta, y para la cual se estaba entrenando arduamente, a pesar de que aún faltara una temporada completa, pero sin duda lograría una plaza en los juegos olímpicos, pero más que eso, quería que Yuuri Katsuki también la consiguiera y competir en la misma pista.

Pero si Katsuki temía al triunfo, ¿cómo lograría llegar ahí?

El menor suspiró negando con la cabeza ante su falta de respuesta, Yuuri solo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared, finalmente se retiró y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta le dijo:

No dejes de mirarme, Yuuri, mi objetivo es alcanzarte… no… superarte, si no tienes lo que se necesita para triunfar, yo lo haré— era una declaración abierta y sin tapujos, Katsuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero nuevamente no dijo nada, no sabía que responder.

Un par de minutos después Yuuri seguía en el mismo lugar, con mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza, se sentía perdido y abrumado…ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dos firmes brazos le tomaron por la espada y una voz que conocía muy bien, habló cerca de su oído.

— Creo que me gustaría besar tu medalla olímpica, Yuuri—

— V— Viktor? Tu… ¿cuánto escuchaste?—

— Lo suficiente para decir que Minami tiene razón en parte— Yuuri sintió su corazón ir a mil, ¿acaso Viktor también pensaba lo mismo?

— No voy a pretender que te entiendo, Yuuri porque no lo hago del todo, aunque si comprendo lo que es tener el peso de la gente a tu alrededor, alentándote y al mismo tiempo exigiéndote… casi toda mi vida lo he hecho… ¿que si era el mejor? Si. También llegue a los olímpicos, gané muchas competencias importantes y fui el campeón absoluto durante mucho tiempo… pero me costó demasiado, Yuuri, después de conocerte, lo supe finalmente— Viktor lo hizo girar hasta quedar de frente, junto sus labios, besándolo suavemente.

— Conocí el amor, Yuuri, conocí lo que era la vida y el amor a tu lado… y si tuviera que cambiar todas mis medallas por una vida a tu lado, lo haría sin dudarlo—

— Viktor…—

— Sé que tienes miedo y sé que te presionas mucho… pero tampoco puedo dejar de ver al atleta que hay en ti… ese que quiere triunfar, demostrarles a todos que es el mejor y que hará que su nombre sea grabado para la posteridad como un campeón, una leyenda del patinaje—

— Jamás seré como tú, Viktor… a pesar de que muchas veces me he dicho que debo superarte, eres inalcanzable…—

— Nunca dudes de tu talento, Yuuri, puedo ver que hay mucha fuerza escondida en ti, esperando salir… este Gran Prix es la oportunidad para sacarla a la luz, para cumplir las promesas que hiciste y tener el mundo a tus pies, antes tu patinaste para salir de tu depresión, para continuar viviendo por la vida y el amor… ahora patina para que tu nombre no sea olvidado, para que el espíritu deportivo que hay en ti este satisfecho… ¿me puedes prometer eso?— Yuuri no podía evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas y asintió a Viktor sollozando, este lo abrazo, sosteniéndolo fuerte.

Susurrando en su oído palabras cálidas y de afecto, aquellas que siempre quiso oír hace mucho tiempo, pero que ahora, él podía decírselas a alguien que las necesitaba.

— No estás solo—

 ** _Machikado wo iku basu no yurareteru_**

 ** _Kimi wa ima doko de nani wo shiteru no_**

Comenzó la secuencia de pasos llevándose los gritos de las admiradoras y conocedoras de la banda ya que eran los mismos pasos que los cantantes realizan al inicio, para después deslizarse por el hielo en un twizle que abre paso a un toe sencillo, la multitud lo anima y aplauden con sus movimientos, Minami se desliza suavemente, danzando con la dulce melodía, la cual fue una sugerencia de su entrenadora, el joven se encontró muy cómodo al usar música pop en su gala de esta temporada.

Tenía encanto y estilo que cautivaban a las masas y por lo cual tenía muchas fans, le gustaba mucho la atención que recibía y procuraba siempre dar el cien en cada presentación.

 ** _Daisuki datte ienakatta_**

 ** _Donna toki mo isshoni itakatta noni_**

Había cuidado cada aspecto de la presentación, desde los pasos hasta la vestimenta que usaría, era un motivo por el cual sentirse orgulloso, aunque a veces se preguntaba si, a pesar de todo esto, Yuuri aún no pudiera verlo.

— "Mírame, Yuuri, date cuenta que estoy aquí"— ejecutó un doble Axel sonriendo al público, en su mente y corazón esperaba que Yuuri le hiciera caso, en este programa, así como casi toda su inspiración, venían de admirar a Yuuri Katsuki, el japonés que había llegado al Gran Prix dos veces consecutivas, Minami quería ser notado por él, quería que viera lo mucho que su patinaje le inspiraba ya que estaba danzando con el corazón en la pista, dejándolo todo como Yuuri siempre lo hace.

— "Lo aprendí de ti, Yuuri, no dejes que tus enseñanzas sean en vano"— terminó deslizándose suavemente a la izquierda extendiendo su brazo en derecho en una ola hasta bajarlo, el público aplaudió fuertemente su presentación, Minami se retiró agradeciéndole a todos con una gran sonrisa.

Pero se topó con una grata sorpresa al ver que en la puerta de la salida, lo esperaba Yuuri, sus ojos le miraban emocionados.

— Fue muy hermoso, Minami, tu presentación fue increíble— tenia sentimientos encontrados y mil preguntas en su mente, pero nada de eso le importó ya, pues Yuuri lo había visto.

— ¡Yuuri!— sin más se le hecho al cuello, abrazándolo, Yuuri rió divertido y correspondió el gesto, luego de separarse, el mayor despeino sus cabellos— Es mi turno ahora, no te lo pierdas— Minami asintió y se quedó cerca de la barrera, admirando a su ídolo desde el mejor lugar en primera fila.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

Guang Hong (LP) - Nessun Dorma

Gala de Minami (Code-V Spring Love) watch?v=9tyGO2L5mdA

Lamento la tardanza :O ya estamos a una competencia de terminar! No he soltado pista de donde serà el Gran Prix, alguien puede adivinarlo? :D

Gracias a las personitas que han comentado el fic, desde el inicio, a mediacion y lo siguen ansiosamente:D

Nos vemos!


	21. Capitulo 19 Gran Prix (1 parte)

**Capítulo 19 Grand Prix: Los campeones están aquí. Enfrentamiento en el programa corto.**

 **Aeropuerto de Estocolmo— Bramma**

Veía las publicaciones en su celular sin mucho interés, daba unos cuantos corazones aquí y allá, uno que otra pulgar arriba a alguna imagen de gatos haciendo cosas graciosas o fotos que le gustaban.

De vez en cuando alternaba su vista al tablero donde los vuelos arribaban o despegaban, marcaban retraso o desvió, Yuri bufó al ver que el que esperaba seguía "demorado".

Había arribado a Estocolmo hace dos días, era el único del equipo ruso que se encontraba en la ciudad, eso debido a que Yakov no lo dejaba ni un segundo solo, a manera de castigo ya que para los demás les había sido permitido regresar a Moscú un par de días antes de la gran competencia y los demás que no clasificaron tenían días libres hasta una semana antes de las nacionales.

Yuri ya se había hecho a la idea que sus entrenadores le reñirían, pero no esperaba este castigo, no es que se quejara, pero detestaba estar bajo vigilancia constante. Y estaba malditamente aburrido y solo.

Al menos así era hasta esta mañana, donde Otabek le había mandado un mensaje, como si leyera su mente, que el también arribaría desde antes para la competencia. Yuri no pudo evitar emocionarse tanto por ver a su amigo que casi le rogó a Yakov que le dejara ir a recibirlo al aeropuerto, este, un tanto renuente, le dejó, ya que Yuri se había comportado decentemente hasta ahora.

El problema es que Otabek parecía tener una especie de mala suerte con los vuelos últimamente, pues tuvo que aterrizar en Helsinki para hacer una conexión hasta Estocolmo, pero debido a una tormenta pasajera se retrasó dos horas.

— Pff… tengo hambre— por la emoción de recibir a Otabek, Yuri hizo una revolución para poder llegar por su cuenta al aeropuerto, perdiéndose un par de veces y gritándole en ruso al chofer que le llevaba por una ruta que no era, tanto así que ni siquiera se había parado a comer algo más que el desayuno de esa mañana.

Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de imponer una queja y evaluar deficiente. Yuri no se arrepentía de eso.

Estaba a punto de ir a dar una vuelta por los locales de comida rápida cuando en un último vistazo al tablero, le hizo desistir de esa idea.

Pues el vuelo de Otabek ya estaba llegando.

Se abrió paso entre las personas hasta la salida del mismo, espero un par de minutos y poco a poco empezó a ver venir a la gente cargado sus maletas y revisando las salidas, unos conversando y riendo, mientras otros tenían rostros demacrados, seguramente luego de un muy largo viaje.

Entonces lo vio a él.

El rostro soñoliento y cansado revisaban las salidas con cierto desánimo, avanzaba arrastrando los pies, traía una maleta en la mano izquierda y su mochila colgada del brazo derecho, vestía un par de jeans y la chaqueta negra que tanto le gustaba a Yuri y que, a escondidas, se había probado en secreto un par de veces para tomarse selfies privadas.

Yuri no pudo evitar emocionarse por ver a su amigo y, al mismo tiempo, sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho por alguna razón que ni siquiera analizó cuando sus piernas pensaron por sí mismas y emprendieron una carrera hacia el de cabello negro.

— ¡Otabek!— fue una reacción típica de él, ya lo había hecho antes en Paris cuando le felicitó por su cumpleaños atrasado, pero esta vez…

Se lanzó a su cuello casi trepándosele encima, el kazajo sorprendido, de alguna forma logró equilibrarse, si Yuri le iba a recibir así cada vez que se vieran, debería ir practicando el recibir un tacle de ese nivel, soltó la maleta que traía para agarrar al rubio con firmeza, sino ambos terminarían en el suelo.

— ¡Me alegro que hayas llegado! ¡Tardaste mucho!— el ruso lo seguía abrazando y poco a poco fue bajando hasta estar en el suelo, Otabek le sonreía, el ver a Yuri le había borrado todo el cansancio.

— Lo siento, los aviones no son lo mío— comentó con un ligero tono bromista, Yuri le correspondió con una sonrisa un tanto torpe, ahora pensaba en lo infantil que se vio al lanzarse de esa manera a su amigo.

Pero este no hizo comentario al respecto, agradecía por ello.

— Bueno, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, tengo hambre y tienes que dormir, mañana seguirán llegando los demás competidores, el cerdo y Viktor seguro llegan hoy en la noche…— Yuri jaló a su amigo de la manga de la chaqueta, Otabek se dejó guiar sin quejarse, pero lo detuvo tocando su hombro suavemente.

— Al menos deja recojo mis maletas ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con una?— Yuri asintió un poco sonrojado al notar que estaban a punto de olvidarse –o solo el— de las pertenencias del kazajo. Hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso de estar a medio camino y recordar ese "pequeño" detalle.

Sin embargo, parecía que la mala suerte de Otabek no solo se limita a su persona, ya que después de revisar varias veces la salida de las maletas se percató que las suyas no estaban ahí, así que se dirigieron con el encargado de documentación.

Yuri vio como el color abandonó el rostro de Otabek, desprovisto de toda emoción que no fuera la sorpresa y el shock. Nunca le había visto de esa forma.

El también escuchó lo que el sujeto le había dicho y, todo lo contrario a su amigo, este si reaccionó como solo Yuri Plisetsky es capaz de hacerlo:

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO LAS TRANSBORDARON?—

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Dos horas más tarde tras un montón de llamadas entre aeropuertos, radios y movilización de personal, llenado de papelería y la intervención de las autoridades de la federación de patinaje, finalmente Otabek y Yuri pudieron salir del aeropuerto, por supuesto no resolvieron la situación del kazajo en ese instante, pero ya habían encontrado su equipaje pues que resultó que estaba de camino a Dubái por una confusión.

Yuri de nuevo quiera gritar y asesinar a medio personal mientras Otabek solo quería comer y dormir. Por supuesto golpear a alguien no sonaba tan mal, pero entre los dos, era el que debía mantener la calma si no querían ser sancionados o deportados o como sea que le llamasen cuando alteraban el orden público en un aeropuerto.

Yakov les había ayudado bastante, pues acompañó a las autoridades de la federación para presionar a los trabajadores del aeropuerto para que hicieran su trabajo más rápido, él ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de eventos desafortunados y sabía cómo manejarse.

Otabek se puso en contacto con su entrenador, no habían llegado juntos ya que este se encontraba volando desde Canadá, él ya se dirigía a Helsinki para asegurarse que las maletas llegaran ahí y volar con ellas hacia Estocolmo.

Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del servicio de transporte que Yakov les había pedido, el entrenador ruso estaba en la parte delantera hablando con el conductor acerca de algo que ni se molestaba en entender ya que hablaban en sueco.

Estaba demasiado cansado y estresado por toda la situación, además con todo el alboroto ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer algo más aparte de la comida insípida del avión.

— Hey…— sintió una mano cálida sujetar la suya, Otabek giró la cabeza hacia Yuri, quien le sonreía, también notó el cansancio en su rostro y se sintió mal.

— Lo siento… te hice perder todo un día por mi culpa—

— No digas eso… fue culpa de la incompetencia de la aerolínea ¿Qué demonios harían unos patines sin dueño camino a Dubái? ¡Ni siquiera tienen pistas! ¿O sí?— Yuri frunció el ceño pensativo, Otabek sostuvo su mano sonriéndole cansado.

— Ni idea… nunca he estado ahí, supongo que tal vez tengan pistas cerradas, así como en Tailandia o Filipinas—

— Puede ser…— el kazajo suspiró, tomando de nuevo la palabra.

— Yuri, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí, cualquiera en tu lugar se hubiera desesperado...—

— Me desesperé Otabek, por si no te diste cuenta… pero tranquilo, además no tienes que agradecerme… es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿o no?— Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que pocas veces era mostrada al público y Otabek podía apreciarla casi cada momento, no dejaba de deslumbrarle, Yuri no era de los que mostraban alegría o de una sonrisa fácil y de comercial, tenía más bien, una mirada seria y desafiante, su rostro de ángel solo era una fachada a los medios, sin embargo, en el fondo, Otabek podía ver una rara mezcolanza de fuerza y fragilidad, algo que hacia único a Yuri Plisetsky. Y le encantaba.

Aunque su corazón se detenía cada vez que este hermoso ser le sonreía de tal manera y repetía las palabras "amigo" "mejor amigo" como pequeñas dagas directo a su corazón. Se daba cuenta que el rubio no lo veía como algo más que eso.

Y aunque dolía, no importaba, porque de no ser así, ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Por eso callaba, por eso guardaba sus propios sentimientos bajo llave, arrojándola lejos, desde aquella sublime tarde en Paris, se prometió guardar su propio corazón, para que Yuri no lo hiriera, para no herirlo a él.

— Sí, Yuri… es lo que hacen los amigos— el camino del aeropuerto al hotel duraría casi veinte minutos, Otabek cerró los ojos brevemente, dejando que la bruma de pensamientos y emociones desapareciera solo un momento.

 **Solna— Estocolmo, Suecia**

— No puedo creer que nos haya convencido de venir aquí— susurró Otabek a su lado, Yuri se encogió de hombros mostrándose indiferente, desde hace mucho tiempo que está acostumbrado a las locuras de Viktor... Una más no le haría daño.

— A mí me sorprende más que te dejaras convencer— soltó dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Miró alrededor, estaban en las gradas del Friends Arena, en la localidad de Solna, en Estocolmo. Apenas habían llegado hace dos días y Viktor interrumpió en medio del descanso de entrenamiento para anunciarles a los chicos que tenía entradas para el juego amistoso de los equipos locales.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero de alguna manera logro convencer a todos que se le unieran.

Cuando le cuestionaron acerca de cómo consiguió los asientos — debido a la enorme popularidad de los equipos — Viktor alegó que la hija de uno de los coaches del equipo que apoyaba era fanática de él, a cambio de un autógrafo y una foto, consiguió casi una docena de pases.

— Ni siquiera sé pronunciar el equipo al que supuestamente vamos a apoyar— soltó Leo mirando al kazajo— practique ese deporte cuando era niño, pero de ahí no pasó a mas—

— Lo mismo digo— le contesto Otabek, no es que fuera ignorante del tema, sino más bien que no era de su interés, con el patinaje y la universidad no le tomo gran interés a otras cosas.

— Solo hay que apoyar a los que van de negro— dijo Yuuri calmando los ánimos— además solo es un partido amistoso, créanme, cuando son finales de clubes o eliminatorias estos lugares son un campo minado—

— ¿Te gusta el futbol, Yuuri? — pregunto el kazajo algo sorprendido, le resultaba curioso que Yuuri tuviera esos intereses.

— Pues... Sí, mi padre es fanático del fútbol local y de niño lo veía con el cuándo había juego— Viktor llegó a interrumpir los ya que empezó a extender bolsitas de comida y más refresco, Jean Jaques, quien lo había acompañado por las botanas se sentó a su lado.

— Wow, hace años que no venía a un juego europeo, creo que la última vez que asistí a un estadio fue en la eliminatoria de la Juventus hace como cuatro años en los octavos de la UEFA— el kazajo asintió sin contestarle nada, recordaba vagamente que JJ insistió en que fuera con él, pero el Otabek declinó la oferta.

— Serás idiota Leroy, la Juventus fue eliminado de la UEFA hace tres años, hace cuatro fueron eliminados por el Bayern en cuartos de final—

Otabek giro la cabeza hacia Yuri, el miraba al canadiense con fastidio mientras le recordaba aspectos técnicos y de posiciones que Otabek no tenía la menor idea de que significaba.

— El Milán es el mejor equipo en su defensa—

— Imbécil, como se nota que no has visto el futbol español, el Real Madrid barre el piso con ellos—

— En la UEFA de hace dos años eran imparables—

Otabek, en medio de ellos no sabía cómo librarse de una discusión del tipo hincha que podría ocurrir entre este par, entonces Leo les llamo la atención.

— Ustedes para de hooligans será mejor que cierren el pico si no quieren salir linchados de aquí—

Y es que discutir de otros clubes en un estadio donde estaban otros equipos del mismo nivel y mediana rivalidad... No era lo más sensato.

Solo así se callaron, Yuri estaba molesto mientras JJ lucia satisfecho de hacer rabiar al ruso.

— Había olvidado que Yurio es un verdadero fanático del futbol— soltó Yuuri acomodándose los anteojos— lo hubieras visto cuando los llevamos a un partido local en Hasetsu.

— No empieces katsudon, por culpa de los entrenamientos intensos del año pasado se me pasó casi todo el campeonato de la liga, tenía que compensarlo con algo—

Dio inicio el partido y las porras no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que era un partido amistoso entre los rivales de la casa, no dejaba de sorprenderse del ánimo de la gente y como apoyaban a sus equipos, Otabek solo veía el juego y aplaudía cada que se acercaban a la meta, a como Yuri le dio a entender. Pero realmente su atención estaba puesta en su compañero rubio que gritaba mil improperios y algunas palabras inteligibles en ruso, quizás eran insultos, cada que había una falta no marcada o el jugador perdía una oportunidad. No podía dejar de admirar la belleza salvaje de Yuri, su cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de seguir el ánimo de las hinchas.

Ni siquiera el ruidoso canadiense a su lado pudo distraerlo de quien era llamado hada rusa. La cual parecía haberse transformado en un pequeño demonio hincha alborotador.

Transcurrió el medio tiempo y en el intervalo Otabek y Yuuri fueron a conseguir más refrescos, en el camino Yuuri comentaba con cierta alegría.

— Me estoy divirtiendo bastante, no creía que nos ayudaría al inicio, pero Viktor insistio—

— Lo sé, muchas gracias de nuevo por tomarme en cuenta—

— No lo digas, además eres un amigo, ¿no? Fue idea de Viktor, crear lazos de confianza con todos los chicos, incluso JJ, hasta yo pienso que es un sujeto agradable— comento sin afán de ofender, Otabek asintió.

— Es algo ruidoso y un poco ególatra... Pero debo admitir que es un buen chico—

— Incluso Yurio piensa lo mismo y eso que hace un año lo detestaba—

Después de que los atendieran regresaron a sus lugares justo a tiempo para la segunda parte.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Salieron completamente felices del estadio, fue un partido muy agradable y sin disturbios, en la salida ya los esperaba un servicio de transporte que Viktor había contratado, pues se encontraban en una localidad alejada del lugar donde se daría la competencia, en el camino, los chicos hablaban animadamente del juego, Leo y Yuuri veían un par de fotos en el celular del japonés y eran compartidas a través de whatssap con Pichit y Guang Hong, que no se encontraban con ellos en esta ocasión.

— Guang Hong llegará mañana, ¿cierto Leo? Me alegra que este aquí— el americano asintió bajando la mirada a su móvil, Yuuri lo observó extrañado — ¿Sucede algo?—

El joven moreno alzó la cabeza negando repetidamente y cambiando de tema, mostrándole un video absurdo en su timeline, Yuuri se dio cuenta del cambio, pero no le presionó más sobre ello.

Mientras tanto, en los asientos traseros, Yuuri también estaba concentrado en sus propias fotos, sonreía con alguna toma que había hecho, como cuando a Viktor le derramaron cerveza por accidente o cuando el katsudon casi se ahoga con una botana…

— Me lastimas Yuri-chan— habló Leroy a su lado, mirando su celular— no tienes ni una foto con el rey—

— ¿Porque querría una foto contigo? Corro el peligro que mi cámara se descomponga—

— Aun así tienes muchas fotos con Otabek— Yuri enrojeció al instante y por inercia volteo a ver al kazajo, quien estaba recostado en la ventana, se había quedado dormido.

— Es porque es mi amigo, los amigos se toman fotos juntos idiota, es algo que tu deberías saber— Leroy soltó una risita condescendiente.

— Bueno… hay de fotos a fotos, si vieras de cerca las tomas que tienes con Otabek te darías cuenta de algo muy importante— el ruso lo miró extrañado y molesto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?—

— Nada, nada… creo que mejor llamaré a Isabella para decirle que ya vamos de vuelta— término el canadiense con una sonrisa enigmática, Yuuri decidió ignorarlo, pero sus palabras seguían rondando por su mente.

— "Este idiota solo quiere enfadarme"— pensó hastiado, pero aun así no podía evitar voltear a ver al chico dormido a su lado.

— .— .— .— .—

— Sigues haciendo la transición antes de tiempo, Yuuri, vamos, desde el inicio— Viktor se apoyó en la barra mientras veía a su pupilo alzar la mano dándole a entender que lo había escuchado, Yuuri y el habían arribado a Estocolmo hace dos días, después del partido, habían decidido ponerse a practicar sin descanso, ya sea porque el mismo Yakov presionaba a Viktor o Yuuri insistía en tomar todas las oportunidades de practicar que pudiera.

Habían tenido poco tiempo fuera de la pista para verse y solamente llegaban a la habitación del hotel directamente a dormir.

Como en este momento, después de la práctica, Viktor había llegado antes que Yuri a su habitación y no se sorprendía de la falta del más joven en el cuarto, tras un suspiro dejó su maleta en el suelo y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, contrario a lo que medio mundo pensaba, el peso en sus hombros no era tal como para atormentarlo.

Viktor decidió que había tenido suficiente acerca de cumplir con las expectativas de los demás –aunque no quisiera— el patinaba como quería y lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era un artista y como tal, tenía sus altibajos, como cuando había dejado el patinaje hace dos años, la soledad lo estaba consumiendo a tal punto que estuvo a punto de colgar sus patines para siempre… pero la visión de un chico que necesitaba su guía, el "ser alguien" había tomado un nuevo significado.

Y si, esa persona era Yuuri Katsuki, su primer y único pupilo. Y más importante aún, el amor de su vida y fuente de inspiración.

— Yuuri— Viktor susurró su nombre cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las gotas caer por su cuerpo llevándose todo el estrés acumulado, amaba sentir el agua en su piel, siempre encontraba paz y quietud al estar sumergido incluso en una tina, lastimosamente no había una en aquel hotel y tenía que conformarse con la regadera.

Termino su baño y fue directo a la alcoba, dejándose caer en la cama totalmente extendido, si conocía bien a Yuuri el volvería ya tarde, por mucho que le insistiera que regresaran juntos, el japonés ahora era una especie de robot, Viktor ya lo conocía mejor y sabía que, en un par de horas, le llamaría para ir a recorrer la ciudad, como había hecho aquella vez en Barcelona, como una forma de despejar su mente.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha, hace no mucho se hubiera preocupado por la actitud del japonés, pero ahora, la experiencia con su amado le habían enseñado bien que botones tocar y cuales no en Yuuri Katsuki.

Sin poderlo evitar, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, llevándolo a un sueño bastante agradable, pues era un recuerdo de aquella vez en San Petersburgo hace ya bastantes meses, donde Yuuri le había pedido ser su pareja oficialmente.

 _Las calles de San Petersburgo estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero era algo totalmente normal la mayor parte del año, aunque el frio que se sentía calaba hasta los huesos, era algo a lo que los rusos les tenían sin cuidado. Incluso podría andar con una simple camiseta de tirantes y no se congelaría._

 _Por supuesto, su acompañante, no opinaba lo mismo y, todo lo contrario, se había atiborrado de sweaters y chamarras en cuanto salieron del departamento._

 _No hace tanto frio, Yuuri—_

 _—_ _¿C- como que no? ¡Estamos a menos cinco grados!—_

 _—_ _¿En serio? Creí que eran menos diez—_

 _—_ _¡Viktor!—_

 _—_ _Ya, ya… conozco un buen café, el vodka te quitará el frio desde el primer sorbo— Yuuri enarco la ceja, ni siquiera iba a preguntarle porque un café servía vodka "cosas de rusos" dijo para sí._

 _Pero al llegar al local, estaba cerrado, Yuuri ya no sentía sus mejillas y se lo hizo saber a Viktor, quien, un tanto desanimado por no poder llevar a Yuuri a conocer los mejores lugares de San Petersburgo, decidió que regresaran a casa para que el más joven se calentara._

 _Una vez en el departamento del ruso, este traía en una bandeja un par de tazas de café instantáneo, Yuuri lo miró entrecerrando los ojos –No tiene Vodka, ¿verdad?— el ruso solo sonrió negando con la cabeza –Créeme, no quieres combinarlos— Yuuri tomó un sorbo, dejando el caliente y reconfortante liquido se deslizara por su garganta y calentara su cuerpo._

 _—_ _¿Y cuál es el plan de hoy? Vemos películas o jugamos con Makachin?— preguntó sonriendo, ya que el perro se había acercado a ellos para recibir mimos._

 _—_ _Debido a tu incapacidad por soportar el clima ruso, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que suba unos grados arriba de cero—_

 _—_ _Me parece un buen plan… lo siento Viktor, creí que podría soportar este clima… los rusos en verdad son formidables— el aludido se encogió de hombros y lo miró divertido._

 _—_ _Hasestu también es algo frio, pensé que estarías habituado—_

 _—_ _No mucho, el frio es diferente aquí y allá… incluso en Detroit, a veces nevaba pero nunca hizo un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos como aquí—_

 _—_ _Espero que el clima no te haga huir de Rusia—_

 _—_ _No lo hará… es más fuerte lo que me hace quedarme— Viktor miró a Yuuri fijamente, este le sostenía la mirada con determinación, un leve sonrojo se mantenía en su rostro, más no sabía si era por el frio u otra cosa._

 _—_ _¿Quieres más café?— el japonés negó con la cabeza recostándose en el sillón donde ambos estaban sentados, Viktor levanto las tasas llevándolas a la cocina._

 _Al regresar a la sala, se quedó de pie, Yuuri lo miró brevemente antes de hacerse a un lado en el sofá, pero sin levantarse, Viktor se recostó también quedando entre sus piernas y un poco encima de su pecho._

 _Se quedaron en silencio. Con mucho ruido en sus mentes, al menos el ruso se sentía así._

 _Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ambos, pero nadie había dado el primer paso, lo más cercano a una declaración fue aquella vez en Barcelona, donde Yuuri le dio aquel anillo que aún brillaba radiante en su dedo._

 _Lo acarició con su pulgar, sonriendo por el recuerdo de esa bella noche en Barcelona, parecía tan lejana a pesar de que habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde entonces._

 _—_ _Lo dirás tu o lo diré yo, Viktor… esta ansiedad es peor que la vez de la copa de China— Viktor se estremeció por esas palabras, alzo la cabeza para ver el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri, sin duda, le había costado bastante decir aquello._

 _—_ _Yuuri…—_

 _—_ _Creo que lo haré yo… Viktor, sal conmigo, por favor— el ruso lo miró asombrado un par de segundos, lo último lo había dicho en japonés, pero Viktor entendió perfectamente a que se refería y no pudo ser más feliz por eso._

 _—_ _Oh Yuuri…— sin más, el ruso se le echo al cuello y enterró su rostro en él, Katsuki lo abrazo sin saber muy bien que hacer, cuando se separó, solo fueron cuestión de segundos antes de que el mayor sellara sus labios con un beso._

 _—_ _Creo que al final, el orden de los factores no altera el producto— Katsuki lo miró contrito, no sabía muy bien a que se refería, Viktor besó su mejilla— Me haces inmensamente feliz, Yuuri—_

 _—_ _Entonces…—_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que sí, cerdito— Katsuki inflo las mejillas, levemente molesto por el mote, pero a Viktor le importo un comino y volvió a besarlo, poco a poco, Yuuri le correspondió, soltándose de a poco hasta hacerse un experto, o al menos, hasta que fue un beso de Yuuri quien le quitara el aliento a Viktor._

 _—_ _Aprendes rápido, Yuuri— dijo Viktor, un poco sonrojado y con los labios levemente hinchados._

 _—_ _Tengo un buen entrenador— contesto Yuuri con una sonrisa seductora, aquellas que solamente Viktor Nikiforov, era capaz de provocar._

 _Aquella tarde solo fue el inicio oficial de una etapa en sus vidas, superando los obstáculos paso a paso, obteniendo o no la aprobación de la gente, aunque daba lo mismo si no les aceptaban._

 _Por fortuna, al menos las personas más cercanas a ellos, compartían su felicidad y eran felices con su decisión._

Lo despertó el sonido de su móvil, Viktor lo tomó entrecerrando los ojos por la fuerte luz de la pantalla, sonrió al ver un mensaje de Yuuri.

— Hay un concierto de música clásica en un café, dicen que es bueno. ¿Quieres ir?

Solo a Yuuri se le ocurría una salida antes de la competencia por el Gran Prix… y solamente Viktor le seguiría en aquella locura.

Bajo en diez minutos.

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

— ¡Leo! ¡Espera, por favor!— Guang Hong le sujeto un brazo, impidiendo que el chico saliera, después se interpuso entre este y la pared, Leo se había pasado buena parte del último día de practica tratado de evitar a su amigo, quien había llegado ayer por la mañana para apoyarlos en la final.

Sin embargo, lejos de estar contento y animado por la visita de su querido amigo, se sentía incómodo y bastante avergonzado por un hecho que sucedió, hace un par de semanas en Japón.

Guang Hong lo tenía acorralado, en algún momento Leo se descuidó y, mientras iba al baño y el joven lo siguió, ahora, no podía salir si no quería pasar por encima de él a la fuerza.

Aunque jamás haría algo así y Guang Hong lo sabía.

— Tenemos que hablar—

— No hay nada que hablar, ya quedo todo dicho, ¿no?—

— Leo…—

Guang Hong suspiró, en sus ojos se veía el arrepentimiento y el dolor por la actitud de quien fuera su mejor amigo, el joven se cruzó de brazos, dándole a entender que no se movería.

— Guang Hong, la competencia está a punto de empezar, déjame ir—

— Si te dejo no volverás—

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, sus miradas reflejaban inseguridad, pero más que nada, miedo, ese temor a lo desconocido, en este caso, al secreto que sus corazones ya no pudieron callar por más tiempo.

Ambos temían admitirlo y arruinar la bella relación y compañerismo que tenían. Preferían callar antes de perjudicar al otro.

Pero ahora, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, sus sentimientos ya habían sido develados pero ni una palabra al respecto salió sobre _¿y ahora que hacemos?_

Solo un incómodo silencio que se prolongó semanas, se apartaron del otro hasta que, finalmente, uno de ellos decidió dar el primer paso. Para bien o para mal.

— Yo… lo siento, en verdad…— comenzó el joven de China, mirando al piso, era incapaz de ver el rostro de Leo, así como su posible reacción— pero ya no puedo seguirlo negando, Leo, lo que siento por ti es real, así como te lo dije cuando fuimos a celebrar por el torneo NHK, puedo asegurarte que no bebí ni un solo trago para darme valor y confesarlo, había tenido mi mejor momento en esa pista y la emoción me ganó… pero con el transcurso del tiempo, puedo decir que no me arrepiento de lo que dije…—

— Temí arruinar la noche…— interrumpió el americano, alzando el rostro del joven de China— pero es que tú lo dijiste de repente que solo… bueno, tu sabes como soy de impulsivo—

— Creo que ambos lo somos— los chicos desviaron la mirada, riendo tontamente al recordar esa noche, como Guang Hong y Leo habían salido del bar antes que los demás debido a que no querían verse involucrados en cualquier incidente propiciado por rusos totalmente ebrios.

Anduvieron charlando de diversos temas de regreso al hotel, en algún momento, Guang Hong había tomado su mano y le dijo, no sin cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo mucho que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Leo.

Quien, solamente había replicado con un que él también se sentía de esa manera… y luego, Guang Hong rápidamente le hizo entender que no era de esa manera.

Leo, impulsivo y armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, tomó sus mejillas suavemente y lo besó. Un pequeño y fugaz beso que se convirtió en una pesadilla recurrente para ambas partes desde entonces.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente, cuando cada quien partió a su país de origen.

No hubo mensajes ni llamadas, ambos chicos temiendo enfrentar al otro.

Ahora, estaban ahí, en medio de un baño en Suecia, donde uno de ellos había llegado a la final de una de las competencias más importantes de su carrera y el otro, en un arranque de valor, fue para animarlo y aclarar las cosas.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al escuchar un altavoz en el corredor llamando a los asistentes y patinadores a sus posiciones, Guang Hong supo que su tiempo se había terminado.

Con lentitud, se apartó de la puerta, dejando el camino libre a Leo, quien, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

— ¿Leo?— murmuró Guang Hong, extrañado al verlo parado enfrente, el americano tomó su rostro y unió sus labios, el joven de China se quedó inmóvil, degustando el sabor de Leo, era dulce y un poco fresco, como a menta con limón, al separarse, Guang Hong quiso lamer sus labios para tener más de ese delicioso sabor.

— Cuando esto termine… tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor, no te vayas— el americano pego sus frentes, Guang Hong suspiró asintiendo.

— Aquí estaré, Leo—

— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Todos daban la última vuelta de calentamiento en la pista, en cualquier momento se retirarían para que el primer patinador empezara su programa.

Según el sorteo, a Otabek realmente no le importaba el orden de participación, no se dejaba influenciar por quien salía primero o quien después… hasta ahora.

El orden había quedado de esta manera: Jean Jacques Leroy saldría primero, le seguirían Leo de la Iglesia y enseguida, Viktor Nikiforov, para continuar, Yuuri Katsuki y en penúltimo lugar Yuri Plisetsky.

No se dejaba abrumar con facilidad, pero quería impresionar al público. Todos los demás competidores que le antecedían, sin duda harían excelentes programas, pero Otabek sentía que aún no era suficiente.

¿Que podría hacer para impresionar a estas alturas?

Hey Otabek!— JJ se acercó a una distancia considerable, el joven lucia muy animado a comparación de la última vez que lo vio.

— Hola JJ— no le molestaba su actitud ruidosa y un tanto prepotente, aunque el kazajo sentía que de esto último, ya no podía percibir mucho. ¿Acaso estaba cambiando? ¿O eran impresiones suyas?

— Por fin estamos aquí, ¿no es genial? Dos años seguidos en la final, no había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte—

— No hace falta, también es bueno que estemos aquí— el canadiense le sonrió, un gesto amable y luego hizo un swing antes de patinar en otra dirección, en eso, a la distancia ve a Yuri que le mira extrañado, pero en seguida desvía la mirada y comienza a prepararse para un Axel.

El kazajo no le quita la mirada de encima, algo en su postura no está bien y así lo confirma el leve tambaleo con el que aterrizó.

Intenta acercarse a él, pero por el micrófono les señalan que es hora de dejar el hielo, los demás y él se aproximan a la salida, Leroy se queda atrás dando vueltas a la pista, Otabek intenta alcanzar a Yuri, pero este salió de la pista rápidamente.

— Otabek— se voltea al ser llamado, topándose con su amigo Leo, quien le señala en dirección bajo las gradas, donde estaban la entrada/salida de los competidores que aguardaban su turno.

Una vez adentro, el kazajo busca por el lugar a Yuri, pero no lo vió en ninguna parte, solo ve a Viktor y Yuuri platicando con los competidores de otras categorías, sus amigos les hacen una seña para que se acerquen.

— JJ realmente está muy animado— comento una chica a otra— es bueno verlo tan fuerte y concentrado—

— A comparación con el Gran Prix del año pasado, es un cambio bastante notable— Otabek estaba de acuerdo con ellas, el kazajo prestaba atención al programa de su ex compañero de pista, sus piruetas eran tan impactantes como equilibradas, la música y su patinaje realmente se complementaban, JJ había combinado perfectamente los acordes de la melodía con sus pasos, un trabajo impecable.

No le sorprendió que obtuviera una puntuación tan alta, sin duda el joven canadiense subió la apuesta muy alto desde el primer día y Otabek, lejos de sentirse preocupado, ahora, solo sentía que sería todo un reto superarlo.

Aun así, seguía sintiéndose nervioso por no poder sorprender al público, pero ya se le estaba ocurriendo algo que sin duda lograría robarse la atención de todos.

 _Después de un fuerte programa corto por parte del campeón canadiense, Jean Jacques Leroy, tenemos al americano Leo de la Iglesia, en su primera vez en la final del Gran Prix, su programa, coreografiado por el mismo, le ha traído hasta esta pista y no dudamos, que lo llevará más lejos._

Guang Hong observaba desde las gradas en compañía de Sala Crispino y Mila Babicheva, quienes aplaudían al joven americano, él también quería gritar y apoyarlo así como ellas y el resto de los fans que se habían tomado la molestia de ir hasta ahí para animarlo.

— Sabemos que quieres gritar, Guang Hong, ¡vamos! ¡No te contengas!— le codeo Sala guiñándole el ojo, el joven chino se volvió rojo y negó con la cabeza.

— No suelo gritar, pero si apoyo a Leo, es mi amigo— Mila sujeto su mano y Sala tomo la otra, ambas chicas se levantaron y comenzaron una pequeña porra que duro apenas un par de segundos y que, tal vez Leo ni siquiera noto, pero eso no evitó que Guang Hong se quisiera hundir en el asiento.

— ¡Oigan!— Sala y Mila se miraron cómplices pero no dijeron nada más, sino que volvieron a tomar sus asientos para disfrutar del programa de Leo.

Ni bien las puntuaciones se mostraron en el tablero, Guang Hong salto del asiento para correr directamente al área de descanso, Leo se dirigiría ahí cuando se levantara del Kiss and cry.

Guang Hong lo espero impaciente, por el momento, la sala estaba sola ya que Viktor era el siguiente y luego Yuuri, tenían la costumbre de ver patinar al otro, era una bonita atención hacia tu pareja que esperaba, poder implementar con leo pronto.

Se volvió rojo al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiera reprenderse, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Leo y su entrenadora.

Guang Hong ni siquiera la vio, su cuerpo se movió por impulso y pronto, rodeo al americano entre sus brazos, Leo le recibió bastante sorprendido, pero no lo rechazó, fue tal la emoción de Guang Hong que esta sobrepaso su lado racional y unió sus labios en un beso torpe, pero con mucho sentimiento.

Alexa tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y alzo las manos en señal de rendición— Ahora entiendo tu mapa, como sea, estaré en las gradas, gusto en verte, Guang Hong— la mujer se retiró con una sonrisa, Leo ni siquiera le prestó atención ya que tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre sus brazos.

Al separarse, el joven de China le miró extrañado:

— ¿A qué mapa se refiere?—

— .— .— .— .— .—

 _¡Puedo sentir el hielo estremecerse bajo este escritorio! No cabe duda que el regreso de Viktor Nikiforov es un acontecimiento que quedará para la posteridad. Su programa "Music of the Night" ha cautivado a miles en lo que vamos de la temporada, saltos perfectamente ejecutados y una secuencia de pasos de altísimo nivel ¿Qué inspirará tanto a este hombre? ¡Ha vuelto a renacer la leyenda!_

Viktor sabía que los ojos del mundo estaban puestos en él, y, prácticamente, su competencia dependía de lo que el hiciera esa tarde.

No es que se diera aires de grandeza, solo era la verdad.

Viktor Nikiforov tenía el poder aplastante de llevarse la competencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al menos, era lo que había pensado hasta hace un año, cuando un joven torpe y algo robusto japonés le pidió ser su entrenador bajo la influencia del alcohol. Meses más tarde, ejecutó su programa libre de esa temporada, a la perfección.

Yuuri Katsuki era su nombre.

Cuando lo conoció, era un hombre roto, con las esperanzas y sueños destrozados por un mal momento, aquella noche del banquete le abrió los ojos a una nueva oportunidad, un cambio totalmente radical en su vida, volverse entrenador significaba mucho más para Viktor, significaba que su legado seguiría, enseñar a otros le haría eterno.

Ser competidor, o mejor dicho, ser el campeón absoluto era una cosa a la cual ya estaba habituado, pero sentía que esa llama a poco iba extinguiéndose. Cuando esta se apagara por completo ¿Qué sería de él?

Era algo que se había planteado últimamente, el conocer a Yuuri le brindo un brillo de esperanza, de poder trascender a todo y todos.

Sin embargo, así como Yuuri Katsuki, existía alguien más a quien debía prestar atención, un adolescente rebelde y ambicioso, pero totalmente decidido a darlo todo.

Yuri Plisetsky, el delincuente ruso.

Con un éxito abrumador a tan corta edad, Viktor no dejaba de prestarle atención en cuanto gano su primer oro en junior, sabía que el joven se convertiría en un fuerte rival y él estaba bien con eso. Sin embargo, aún no decidía bien que hacer respecto a esa situación cuando llego el otro Yuuri a mover su mundo.

Extrañas y forzosas coincidencias hicieron que, al final, todos terminaran siendo compañeros de pista, apoyándose mutuamente y formando lazos fuertes.

Ambos Yuris habían demostrado su valía en el Gran Prix de la temporada anterior y, reafirmaron su presencia en las siguientes competiciones. Los dos apuntaron a lo más alto y llegaron hasta el final con entereza y orgullo.

Viktor estaba orgulloso de ambos, Yuri poco a poco se hacía un lugar en este mundo competitivo mientras Yuuri, se despedía de él con la frente en alto.

No era secreto para Viktor lo abrumado que Yuuri se sentía a veces, el mismo había pasado por eso y sabía, que el tiempo de ambos, como competidores, se estaba terminando.

Independientemente del resultado de esa competencia, Viktor estaba decidido a que sería su último Gran Prix, ni siquiera se postularía en las Nacionales, era su última competencia en el hielo y se despediría como los grandes.

 _Después de todo, tenía que darles un último reto que superar, ¿no es cierto?_

Viktor estuvo acompañado de Yakov en el _Kiss and Cry_ , pues Yuuri ahora estaba en la pista preparándose, al ver su puntuación, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, no había roto su propio record, pero era bastante alto, Yakov le sonrió complacido y le sonrió orgulloso, Viktor sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas que el mismo se impedía derramar.

Abrazo a su entrenador, ocultando su rostro en su hombro, Yakov solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, reconfortándolo y susurrando en tono paternal.

— Lo hiciste bien, hijo—

Yuuri Katsuki veía desde el centro de la pista a Viktor ser abrazado por Yakov, a pesar de que el quería estar ahí y darle ese soporte, sabía que, realmente, ese lugar le correspondía a Yakov, quien fuera su primer y único entrenador, él debía tener ese derecho.

No importaba, más tarde le haría saber a Viktor lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Pero ahora…

Tomó posición en el centro de la pista, el público poco a poco silencio sus gritos emocionados, el presentador termino de decir su nombre y sus logros sobresalientes, entonces, la música comenzó.

Yuri amaba el sonido del piano, había sido su instrumento favorito desde niño y practicaba de vez en cuando. No era un experto, pero conocía la técnica y de vez en cuando, disfrutaba interpretar algunas melodías de grandes artistas, sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a crear una propia.

 _"_ _Yuri on ice"_ fue un encargo que pidió a una chica de confianza, hizo un trabajo estupendo y muy difícil de poder superar, incluso ahora, pensaba que aún no llegaba a las expectativas con sus programas actuales.

Pero estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo, se lo debía a Viktor, a Pichit, a Minami, a la gente de Hasetsu… a él mismo.

La música que ahora estaba usando era hermosa y atrapante, tenía ambas caras de interpretación, lo cual era en extremo agotador para Yuri, pero de alguna forma logró un perfecto balance.

Sin embargo, Yuri se planteaba llevar su interpretación a otro nivel, uno nunca antes pensado para él y mucho menos, puesto sobre la mesa con Celestino, mucho menos con Viktor.

La presión de su emergente triunfo en el Gran Prix anterior le había abierto las puertas a muchas posibilidades de triunfo ¿Quién decía que no podía intentar algo nuevo?

"Para el próximo año… ya no interpretaré las melodías de alguien más, serán de mi propia composición"

Se prometió en cuanto termino su presentación y repartio saludos al publico, se dirigio a la salida, donde Viktor le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón, aùn con algunos rastros de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, Yuri tomó su mano y lo abrazó, tanto para brindarle apoyo, como para recibirlo.

 _"_ _Si estoy al lado de Viktor, no debo temer a nada"_

Yuri Plisetsky se encontraba frente a la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar.

— ¿Tu que haces aquí?— el rubio estaba a la defensiva ante aquella presencia, quien, solo se levantó de la silla y camino con una sonrisa ladina hasta quedar en frente, tenían la misma altura, lo cual hizo sonreír a la ex modelo.

— Sí que has crecido, Yuratcha—

Svetlana Plisetsky acarició la mejilla de Yuri suavemente, antes de que el rubio la apartara no sin cierta rudeza.

— Aun no respondes, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—

— Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito que soy tu madre— el rubio quería reírse, pero en lugar de eso, le contesto mordazmente:

— Oh, creo tener un vago recuerdo tuyo abofeteándome por no seguirte la corriente ¿es así?— La sonrisa en el rostro de Svetlana se borró, pero no demostró enfado, sino que oculto su molestia con un rostro indiferente.

— Lo que opines o recuerdes me tiene sin cuidado, yo estoy aquí para apoyar a mi hijo creo que ya es su turno— Yuri la miró con profundo rencor pero solo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, uno de los chicos de staff se había acercado a él para indicarle que un familiar estaba esperando por el en la recepción del evento, Yuri pensó que sería su abuelo, aunque era prácticamente imposible que Nikolai viajara tan lejos y solo.

Yuri jamás pensó que su progenitora iría hasta Suecia a verlo personalmente.

¿Qué pretende esa bruja ahora? ¿Querrá dinero? No lo creo, el tipo con el que se casó está podrido en millones…

Iba tan distraído que sin querer, chocó con alguien.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?— su amigo Otabek le detuvo por los hombros, impidiendo que se cayera, Yuri parpadeo confundido, pero enseguida le miró con cierto enfado, aunque ni siquiera sabia la razón:

— Estoy bien— se lo quitó de encima, muy en el fondo, sabia que Otabek no tenía la culpa de nada, después de todo, el no conocía a su madre y mucho menos le quedaban ganas de presentárselo.

Además, aún seguía algo confundido por las palabras de Leroy cuando regresaron del juego, desde entonces, había estado examinando sus redes sociales, los estados que compartía, fotos y conversaciones por cualquier aplicación, incluso aquellas que no compartían con nadie más.

Y lo que estaba encontrando, no le gustó para nada. O más bien, lo tomó desprevenido.

Otabek solamente sonreía cuando estaba con él, no importaba si era una foto casual o en algún evento, siempre que salía con Yuri, aparecía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus estados durante el tiempo de Otabek en San Petersburgo eran bromas y emoticonos entre ellos, saliendo o entrando de algún lugar. Eran raras las ocasiones en que èl era el que creaba el estado y etiquetaba, por lo general, los demás lo hacían.

El breve escape que habían tenido en Paris, a pesar de estar en plena competencia, fue una de las experiencias más increíbles de Yuri.

Conversaciones a casi toda hora del día, gracias a la diferencia horaria, llenaban sus aplicaciones, así como las miles de fotos que se habían enviado entre ellos para demostrar lo que hacían en ese momento: los desayunos improvisados de Otabek, Yuri con Poltya en sus piernas en medio del desorden de su habitación, Otabek mandándole fotos de algún club en el que estuviera tocando, Yuri enviándole fotos de piroshkis o borsh.

Fotos de sus trajes en el proceso de creación, Otabek mandándole demos que podría usar en su programa corto, Yuri dando su opinión en la vestimenta del programa libre de Otabek.

Eran demasiadas cosas, algunas bastante íntimas, otras de dominio público. Yuri no hacia distinción entre que compartía con Otabek y que no.

El único tema del cual Yuri se mantenía hermético, era su madre y Otabek había respetado eso.

— Esa bruja… solo vino a joder, es todo, pero no le daré ese poder— Yuri mascullaba para sí de forma inteligible, Yakov le miró extrañado:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?— el ruso rodó los ojos y asintió bruscamente, sin despedirse de su entrenador, fue al centro de la pista.

Estoy bien. Ella no tiene influencia en mí, es solo una persona molesta que jode de vez en cuando, no debe afectarme en lo absolu…"— sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando falló el cuádruple salchow y su cuerpo dio de lleno al hielo, Yuri tardó en reaccionar y se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad, ya que había caído sobre su pierna derecha.

Yuri cerró los ojos, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa del público y los aplausos que dieron para animarlo.

Odiaba eso.

— "¡No aplaudan!"— quería gritarles, pero no podía, el ruso continuó con el programa, sin embargo, ya había perdido el tiempo tratando de seguir la música que ya era momento de la secuencia de pasos.

Había perdido una combinación de triple lutz— triple toe loop, una de las más sólidas en su programa.

— "Maldita sea, no lo harás, Svetlana, no me arruinarás como a ti"— Yuri ni siquiera le decía "madre" era un título demasiado importante para alguien como ella.

— "Por favor, que ya termine esto, estoy tan cansado"— Yuri había llegado a su límite, inhalaba con dificultad, presa del pánico, no había fallado los últimos saltos, pero perdió el ritmo en su secuencia de pasos. Yuri supo que lo había arruinado.

Finalmente la música terminó, y por si fuera poco, Yuri dio un traspié antes de acabar, lo cual le deducirían en la presentación.

A pesar de todo, sus fans no dejaron de apoyarlo y animarlo, era tal el afecto que le tenían que Yuri se conmovió, aun así, no se permitió llorar su frustración, eso era darle más poder a su enemiga.

Yakov le esperaba en la salida, el rostro totalmente serio, Lilia, lo miraba extrañada y preocupada.

Se dirigieron al _Kiss and Cry_ , Yuri no contestaba las preguntas de su entrenador e ignoraba la mano de Lilia en su espalda dándole apoyo, su vista estaba enfocada en el tablero, donde, pocos segundos después, mostraron su puntuación.

Había quedado en último lugar.

Yuri cerró los ojos, sordo a las exclamaciones sorprendidas de la gente, ciego a las cámaras que captaban para los diarios y notas su reacción.

En su mente, Yuri volvía a ser un pequeño niño, buscando la aprobación de la mujer que le había dado vida, una búsqueda que le había tomado años antes de que, finalmente se rindiera.

Ella estaba ahí, una vez más, fuerte, hermosa y tan cruel como la recordaba. El fantasma de Svetlana le había dado alcance y Yuri supo que, nuevamente, lo había atrapado bajo su sombra.

— ¡Otabek! ¡Concéntrate!— alzo la vista al rostro de su entrenador, quien le miraba severamente, el joven de Kazajistán asintió haciendo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

Apenas había pasado la conmoción por el programa que había dado Yuri Plisetsky y la pista fue desalojada, que lo medios no dejaban de tomar fotos y hacer comentarios despectivos o sorprendidos al respecto.

Otabek quería golpearlos a todos por igual.

Lo peor, es que no podía ir con Yuri, apenas si vio sus puntuaciones se marchó del _Kiss and Cry_ , siendo seguido por sus entrenadores, quienes se interponían entre el chico y los periodistas que ya estaban esperándolo en la salida.

Otabek apenas podía contener el impulso de seguirlo, quería confortarlo entre sus brazos, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, quería… que la mirada desolada de Yuri fuera borrada, lástima que las cámaras s se encargaron de captar el preciso instante en que se vio reflejado su dolor e impotencia, la cual fue rápidamente enmascarada por su habitual entrecejo fruncido y sus labios apretados en señal de enfado.

Una máscara que pronto ya no le serviría de nada.

La música se encargó de enfocar su mente, Otabek no ganaría nada si se quedaba quieto, para ir con Yuri, para poder plantarse frente a él y decirle que todo saldría bien, el mismo tenía que mostrarse fuerte, tenía que ser digno de verlo a los ojos y ofrecer su mano.

Yuri Plisetsky era su mejor amigo, un chico que creyó inalcanzable pero el cual le habia abierto las puertas de su vida sin dudarlo un segundo. Otabek no podía ir hasta el de manera tan mediocre como dejar la competencia a la mitad, le debía a Yuri al menos el respeto como competidor y quedarse hasta el final.

La multitud enloqueció ante la sorpresa que tenía preparada: dos cuádruples seguidos en la primera parte de su programa, ejecutados perfectamente le elevarían hasta las primeras posiciones.

No se equivocó, pues ahora, acompañado de su entrenador en el Kiss and Cry, esperaban las puntuaciones, una sonrisa satisfecha surco su rostro al ver su puntuación, había superado su propia marca en el programa corto, su entrenador palmeo su espalda orgulloso.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

Se encaminó a la salida debajo de las gradas donde la gente seguía animándolo, Otabek evito a la prensa del momento, pues tenía que buscar a su amigo, Leo y JJ le felicitaron por su puntaje, el kazajo les pregunto pro el rubio pero estos no tenían idea de donde estaba.

— Yuri, ¿dónde estás?— ni siquiera ubicaba al menos a uno de sus entrenadores, entonces vio a Mila, quien platicaba amenamente con Sala Crispino y Guang Hong cerca de una de las salas de entrenamiento.

— Hola chicas, ¿Han visto a Yuri?— Mila le sonrió, felicitándolo, pero negando con la cabeza.

— No desde que se fue del _Kiss and Cry_ , a estas alturas, lo más seguro es que se haya devuelto al hotel— Otabek asintió, estaba a punto de retirarse en busca de Yuri cuando Viktor y Yuuri lo abordaron sonriéndole emocionados.

— Otabek! Felicidades por tu record!—

— Gracias Yuuri—

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso se te olvida que hay que prepararnos para la ceremonia de medallas pequeñas? Anda— Viktor le arrastro de vuelta a la zona de prensa, Otabek no podía retirarse, después de todo, había quedado en tercer puesto y tenía que estar ahí.

En su camino de vuelta al área de prensa, su campo de visión captó una melena rubia que pasó a su lado, por un momento pensó que era Yuri, pero rápidamente desecho la idea al ver que se trataba de una mujer.

— ¿Quién…?— al kazajo se le hizo familiar, creía haberla vistazo en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando al respecto ya que, finalmente habían llegado al panel de entrevistas.

 _¡Que competencia, señoras y señores! ¡Ha estado llena de sorpresas y eso que apenas es el programa corto!_

 _Hemos visto un regreso triunfante y emotivo de Viktor Nikiforov, quien se ha quedado con el primer puesto en el programa libre._

 _Leo de la Iglesia ha hecho un debut estupendo en su primera competencia del Gran Prix, por el momento, está en quinto lugar, pero eso no desanima a este risueño joven, ¡es todo un artista!_

 _Yuuri Katsuki ha reinventado su programa corto, al trasladar todos sus saltos a la segunda mitad! Sin duda una segunda plaza bien merecida._

 _No podemos dejar de asombrarnos por la habilidad de Otabek Altin, en su segundo año consecutivo en la final del Gran Prix, ¡el héroe de Kazajistán ha logrado sorprendernos al ejecutar dos cuádruples seguidos en su programa! Lo que lo ha llevado directamente al tercer lugar, superando al canadiense, Jean Jacques Leroy, quien ha quedado en cuarta posición, aunque eso no parece afectarle ya que vemos lo animado que esta, apoyando a todos y siendo aclamado por sus fans, quienes mantienen la esperanza de verlo nuevamente en el podio._

 _La gran sorpresa de esta noche fue Yuri Plisetsky, quien fue el campeón absoluto de la temporada anterior, ahora, tras una serie de errores se ha colocado en sexta posición ¿Qué habrá sucedido con él? ¿Esta abrumado por la competencia? Los entrenadores de Plisetsky se mantienen herméticos al respecto, pero aseguran que estará listo para el programa libre y se repondrá de este suceso inexplicable._


	22. Capitulo 20: Gran Prix (2 parte)

**Capítulo 20 Gran Prix: Menos de veinticuatro horas.**

 ** _11:00 am._**

Ha dedicado su vida entera al patinaje sobre hielo, con el paso del tiempo, se ha ganado el respeto y la suficiente autoridad para que todos a su alrededor –no le importaba quién o qué posición tenía— se movieran con un solo ademan de su mano.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el gran poder que ostentaba, tuvo un alto precio.

— Es suficiente por ahora, no más preguntas— Lilia Baranovskya, con el rostro serio y una mirada tan fría como el hielo, era capaz de congelar en su sitio a quien osara llevarle la contraria, había puesto un alto a las incesantes preguntas de los medios, quienes, ansiosos por alguna palabra del equipo ruso, intentaban acercarse al joven que estaba entre ambos.

Yuri Plisetsky caminaba con la cabeza en alto y el rostro serio, sus ojos entrecerrados para mantener la postura, pero Yakov podía ver un ligero temblor en sus manos crispadas en un puño.

Yakov suspiró y se hizo paso hasta la salida del lugar, una vez afuera, se subieron al vehículo que ya los aguardaba. En completo silencio, cada uno de los tres, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

El hombre mayor miró por la ventana, reconociendo la ciudad de Estocolmo apenas, hace décadas que no había pisado la ciudad, no muchas competiciones se llevaban a cabo ahí, así que fue algo sorpresivo que esa ciudad saliera sorteada para albergar el Gran Prix de ese año.

Suspiro. Inclinándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento, estaba agotado, sentía que sus hombros se volverían roca solida si no tomaba un descanso urgente.

A pesar de que aparentaba dureza y exigía demasiado a sus estudiantes, él lo hacía por su bien y sabía hasta donde podían llegar. No se permitía ponerles retos más difíciles de los que ellos pudieran tomar, o los dejaba hacerlos si los consideraba lo suficientemente aptos.

Eso le había ocurrido pocas veces en todo su tiempo como entrenador, la última adición. El pequeño chico de dieciséis años a su lado.

Antes de él. Viktor Nikiforov.

Recordar a Viktor le recordaba a él mismo, en sus años como competidor, había llegado hasta lo más alto, creó hermosas coreografías y su estilo fue inspiración para los patinadores que, actualmente, están retirados o en pos de, entre ellos su pupilo pentacapeón, quien, como si fuera un renovado Yakov, había establecido su propio estilo y ha servido de modelo para las generaciones actuales.

Yakov apreciaba gratamente que su trabajo, que su obra como artista y entrenador, trascendiera y evolucionara a tal punto que se podría decir, dejó un legado.

Por supuesto, no lo diría enfrente de quien había permitido que eso pasara.

Pero como bien sabía, todo eso tuvo un gran precio por el que, los últimos años, se preguntaba si fue un buen acuerdo.

— Yakov, ya llegamos— dijo Lilia, quien ya estaba fuera del auto y cerró la puerta, Yuri seguramente salió por el otro lado ya que no estaba a su lado, el hombre se apeó del vehículo y alcanzo a sus acompañantes a la entrada del hotel. Incluso ahí, el silencio seguía sin ser interrumpido.

— Yuri…— Yakov apenas tuvo oportunidad de decir el nombre del rubio, cuando este se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta, pensó en hablar con él una vez que llegaran al piso, pero el joven se aseguró de adelantárseles y bloquearles el paso.

— Ese chico— murmuró Lilia, su voz denotaba cansancio, Yakov la comprendía. Miro una vez más la puerta cerrada de su pupilo y negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos a tomar algo, yo invito—

— .— .— .— .— .—

 ** _12:00 pm._**

Se levantó de la barda en cuanto lo vio salir y se felicitó a si mismo por no quitar los ojos de la puerta ya que, a quien esperaba, podría perdérsele fácilmente entre la multitud ya que sus ropas oscuras y su estatura no le ayudaban mucho.

Otabek— el mencionado se giró hacia la voz que le llamaba frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al ver que era JJ, su rostro se mostró un poco cansado.

— ¿Que ocupas?—

— Estaba pensando en salir a comer por ahí… ¿no tienes hambre? La comida del hotel no me gusta mucho, así que…—

— Estoy cansado, Leroy, será otro día—

— Anda, no me rechaces así, tenemos mucho de qué hablar—

— ¿Y de que, se puede saber? No quiero ser grosero, pero no creo que haya nada que hablar—

— ¿Y si te dijera algo acerca de Yuri— chan, me escucharías?— el kazajo se paró en seco, mirándolo entre confundido y molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Dónde está?— a Otabek poco le faltó para agarrarlo de la solapa de su chaqueta del equipo canadiense para que hablara, pero el chico de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

— Alto ahí, Romeo… no hay de que angustiarse, Yuri estará bien, Yakov y Lilia están con él, un auto ya los estaba esperando aquí cuando yo salí y tomo rumbo al hotel—

El kazajo miró entonces en la dirección que le había señalado JJ, suspiró con cierto alivio ya que al menos tenía un paradero del rubio, había querido librarse de la conferencia mucho antes, pero las preguntas hacia Viktor incrementaron debido a su posible oportunidad der realizar por primera vez en la historia el cuádruple Axel en competencia.

Así que se había retrasado un poco por eso, pero al menos podría decir que le alegraba que JJ estuviera por ahí, aunque aún no entendía porque quería salir con él.

— Entonces, ¿me acompañaras? En el camino vi un restaurante que se veía bien por fuera—

— Si no hay opción… pero será algo ligero y luego regresamos al hotel— el canadiense asintió entusiasmado y entonces alzo la mano para pedir un taxi que no tardó ni dos minutos en estacionarse.

Una vez en el lugar, Otabek se dio cuenta que era un restaurante de alta cocina francesa –incluso si no se encontraban en Francia— el kazajo rodo los ojos mentalmente al recordar algunos eventos de su juventud que tenían que ver con la tendencia de JJ a encontrar lugares singulares en sitios improbables.

Como aquella vez, en Washington, donde asistieron a un campamento, JJ encontró una callejuela del tipo "China Town" y no dudo en arrastrarlo a recorrerla, ya que era la primera vez que veían uno, con el tiempo, irían a visitar los "auténticos" barrios chinos.

O como olvidar cuando compartían la habitación, JJ había arrasado con todas las cajas de Lucky Charms en un supermercado del lado opuesto a Montreal, antes de que sus entrenadores pusieran una dieta estricta a todos los chicos en el club. Otabek tuvo que ayudarle a ocultar las evidencias. Estuvieron ausentes de prácticas durante tres días.

— JJ, esto es…— murmuró el kazajo mirando la carta, negando con la cabeza— solo a ti se te ocurre comer comida francesa en Suecia… ni siquiera te preguntaré como diste con este lugar—

— Fue casualidad, te lo prometo, venía en el auto antes de la competencia y lo vi por la ventana, así que pensé que sería bueno recodar los viejos tiempos con mi buen amigo— al parecer, el canadiense estaba en su misma frecuencia, eso le asustaba un poco.

El camarero les dejo la carta, ambos declinaron el vino y optaron por una limonada. Bastante simple.

Ninguno tuvo problema al leer el menú, Otabek, internamente recordaba ese almuerzo con Yuri en Francia…

— Wow, imagino que cierta hada rusa es el causante de esa sonrisa— el kazajo salió de su ensoñación y se topó con la mirada conocedora de JJ, quien le sonreía sin disimulo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando—

— ¡Oh vamos, Otabek! Puedes decírmelo, no se contaré a nadie a menos que me des permiso de hacerlo— el kazajo desvió la mirada hacia algunas mesas vacías, no quería enfrentarse a lo que sea que Leroy estuviera pensando en decirle.

El camarero regreso para recoger las cartas y tomar sus pedidos, ambos se decidieron por una crema de guisantes y champiñones como entrada y Roti de cerdo y naranja como plato fuerte y para postre, una tarta de chocolate.

JJ había dejado el tema por la paz mientras degustaban la entrada, sin embargo, apenas saborearon la crema que habían pedido, hicieron una mueca.

— Diablos, esto esta salado— comento el canadiense apartando el plato, el camarero recogió sus platos totalmente apenado, solicitando su permiso para cambiarlos, pero JJ, que ya tenía bastante hambre, pidió el plato principal de una vez.

Otro error.

El sabor ni siquiera se sentía, el cerdo tenia demasiada grasa escurriéndose y arruinándolo todo. Otabek estaba un poco asqueado por la visión de ese plato, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

En vista de que el apetito se les había arruinado, ambos optaron por marcharse de ahí, el maître negó que se les pagará debido al mal servicio, así que al menos, JJ no había desperdiciado un centavo.

Con hambre y aun arrastrando el cansancio de la competencia, JJ se empecino en buscar un buen lugar para comer.

Otabek suspiro. Sería una larga tarde.

— .— .— .— .— .— .—

 ** _12:00 pm._**

La entrevista finalmente había terminado y ambos estaban en un auto de regreso al hotel, Viktor revisaba su celular leyendo algo con sumo interés, Yuuri se asomó de reojo pero era inútil ya que estaba en ruso, a pesar de que estaba practicando el idioma, aún le costaba reconocer el alfabeto, pero ya estaba trabajando en ello.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo que sé que estuviera leyendo cuando le vio apagar el móvil y guardarlo en su chaqueta, su rostro mortalmente serio.

— ¿Viktor?— al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, sus facciones se suavizaron y le sonrió, tratando de ocultar su mal humor, pero Yuuri lo conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Que está mal?— durante varios segundos se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Yuuri, intento distraerse con la montura desgastada de sus anteojos, pero el japonés no frunció un poco el entrecejo, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

Viktor suspiro y decidió compartir sus preocupaciones con Yuuri, después de todo, creía que no había nadie mejor a quien pedirle consejo que aquel que vivió una situación similar.

— Dime algo Yuuri… cuando contemplaste la idea de retirarte… ¿Qué pasaba por tu mente?— el japonés parpadeo sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, con la exitosa entrevista que habían tenido hace poco, Yuuri guardaba la esperanza de que Viktor al final decidiera seguir compitiendo.

— Bueno… yo— comenzó a jugar con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, mostrando ansiedad por tocar ese tema— realmente no pensaba demasiado en ello, es decir… no es como si el quedarme o irme fuera algo decisivo en este mundo, en ese entonces pensaba que solo era alguien mas del montón…— Viktor trago el nudo que tenía en su garganta, el japonés se lo había comentado hace tiempo, pero solo como un comentario sin darle mayor importancia… ahora se arrepentía de eso.

— No eres alguien más del montón, Yuuri. ¡Eres asombroso!— Viktor intentó contradecirlo, pero Yuuri le detuvo sonriéndole.

— Gracias Viktor… pero solo te estoy diciendo como me sentía en ese entonces, ahora… es diferente— murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas— ahora sé que realmente… _estoy aquí_ — se tomó un par de segundos, pensando en lo siguiente que diría, Viktor tenía sus manos sujetas y Yuuri se dejó envolver por el calor que generaban.

— Sabes que siempre te he admirado, Viktor… nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, pero más allá de la admiración que te tengo— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con suavidad y a la vez, con una leve presión, para enfatizar sus palabras –Te amo, Viktor, y aunque ahora no sé qué es lo que esté pensando, cualquier cosa que elijas, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte—

En ese momento, Viktor supo que Yuuri Katsuki era un ángel que había venido para ayudarlo, por mucho que los medios digan que fue él quien ayudo a Yuuri, la realidad era diferente para ellos. Al menos así lo pensaba él.

O quizás, ambos se ayudaron mutuamente, Viktor hizo que Yuuri brillara por sí mismo y a su vez, Yuuri fue una luz de esperanza ante la soledad que se cernía sobre Viktor.

Sin poder resistirlo, unió sus labios con los del más joven en un casto beso, murmurando contra ellos muchos "te amo" y "gracias" que Yuuri aceptaba gustosamente.

— .— .— .— .— .—

 ** _1:30 pm._**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Michele Crispino estaba parado frente a quien consideraba una amenaza para la estabilidad emocional de su hermana. Y es que Michele Crispino no era nada tonto, sino todo lo contrario, Sala creía que podría ocultarle cosas pero Michele encontraba la manera de saberlo todo… o casi todo.

Admitía que, en lo que el coreano frente a él se refiere, había requerido la ayuda de Emil. No era muy grato el deberle un favor, pero si con eso lograba que Sala se mantuviera alejada de ese tipo, le podría deber todos los favores del mundo al checo.

— Vine a ver la competencia, es obvio— contesto con total indiferencia y siguió mirando al frente, donde las patinadoras del tercer grupo daban sus vueltas de calentamiento, Michele apretó los puños y murmuro entre dientes.

— Nunca he visto que asistas a otras competencias que no sean las tuyas, además ni siquiera clasificaste para el Gran Prix, ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?—

— En ese caso, tu tampoco clasificaste y estas aquí ¿no es lo mismo?—

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy aquí por Sala, por nadie más— el coreano lo miro breves segundos antes de girarse de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo ignoró del todo.

— Sera mejor que te sientes o te marches, la competencia está por iniciar y me estas distrayendo— era increíble como Seung Gil Lee mantenía la calma teniendo a un temperamental italiano a su lado, el susodicho se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a dos sillas de él maldiciendo mentalmente, pero todo rastro de enojo o amargura se borró de su cabeza al ver como solo su hermana quedaba en la pista, sería la primera patinadora de ese grupo y trato de serenarse para animarla como era debido.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de observar a Seung Gil Lee, quien, durante el programa de la menor de los Crispino, se mantuvo expectante, sin siquiera parpadear.

Y Michele también notó como una muy ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla terminar su presentación sin un solo fallo.

Sala estuvo perfecta.

Michele se levantó aplaudiendo efusivamente, después de todo, su hermana lo había hecho estupendo, y, a pesar de que le había pedido no acompañarla en el Kiss and Cry en el programa corto, Crispino se encargaría de mimarla todo lo que pudiera en el programa largo.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a retirarse, puesto que nadie más le importaba ahora, se dio cuenta que Seung Gil Lee ya no estaba a su lado.

 ** _3:30 pm._**

Habían llegado a una especie de bar restaurant bastante decente, no tan lujos como el restaurante de hace poco, pero al menos esperaban que la comida estuviera buena.

Decidieron comer un par de hamburguesas, lo más sencillo que pudieron conseguir y entender del menú, ya que estaba en sueco.

Se supone que no debemos comer pesado antes de competir, Leroy— comento el chico dando un sorbo al agua que había pedido, aunque a decir verdad, no le importaba mucho ya que tenía el estómago fuerte, por lo que recordaba, Leroy también era así.

— Solo son un par de hamburguesas, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que rompemos la dieta, eh? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escapamos a la food trucks de Nevada?— Otabek sonrió un poco nostálgico, negando con la cabeza.

— Y recuerdo muy bien pasar tres días en cama ya que las salchichas estaban pasadas, no he vuelto a comer hot dog desde entonces— JJ se encogió de hombros mostrándose apenado, pero Otabek sabía que no lo sentía… al menos no mucho.

— Sería bueno hacerlo de nuevo, ¿no crees?— aquella sugerencia le tomo desprevenido, miró a JJ con cierta confusión, pero el moreno se le adelantó, yendo directo al grano.

— No sé cuál fue o es tu problema conmigo Otabek… sé que meto la pata más veces de las que me gustaría admitir y también que no a muchos les agrado por ser como soy, tal vez, hace unos meses ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta pero, últimamente estoy siendo más consciente de lo que hago y lo que digo… y por mucho que lo pienso, no sé qué hice para ofenderte— el canadiense realmente se veía confundido, Otabek relajo los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

— No fuiste tú realmente, o tal vez si, ni siquiera lo sé—

— ¿Fue algo que hice mientras estuviste en Canadá?—

— No fue un suceso en sí, yo estaba bastante estresado, ¿sabes? Estaba lejos de mi familia, de mi lugar de confort y luego me mudé a América, no hice muchos amigos ahí ya que ni siquiera entendía el idioma y cuando finalmente logre tener amistad con Leo, me mude a Canadá… el acento canadiense siempre me ha parecido extraño y a veces no podía entenderlos… y cuando tu hablabas no dejabas de hacerlo, lo poco que te entendía era confuso y si, eras bastante molesto… supongo que descargue todas mis frustraciones en ti— JJ lo miro un poco divertido, soltó un suspiro.

— Sabes… recuerdo el día en que llegaste al club, eras bastante serio y solo te limitabas a asentir o negar las cosas, nunca hablabas… mis padres me habían pedido que ayudara a los nuevos a aclimatarse, tu sabes, intentar ser un buen compañero y eso… pero cuando me acercaba a ti, tu solo te alejabas, en ese entonces yo era un niño bastante caprichoso— Otabek enarco una ceja sin decir nada, JJ inmediatamente se corrigió— bueno, más caprichoso que ahora, por lo que, si insistía tanto, era porque en mi cabeza yo decía "ese niño está muy solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, el me necesita, el necesita que sea su amigo así los demás lo serán" entonces… me sorprendiste un día cuando clavaste un salchow triple, con tal altura y fuerza…—

Otabek ahora le miro sorprendido, no creía que Leroy le prestara tal atención a su manera de patinar, no al menos en el tiempo en que ambos compartían la pista.

— Entonces llegamos a senior… fue nuestro debut ese año y aunque nunca nos cruzamos en competencias realmente me sorprendiste cuando llegaste al mundial… fue increíble y me juré alcanzarte en un podio de mundiales algún día—

— Eso… yo no lo sabía— comento el kazajo, totalmente pasmado, Leroy realmente lo estaba viendo y lo tenía como un fuerte rival.

— Por supuesto que no, hasta el año pasado mi ambición llego a tal que me propuse como meta ganar el oro en todas las competencias, todo iba perfecto hasta que cierta hada rusa hizo su debut también—

— Aun así le ganaste en las competencias previas del Gran Prix—

— ¡Por supuesto! Soy el rey— comento como si eso lo dijera todo, Otabek rodo los ojos –Plisetsky en cualquier momento iba a demostrar de que estaba hecho, eso lo sabía… pero no me permití temerle al niño prodigio de Rusia… pero entonces te vi de nuevo, Otabek, en tu programa corto de ese año, había tal fuerza y decisión en tu forma de patinar… entonces ¿Qué tenía yo? ¿Era suficiente para hacerte competencia? ¿A Plisetsky? A Katsuki? La presión me jugo una mala pasada en esos momentos, pero no me permití ceder, después de todo, tenía que ganar, no iba a desechar todos mis esfuerzos, los ánimos de mis admiradores, de mi familia, de Isabella por la borda—

— Te quedaste con el bronce—

— Ni siquiera lo merecía Otabek—

Ambos se miraron, sabían perfectamente quien había sido el verdadero ganador entre ambos. Leroy le sonrió tranquilo.

— Por eso, esta vez no permitiré que los nervios o cualquier otra preocupación que tenga me impidan dar lo mejor de mí, yo quiero el oro del Gran Prix, Otabek, tú también, todos lo queremos… pero más que nada, quiero competir contra ti y contra Plisetsky una vez más, tengo que remediar mi falta en Francia, por lo que esta vez, acepta mi desafío— JJ extendió la mano, esperando que Otabek la tomara, este lo miro un par de segundos con el rostro serio y luego la tomó, relajando sus facciones.

— Lo acepto… en el programa libre, daré lo mejor de mí, espero lo mismo a cambio, Leroy—

— Cuenta con ello, Altin—

Apenas sellaron su pacto, cuando la chica puso sus pedidos en la mesa, ambos patinadores se dispusieron a comer sus hamburguesas mientras seguían una charla amena llena de anécdotas y risas estridentes del canadiense y gruñidos por parte del kazajo.

—.—.—.—.—.—

 ** _5:00 pm._**

Cambiaba los canales sin ver realmente lo que proyectaba la televisión, solo buscaba algo con que distraer su mente y las ansias de tomar su celular, el cual no dejaba de vibrar sobre la mesita de noche llenándose de notificaciones de sus redes sociales y demás mensajes privados.

Yuri hizo una mueca al llegar a un canal de deportes, donde pasaban videos de la competencia femenina que ya había terminado hace una hora, la italiana Sala Crispino había quedado en primer lugar mientras su compañera de pista, Mila se había llevado la plata, Yuri no se sorprendía mucho por eso, eran las mejores patinadoras del mundo, aun así, Mila tenía el mejor record por unas cuantas décimas, sin embargo, eso no impedía que fueran las mejores amigas.

Los comentaristas hablaban en sueco pero debajo había una traducción al inglés, Yuri no tenía muchos problemas para seguir el idioma, aunque se le perdían algunas frases, nada importante.

Entonces, en la pantalla, comenzaron a pasar algunas fotos y videos del programa masculino, el ruso chasqueo la lengua al verse en el televisor.

Su programa corto realmente fue un desastre, quizás el peor que hubiese hecho en su corta trayectoria, los comentaristas decían algo acerca de "presión por el retorno de la leyenda viviente" "le falta experiencia" entre varios más que no distinguía porque todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

Apago la televisión y arrojo el control de lado, enfurruñándose en su asiento, culpándose por ser tan débil y estúpido.

 _Y también a ella._

Alguien tocó a su puerta, no pensaba levantarse para abrir no importaba quien fuera. Yakov ya había insistido hace una hora pero hizo caso omiso, estaba seguro que Lilia no lo haría ya que respetaba su espacio, y conociéndola, querría hablar con él al menos un par de horas antes de la competencia.

— "¿Será Otabek…?"— Yuri pensó por un momento en su amigo, no tenía idea si el kazajo le había escrito o no en las últimas horas, pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, no después de que el idiota de JJ metiera extraños pensamientos en su cabeza, aunque admitía que no eran tan extraños ya que comenzaban a hacerse demasiado obvios para seguir ignorándolos.

Además, el kazajo y el canadiense parecían hablar muy cómodamente en la práctica, no tuvo el valor de acercarse, pero se preguntaba que podrían haber estado charlando… Yuri no se permitiría mostrarse interesado ni mucho menos.

Aun con cierto recelo, se levantó de su lugar y fue a la puerta, sin embargo, se topó con la persona que menos pensaba, estaría tocando su puerta en esos momentos.

— ¿Por tu cara, supongo que esperabas a alguien más, cierto?— Yuri rodo los ojos y Viktor aprovecho para entrar sin permiso, antes de que el rubio decidiera patearlo o azotar la puerta en su cara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? No deberías estar celebrando con el katsudon—

— Aun no gano la competencia, así que no puedo celebrar—

— ¿Y quién dice que ganaras? Después de todo no has clavado tu estúpido Axel, si lo fallas de nuevo…— Yuri no termino la frase, no tenía caso, conociendo a Viktor, haría un "milagro" para hacer que eso sucediese al último momento, al tipo le gustaba causar infartos a los espectadores.

— Tal vez falle o tal vez no, no vine aquí para hablar de mí—

— ¿Entonces? Estoy algo ocupado así que si te retirarás por tu propia voluntad, me harías el favor de no darte una patada, no tengo ánimos de hacerlo— Viktor no dijo nada, solo lo miró comprensivamente, Yuri se sintió cohibido y le dio la espalda, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando el suelo.

— Todos tenemos días malos, Yuri— dijo el mayor, sentándose a su lado, manteniendo su distancia ya que no quería que Yuri le lanzara un zarpazo o una patada, lo que fuera primero.

— Tu no parecías tenerlos, ni siquiera cuando estabas enfermo— murmuró fastidiado, Yuri jugueteo con un descosido en su sudadera, Viktor habló después de un corto silencio.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me corte el cabello?— el rubio le miró extrañado

— ¿A qué viene eso?—

— Fue en mi segundo año como senior— contestó el mayor, ignorando su pregunta— estábamos en plena temporada olímpica, Yakov perdió casi todo su cabello esa vez y Mila se probó mil trajes para sus programas—

— No recuerdo mucho de eso, aún estaba en la división junior— no sabía a donde quería llegar Viktor con eso, pero lo dejo seguir.

— No solo había presión en la pista, sino también en la prensa y la federación, a veces me sentía sofocado por toda la atención que nos daban, es decir, ya no solo eran campeonatos europeos o mundiales o el Gran Prix, eran los juegos olímpicos, la máxima aspiración de todos los atletas de cualquier disciplina, Mila y yo pasamos por eso y aunque ella apenas estaba en su primer año senior, no se dejaba aplastar por las críticas o las expectativas, o al menos, es la impresión que me daba, en cambio yo, mi único objetivo era patinar, siempre había sido así, transmitir mis sentimientos y emociones a través del hielo… y siempre lo lograba, siempre era escuchado—

— ¿Porque hablas de esa manera? Tu eres un maldito genio, no deberías sentirte presionado o…— Yuri se percató entonces del semblante del mayor, nunca hablaba con tal seriedad y soltura y pudo notar, por sus manos crispadas sobre la tela del pantalón, que estaba costándole mucho hablar de eso.

— … Cambias, Yuri, a veces no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras o mostrar lo que eres y no es porque temas a la gente, sino que te aterra la soledad, que aquellos a los que creías importantes y que era tu deber mantener satisfechos te den la espalda… si no fuera un "maldito genio" como dices ellos no me hubieran permitido seguir en las pistas, mi habilidad y tener a Yakov de mi lado, fue lo que me permitió ser quien soy ahora, pero sacrifiqué mucho para ello, una parte de mi murió esa temporada, cuando decidí cambiar mi imagen, "crecer" "madurar" como quieras llamarle, es algo de lo que a veces me arrepiento, pero creo que fue necesario hacerlo—

— Porque me estás diciendo todo esto, ¿crees que me pasará lo mismo? Mis problemas son muy diferentes a los tuyos, Viktor— Yuri lo comprendía y en cierta forma, se sentía identificado con lo que Viktor había tenido que lidiar en su tiempo, pero aun así, era totalmente distinto.

— Nos parecemos más de lo que crees, Yurio— Viktor revolvió sus cabellos, ocasionando que el rubio le diera un manotazo— solo se tú mismo, no importa lo que la prensa, Yakov, Lilia o nosotros digamos o creamos, tu eres Yuri Plisetsky, el vándalo ruso ¿cierto? Creo recordar que habías jurado patearnos el trasero en esta temporada y no lo estás haciendo— Yuri frunció el ceño, ahora sus propias palabras le parecían más un berrinche que una afrenta. Se sentía bastante perdido y confundido, pero no mostraría debilidad ante Viktor, ya era suficiente con la compasión que este le estaba demostrando.

— Como sea… tengo que irme— Viktor le dio una débil sonrisa, no sabía si sus ánimos habían llegado a Yuri o no, pero esperaba que el menor estuviera bien, era la primera vez que sufría una afrenta tan grande y el ruso no entendía cual podría haber sido la causa. Tampoco podía preguntarle sin recibir golpes como respuesta.

Yuri había levantado un muro impenetrable alrededor, solo había que esperar a que el rubio saliera por su propia cuenta o que alguien lo derribara.

Viktor no podía hacer más por él, solo recordarle que estaba ahí, que no estaba solo.

Así que finalmente se retiró, sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta volteo hacia él y le dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

— También venía a decirte que, después de esta competencia no me retiraré, olvidé por completo que los juegos olímpicos son el siguiente año, sería buena idea estar en el mismo equipo, ¿no lo crees?— Yuri lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—.—.—.—.—.—

 ** _10:00 pm._**

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, aun sosteniendo el pomo con la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda apretaba la llave de acceso. Su vista fija en la puerta cerrada a su izquierda.

El pasillo estaba solo, lo más seguro era que todos los huéspedes de ese piso ya estarían dormidos, el también debería estarlo pero había regresado hace apenas diez minutos luego de pasar casi toda la tarde con el canadiense recorriendo las calles de Estocolmo.

No iba a negar que se había relajado bastante en su compañía, a pesar de que JJ podía sacarle de sus casillas con algunos comentarios y ser bastante pesado, era una buena persona.

Otabek se prometió que lo trataría mejor de ahora en adelante.

Pero mientras el entablaba amistad con el canadiense, recordó que su amigo ruso necesitaba ayuda.

El kazajo no sabía que hacer exactamente y JJ "secuestrándolo" no ayudaba mucho, aunque le hizo ver algunas cosas que se negaba a ver.

— Yuri...— susurro su nombre a la nada, como un anhelo, como una duda, como la incertidumbre que sentía en estos momentos sobre el rubio.

No lo siguió pensando y dio un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta y encaminarse a la habitación de al lado. Toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió, espero antes de volver a tocar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

Yuri Plisetsky le recibió con el rostro soñoliento y el cabello revuelto, restregaba su puño en sus ojos y por el rabillo de uno, le miró con extrañeza, vestía un pantalón de pijama azul marino y una camisa gris de manga larga holgada con la silueta de un gato siamés.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, sentía las mejillas calientes y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al verlo, incluso de esa manera tan "no Yuri" pues sabía que el menor se moriría de vergüenza si alguien osaba tomarle una fotografía estando en esas condiciones.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto secamente, Otabek parpadeó un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo estás?— era idiota por preguntar algo así, Yuri debería estar bastante molesto y frustrado con el mismo, el gesto de fastidio que hizo le dio la respuesta, aun así le contestó.

— Fue un mal día, tenía la cabeza fuera de la competencia— el kazajo no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, algo muy malo debió poner a Yuri de esa forma para que fallara tan estrepitosamente.

— No creo que solo sea eso— contesto tajante y mirándolo seriamente, Yuri le miró ofuscado.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa si estoy bien o no? ¡Lo único que necesito es que todos me dejen en paz! ¡Así puedo patearles el trasero mañana!— el rubio intento cerrar la puerta pero Otabek la detuvo y se adentró en la habitación. Yuri se molestó, si se podía, un poco más.

— ¡Largo!—

— No me iré hasta que hablemos, eres mi amigo Yuri, quiero saber qué te sucede—

— ¿Amigo?— se burló— así como eres amigo de JJ a quien según tú, no soportas—

— JJ no tiene nada que ver en esto, no intentes cambiar el tema, Yuri, algo te ocurrió desde Paris, después de esa caída no has sido el mismo— tenía que confrontarlo en algún momento, Otabek era alguien muy paciente en cuanto a dar espacio se refiere, pero en esta ocasión, por tratarse de Yuri, simplemente no podía esperar más, le destrozaba verlo de esa manera.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sigo siendo el mismo, lo de hoy fue...—

— No sigas dando vuelta en lo mismo, tal vez tus entrenadores te estén dando tu espacio, tal vez Mila, Viktor o Yuuri decidan lo mismo, pero escucha una cosa, yo no lo haré, porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, ahora mismo, no quieres quedarse solo— odiaba que Otabek lo supiera, odiaba haberle contado tantas cosas y también odiaba haber fallado tantas otras. Simplemente odiaba estar varado en la nada, perdido y asustado.

Odiaba que Otabek fuera el faro que necesitaba para salir de ahí.

— Te equivocas, Otabek— murmuró el rubio, su rostro se había enrojecido por la furia y desesperación que sentía, pero poco a poco recuperaba su color habitual.

— ¿En qué me equivoco?— el kazajo había relajado su semblante, pero aun así trataba al rubio con cuidado ya que temía que volviese a explotar.

— No me conoces lo suficiente— murmuró bajito, temiendo ser oído aunque en el silencio de la habitación, Otabek lo escucho perfectamente.

Y algo en su interior dolió por esas palabras, ¿Qué tan alto debería saltar para traspasar el muro que Yuri había flanqueado a su alrededor?

— Entonces permíteme conocerte más, Yuri, entiendo que sea difícil, lo es para mí, pero si entre nosotros portamos máscaras, ¿entonces cómo podríamos ser amigos?—

El rubio dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, de veía agotado y desesperado, pero en su rostro pudo darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían surtido efecto.

— Tienes razón, no podríamos ser amigos si nos ocultamos cosas— tras un gran suspiro, miró a Otabek, ese chico de Kazajistán que había llegado a su vida de una forma un tanto extraña, pero bastante afortunada.

En muy poco tiempo logro hacerse su mejor amigo, le contaba casi todo lo que sentía y pensaba, Otabek sabía muchas cosas de Yuri y lo conocía tan bien como para atreverse a plantarle en frente sin temer que un objeto saliera disparado en su dirección.

Recordó que hace no mucho tiempo, después del campeonato mundial había sucedido una situación parecida y el detonante: ella.

Yuri seguía sin decirle nada y solo lo veía, aunque tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, entonces se acercó hasta quedar en frente suyo, a la altura de su nariz, aún le sacaba un par de centímetros pero Yuri había estado creciendo en los últimos meses con rapidez. Genética rusa, a fin de cuentas.

Sintió sus largos y delgados brazos rodeándole el torso, su cabeza se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro mirando a la derecha, Otabek percibió el aroma de su shampoo y quiso aspirar fuerte, pero se contuvo.

— Solo sostenme ¿Si?— el kazajo asintió correspondiendo su abrazo, pensando muchas cosas a la vez, con mil dudas en mente y el miedo latente de que su propio corazón le traicione.

Yuri estaba tan cerca de su pecho que estaba seguro, podía oír a la perfección su acelerado palpitar. Si el ruso lo escucho o no, no lo dijo y solo siguió abrazándolo, aferrando sus manos en puños en su espalda.

Otabek solo lo sostuvo y así durante un par de minutos más hasta que el rubio rompió el abrazo.

Se miraron sin decir nada más, Yuri le tomo del brazo y con sus ojos cristalinos tratando de mostrase fuerte aunque estuviera rompiéndose con cada minuto que pasaba, le dijo con la voz más sosegada que pudo encontrar.

— Quédate hoy—

Se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio como si fuera una costumbre de ambos aunque no fuera así, una vez adentro el kazajo se despojó de su chaqueta, la doblo cuidadosamente solo para mantener sus manos ocupadas lo más que pudiera. Yuri veía cada uno de sus movimientos, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

— Creo que iré por un pants, no tardaré— el rubio negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a una de sus maletas. Le extendió un pantalón holgado color negro.

— Toma, son nuevos, creo que ya somos del mismo largo así que te quedaran bien— el kazajo asintió— Yuri se acostó acomodándose en el que parecía ser su lado, dándose la vuelta para dar privacidad.

Se subió a la cama siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, ni siquiera sabía porque actuaba tan nervioso a pesar de que ya habían dormido juntos en San Petersburgo después de jugar videojuegos hasta la madrugada.

Tal vez porque ahora era una situación totalmente diferente.

Otabek divisó entonces el mp3 del rubio en la esquina de la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado, lo tomó sin hacer mucho ruido y comenzó a revisarlo, sonriendo ante los gustos peculiares de su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces?— Yuri se extrañó al oír algo de ruido detrás de él, Otabek comento en voz baja.

— Pensé en oír un poco de música ¿no te molesta, verdad?—

— Ah, no… adelante— Yuri se relajó un poco, se preguntaba porque el kazajo ya no siguió insistiendo en el asunto… y lo agradecía.

Aunque se sentía terrible por seguir callando aquello, todavía no estaba listo para revelarlo y el kazajo parecía respetar eso.

— ¿Me prestas uno?— pregunto aún sin girarse, esperando que el kazajo lo escuchara y así lo hizo ya que le paso un audífono, Yuri se lo colocó y de inmediato reconoció la canción.

 _Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

 _Distant faces with no place left to go_

 _Without you within me I can't find no rest_

 _Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

— Demonios— el kazajo ahora pensaría que su selección musical sería de una chica de los noventas, no quería dar esa impresión pero estaba bastante avergonzado de enfrentarlo.

— Tienes buenas canciones aquí, Yuri— comento Otabek, Yuri enterró su cara en la almohada.

— cállate—

— Lo digo en serio, conozco algunas… aun así no creí que fueras un fanático de ellos—

— ¡No soy fanático! Me gustan algunas y ya—

— Tienes alrededor de cincuenta canciones y aun no término de revisarlo, incluso las tienes en una lista de reproducción que, era la que estabas escuchando— lo tenía ahì, pero Yuri se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y arrebatarle el aparato.

— Idiota… vete hacia atrás y verás que tengo una lista de mis favoritas, rara vez escucho estas, además Mila me paso varias, no es como si todas me gustaran…—

— Lo que digas— el rubio le dio un golpe en el costado, Otabek trataba de contener la risa.

— Veamos pues que tienes entre tus favoritas— el ruso le devolvió el aparato, después de revisarlo unos momentos, el kazajo se encontró con que, mucha de las canciones que ahì estaban, eran las mismas que él le había recomendado a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

— Tienes buen gusto— concedió el kazajo, Yuri rodo los ojos y volvió a darse la vuelta.

— Como sea, pon algo y cállate—

— De acuerdo—

Otabek reviso la lista del rubio hasta que se detuvo en una, era perfecta para lo que en ese momento, sentía Otabek le daba valor de hacer algo para acercarse al rubio un poco más, y, aunque no supiera realmente que le pasaba a Yuri, encajaba perfectamente al ambiente en donde se encontraba por ahora.

 _Are you waiting on a lightening strike_

 _Are you waiting for the perfect night_

 _Are you waiting till the time is right?_

Yuri no dijo nada cuando la canción comenzó a reproducirse, pero se encogió un poco, en un arranque de valentía, el kazajo se acercó hasta quedar detrás de su espalda y posó una mano en su brazo.

— Cuando quieras hablar, estaré para escucharte, Yuri, nunca lo olvides y tampoco olvides lo importante que eres, mañana apunta a lo más alto y toma al mundo de nuevo, no tengas miedo ni esperes más— Yuri no dijo nada, el kazajo tampoco esperaba respuesta, siguió en esa posición hasta que el cansancio le venció y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

No supo quién cayó primero en los brazos de Morfeo y tampoco importaba, solo que, a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, ambos se despertaron en la misma posición y, extrañamente, no se sintieron incomodos al respecto.

Compartieron una sonrisa y un buenos días.

Otabek regresó a su cuarto para alistarse mientras Yuri hacía lo propio en el suyo.

Se encontraron nuevamente en el pasillo al mismo tiempo y volvieron a sonreírse, aunque esta vez, era una sonrisa fuerte y decidida, como lo eran ambos y Otabek supo que todo estaría bien.

Porque nuevamente pudo ver al tigre de Rusia listo para enfrentar el mundo.

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

La primera canción que se escucha en el mp3 de Yuri es "Incomplete" de Backstreet boys (BSB fan here!)

La segunda es What are you waiting for? de Nickelback (siento que queda perfecto en este momento 3

Ahora si... creo que me tarde un buen y como que este capitulo es un bucle xdd... sorry, pero es que originalmente la competencia final se iba a llevar solo dos capitulos (como los demas) pero me quedo tan extenso y aun tenia que abarcar muchas cosas que realmente debia decir ahora y que serviran mas adelante (ya veran porque).

Asi que, en lo que termino de estructurar todo mejor decidi subir este bucle para no tenerlos en ascuas :S espero les haya gustado y mantenganse al tanto de la historia :D


	23. Capitulo 21: Gran Prix (3 parte)

**Capítulo 21 Grand Prix: Los campeones están aquí. Batalla en el programa libre.**

Yakov había presenciado muchos momentos memorables a lo largo de su vida, dentro y fuera de las pistas.

Apenas era un niño durante los años que duró la carrera espacial, la caída del muro de Berlín, la globalización… en fin, cosas políticas y sociales que marcaron pautas en la sociedad afuera del hielo.

Pero en el mundo del deporte, había visto cosas asombrosas y el mismo había hecho historia un par de veces.

La primera vez que un patinador aterrizó un cuádruple loop en competencia y luego otro patinadora hizo un triple lutz perfecto.

Cuando una pareja de un país pequeño hizo una aparición magistral llevándose una medalla en los primeros juegos olímpicos que asistían.

Diversidad de piruetas fueron creadas o perfeccionadas, presencio el retiro de grandes atletas, muchos de los cuales fueron sus pupilos y también entrenó a varios que han puesto su marca en el hielo a lo largo de las competencias.

Mirando hacia atrás, Yakov muchas veces se preguntó si había valido la pena dedicar su vida por completo a este mundo, pues recordaba cómo, quien fuera el amor de su vida y ahora, compañera de trabajo, se había distanciado poco a poco de él hasta que finalmente, su insípido matrimonio se disolvió.

Un hijo o dos, tal vez hubieran cambiado algo o tal vez no. Era lo que pensaba, nunca sabría lo que era ser padre.

Sin embargo, una excepción llego a su vida hace más de veinte años, un jovencito de cabello platinado y sonrisa en forma de corazón, pero tan solitario y perdido como el mismo se encontraba.

Viktor Nikiforov, un pequeño prodigio, un diamante en bruto.

Un diamante que Yakov se encargó de pulir arduamente hasta que estuvo listo para brillar por sí solo.

Y saber que aún, a pesar de poseer incontables títulos, medallas y ser considerado una "leyenda" quien fuera este chico con el rostro de un ángel aún lo necesitara.

Era algo invaluable.

Sin embargo, un par de años después, se encontró con otro chico, muy similar a Viktor, solo que este joven tenía la apariencia aún más exquisita y delicada de Viktor, por fuera. En el interior, vivía un joven guerrero dispuesto a tomar el mundo con sus manos.

Sus ojos reflejaban una fuerza y entereza que muy pocas veces había visto a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera Viktor poseía tal espíritu combativo.

Yuri Plisetsky, un monstruo hermoso e indomable.

Yakov había esperado malas miradas, gruñidos e incomodos silencios con su pupilo de camino a la pista, pero el rubio iba en el asiento trasero hablando tranquilamente con Lilia acerca de la secuencia de pasos.

-¿Quieres volver al programa de cuatro cuádruples? ¿Y ese cambio?- no es que la mujer estuviera en contra, pues ella creía que su presentación no terminaba de encajar con cinco, sin embargo, le sorprendía que el rubio cambiara la dificultad de programa al último minuto… sin decirle.

Por lo general, el hacia lo que le viniera en gana y con suerte se los comunicaba antes de entrar en la pista.

-No me hace muy feliz, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hacerlo encajar bien, si funcionó en Polonia fue porque el aspecto técnico me subió muchos puntos, aún tengo un desbalance en los puntos artísticos-

-Por mí no hay problema, así me darás una idea de cómo podremos mejorar tu programa para las nacionales- el ruso asintió sin decir nada, miro hacia el espejo retrovisor del chofer, Yakov, de copiloto, le sostuvo la mirada.

-No sé qué estés planeando Yuri, solo puedo pedirte que te cuides- su voz sonaba cansada y como no estarlo, después de las decenas de llamadas que tuvo que contestar y hacer con todo el mundo debido al desastre que había hecho Yuri en la pista durante el programa corto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la pista, varios patinadores ya se encontraban en el área hablando con sus entrenadores o algunos asistentes del staff, Yuri sonrió levemente al ver a Otabek, quien le sonrió de igual manera al conectar sus miradas.

El kazajo asentía a lo que sea que su entrenador le había dicho y luego se excusó para ir a saludar al rubio, quien ya estaba a medio camino de donde se había despedido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Otabek amablemente, Yuri asintió mirando a la pista.

-Mejor que ayer- Yuri se giró un poco hasta recargarse en la barra, se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su amigo- Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo- Otabek enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Apuesta?-

-Así es, si en esta final llegamos al podio, iré contigo a Kazajistán- Otabek abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Yuri quiso reírse al ver su expresión.

-¿Piensas dejar a Yakov? Yo creí que…-

-¡No tonto!- dijo Yuri, soltando una carcajada- déjame terminar… cuando acabe la temporada, quiero pasar las vacaciones contigo, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿No deberías pedírmelo en lugar de demandarlo?- contesto Otabek, Yuri rodo los ojos.

-Así es más divertido, no te librarías de mi tan fácil esta vez-

-Ni siquiera lo pensaría… pero está bien, si llegamos al podio en este Gran Prix, vendrás conmigo a Kazajistán… aunque aun no entiendo porque-

-¿Somos amigos no? Tú ya conoces mi casa y a mi abuelo, asi que es lo justo- el menor se cruzó de brazos, Otabek rio levemente, dándole la razón.

-Te advierto que mis hermanos son un poco ruidosos-

-Viktor es como un niño de cinco años, creo poder manejarlos-

-Mi madre va a enloquecer contigo… es tu fan- ahora fue el turno de Yuri de sorprenderse, Otabek se cruzó de brazos- de hecho, ya ha insistido bastante en que quiere conocerte-

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho? Otabek idiota- Yuri lo miro indignado, el kazajo se encogió de hombros.

-Pensaba pedírtelo antes de viajar a San Petersburgo en las vacaciones pasadas, pero tú me pediste quedarme contigo primero, solo decidí aplazarlo- Yuri chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio, pero realmente se sentía feliz porque la familia de Otabek, o al menos su madre, quisiera conocerlo.

-Ya está entonces- resolvió palmeando sus piernas- tendré que esforzarme mucho para patearles el trasero, no es personal Otabek, pero tengo un oro que defender- el kazajo solo sonrió, en su mente, se alegraba de ver a Yuri de tan buen humor y se permitió pensar que había ayudado en eso, aunque sea un poco.

Aún falta una cosa, Yuri- puntualizo Otabek, Yuri le miro extrañado.

-¿Que?-

-Que me darás si pierdes la apuesta?- era algo imposible de pensar, según Otabek, el creía firmemente que Yuri lograría un programa perfecto, capaz de colocarlo aunque sea en el bronce.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Otabek se tomó unos segundos para pensar, pero nada acudió a su mente, sin embargo, una voz comenzó a llamar a los participantes a la pista, Yuri y Otabek se veían fijamente había destellos de desafío y fuerza en sus miradas.

Competencia, amistad y admiración, había una línea entre ambos, cosa que no les molestó ni siquiera cuando se conocieron aquella vez en Barcelona y no comenzaría a incomodarles ahora.

-Creo que lo pensare más tarde… ¿de acuerdo?- Yuri asintió alzando la mano en un puño, Otabek hizo lo propio y ambos chocaron puños.

-Davai-

-Davai-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor ya se dirigía a la pista cuando vio a Yakov a lo lejos hablando con una mujer rubia, al ruso se le hizo bastante familiar así que trato de acercarse, sin embargo, cuando ya iba a saludar, el mayor alzó la voz:

-Retírese antes de que llame a seguridad-

-No puede sacarme a la fuerza, ¿se imagina que dirá la prensa? ¿Cómo afectaría eso a Yuri?-

-El hecho de que usted este aquí es mera molestia para él, ahora entiendo porque su actitud el otro día-

-¿Acaso eso no es perjudicial para su competencia? No debería dejar que sus emociones le alteren...- Viktor vio que Yakov respiraba hondo, él sabía que el mayor trataba de contenerse de alzar la voz aún más, así que decidió intervenir.

-¡Hola Yakov! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya casi entramos en la pista, Yuri y yo te necesitamos- soltó alegremente mientras observaba a la mujer rubia, entonces algo hizo clic en su mente al ver sus ojos verdes mirándolo analíticamente.

-Debes ser Viktor Nikiforov, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Svetlana Plisetsky, soy la madre de Yuri- Viktor oculto bastante bien su turbación tras una sonrisa de esas que da a la prensa, pero si le impresionó bastante encontrarse a la madre de su compañero de pista por primera vez.

Erróneamente asumió que la mujer estaba muerta, Yuri vivía con su abuelo y nunca pregunto más, no era su lugar ni nadie para hacerlo, incluso alguien tan descuidado como el, entendía que había temas que no era oportuno abordar en ningún momento.

Aun si, hace años había preguntado a Yakov sobre la situación de Yuri, el entrenador solo le dijo que vivía con su abuelo desde que era casi un bebe, el no insistió más en el asunto y Yakov no dijo otra cosa.

-Un gusto conocerla, señora… pero tendré que molestarla un poco ya que Yuri y yo necesitamos a Yakov en la pista y usted debería estar en las gradas, ¿no?- la mujer le miro sonriente, Viktor abrazo a Yakov por los hombros, sentía lo tenso que estaba el hombre y eso le preocupó.

-De acuerdo, los dejaré entonces… que tenga mucha suerte, Viktor Nikiforov- se despidió la mujer con un ademán, su cabello se movió suavemente al dirigirse a Yakov- me gustaría terminar nuestra charla después de esto, imagino que volverán para las nacionales en Rusia… allá los espero- Viktor no creía estar loco para suponer que eso había sonado más como amenaza que un simple saludo, una vez se marchó, Viktor se dirigió a Yakov, ambos caminaban rumbo a la salida a la pista.

-¿En serio es la madre de Yuri? Creí que había muerto, tú dijiste que el solo vivía con su abuelo-

-Nunca dije que estuviera muerta, ella no vive con Yuri-

-¿Y eso?-

-Una larga historia que explicar en tan poco tiempo…- Yakov se notaba realmente estresado, Viktor se preocupó- ella ni siquiera quiere a Yuri- ahora sí, eso le había sorprendido.

-¿Que? Entonces que hace…-

-En resumen, Viktor… Svetlana dejo a Yuri a cargo de su abuelo desde que era prácticamente un bebe, no se han visto en años y solo mantienen comunicación por teléfono… su relación no es muy buena y no hay que ser un genio para entender que a Yuri le afecta su sola presencia… por lo que, el otro día…-

-Ellos se encontraron antes de su programa corto, ¿cierto?-

-Es lo que creo… pero Yuri ya ha estado raro desde antes, la presencia de Svetlana solo empeora la situación. Yuri sabe que está aquí aunque no entiendo como esta tan tranquilo ahora, ¿le dijiste algo ayer?- el ruso negó con la cabeza.

-Solo cosas para darle ánimos… y le dije que iríamos a los olímpicos- Yakov ahora si se sorprendió- ¿en serio vas a hacerlo?- Viktor se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada que perder, no podemos dejar a Yuri solo con la carga de la nación, esa plaza tiene que cubrirse, Georgi ira al evento por equipos y Yuri no puede quedarse solo, tampoco puedes mandar a un patinador no cualificado-

-Pero Vitya…- Yakov veía la decisión en su pupilo, suspiró abatido- de acuerdo, entonces tienes que prepararte para eso, ¿ya pensaste en algún programa?-

-Tengo algunos en mente, los discutiremos después de las nacionales- Yakov asintió.

-Como sea… creo que Yuri aún no ha visto a Svetlana hoy, debo dar gracias por sea lo que sea que haya cambiado su humor- Viktor asintió, para ese entonces ya habían llegado a la pista, Viktor siguió de frente cuando diviso a Yuuri con Leo y Yakov fue donde Yuri y Lilia hablaban señalando a la pista.

Comenzaron a llamar a los patinadores para que salieran al hielo, fueron recibido cálidamente por el público, una vez en línea vertical en el hielo, el presentador comenzó a mencionarlos de uno en uno.

 ** _The winner of Final Gran Prix and Junior Final Gran Prix, World Champion, from Russia, Yuri Plisestky._**

Yuri saludo a los presentes en varias direcciones con seriedad, él no era de los que sonreía mucho a las cámaras, pero la gente lo amaba de esa manera, los gritos de ánimos de las Yuri angels invadían el recinto con sus voces chillonas y gritos femeninos.

 ** _The winner of U.S. Figure Championships, Bronce Medallist at Challenger series, from USA, Leo de la Iglesia._**

Leo agito los brazos animadamente, dirigiéndose al público con una sonrisa entusiasmada, siendo su primer Gran Prix, era de esperarse que la emoción desbordara su ser.

 ** _Two time bronce medallist Gran Prix Final, three-time winner Winter Canada National Championship, from Canada, Jean Jacques Leroy_**

Un sonoro coro de "JJ" resonó por el lugar, JJ saludo a los presentes con una sonrisa hacienda su famosa pose, lo cual no hizo sino multiplicar los gritos de los fans.

 ** _Gold medal from Skate America and Eric Bompard Trophee, bronce medallist Four Continents Championship, from Kazakhstan, Otabek Altin_**

Saludo al público propiamente en varias direcciones, había varias secciones del publica que gritaban su nombre entusiasmadamente, Otabek podría jurar que eran las fans de Yuri que también lo animaban a él, sin embargo, el público en general lo recibió con mucho más animo después de su increíble programa corto, su presencia era aclamada por la audiencia, se enorgullecía por ello.

 ** _Silver medalist Gran Prix Final, gold medal Four Continents championships, Silver Medal World Championships, from Japan, Yuuri Katsuki_**

El público dio un estruendoso aplauso, Yuuri saludaba al público dando reverencias de agradecimiento en todas direcciones, moviendo sus labios diciendo "arigatou" realmente estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por los ánimos que el público le estaba dando, fervientemente, se prometía que haría su mejor esfuerzo en esta temporada.

 ** _Winner Olympic champion, Fifth times Gran Prix Final, Fifth times World Champion, from Russia, Viktor Nikiforov_**

Los gritos y aplausos de la gente estremecieron el recinto, era casi un sueño el que vivían muchos el poder ver a Viktor una vez más en el hielo, el público lo amaba, lo aclamaba como la gran figura y leyenda que era, los ánimos de la audiencia duraron un muy buen rato hasta que fueron apaciguándose y el ruso saludaba a todos con la emoción a flor de piel, después de todo, recibir tales elogios conmovería a cualquiera.

Viktor sintió una calidez reconfortante en su corazón al voltear a su izquierda, donde estaba Yuuri y se topó con su suave sonrisa, él estaba aplaudiendo al igual que el público pero mirándolo con la admiración de quien tiene al lado a su ídolo sí, pero también, con orgullo y mucho amor.

Viktor necesitaba abrazarlo… tanto.

Yuuri extendió su mano y Viktor la tomó, el público comenzó a gritar totalmente emocionados, pero entonces Katsuki extendió su mano a la de Otabek, quien entendió al instante e hizo lo propio con JJ hasta que los seis patinadores estuvieron unidos y agradecieron el apoyo del público.

Era una práctica común al final de una exhibición de gala, pero en esta ocasión, querían demostrarles a todos que, a pesar de que fuera una competencia y ellos rivales, existía un lazo de amistad que los unía sin importar sus lugares de origen, sus puntajes, quien aterrizaba mejor que salto o quien ni siquiera podía ejecutarlo.

Ellos eran personas, seres humanos que tenían en común su amor a este deporte y ser increíblemente talentosos.

Soltaron sus manos y agradecieron una vez más al público, este aplaudió su acción cálidamente, comenzaron a patinar alrededor de la pista, calentando durante algunos minutos hasta que una voz por el altoparlante les indicó que deberían desalojarla, solo quedarse el patinador que salía primero.

De uno por uno se acercaron a la salida respetando su espacio, Yuri quedó dando vueltas en la pista alternando su vista entre el hielo y el público, en el fondo de su mente tenía miedo de toparse con una vista desagradable.

Alguien llamó su atención y se giró para ver a Yuuri, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba para salir de la pista, Yuri oculto su turbación y solo asintió con la cabeza sin ninguna expresión. El japonés mantenía su distancia, pero le miraba con cariño y completa seguridad.

-Lograrás un programa perfecto, Yurio, confía en ti- a pesar de lo vacías y gastadas que podrían sonar esas palabras, Yuri las encontró reales y cargadas de sentimiento.

Yuuri confiaba en él. No era algo por lo que, usualmente se enorgullecía, pero en realidad le había infundido nuevos ánimos, incluso ahora. Hasta ahora, Yuuri Katsuki había sido su rival, su compañero de pista y algo cercano a un amigo, pero para eso aún tenía sus reservas.

Aun así, se permitió agradecerle sus palabras y retirarse, Yuri se quedó solo en la que ahora le parecía una inmensa pista de hielo.

Y por un momento, solo un momento… olvidó la competencia, olvido su dolor en la pierna, olvidó sus puntajes, su fallido programa corto, olvido a Yakov y sus advertencias, olvidó a Lilia y sus recomendaciones.

Lo olvidó todo, su mente se quedó en blanco, breves segundos antes de que su vista captara una melena rubia muy familiar.

Su interior se desestabilizó por completo. Sus piernas se tensaron y, cual principiante, las sentía tan temblorosas como alguien que pisa el hielo por primera vez, temiendo caerse.

Yuri podría caer ahora y todo el mundo lo señalarìa. Todo apuntaba a un inminente desastre…

Hasta que, cerca del Kiss and cry, vio a Otabek Altin, alzando su dedo pulgar con un gesto serio y desafiante. Yuri fruncio el ceño levemente, antes de relajar su rostro.

Tomo aire.

La música comenzó.

A diferencia de su usual postura de brazos cruzados mientras veía a sus patinadores en competencia, Yakov Feltsman se encontraba cerca de la barra, los dedos de sus manos tamborileando nerviosamente el borde, aún así, su gesto parecía imperturbable.

Nadie parecía notarlo, sin embargo, una alta y delgada figura a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su mano izquierda, Yakov desvió un poco la mirada para verla.

-Yuri está bien ¿acaso no lo estás viendo?- ¿A qué demonios se refería su ex esposa? Lilia señaló con un asentimiento hacia la pista.

-Mira su cuerpo, no está patinando, Yakov, está danzando en el hielo, al fin estoy viendo a Giselle e él- Lilia miraba a su pupilo con fascinación y orgullo entremezclados, Yakov entonces prestó atención a lo que Lilia observaba.

Yuri se movía con gracia, una pequeña sonrisa pintaba su rostro… ¿acaso Yuri estaba…?

 ** _Esta es la parte donde Giselle estaba completamente enamorada de Loys y también, era el momento donde danzaba feliz y libre de los cuidados opresivos de su madre._**

 ** _Cuádruple salchow, triple toe loop. Perfecto aterrizaje._**

 ** _Para la segunda mitad de la canción. Plisetsky se adentra en la desesperación y traición que Giselle sintió cuando Hilarión revelo la verdad de Loys, quien no era otro sino el duque Alberich._**

 ** _La secuencia de pasos es excelsa, el ballet en Plisetsky es tan natural que causa ovaciones en el público, sus piruetas, saltos y estiramientos enseñan al público que Yuri Plisetsky no es solo un patinador brillante, sino un artista innato._**

Al final, no ejecutó el quinto cuádruple. Yakov no tenía idea de que lo había orillado a dejarlo, pero no le discutiría eso ahora. Estaba satisfecho.

Lo recibió con una palmada en su hombro y Lilia le colocó la chaqueta en los hombros mientras se dirigían al _Kiss and cry_ , notó como Yuri buscaba algo en los alrededores, pero las cámaras le entorpecían la mirada, por lo que desistió.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lilia, mirándolo con dulzura, Yakov nunca la había visto de esa manera.

-Mejor que ayer- fue todo lo que dijo y el entrenador finalmente soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres cuando vieron el marcador. Yuri había roto su propio record en el programa libre, el mayor lo abrazó efusivamente y Lilia aplaudió, el joven ruso tenía una mirada satisfecha y orgullosa.

Eso estaría bien por ahora, podría sentirse orgulloso de ello, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexa sostuvo su mano mirándole con dulzura.

-Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ti, Leo… cual sea el resultado, tú ya eres un campeón, nuestro campeón- Leo asintió, sonriendo nerviosamente, la entrenadora lo abrazó dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ve ahí y conquístalos- Leo se retiró y patino hasta el centro de la pista.

 ** _De la Iglesia empieza su programa con una secuencia de pasos, moviendo sus manos al ritmo de "A kaleidoscope of mathematics" el público está atento a su presentación, a pesar de que solo tenga un cuádruple recién añadido esta temporada, no deja de sorprender la soltura y expresión que tiene al interpretar esta pieza musical que, si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que alguien usa para una competencia._**

Alexa aplaudía animosamente y daba pequeños saltitos cuando leo hacia un salto exitoso, ella quería mucho a su pupilo y le enorgullecía verlo llegar tan lejos.

Al final de la presentación, Leo agradeció al público, no había tenido un solo fallo y tal vez hasta había roto su propio record.

Él sabía que aún le faltaba mucho por experimentar y más elementos que practicar, pero el haber llegado hasta ahí, era ya un paso enorme en esa hermosa disciplina que le había cambiado la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su público lo recibió con un estruendoso aplauso, su apodo "JJ" resonaba en el lugar, inundándole nuevos ánimos.

Su traje, negro y rojo de pies a cabeza, incluso sus manos estaban enguantadas esta ocasión para ir acorde con el resto de su vestuario y… para ocultar la hermosa alianza que adornaba su dedo anular.

Así es, JJ había reanudado su protesta con Isabella en Paris, a decir verdad, la pareja nunca dejó su compromiso, pero JJ estaba tan emocionado de volver con ella que se lo propuso de nuevo.

Isabella por supuesto que le dio el sí, otra vez.

En su momento acordaron que lo mantendrían oculto de los medios a diferencia de la vez anterior, pero JJ no estaba de acuerdo con ello y ya se encargaría de hacerle saber al mundo que tendría a la mujer más maravillosa por esposa en unos cuantos meses.

Pero ahora, tenía una competencia que ganar.

 ** _El tango de Roxanne, una pieza bastante popular entre los patinadores de hoy en día, hemos visto un repertorio de programas usando el soundtrack de Mouling Rouge, pero a mi parecer, es el programa del canadiense, quien tiene la mayor apreciación entre el público._**

 ** _Dos cuádruples en la primera mitad del programa y una combinación de cuádruple loop y triple lutz en la segunda sin duda lo colocarán en el podio este año también._**

 ** _¡Perfecta ejecución de pasos! Puedo sentir la música fluir a través de sus pasos, la angustia del artista quien le suplica a su amante que no le engañe de nuevo. Un concepto totalmente nuevo para Jean Jacques Leroy pero que ha sabido interpretar perfectamente en la competencia._**

Otabek Altin entra en el hielo siendo alentado por su entrenador, quien aprieta su hombro amistosamente y lo deja ir al centro, alzando su mano y saludando al público.

Sus pantalones negros y camisa en un conjunto separado, la camisa de color gris ahumado mezclado con otros tonos de gris y negro, luce elegante y misterioso totalmente acorde a la música.

 ** _"Lux Aeterna", una apuesta arriesgada para Otabek Altin este año, pero que lo ha llevado hasta la final del Gran Prix, ha logrado incorporar su auténtico estilo de patinaje con una melodía inusual, sin duda, de los programas más memorables que tendremos al final de eta temporada._**

 ** _Cuadruple loop, cuádruple toe loop es su primer salto._**

 ** _Una secuenciad e pasos que te mantiene al filo del asiento, toma velocidad y ejecuta un triple Axel con tal altura y precisión que le permite introducir una pirueta sin previa preparación. ¡Un elemento de transición perfecto!_**

 ** _Otabek Altin es totalmente revolucionario, sin duda, todo un atleta que lleva el orgullo de su nación con dignidad. No será lo último que veamos de él en mucho tiempo y, puedo asegurar, que veremos más chicos siguiendo los pasos de este héroe._**

-¡Fue perfecto, Otabek!- su entrenador, tan animado como siempre, alentándolo y felicitándolo por todos los logros que había conseguido no dejaba de repetirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, el kazajo asentía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, había hecho una completa improvisación en los últimos segundos de la canción, un triple flip en transición con un Ina Bauer era la sorpresa que había planeado para cerrar su participación, algo totalmente insólito para él.

Las prácticas de Pilates vía skype con Yuri habían servido de algo para variar, esperaba que el rubio no le golpeara por mantener ese elemento en secreto hasta para él.

 ** _Una ovación se escucha por todo el recinto al ver la puntuación de Altin en los marcadores, había roto su propio record en el programa libre, y aún más impactante._**

 ** _Por el momento estaba en primera posición._**

 ** _Aún nos queda ver los programas libres de Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov, ¿Quién se quedará con la preciada medalla de oro al final?_**

Comentarios:

FP Leo - Kaleidoscope of mathematics (James Horner) A Beautiful Mind soundtrack watch?v=cDEx6tolC6w

FP- Otabek Lux Aeterna (Clint Mansell) watch?v=bbS-Zhz31CA

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, serà ahora si el final del Gran Prix y la gala, junto con una sorpresa!


	24. Capitulo 22 Gran Prix (4 parte) FINAL

**Capítulo 22 Gran Prix: Mas allá del hielo.**

Finalmente pudo zafarse de los periodistas gracias a la intervención de Lilia, quien, sin que se lo pidiera, acaparó su atención para que Yuri pudiera volver a la pista y ver a tiempo el programa de Otabek.

No había tiempo de ir a las gradas por lo que se mantuvo cerca de la salida de los patinadores bajo las gradas, nadie le prestaba atención ahora, lo cual estaba bien y tenía una perfecta visión de su amigo.

Veía con sumo interés los movimientos de Otabek, seguían igual de vigorosos solo que ahora parecía añadir velocidad gradual en las piruetas, todo lo contrario a la temporada anterior, donde todavía podía percibirse cierta rigidez.

Sonrió autosuficiente al notar que se mostraba más flexible que antes, durante las vacaciones via Skype y algunas semanas en los intermedios de las competencias, habían hecho sesiones de Pilates por Skype, al principio fue difícil y Yuri se mordía la lengua para no insultarle su nula flexibilidad, pero Otabek rápidamente encontró el balance adecuado y al menos ya podía sostener su pierna por la pantorrilla en una pirueta camel.

-¡Vaya! Otabek sí que ha mejorado su flexibilidad- comento Leo de la Iglesia colocándose a su derecha, Yuri asintió sin retirar la vista –cuando lo conocí, era un tronco igual que yo, aun lo seguimos siendo, por supuesto, son las desventajas de empezar tarde con todo el entrenamiento de ballet-

Yuri podía afirmar eso… en parte, después de todo, aunque el mismo empezó a temprana edad en clases de ballet, sabía que no todos tenían la misma flexibilidad que él a pesar de que también comenzaron siendo niños.

Y en el caso de Otabek y Leo, el segundo no conocía su historia, pero Otabek le había dicho que su historia en el hielo había iniciado con el Bandy en primera instancia, luego se pasó al patinaje artístico cuando vieron su potencial.

El ballet solo fue una piedra en su camino que fácilmente pudo sortear y ahora había llegado hasta ahí, con su propio estilo y haciendo historia por su país.

Yuri se preguntaba que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

¿Un triple Axel y una pirueta salteada en un solo movimiento? ¿Estaba demente?

La exclamación y aplausos de Leo le aturdieron y el mismo se vio sorprendido por su movimiento, Otabek estaba dando una dura pelea por los PC.

Podría desplazarlo.

Sin embargo, lejos de molestarse o angustiarse, solo se encontró sonriendo. Orgulloso.

Y aplaudió sinceramente, con una sonrisa orgullosa y mirada satisfecha al ver su puntuación en las pantallas.

Actualmente, en primer lugar. Yuri Plisetsky ya había quedado fuera del podio del Gran Prix.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la salida de los patinadores, Yuuri Katsuki mantenía una breve conversación con Viktor. Ambos se miraban en silencio, la nostalgia y afecto se reflejaban en el otro.

Hacía ya un año que habían llegado juntos a la final del Gran Prix, esta vez, para Yuuri era su tercera ocasión en busca del oro. Para Viktor, sería la sexta.

Ídolo y fan.

Eran entrenador y pupilo.

Amigos y rivales.

Una pareja.

Sus amuletos seguían adornando sus dedos tan fulgurante y hermosamente como aquella noche en Barcelona y aún mantenían vigente la promesa hecha en las puertas de esa Iglesia.

¿Estaría mal renovarla?

Viktor…- murmuró Yuuri, pronto sería anunciado en cuanto las niñas y niños terminaran de recoger los regalos del anterior competidor, Yuri notaba con cierta gracia que últimamente recibía muchos gatos de peluche.

-¿Si?- el ruso sostenía sus manos, con fuerza, pero sin ser demasiado brusco, Yuri sonrió al notar que sus manos no tenían guantes, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel.

-Si gano el oro… ¿te casarías conmigo?- Yuuri estaba rojo hasta las orejas pero no rehuía su mirada, Viktor le sonrió con amor.

-Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri, ¿acaso no hemos estado practicando todo el año para eso?-

-Tienes razón…-

-Aun así, no te dejaré ganar tan fácil… pero te propondré algo mucho más fácil… si yo gano el oro, tú te casarás conmigo-

-¿No es lo mismo?-

-Uno de nosotros deberá llevar blanco, así que…-

-Viktor!- exclamó en medio de risas, poco les importaba si las cámaras captaban su conversación o no, después de todo, conociendo a Viktor, seguro lo publicará en las redes o lo soltará en la conferencia de prensa en algún momento, finalmente anunciaron su nombre en la pista.

-No me pierdas de vista, Viktor- pidió suplicante, el ruso asintió, sus ojos, tenían leves atisbos de humedad. Yuuri se conmovió tanto y más con su respuesta.

Jamás- finalmente lo dejo ir al centro de la pista, el público le recibió con aplomo y ovaciones.

Yuuri se quedó quieto, la música comenzó.

 ** _En sus dos competencias de camino al Gran Prix, Yuuri Katsuki nos ha venido presentando un bello programa, la música tan hermosa y evocadora te transporta a un mundo lejano y sublime._**

 ** _Donde la oscuridad se cierne durante tanto tiempo… esta es una melodía llena de luz y esperanza, llena de amor. La primera mitad del programa es un canto a un amor que trasciende las adversidades y el tiempo, la segunda, la esperanza por un nuevo comienzo._**

 ** _Es el amor, esperanza y gratitud de Yuuri Katsuki lo que estamos viendo en el hielo en este momento._**

 ** _Triple Axel, doble toe, doble salchow. Perfecta combinación._**

 ** _E mor henion i dhu:_**

 ** _Ely siriar, el sila._**

 ** _Ai! Aniron Undomiel_**

 _Te amo, Viktor… espero que esto sea suficiente para comprobarlo._

 ** _May it be shadows call_**

 ** _Will fly away_**

 ** _May it be your journey on_**

 ** _To light the day_**

 ** _When the night is overcome_**

 ** _You may rise to find the sun_**

 ** _Cuádruple toe loop, triple salchow._** ** _A pesar de ya estar en la segunda parte del programa, no se nota el cansancio en sus movimientos ni rostro. ¡Que fuerza! ¡Su secuencia de pasos es excelsa!_**

 ** _¡Wow, esto es increíble! ¡Cuádruple flip, triple lutz que poderosa combinación acaba de ejecutar!_**

 ** _Cierra con una hermosa pirueta Biellman… Yuuri Katsuki ha conmovido a los espectadores hasta las lágrimas al igual que su entrenador, quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos._**

Viktor y Yuuri esperaban en el _Kiss and cry_ , a pesar de que Viktor era el siguiente competidor, el no quería apartarse del lado de Yuuri un solo segundo, mucho menos después de esa magnífica interpretación.

Los rostros sorprendidos de ambos fueron captador por las cámaras al darse cuenta que Yuuri rompió su propio record en el programa libre y se había posicionado en primer lugar.

-Wow… ir después será todo un desafío- murmuró Viktor mientras le abrazaba-Estoy orgulloso de ti-

Yuuri solo pudo llorar en su hombro. Esas palabras significaban el mundo para él.

Su corazón ya estaba tranquilo.

-¿Tu no deberías estar con tu novia o algo así?- comentó Yuri en tono seco, pero a su acompañante no pareció importarle, puesto que tomó asiento a su lado.

-No es mi novia… es mi prometida- el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros.

-Pobre, se nota que el amor te idiotiza, espero que se arrepienta antes de que llegue al altar-

-Imagino que tú sabes mucho de eso, no Yuri?- le picó el canadiense, Yuri quería arrancarle el dedo por molestarle y rápidamente replicó.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, y cierra la boca- JJ solo le sonrió, negando con la cabeza y volteando al frente, donde Viktor Nikiforov estaba en el borde de la pista, hablando con Yakov, listo para dar su programa libre.

-El amor, Yuri, nos hace fuertes… supongo que eso ya lo debes saber, después de todo, "ágape" era eso, ¿cierto?-el ruso no le contestó por unos buenos segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo.-

-Por supuesto que si. Idiota, ¿no prestaste atención a lo que dijeron mis entrenadores en las conferencias de prensa?-

-Claro, pero una cosa es lo que ellos dijeran y otra lo que tu sentías, supongo que eres fácil de leer en ese aspecto, Yuri, cambiaste mucho durante esa temporada e incluso en esta…- finalmente el ruso se dignó a mirarlo, con el entrecejo arrugado mostrando duda y cautela.

-No entiendo que quieres decir-

-Ágape era un amor incondicional, según tus entrenadores y el mismo Viktor… y reflejaste a la perfección durante todas las competencias en las que nos topamos pero ahora, en el programa libre hubo algo que cambió… no sé cómo explicarlo- finalmente Viktor llego al centro de la pista, más Yuri seguía pensando en las palabras de JJ, si hubo algo que cambió ¿acaso tenía que ver con su madre dando vueltas por ahí? ¿O era el significado detrás de ese programa?

-No intentes explicarlo, porque ni yo mismo lo sé- el canadiense solamente asintió y comenzó a aplaudir al patinador, Yuri solo se cruzó de brazos y observó atentamente.

 ** _Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico, todo un prodigio en el hielo se presenta en esta ocasión después de una temporada inactivo, este hombre nos ha sorprendido con cada presentación desde sus tiempos junior e incluso ahora, donde su objetivo es ser el primer hombre en completar un cuádruple Axel en competencia._**

 ** _Su entrenador, Yakov Felstman nos ha informado que Viktor seguirá compitiendo después de este Gran Prix, acallando los rumores que especulaban sería, su última competencia, esto para lograr conseguir otra plaza para Rusia en los juegos olímpicos del siguiente año, la pregunta ahora es, ¿seguirá siendo entrenador y competidor a la vez? Pronto lo sabremos._**

 ** _Se prepara para una pirueta salteada. Perfecto balance._**

 ** _Un Ina Bauer precioso, presten atención a la curvatura y elongación de su pierna._**

 ** _Se prepara para su primer salto. El tan esperado…_**

 ** _¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo ha conseguido! Viktor Nikiforov ha hecho historia, esta noche en la Final del Gran Prix! ¡Ha logrado un cuádruple Axel perfecto! ¡Este hombre no deja de maravillarnos con cada programa!_**

 ** _El público lo aclama, ¡es un genio! ¡Un hombre excepcional!_**

 ** _Ha hecho un cambio de último segundo, el cuádruple loop se convirtió en triple en combo con un doble salchow, no sabemos cómo lo tomarán los jueces._**

 ** _Aun así, su programa sigue siendo perfecto, no ha cometido errores, sigue siendo una presentación magistral… sublime._**

 ** _Viktor termina con una pirueta baja. El público estalla en vítores. Lo ha conseguido, señoras y señores, Viktor Nikiforov ha conseguido maravillarnos con su inigualable talento._**

 ** _Solo queda esperar los resultados, ¡ha sido una competencia emocionante!_**

Yuri bajó las gradas, dispuesto a enfrentarse con los periodistas que aún quisieran acosarlo, después del número de Viktor, esperaba que este capturara toda su atención y le ignoraran, así podría irse sin ser visto.

Ya había pasado la ceremonia de victoria, era la primera vez en muchos años que Yuri la contemplaba desde lejos. Lo normal era que estuviera ahí también, y sobre todo, en el podio del oro.

Aplaudió con orgullo cuando a Otabek le entregaron la medalla de bronce.

Se cruzó de brazos cuando vio a Viktor recibir su medalla de plata. _"Combina con tu cabello, viejo idiota"._ Pensó para sí.

Y aplaudió de nuevo, sincera y correctamente, cuando Yuuri Katsuki recibió su tan anhelado oro del Gran Prix. "Finalmente lo conseguiste, cerdo".

Estaba a punto de cruzar un acceso que daba directo al estacionamiento, cuando una mano le detuvo en plena fuga y lo llevo a una de las salas de descanso, estaban vacías ahora ya que todos se encontraban afuera, festejando o hablando unos con otros.

Yuri notó que Otabek no podía ocultar su sonrisa, la medalla de bronce, reluciente en su pecho, negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo demasiado, llevo sus manos hasta el, rodeándolo en un abrazo fuerte, colocó un suave beso en su mejilla, un recuerdo lejano de una despedida hace tantos meses vino a su mente. Ignoró el nerviosismo que sentía, ahora solo estaba feliz por su amigo.

-Lo hiciste, Otabek, lo hiciste-

-Yuri…- duraron un par de segundos, Yuri, sentía la calidez del cuerpo del otro, reconfortándolo. Comenzó a doler un poco.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, Otabek notó un espasmo y se apartó para ver su rostro lloroso.

-Yuri…- el chico soltó un sollozo y luego más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro, descompuesto por un montón de emociones que ya no podía contener.

Otabek besó su frente, quedándose un par de segundos ahí, Yuri se calmó poco a poco, sus verdes ojos, ahora enrojecidos, le miraron extrañado.

-¿No deberías estar en una conferencia o algo así?- intentó bromear, el kazajo negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, quería verte primero-

-Idiota-

Yuri vio como Otabek se quitaba su medalla y la colocaba suavemente en su cuello, Yuri la contempló con tristeza.

-No fui suficientemente bueno-

-Yuri, solo tenemos días malos y días buenos… hoy fue un día bueno, hiciste un programa hermoso y rompiste tu propio record-

-Pero…-

-Siempre hay más competencias… no dejes que una batalla perdida te atormente, eres un guerrero, un soldado que nunca se dejará abatir por las adversidades- Yuri lo miró contrito, quería decirle que sí, quería decirle que él era invencible, que el mismo creía ser tan fuerte como Otabek le decía… pero no podía, no cuando los fantasmas de su pasado aún rondaban cerca, lastimándolo ahí, donde nadie, ni siquiera Otabek o su abuelo, podrían alcanzarlo.

-No soy tan fuerte como dices, Otabek, ni siquiera sé que pasará conmigo después de esto- el kazajo suspiró, colocó la mano en su hombro, buscó su mirada bajo el flequillo que se había movido cuando Yuri bajó el rostro, mirando al suelo. Derrotado.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, ya te has dado cuenta, pero aún no puedes ver cuánto-

-Quisiera saberlo de una vez, la prensa me comerá vivo y Yakov…-

-Shh… una cosa a la vez… Yuri Plisetsky no huye de sus problemas ni tiene miedo a nada, ¿cierto? Tú te abres paso aun si es a patadas… ahora, Yakov entenderá… él y Lilia se veían bastante orgullosos y conmovidos con tu última presentación, ellos saben, mejor que nadie, que a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, no te harán menos por que no lleves una medalla a casa una vez, si son buenos entrenadores, ellos te apoyarán pase lo que pase- había tal sinceridad y certeza en las palabras de Otabek, Yuri recordó que tal vez, estaba hablando desde su propia experiencia, como el año pasado, cuando el kazajo volvió a su país como él ahora retornaría al suyo. Con nada más que una participación y más puntos en el ranking de la federación.

¿Quién era el para quejarse después de todo eso? Yuri necesitaba un par de caídas para poder avanzar. No era estúpido para ignorarlo, el único problema es que hasta que no entró a senior, no había tenido dignos rivales.

Yuri necesitaba besar el hielo de vez en cuando, fracasar para así, poder volver a levantarse y seguir dando pelea. Ser un soldado que no se rinde ante el enemigo. Aun si fuera el mismo.

Yuri sabía eso, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Viktor, JJ, su abuelo, todos, de alguna manera, le habían dado a entender, solo faltaba que Yuri aprendiera la lección.

No solo en el patinaje, sino en la vida.

-Entonces… señor medalla de bronce ¿no tienes una conferencia que atender?- Yuri se quitó la medalla y la colocó en su cuello, Otabek sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Me esperarás después de eso?-

-Por supuesto, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-No pensarás cambiar tu gala otra vez… ¿o sí?-

Yuri lo miró fijamente, una sonrisa cómplice se formó en sus labios.

-Ya veremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta ocasión no había podido escaparse ya que Yakov quería tener bien vigilado a Yuri, no se fiaba de que el menor hiciera otra locura como la de Barcelona.

Otabek le extendió una botella de agua, el ruso la tomó sentándose en las lonas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, ahora estaban en la sala mayor para entrenamiento junto con otros patinadores de las demás categorías, era el último ensayo de la coreografía grupal, a Yuri no le gustaba mucho participar en eso ya que encontraba absurdo hacer un numero entre todos donde, según él, a la hora, todo el mundo olvidaba la mayor parte y terminaba como un programa desorganizado.

Por suerte, los fans no se quejaban de eso, sino que disfrutaban todo el espectáculo que hacían en ese momento, ya que nunca faltaba el que tomase selfies o los que iniciaran batallas de quads –Yuri era uno de ellos- para entretener y agradecer los ánimos de sus fans.

-¡Yuri!- Mila se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo al punto de estrangularle, el joven ruso se la quitó de encima de un manotazo.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, bruja?-

-¡Me da tanto gusto que estemos juntos en la gala! Pensé que no participarías- el ruso se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua.

-Tampoco es la gran cosa, si no participaba, serían más problemas- la pelirroja comprendió lo que decía y le sonrió con cariño.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Yuri- dijo con un poco más de calma y acarició su mejilla, Yuri se contuvo de soltarle otro manotazo, solo la miró enfurruñado. Mila se dirigió a Otabek.

-¡Hey! ¿Y ese cambio? No me digas que cambiaste tu gala- el kazajo le sonrió con cierta culpa, Mila dio un saltito emocionada.

-¿Entonces acompañarás a Yuri de nuevo? ¡Quiero estar enterada así lo grabo desde el inicio!- señaló acusadoramente al menor, Yuri rodo los ojos.

-Fue improvisado, vieja bruja… y no, Otabek no me acompañará- recalcó sus palabras, conteniendo sus ganas de reír ante la confusión y desilusión en el rostro de Mila.

 _-"Si supiera…"-_ se dijo para sus adentros, Otabek le dio una mirada cómplice pero no agrego nada más.

-Como sea, tenemos que irnos- tomo al kazajo de la manga y se lo llevó lejos de Mila, quien se dirigió a donde estaba Sala hablando con Leo de la Iglesia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Viktor y Yakov sostenían una charla con otras importantes figuras de la federación de patinaje de Rusia así como varios patrocinadores, se encontraban en una sala de juntas solicitada a las autoridades del Globen Arena.

Era una reunión improvisada, pues Yakov le había enterado apenas salieron de la conferencia de prensa después del programa libre y la ceremonia de victoria masculina, Viktor estaba algo molesto ya que quería estar en los ensayos del último número, al menos, después de eso, podría ir al ensayo sobre hielo.

Así que, después de unas pocas horas de sueño, Yakov había aporreado su puerta para levantarlo y llevarlo a la dichosa reunión, en vista de compartía habitación con Yuuri, el entrenador le pidió que no dijera nada al respecto.

El japonés asintió, intrigado y preocupado.

-¿Entiende la importancia de su decisión, Sr. Nikiforov? ¿Está consciente del papel que jugará en los próximos meses?-

-Entiendo señores, lo que no entiendo es porque hacen tanto alboroto por esto- Yakov resopló molesto, pero no dijo nada. Uno de los patrocinadores, Viktor recordaba, que era una marca de perfumes, tal vez. Tomó la palabra.

-Porque es una importante decisión y no se debe tomar a la ligera, los demás patrocinadores no me dejaran mentir si le decimos que, otra decisión tomada arbitrariamente como la del año pasado podría afectar severamente su imagen y, al menos, el contrato con nuestra compañía no sería renovado… ¿entiende lo que digo?- Viktor le miró fijamente, estaba bastante serio y molesto, aún así, se tomó las cosas con calma. No quería ni debía ocasionar más problemas.

-La razón por la que estamos aquí, Viktor- habló uno de los miembros de la federación, un hombre mayor que Viktor conocía desde que estaba en la categoría de junior- es que han circulado los rumores de que este Gran Prix es tu despedida definitiva de las pistas, ¿es eso cierto?- el ruso se reclino en su asiento, tratando de parecer despreocupado, aunque su entrecejo arrugado indicaba lo contrario.

-¿Dónde escucharon eso?-

-No importa la fuente, lo que importa es que la gente está creyéndolo y tanto los patrocinadores como nuestra federación, queremos saber la verdad, el siguiente año son las olimpiadas y queremos saber qué piensas hacer al respecto… cualquier cosa que digas o hagas afectará a muchos, Viktor-

-En pocas palabras… ¿quieren estar seguros si voy a seguir activo el siguiente año? ¿Al fin de cuentas es solo interés monetario, cierto?- comento Viktor con cierta ironía en su voz- no negaré que yo soy el que mayor beneficio tiene de seguir en esto, pero están olvidando una cosa, caballeros- se levantó sacudiendo las arrugas invisibles de su pantalón- podre tener los mejores patrocinadores del mundo, todas las marcas querrán que sea su imagen y me pagarán por ello, podría hacer tratos de millones de rublos o dólares y ser más rico de lo que ya soy pero… el patinaje es más que eso… el patinaje es mi vida y, más allá de una pista de hielo, soy solo un ser humano, no soy perfecto y Yakov lo sabe, muchos de ustedes lo saben… seré caprichoso y egoísta, pero soy el mejor y eso también lo saben- se dirigió a la puerta, las autoridades y los patrocinadores le miraban expectantes, Yakov tenía un gesto neutro, como si ya supiera todo lo que Viktor diría en esa corta reunión.

-Sí, señores, pensaba retirarme definitivamente después de este Gran Prix pero… acabo de prometerle a cierta hada rusa que iríamos en el equipo de las olimpiadas el siguiente año- ya en el marco de la puerta, les dedico una sonrisa despreocupada, de esas que solo presagiaban que iba a soltar algo fuerte. Yakov se preparó para la ola de preguntas y especulaciones con la que Viktor le cargaría.

-Además, no será un inconveniente para ustedes que me tome un par de meses de vacaciones después de mi boda, no se preocupen, será después del mundial-

-En cuanto cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar la lluvia de preguntas que le llovía a su entrenador. Viktor se dirigió a la pista, donde ya los demás participantes estarían en el último ensayo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Se ve tan genial! ¿No lo creen?- Guang Hong saltaba emocionado desde su asiento, Georgi y Pichit le miraron sonrientes - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tú lo ves con ojos de amor- comento Pichit palmeando el hombro de su amigo- aun me deben una explicación para todo esto- el joven de china se sonrojó negando con la cabeza- ya va empezar- Pichit se rio de nuevo pero aplaudió a su amigo quien ya estaba en el centro de la pista, era el primer número de la noche, el mismo Pichit ya había estado en esa posición el año anterior y sonrió con algo de nostalgia y alegría.

Miró la bota que protegía su pierna, se prometió que haría su mejor esfuerzo para recuperarse por completo y volver a las pistas el siguiente año.

 ** _Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head_**

 ** _hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh_**

Leo vestía un pantalón oscuro, una sencilla playera gris y una chaqueta rojo oscuro, estaba patinando un tema de los 70´s que hace un par de años había retomado popularidad gracias a una película, Leo había planeado usar ese tema en las galas anteriores, pero aún no lo tenía del todo listo, por lo que lo dejó hasta el Gran Prix.

Se movía rítmicamente por la pista, dio un par de saltos triples, aun así la gente lo animaba entusiasmada, el ritmo era bastante pegajoso y Leo se dejaba llevar por la música, su secuencia de pasos era divertida y relajada. Como él.

Finalizó su rutina saludando al público, deteniéndose momentáneamente en una sección de las gradas donde Guang Hong y Pichit le animaban con vehemencia, el joven americano le lanzó un beso a Guang, quien se quedó estático.

Pichit le palmeó el hombro una vez más, incapaz de contener las carcajadas.

-Eso es _salir_ con estilo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Podía escuchar la canción de _"Sweet Dreams"_ del programa de exhibición de Mila resonando a través de las paredes, ahora estaba en el baño ajustando su cabello ya que se le había deshecho parte del peinado que Lilia le había arreglado.

Estaba completamente solo ya que todo el mundo estaba en la pista o alrededores, sin embargo, una figura que conocía demasiado bien se plantó en el marco de la puerta de entrada, Yuri la miró a través del espejo.

¿No deberías estar en un avión o algo así?-

-Me gustó tu presentación- dijo sin un ápice de emoción. Yuri dio un gruñido, pero la mujer no se inmutó.

-Aja… claro, disculpa pero este es el baño de hombres, no me gustaría llamar a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí-

-No deberías ser tan grosero con tu propia madre-

-¿En serio sigues con eso? Que yo recuerde, no tengo una madre- la mujer siguió ignorando sus reproches y se acercó hasta quedar a un lado. Se miraron fijamente en el espejo.

Tenían un parecido tal que Yuri era más bien una versión joven de Svetlana y Yuri, podía verse a sí mismo en un futuro –si conservaba su imagen tal y como ahora- se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

-Eres hermoso, Yuratcha-

-no me digas así, tú no tienes ningún derecho, dime de una buena vez ¿a qué has venido?- el rubio la miro impasible, girándose para verla de frente, la mujer acarició su mejilla suavemente, Yuri se estremeció ante su fría mano.

-Solo quiero que estemos juntos como madre e hijo-

-¿Seguro no es porque ahora gano suficiente dinero? Ni creas que no me enteré que te acabas de divorciar hace unos meses- Svetlana lo miró con desdén, Yuri sonrió.

-Lamento desilusionarte Svetlana, pero no tienes nada que buscar aquí, mi abuelo y yo estamos bien sin ti y con que sigas rondando cerca de nosotros yo mismo levantaré una orden de restricción- dijo aquellas duras palabras con firmeza y valentía, aunque por dentro sintiera terror de que ese fantasma siguiera por ahí.

-No puedes hablarme de esa forma, jovencito, tienes 16, aun eres un niño-

-Pues este niño es campeón de patinaje, que no se te olvide- Svetlana sonrió con sorna.

-Que yo recuerde quedaste cuarto esta ocasión, ¿crees que seguirás siendo campeón después de esto?- Yuri se estremeció y le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta, ya no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer.

-Solo aléjate, no me hagas tener que repetirlo- y finalmente se marchó, dejando a Svetlana sonriendo maliciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estabas Yuri? ¡Sala ya casi termina y es tu turno!- Mila le llevaba a la salida de la pista por los hombros, JJ quien había terminado su número lo miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, gatito?- Yuri ignoró el mote y se dirigió a Mila -¿tienes algo de fijador? Mi cabello es un desastre- la pelirroja asintió y caminaron hasta la maleta de la chica, Yuri se deshizo el peinado y comenzó a desordenar su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás, cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente decente, se giró hacia JJ.

-¿Dónde está Otabek?-

-Dando una entrevista, no debe tard…oh, ahí viene- el ruso se giró a donde el canadiense señalaba, Otabek le miró intrigado.

-¿Qué pasó?- el ruso negó con la cabeza, pero lo vio fijamente.

-¿Cuál era tu apuesta?- quería olvidarse una vez más de Svetlana con la ayuda de Otabek, aún si este no sabía el enorme apoyo que representaba para Yuri.

-Yo…-

-¡Yuri, es tu turno!- apuró Mila, observó que Sala Crispino ya estaba calzándose las guarda duchillas. Otabek palmeó su espalda.

-Davai- Yuri sonrió y alzó su pulgar.

 ** _In the middle of the night_**

 ** _When the angels scream_**

Contra todo pronóstico, Lilia lo apoyó cuando Yuri decidió cuál sería su gala de exhibición en esa temporada, al principio tenía a Yakov refunfuñando acerca de la rebeldía rockera de Yuri, cosa con la que nunca había batallado, ni siquiera con Viktor, el menor se sintió orgulloso de aquello.

Y su entrenadora solo le había pedido que fuera cuidadoso al momento de los saltos y también habían escogido su vestimenta esa ocasión. El estilo se parecía al de su rutina anterior "Welcome to the madness" –de la que Yakov solía ignorar que alguna vez existió- solo que menos revelador.

Consistía en un jeans tipo skinny de mezclilla azul con pocas roturas en los muslos, una camisa un par de tallas más grande que él color negro con las mangas rotas dejando ver parte de sus costados, Yakov habia pegado el grito al cielo al verlo la primera vez en USA, pero Lilia abogó en su favor diciéndole que "era mejor darle permiso ahora a que vuelva a hacerlo a sus espaldas".

 ** _I will never forget the moment, the moment_**

 ** _I will never forget this night we sing, we sing_**

Otabek. Una vez más le había apoyado en esa locura, durante sus cortas vacaciones en San Petersburgo donde la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron de un lado a otro de la ciudad, o más bien, el rubio le arrastró a todos lados, en algún momento habían encontrado un tiempo muerto y se quedaron en la habitación que había rentado el kazajo jugando videojuegos y escuchando música. Entonces se topó con esa mezcla inédita en la que Otabek estaba trabajando.

Supo que tenía que usarla a como diera lugar.

 ** _Fate is coming, that I know_**

 ** _Time is running, got to go_**

Los saltos y los giros, la secuencia de pasos, Yuri se dejó en volver por la música, recordando esos buenos y agradables días durante las noches blancas en San Petersburgo, donde solo se dedicaba a pasear con su amigo, sin preocupaciones ni reclamos de nadie.

Quería repetirlo, quería pasar más tiempo con él, quería verlo hacer mezclas de música, ver como su rostro se arrugaba y cerraba los ojos, tratando de encontrar el momento exacto donde cambiar o modificar el sonido, hacerlo más alto, más bajo o ralentizarlo.

Quería estar con Otabek.

En los últimos acordes de la canción, olvidó los pasos y solo comenzó a girar hasta detenerse, con las manos elevadas, bastante sorprendido.

¿Cómo se le podía olvidar la rutina en un momento como ese?

Rogaba que todos pensaran que era un pequeño cambio, después de todo se veía bien ¿o no?

-Quedaron mejor esos giros que las piruetas- señaló Otabek quien ya estaba en la salida de la pista, Yuri resopló y solo alzó el pulgar.

-Cállate y ven aquí, esto no ha terminado-

Las exclamaciones de desconcierto, sorpresa y emoción llenaron el recinto por lo que iba a suceder, Yuri sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y, que él mismo provocó.

Con ayuda de Otabek, claro. Después de todo, el mayor fue el que accedió a cambiar su rutina esta vez.

Era una pequeña sorpresa que venían preparando desde su tiempo en Francia, en el tren de regreso desde Orleans hasta Paris Otabek le mostró la nueva música con la que estaba trabajando, Yuri terminó encantado con esa canción, el ritmo, los acordes y la voz del vocalista gritaba lo que la canción quería transmitir y pidió encarecidamente a Otabek que la usaran en algún show de hielo en un futuro.

Pero el kazajo tuvo una idea mejor y más arriesgada. ¿Por qué no usarlo en la final del Gran Prix?

Solo esperaba que Yakov y Lilia no decidieran meterse al hielo y arrastrarlo de las orejas.

-No intentes culparme después de esto- sentenció Yuri, señalándole con el índice, Otabek rio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo solo lo sugerí, no creí que aceptarías- Yuri resopló, pero no agregó nada más ya que la canción estaba a punto de empezar.

 ** _I think I'm drowning_**

 ** _asphyxiating_**

 ** _I wanna break the spell_**

 ** _that you've created_**

No era una rutina propiamente de danza, mucho menos de parejas, pero los chicos estaban tan sincronizados que cualquiera creería que llevaban bastante tiempo practicando y también, muchos se preguntarían en que momento lo hicieron.

Pero realmente no lo hicieron, practicaron la rutina ocasionalmente y por separado, cuidándose de ser captados por alguna cámara o notados por sus respectivos entrenadores, todo para traerla al público ese día. Como una promesa de que volverían a estar en la final del Gran Prix.

Yuri y Otabek conocían perfectamente los movimientos del otro, se analizaron meticulosamente y, a pesar de que nunca compartieron la pista para ensayar esa rutina, la estaban ejecutando perfectamente.

Giros y vueltas por separado, pero de alguna manera, uno era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas del otro, cuando Otabek se quedaba quieto, Yuri lo rodeaba y cuando Yuri se desenvolvía, Otabek patinaba alrededor para complementar su figura.

Yuri ejecutó un Inna Bauer desde fuera del filo mientras Otabek lo hizo desde adentro, sus manos apenas se rozaron al ir en contra del otro. El público grito eufóricamente ante esa perfecta sincronización.

 ** _Our time is running out_**

 ** _and our time is running out_**

Terminaron el programa chocando las espaldas, extendiendo sus puños derechos hacia el frente mientras que la otra se alzaba a la izquierda de cada uno.

-Me encanta este programa- murmuró el menor, respirando agitado y un poco rojo por el esfuerzo, Otabek sonrió asintiéndole – a mí también ¿crees que debamos conservarlo para el mundial?-

Yuri asintió, sintiéndose pleno.

Después de agradecer salieron de la pista donde Mila le esperaba con el celular en la mano mirándolo con cierta picardía.

-Cuando no me puedes sorprender más, ahí vas y haces algo como esto… yo que tu no me acercaría a Yakov en un par de horas, en este momento está lidiando con la prensa ahí atrás- señaló la pelirroja a la salida de la pista, Yuri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Yuri, Viktor es el siguiente ¿lo vemos en las gradas?- el chico asintió a su amigo y se apartó de Mila, quien los observaba con una sonrisa curiosa.

Encontraron un lugar gracias a que Pichit les llamó apenas se asomaron para buscar un lugar en esa sección, estaba acompañado de Guang Hong y Leo de la Iglesia, los chicos los felicitaban por la increíble rutina que habían hecho, Yuri quedó a un lado del tailandés y no pudo evitar mirar su bota, Pichit se percató de eso.

-Quieres firmarla? Varios chicos han puesto un mensaje ahí pero creo que todavía hay espacio-

-¿Cuándo…?- el ruso no terminó la pregunta, pues ni siquiera pensó que debería preguntar o si sería impropio de su parte, después de todo, el había atravesado por algo similar hace un par de semanas y aún debía tener cuidado.

-Seguramente la siguiente temporada ya esté como nuevo, así que debo esforzarme mucho para llegar de nuevo al Gran Prix- Yuri asintió levemente, no quería pensar que el mismo pudo estar en la situación del tailandés y ahora estuviera ahí también, viéndolos a todos patinar desde las gradas.

Tragó saliva ante el escenario ya que seguramente él no tendría el valor para venir aquí y apoyarlos sin quebrarse moralmente.

Vio de reojo a Otabek, quien estaba concentrado en la pista donde Viktor ya se preparaba para su programa.

 _-"Tal vez… por Otabek, por Otabek si lo haría"-_ recapacitó el menor, después de todo ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo apoyaba?

El presentador anunció a Viktor y su rutina, la cual era una nueva versión de su primer programa como senior y todo un clásico que siempre era un deleite apreciar.

-Este fue el primer programa que vi de Viktor, me trae tantos recuerdos- comento Guang Hong, totalmente emocionado.

-Aquí dio su primer flip cuádruple- agregó Leo.

-Yuuri usó "spring" el primer año que lo conocí, dijo que Viktor le había inspirado para escoger ese programa- dijo Pichit sonriendo con nostalgia.

Yuri veía la rutina de Viktor, variaba uno que otro paso y había quitado los cuádruples, menos el flip del inicio, pero el programa se veía elegante y sofisticado, no le traía una memoria en específico a decir verdad…

Entonces lo recordó… justo en el punto intermedio de "winter", donde los violines comienzan a subir de intensidad, sus memorias le trajeron vagos recuerdos de su época de junior, una figura de cabello platinado se movía con gracia en la pista, la cual ya debería estar vacía para que los jóvenes iniciaran su entrenamiento.

Yuri siempre llegaba temprano a las prácticas, por lo que más de una vez podía ver a Viktor practicar sus programas aun cuando su tiempo en la pista se había terminado y si, Yakov le reñía por eso.

El ruso encontraba fascinante la compleja composición de los elementos y transiciones que el ruso y Yakov planificaban y todavía encontraba aún más increíble, que Viktor decidiera cambiar las cosas a último momento y hacerlo aún más hermoso y sublime de lo que ya era.

Yuri quería llegar a hacer algo así en un futuro.

La presentación de Viktor terminó y agradeció al público con una gran sonrisa y patinó a la salida, donde Yuuri Katsuki aguardaba para poder ingresar.

El público recibió al japonés con estruendosos aplausos, los chicos a su lado vitoreaban su nombre en medio de porras, Yuri se recargó en su asiento, mirándolo atentamente, entonces notó algo:

-¿El cerdo cambio su programa?- el traje lo delataba, consistìa en un pantalón negro con una camisa color beige con un detalle en cruz en el pecho, pero bien podría ser solo cabio de vestuario, aunque Yuuri no era de los que cambiaban cosas al último momento.

-Creo haber visto ese vestuario pero…- comentó Otabek, Pichit se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto sorprendido.

-¡No puede ser! No es el mismo traje, pero…-

La música comenzó impidiendo que siguiera hablando, lo cual no hacía falta ya que todos reconocieron los acordes. Ese era el programa con el que Yuri había llegado al Gran Prix ese terrible año donde se vino abajo.

-Los pasos… los saltos, Yuri lo ha reinventado!- comento Pichit, casi al borde de las lágrimas, Guang Hong y Leo se sostenían las manos totalmente inmersos en la presentación de su amigo, Yuri estaba intrigado y sorprendido.

Yuri pensaba que el hecho de que Katsuki estuviera patinando su versión renovada de "Romeo and Juliet" era más que solo sorprender al público, era una especie de disculpa para enmendar el error de ese año.

Y también, podía jurar que era una especie de reconciliación del nuevo Katsuki con el chico que era hace dos años.

 _-¿Algún día tendré que hacerlo yo también?-_ pensó para sus adentros, no lo había arruinado del todo con "Giselle" y logró enmendar las cosas al final, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que alguna rutina se vuelva tan pesada y demandante que terminaría colapsando por ella.

Negó con la cabeza. No. No permitiría que las circunstancias de la vida, las exigencias de sus entrenadores o su propio ego le jugaran una mala pasada y arruinara sus obras de arte.

Era más fuerte que eso.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a Katsuki, quien agradecía dando reverencias al público, Yuri también aplaudió, pero no por la bella interpretación del romance shakesperiano, sino por el valor de Katsuki para interpretarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya es hora de que estén ahí abajo, ¡vayan!- los apuraba Pichit, Otabek y Yuri se adelantaron, el tailandés extendió un palo para selfies a Leo- tómalas por mí- el americano asintió y bajó de las gradas, era hora del Gran Finale.

-Con que sigas jodiendo con lo mismo…-

-Yurio!- se quejó ruidosamente, halándolo de una de las roturas de la camisa, Yuri le soltó un manotazo.

-¡Que no! Viejo idiota, que te acompañe el cerdo- el aludido volteó extrañado ya que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El idiota de Viktor quiere hacer una ridiculez…-

-¡Yo digo que lo hagamos, Yuri!- secundó Mila- ¡el team ruso debe estar unido! Aunque Georgi seguro se morirá de envidia por que no está aquí-

-¡Que no! Y vete a tu lugar-

-Estoy esperando a Sala… oh, ahí viene-

-¿Que no es Seung Gil? Pensé que estaba en Corea- observó el americano, pues Seung Gil Lee y Sala estaban hablando cómodamente cerca de la salida.

-Piensas mal, Leo, ha estado toda la competencia aquí-

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque no lo hemos visto?-

-No pretendía que lo notaran, pero Sala lo hizo, ¿Por qué crees que esta tan feliz?-a declaración de la pelirroja sorprendió a Yuri, recordó entonces el banquete del mundial y la patética borrachera que el coreano se había puesto aquella vez.

-Entonces si tienen algo- murmuró para sí, pero Mila le escuchó.

-Que no te oiga Micky, él no sabe nada aún-

-¿Y crees que puedan ocultar eso? Con lo paranoico que es ese italiano loco ya estuviera armando una escena- el rubio señaló las miradas coquetas que Sala le lanzaba a Seung Gil Lee, pero este no parecía afectado… a menos que vieras sus manos detrás de la espalda moverse ansiosamente.

-Si no es ahora, será pronto… pero no quiero estar presente cuando la bomba estalle- murmuró la chica volviendo a su lugar y llamando a la patinadora, quien se despidió del chico, este no miro hacia la bola de patinadores chismosos que lo veían divertido, no faltó un comentario "atinado" de JJ que bien le valió un golpe de Plisetsky.

-Creo que tendremos una boda pronto, eso sí, será después de la mía con Isabella, a la que todos están invitados, por cierto, en un par de `días les llegara la invitación-

-Nadie querrá ir a tu boda, imbécil, cielos, no sé cómo pude tenerte lastima y hablarle a tu prometida aquella vez-

-¡Entonces si fuiste tú! Oh Yuri, ¡gatito me hace tan feliz saber que te importo!- JJ intento abrazar a Yuri, el cual solo le lanzaba manotazos para librarse de él, los demás se reyan pero nadie le ayudaba. Ni siquiera Otabek que lo veía divertido.

Uno de los miembros del staff les indicó que pronto saldrían, Leo entró después de una pareja de danza, ejecutó un doble flip que el público aplaudió animado por el carisma del joven, después siguió una chica canadiense y luego una pareja, entonces JJ entró a la pista saltando animadamente al ritmo de la canción, extendiendo sus manos y luego haciendo su famoso JJ style.

Yuri rodó los ojos mientras avanzaba en la fila, un par de parejas después y siguió el turno de una chica de china, luego entró él, decidió hacer un cantiléver, enloqueciendo al público.

Después de otra pareja de danza, Otabek entró haciendo un triple salchow impresionante, el kazajo se colocó a su lado y chocaron puños.

El público enloqueció cuando Viktor y Yuuri decidieron salir juntos y hacer una secuencia de pasos y giros hasta el centro de la pista, donde todo el mundo ya estaba reunido y comenzaron su breve y sencilla rutina, y, como Yuri había predicho, más de la mitad olvidaron sus pasos y terminaron haciendo otra cosa diferente.

Al finalizar, formaron una fila y agradecieron al público, después, durante un par de minutos, varios estuvieron en el hielo mostrando varios pasos o conversando, el rubio estaba entretenido viendo las elevaciones de unas parejas que no notó cuando Viktor le arrastró hasta quedar al lado de Mila, entre ambos se tomaron de los hombros con Yuri en medio y comenzaron a mover sus cabezas de un lado a otro, Yuri no tuvo tiempo de negarse, sino que les siguió la corriente o podría terminar con una contusión por parte de ambos si se quedaba quieto.

El público –o más bien sus fans- gritaron eufóricas por verlo hacer eso.

-Creo que es hora, gatito ¿eh? ¡Observa al rey!- dijo JJ palmeando su hombro, Yuri gruñó en respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

El canadiense tomó velocidad hasta que su pie pico el hielo y se elevó dando cuatro rotaciones, la batalla de quads había iniciado aún si eran los únicos participantes de eso.

Yuri, siendo como era, no se dejó amilanar y patinó vehementemente, logrando así un cuádruple salchow que estaba seguro, opacaría su toe loop.

Entonces el canadiense volvió a circular el hielo, el público le animaba gritando "JJ" a coro, el canadiense se llevó una ovación al ejecutar un cuádruple flip sin titubeos.

-¡Ese idiota!- y Yuri, de nuevo no admitiría una derrota por lo que patinó con furia y ejecutó un cuádruple loop y un triple salchow. Que el idiota canadiense solo rio alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza, Yuri estaba agitado pero aún así sonrió triunfante.

Otabek aplaudía mirándolo divertido, Yuri patino hasta quedar en frente, el kazajo apartó un par de cabellos rebeldes de su cara.

-Recuérdame nunca enfrentarte en una batalla de quads-

-Eh? Pero se divertido, quiero patear tu trasero también- se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos, el resto de los patinadores comenzaban a tomarse unas cuantas fotos o dando vueltas por ahí, pronto sería el momento de despedir al público.

-Entonces… ¿ya sabes lo que quieres por la apuesta?-

-Si-

-¿Y…?-

-Ven a Almaty conmigo- el ruso se descolocó con eso, su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente y no era por la adrenalina de todos esos saltos.

-Eso… eso no vale, yo te pedí ir a Kazajistán- el ruso le vio incrédulo, no pensaba que querría eso por la apuesta, el consideraba que era muy poco, además, Yuri era quien quería verlo en primer lugar.

-Tú pediste ir, Yuri y nada me impide pedirte lo mismo esta vez, antes de que te me adelantes como el año pasado- el ruso bufó para ocultar su vergüenza ante eso.

-¿No quieres pedir otra cosa? Seguro tú estarás ocupado y querrás disfrutar de tu familia-

-Quiero que mi familia te conozca, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo- sintió sus mejillas arder por eso, Yuri se convencía que era el ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

-Entonces… si, supongo que si- aceptó el ruso de buena gana, bajando un poco la mirada al hielo, Otabek le llamó para que lo mirara de frente.

Yuri se veía reflejado en los ojos de Otabek y también podía ver la sinceridad y alegría en ellos ante la perspectiva de ese viaje que los uniría un poco más.

Yuri ya lo esperaba con ansias, quería volver a sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que vivió aquellos días en su hogar, ahora, en el hogar de su amigo.

-Con una condición- sentenció el joven, alzando su mano para que Otabek la tomara, el kazajo lo hizo con firmeza.

-¿Cual?-

-Quiero patinar en tu pista-

-Hecho-

-¡Chicos! ¡La foto! ¡La foto!- apuraba Leo a los demás competidores, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron para la selfie del americano, quien alzó el stick para que todos cupieran en la pantalla, Yuri y Otabek estaban bastante y se posicionaron hasta atrás, el rubio buscaba algún espacio para verse, pero no alcanzaba, entonces sintió que alguien le alzaba de su pierna izquierda.

-¡Que dem… Leroy! ¡Quítate!-

-Yuri-chan necesitas un poco de ayuda, vamos-

-¡Suéltame!-

-Otabek, dame una mano, hermano- el rubio vio incrédulo como el kazajo se reía y apoyaba a JJ colocándose al lado de Yuri- Ustedes, ¡par de idiotas!-

-¡Una, dos, tres!- contó Leo al mismo tiempo que Yuri era alzado por Otabek y JJ para la foto.

El ruso ya veía que esa foto estaría en su timeline por semanas.

Se reunieron una vez más y comenzaron a dar la vuelta a la pista, despidiéndose de la gente, Yuri veía como los demás patinadores sonreían cálidamente a sus fans, el joven ruso no era tan abierto en ese sentido y no tenía intenciones de cambiar, entonces sintió que alguien se acercó y le tomó del brazo.

-Esta es de mis partes favoritas- comentó Viktor sin dejar de sonreír al público, Yuri solo asintiò sin darle mucha importancia, el mayor palmeo su hombro y se adelantó un poco, donde pudo divisar a Katsuki antes de entrelazar sus brazos ocasionando varios gritos eufóricos entre el público.

Yuri reflexionaba un poco sobre lo increíble del hielo mientras seguía dando la vuelta por la pista, a pesar de que era frio y duro, era un lugar muy especial para las personas como él, quienes se han entregado al deporte toda su vida, que han hecho del hielo, su vida.

 _Recordó con cierto pesar el patinador suizo, Christophe Giacometti, quien no volvería a pisar una pista como competidor después de la cirugía que tenía programada para el siguiente año. No hablaba mucho con él pero si lo conocía. A su mente también vino el Pichit Chulanont, quien los veía y apoyaba desde las gradas, Yuri le tenía un nuevo respeto por tener el valor de estar ahí a pesar de todo._

 _Aunque no todo eran pérdidas o tragedias, el hielo también representaba un lugar cálido y fraternal, donde Mila y Georgi se habían dedicado a molestarle y aconsejarle aún si no se los pedía, como un par de molestos hermanos mayores._

 _El hielo también representaba la competencia y rivalidad, ese lugar donde conoció a quienes serían sus primeros rivales a nivel senior a quienes habia derrotado o por quienes ha sido derrotado: Jean Jacques Leroy, Seung Gil Lee, Yuuri Katsuki._

 _El hielo le enseño a ser más fuerte que nadie, a dar lo mejor de sí y siempre buscar la victoria._

 _El hielo era un lugar de enseñanza, ya sea bajo la exigencia de Yakov, la elegancia y porte de Lilia o la soltura de Viktor, Yuri había aprendido a moverse en él y dominarlo._

 _El hielo era un lugar… donde el amor podía encontrarse, eso lo aprendió al ver a Viktor y Yuuri conocerse, interactuar, crecer y convertirse en una pareja._

Alguien llego a su lado, había ralentizado el paso sin notarlo al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Yuri?- el rubio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Otabek, el ruso le sonrió.

 _El hielo también le había dado su primera amistad sincera en la forma de un serio chico de Kazajistán._

-Solo no quiero enfrentar a Yakov aún, ¿Qué te parece si tomamos tu moto y damos una vuelta por Estocolmo?- el kazajo enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, aun así, no se negó a sus planes.

 _Su vida, como la conocía, se había desarrollado gracias al hielo y todo lo que había experimentado ahí, pero, más allá del hielo…_

 _Yuri sabía, había algo más esperándolo._

COMENTARIOS

Creo que solo quedaba develar el programa libre de Yuuri:

Aniron- Enya watch?v=iMyo8I8AKmY

May it be – Enya watch?v=_8u4VLk0iTI

Y los programas usados para la gala:

Leo de la Iglesia: Come and get your love- Redbone (el vestuario inspirado en Star Lord de Guardianes de la Galaxia) watch?v=-B2zu3SOJU8

Yuri Plisetsky: Do Or Die (Remix) Afrojack vs. Thirty Seconds to Mars watch?v=W1eYh59VzEs

Otabek Altin: Time is running out – Muse watch?v=O2IuJPh6h_A

Viktor Nikiforov : Winter –Four seasons (Vivaldi) watch?v=nGdFHJXciAQ

Yuuri Katsuki: Romeo and Juliet (FS Yuzuru Hanyu) watch?v=hgppaYYNyZQ

Después de once meses (?) ya casi me llevo el año xd, esta historia terminó. Que puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? amo a Yuri on Ice!con la misma intensidad que hace un año y haber terminado este fic sin desquiciarme (?) es increible! Caì como en shock cuando escribí las ultimas lineas... fue raro y emocionante, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía asi...

En fin, muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia, si la iniciaron desde la primera publicación, mil perdones por las tardanzas pero aqui estamos, finalmente, y si la siguen ya terminada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla.

Seguro se preguntaràn que onda con todas las interrogantes al aire libre, como ¿Que pasará con Svetlana? ¿Viktor en verdad irà a las olimpiadas? ¿Minami y Yuuri iràn como parte del team japan? ¿Seung Gil Lee y Sala crispino estan juntos? ¿Emil se le confesará a Micky? ¿Como sera la estancia de Yuri en Almaty? ¿jj finalmente se casarà? ¿y el viccturi? ¿porque dejè todas estas interrogantes al aire? la respuesta es sencilla, queridos lectores:

¡ESTO VA A TENER SECUELA!

Asi como leyeron, Beyond the Ice! tendrà una secuela y estoy trabajando en ella... por desgracia (o fortuna para mi mente XD) Dios mediante la comenzarè a publicar en enero, tengo muchos compromisos que atender de aqui a la fecha, y estoy subiendo este final porque me obligue a mi misma a terminarlo antes de que todo me ahogue por completo.

Tendra por nombre **"Out of the ice"** y ahì se resolveràn las dudas que deja esta parte y se plantearàn nuevos retos e inquietudes para nuestros chicos. Obviamente, estarà lleno de Otayuri!

En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y no dejen de seguirme ya que en cualquier momento entrando el año les saltarà la notificaciòn de nueva historia.


End file.
